You've Been Found
by sammy4eva
Summary: Two-Bit's baby sister finally finds him. Johnny and Dally didn't die. What if Dally and her hated each other? Is she really Two-Bit's sister or is she Dally's? Are both of them her brothers? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Warning: OOC, more modern in parts.
1. Found You

**A/N: Okay this story might not be that great. This story is more modern than these stories usually are. Anyway hope you like the story! Oh WARNING: Characters WILL be OOC!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Outsiders characters or The Outsiders. Those belong to S.E. Hinton. Kay thanks bye!**_

**Jessa's POV**

I ran faster than I thought possible. I hate this town! These guys are chasing me and they keep calling me a Greaser. What is a Greaser anyway? I must have crossed some invisible line because they stopped chasing me. I look back toward the creeps and saw three other guys chasing them away.

One of them came back and asked, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" The guy that asked just had this movie star look to him. He's awfully cute. I backed away from him, scared he might be like the guys that chased me, and didn't say anything. I have no clue how to explain to him that I can't talk! It's not my fault I was born with my vocal cords unable to work! The other two guys came over and stood beside him. One looked nice but had oil on his face which made it hard not to laugh. The other just looked like his home was prison. I wouldn't be surprised if the cops knew him by name, and got him on a weekly basis.

"He asked you a question," the scary looking guy snapped at me when I didn't say anything. I glared at him immediately.

"Shut up, Dally! I'm Steve and that's Sodapop. Are you okay?" Steve, the guy with oil on his face, asked. I nodded silently laughing.

"We should let her meet everyone else. It doesn't seem like she's from around here. We know she's not a Soc because of the way she's dressed and she's not a middle class either since the Socs' thought she was one of us. Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Sodapop, who I found out, is the movie star looking guy, asked. I frowned and shook my head no. I don't need a place to stay. I'll sleep in the lot I saw a few blocks back. "Follow us then," Sodapop said and started walking with Steve and Dally.

I sidestepped about to make a run for it but Dally said, "Don't even think about it!" How did he know I was about to make a break for it? I silently sighed and followed. We finally ended up at a nice looking house, compared to the neighborhood. They all went inside and just as I was about to run back I was dragged in by the hood, of my only hoodie. Well this just sucks! When my hood was released I was picked up in a way that my butt was in the persons face. They better not be enjoying that view!

"Hey, Dally! You got another girl? Let someone else have a chance," a boy in a Mickey Mouse shirt complained. I pointed to his shirt and made a heart with my fingers. "You love my shirt?" he asked. I nodded yes and he laughed. I was suddenly flipped over and standing upright, in a kitchen.

"Do you not have the ability to talk?" Dally snapped at me. He gets mad quick. I could have some fun with that! I shook my head no, answering his question.

"Wait, you can't talk?" Steve asked coming up behind Dally. I shook my head no, again.

"Do you know sign language?" Sodapop asked from behind Steve. I shook my head no, once again. I have a feeling this could turn out to be annoying. I pulled out a pen and wrote on my hand, "No time to learn, searching for family." They all read it, including two shy guys and a huge looking guy that I really want to call Superman. It took them all about two minutes to read it since I write very sloppy while trying to rush.

"That's chicken scratch there," one of the shy looking guys said. He resembled Sodapop and Superman a little bit. Sodapop realized that the three new people were there and pulled them away to explain.

"So, you're an orphan?" Dally asked looking surprised. Ha, that's the first real emotion I've seen come from him other than annoyance! Yay Dally! I'll mentally clap for you because I'd look weird if I actually clapped! I'm very strange. I nodded my head yes. One of the shy guys, the one that resembled Sodapop and Superman, came up and handed me a piece of paper. I quickly took it and wrote, "Thanks."

"So what's your story?" the superman guy asked.

I wrote, "Before I explain, can I call you Superman?" When the guys read this, all their heads snapped to Superman, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm Darry but if you really want to, go ahead," Superman, AKA Darry, said. I smiled and tried writing my story as quick as I could. I ended up writing very sloppy, but I got it done. I wrote, "I found out two years ago that my parents weren't my real parents. My dad beat me since I was a baby. I thought they were my real parents so I stayed, for some stupid reason that I don't even remember. As soon as I found out they weren't I ran away. Then, I found out that my dad was my real dad. I found out he left my mom with my brother, taking me when I was a baby. He took me because he thought he could get more money from people by saying he was broke and couldn't feed me. He was a sick man, don't ask. I found out my real last name shortly after I ran away. I've been searching for a year now. I highly doubt I will find them but it's better than staying back there with my old man. He didn't care I ran away so I didn't care about him. He was the only one that beat me. He beat me when my step mom wasn't home. He claimed I got all my cuts, bruises, and injuries because I was klutzy. My step mom knew right away he was lying the first time because I was pretty graceful back then. I'm not so graceful now. My step mom knew, but was too afraid he would beat her too if she stood up for me. She came with me when I ran away. I stayed with her for a year, in an apartment a few towns away from my dad, before I told her I wanted to find my family. That's when she told me all she knew about them. She told me my last name, that I had a brother, and that my mom might be an alcoholic, but she didn't know for sure. She didn't want to see me leave, but she knew I had to find them. She sent me with a butt load of money so I wouldn't starve. Last year, before I left my hometown, my dad found me. He broke my wrist and it never really healed properly. I mean it healed but it still hurts whenever someone moves it a certain way. I'm not staying in this town very long though. The longest I stay in a place is a week." The Mickey Mouse dude left before anyone finished reading. Hmm, I wonder what he's up to.

"What's your real last name then?" Sodapop asked. Sodapop seemed to be the most caring, not to mention the hottest, one out of them.

I quickly wrote, "Matthews," on the paper.

"But, does he, what?" Steve asked confused.

"Think about it, there's got to be at least a million people with that last name," Dally said furrowing his eyebrows.

"They do look kinda alike though. But how can she not talk when he's always cracking jokes?" a shy looking guy, that resembled Superman and Sodapop, said.

"Well maybe they aren't related Pony," Dally said talking to him like he was dumb.

"She described what his mom and dad was like. His dad left when he was like 5 and his mom's an alcoholic. For all we know they are related! If his mom is sober she can ask her," Pony, the one that looked a lot like Superman and Sodapop, snapped at Dally. Ha, go Pony!

"What are you guys blabbing on about?" I wrote and showed the paper to Sodapop since he was the closest.

"Uh, that guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt. That's Two-Bit Matthews," Sodapop said furrowing his eyebrows at the paper.

I dropped the paper and ran out of their house about to see if I could find him, but ended up slamming right into him. I fell backwards but Sodapop caught me right before I hit the ground. Two-Bit grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I pointed to his and Sodapop's muscles and made a crazy sign. "Our muscles are insane?" Two-Bit asked to make sure he understood me correctly. I nodded and they laughed. "Come on, mom's sober, for some unknown reason, and dying to meet you," Two-Bit said turning around and walking down the sidewalk. I hurried down to catch up with him. "See ya later!" Sodapop called waving. I smiled back and waved before I ran to Two-Bit's side. He turned the corner and walked into the first house on the corner. **(A/N: I moved his house, obviously. They all live closer to each other.)** (t was a pretty crappy house, considering the roof was practically falling off. As soon as I walked in I was enveloped in a hug. "Oh Jessa, you're finally home!" I'm guessing my mother said.

"So that's your name!" Two-Bit said laughing. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Mom put me at arm's length and said, "I don't know how your father treated you, but it'll be better here, I promise. I'm kind of an alcoholic but I'll do my best to stop. I only was because I thought your father killed you, then I though Keith would be next." She shambled on, as if she were nervous. I smiled at her, grateful for her concern. I made a hand motion as if I were saying, "Thank you mom, you can shut up now."

"She's saying thanks Mom," Two-Bit said laughing.

"How can you tell?" Mom asked.

"I guess since I'm her brother I can just tell. Wait, that was what you were saying, aint it?" Two-Bit asked clarifying that he was right. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, you two go out and have fun, I'm going shopping then making dinner," Mom said before walking out the door.

"Can the gang come to dinner?" Two-Bit called out the, now closed, door.

"Sure!" Mom called back before we heard the car engine rev, and then we heard it grow distant until we couldn't hear it anymore.

"Come on, let's go tell the gang," Two-Bit said walking out the door. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day. We got back to that one house to see Steve and Sodapop wresting. Two-Bit just stood there and watched. I made the mistake of trying to walk over them. My leg got caught so I ended up on my butt. I got in the middle of their fight, trying to break it up. I had Sodapop pinned down before Steve tackled me from the side. They started ganging up on my trying to corner me. I made it over to Two-Bit and hugged onto his leg as if my life depended on it. Both of them tried prying me off but it wouldn't work. Two-Bit just stood there and laughed trying to help me get them off but they kept trying.

Dally came over, got in my face, and said, "Awe, does the little baby need big brother's help?" I raised my hand and slapped him, as hard as I could, straight across the face. NO ONE talks to me like that! Everyone stared at me, frozen in their spot, in shock. "Why you little," Dally started but ended up being pinned against a wall by Two-Bit. I was pulled onto the porch by Sodapop and a shy looking guy, whose name I still don't know.

"If you even think about hurting her I'll rip your head off!" I heard Two-Bit yell from inside the house.

"Listen, you can't just do that to a guy like Dally. He'll hit you back," the shy looking guy said. "I don't care how much Dally deserves it, let us handle it," Sodapop said. I looked at them as if saying, "I'll do what I want, when I want. Don't tell me what to do; I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions." I got up brushed myself off and ran away from them. I saw a willow tree back in a park; I'll just stay there for the night. I heard footsteps behind me and I ran even faster. I made it to the park and ran straight into the willow tree. The long branches, leaves, and vines shielded me from being seen. I walked over to the other side and climbed it. I was high up in it when I saw Sodapop and Two-Bit circling the tree, looking for me.

"Man, where the fuck could she be?" Two-Bit said, running a hand through his hair.

Sodapop looked up, spotted me and said, "Right there."

Shit. I'm caught. Aint no way are they getting me down though!

**A/N: This was a pretty lengthy chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Flames and constructive criticism are accepted. All advice is welcome. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you for reading. Goodbye now!**


	2. Will They Ever Learn?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait but I'm currently writing another Outsiders story**** on paper. It's not up on the site yet and I'm not sure if I want to put it up. It's another sister fic! Pm me if you want to know what it's about. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or its characters.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Jessa's POV**

"Jessa get your ass down here right now!" Two-Bit said glaring at me.

"Please come down! Dally's just a jerk, don't mind him," Sodapop said looking at me willingly. Well what if I want to stay up here? I shook my head no, meaning I'm not going down.

"I will come up there after you and drag you down here myself! You don't know this neighborhood so get down here now! You don't know how many guys would kill at the chance to take advantage of a girl who's alone," Two-Bit said glaring at me even more. I silently sighed and climbed down. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Two-Bit. "Let's go," Two- Bit said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to wherever. Of course he has to grab my bad wrist. I better just suck it up until we get wherever he's taking me. So much for them not getting me down!

"Two-Bit, blue Mercedes coming up," Sodapop said quietly.

"This is so not the time for them to be around here!" Two-Bit grumbled angrily to Soda while releasing my wrist.

"You got your blade?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, but what about Jessa?" Two-Bit said. I hate how they talk about me like I can't hear them. I may not be able to talk but I can hear!

"We just keep her behind us and if things get too bad she runs. If she won't run she'll have to fight," Soda said shrugging.

"Stay behind me and Soda," Two-Bit said, pushing me to his side. The Mercedes crept up slowly until it came to a complete stop. Four guys hopped out of the car, saying insults. They have madras and khakis on, and are slurring their words a little bit. They must be drunk.

"You know what Greasers are?" the tallest one of them said. He suddenly looked sober and evil. He glared down at me, making me squirm uncomfortably.

"What?" Two-Bit said side stepping so I was out of his view.

"White, greasy, trash," he said taking a step closer with every word. That made me mad. If Two-Bit wasn't in front of me right now, I would have been attacking him. My brother is not trash, neither is the rest of the gang!

"What do you want, Paul?" Sodapop said stepping forward glaring menacingly.

"Aint you Darry's kid brother? I'm sure he'll just make this another reason to hate me," he said cracking his knuckles.

"What do you want?" Soda said pronouncing each word with more anger.

"The little broad your hiding," he said smirking.

"No," Two-Bit and Soda said advancing a step.

"How much you want for her then?" he said digging in his pocket.

I shoved them both aside and stood in front of the guy, glaring at him, arms crossed over my chest. I am not something that you can just buy. "Hi baby doll, you want to come with me? We could go out to a nice bar and some real fun," he said winking at me. That's when I lost it. I don't like being called baby doll. It reminds me of how fragile I used to be. I was about to punch him but was pulled back by Sodapop.

"Let us handle it," Soda whispered angrily. These boys really need to know I'm going to handle my own problems.

"Get back to your own side of town," Two-Bit said.

"We will when she answers me," Paul said smirking. I think that's his name anyway. I shook my head no.

"Is that a no you won't go with us or no you aren't staying with these losers?" Paul said jerking his thumb at them. I can't talk, how am I supposed to explain that?

I pointed at Paul and shook my head no. "Baby doll you have to talk for me to understand you," he said gently trying to hold back his glare. I flipped him off and walked away. "Get her," I heard him say to his friends. Shit I wish I could run faster! I ran as fast as I could to the one house I know everyone is at, Soda's house. I know which one it is because it's the only house with its entire roof intact. I spotted it and jumped over the gate and busted through the door. I pointed to the door while jumping up and down.

"What is your issue?" Steve said walking up to me. I shoved him out the door only for him to come back in saying, "Socs, four of em. They're ganging up on Soda and Two-Bit, let's go!" with that said he ran out the door with Dally right after him. Pony, the other shy looking guy, and Darry followed quickly after. "GET OUT OF HERE PAUL!" I heard Darry thunder. "We're out numbered! The broad aint worth it! Let's get outta here!" I heard one of the Socs scream. I still don't know what a Soc is. Oh well, I don't really care. I heard an engine rev and grow distant until I couldn't hear it anymore. All the guys came back in and sighed in relief.

"I really wish you could talk," Dally said brushing past me. Well that's too bad because I wish I could too! There's nothing I can do about it though. I glared at him and walked out the door with Sodapop at my heels.

"I'll walk you back to your house," he said walking beside me.

We walked to my house in silence, something I hate. We got to my house and he was about to walk back but I grabbed his sleeve. "Want me to stay?" he asked. I nodded and we both walked inside. I walked into our kitchen and found some sticky notes. I grabbed one and wrote, "I hate being alone. Plus mom said the gang could come over for dinner."

Soda looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Last times she told two-Bit that she didn't come home for a week. She spent the week at some motel out of town."

I wrote, "Is that why Two-Bit asked then? To know if he would have the house to himself?"

"Yeah, this happens when she's sober. He usually stays at our house in case she decides to come home early," Soda said.

"That's kinda sad," I wrote.

"That's life," he replied.

Two-Bit came in, took one look at us, sighed, and said, "Soda, can I talk to you?"

"We'll be right outside, don't worry," Soda said before getting up and following Two-Bit out the door. I quickly followed and put my ear to the door.

"I know Soda, I don't mind neither. I just don't want her hurt," Two-Bit said.

"Just because I like her don't mean I'm doing anything about it," Soda said.

"Soda, I saw the way you were looking at her. I told you I don't mind," Two-Bit said laughing a little bit. Who are they talking about? Are they talking about me? That would be so awesome if Soda liked me because I like him too! I think he's sweet, adorable, kind, caring, and everything I could ever ask for!

"So what, I like her. I told you before it don't mean I'm going to do anything about it," Soda said. I could just picture him shrugging as he said it.

"She likes you too ya know," Two-Bit replied.

"Great, just great! My brother telling his best friend that I like him. That's just peachy!" I thought rolling my eyes.

"You don't know that," Soda said.

"I see the way she looks at you. I'm not that dumb Soda," Two-Bit replied.

"Watch she's probably listening in right now," Soda said laughing.

"Let's just find out," Two-Bit said before punching the door. I hurried back to the kitchen and sat down, doodling on a sticky note. I heard the door open and close.

"Guess not," Soda said laughing.

"Watcha doodling?" Two-Bit asked coming over. I quickly ripped it off and crumbled it up. He doesn't need to see that I was doodling Soda's name. "Let me see," he said trying to get it out of my grip. I shook my head no and threw it in the trash. "You are so lucky I don't go as low as to go through trash," Two-Bit said pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes at him and he grabbed, my bad wrist, and yanked me out of my seat. I felt my wrist pop out of place and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the tears. He released my wrist and I tried to gently pop it back into place. When I finally did my tears were almost spilling over. I kept my eyes squeezed shut the whole time and I didn't hear anything. When I finally opened my eyes both of them were staring at me worriedly. I wrote on a sticky note, "You grabbed my bad wrist, the one that never healed right. It popped out of place. It happens from time to time, nothing to worry about." I wasn't rushing when I wrote it so it was actually readable.

"Nothing to worry about? That's crap and you know it. Come on I'm taking you to the walk in clinic," Two-Bit said shoving me out the door. I shook my head no and dug my heels in the ground.

"Will it help if we go in with you?" Soda asked about to help Two-Bit drag me there against my will. I nodded yes and continued walking. When we finally got there Two-Bit signed me in. I really hate the doctors. I hate anything that reminds me of the doctors. It's all white and weird smelling. Plus the doctors have needles, and I hate needles. When the doctor finally called me in, I ended up dragging Soda in with me, since Two-Bit was filling out paperwork in case I ever had to go there again.

"Hello Jessa, I'm Doctor Bear. I hear that you can't talk, do you know why this is?" Dr. Bear asked when he took us in the room. Honestly, I have no idea why I can't talk. My dad always told me it was because I was born that way. I'm not so sure now since my dad lied to me too many times for me trust anything he said. I shook my head no, pulled out a sticky note, and wrote, "I thought I knew but now I'm not so sure." Soda took my note and read it for him.

"Would you like me to find out why after I'm done checking your wrist?" Dr. Bear asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. After a half hour of waiting mostly Dr. Bear came back. He looked up from his clipboard and said, "Well, you weren't born unable to talk. At a young age you somehow got your vocal chords crushed. They healed but sealed off your voice box. You could get surgery to talk again but it would cost a lot of money," he continued to ramble on about how all I would need was surgery. I was too shocked to do anything but let him ramble on and put on my wrist guard thing. I actually could talk if I had the money? I looked at Soda willing for him to be listening to whatever the doctor was saying. "Come back if you get in a fight or something happens that makes you able to talk again," the doctor said as we left. I was in too much of a daze to even think. The same thought kept going through my head over and over again. I have to ability to talk someday. It's not impossible. "Jessa, Jessa, earth to Jessa!" Two-Bit said waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze, turned to look at Soda, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Want me to explain it to him?" Soda asked guessing what I meant. I nodded. We all walked back to Soda's. Soda was explaining the whole thing to Two-Bit while I walked with them, in another daze. The doctor said a fight would get me to talk again. Did that mean someone had to punch me in the throat? If that's all it took I would jump at the chance.

**Two-Bit's POV**

So it was possible. My baby sister could talk someday. Soda explained the whole thing to me and that the doctor said a punch to her throat would give the possibility for to talk. He told Soda this while he knew Jessa wasn't listening in. I knew Jessa would jump at the chance so I told Soda not to tell her about the oncoming rumble. "She's going to find out sooner or later," Soda said watching Jessa carefully as she wandered ahead of us.

"I'll find a way to make her stay home," I told him watching as Jessa unknowingly found her way to the Curtis' house in a daze. I laughed and said, "She seriously just found her way to your house without us having to tell her."

"I guess she learns fast," Soda said before walking into his house with me following shortly after.

"What's a matter? Got nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?" Dally said in Jessa's face. She glared at him. If looks could kill this whole room would be on the floor dead.

Me and Soda went over to Steve and asked, "What happened?"

"Too scared to say anything?" Dally asked. I saw Jessa tighten her fists. Please don't punch him!

"Jessa walked into Dally. Dally was heading out, Jessa didn't see him, they slammed into each other, and when Dally saw who it was he threatened her and is now teasing her inability to talk," Steve explained watching Dally with murderous eyes.

"It aint funny Dal, you know perfectly well there isn't anything she can do about that and that it aint her fault. I'd back off before she beats the tar outa you," Darry said coming in from the kitchen, drying his hands on towel.

"What are you going to do? Call for help? What's a matter, can't speak up? Can't defend yourself? Go ahead, insult my back, give me your best comeback," Dally said getting in her face even more. He is so going to get it and this time I'm not stopping her.

"Shut up and leave her alone Dal," Johnny said, speaking up, almost yelling.

"What'd you just say to me?" Dally asked, turning murder eyes on Johnny.

"I said leave her alone," Johnny said stepping by Jessa. Jessa looked at Jonny and started making a whole bunch of hand motions.

"What's she doing?" Steve asked staring at Johnny and Jessa.

"Me and Pone gave her hand signs to make to us when she's trying to say something. Only her me and Pone know what she's saying when she does this," Johnny said quietly. I stared at him, shocked. That's the most I've ever heard him say. I guess Jessa's getting him to open up and creating that signal thing is pretty cool. Her hand signs got extremely faster and Johnny said, "Slow down I can't understand a word you're saying!" Her hand motions slowed and Johnny said, "Alright, alright. Calm down. Do what you want, and then we can go to the lot." She smiled real big and then turned her back to Dally, looking ready to kill.

Dally looked at her, not saying anything while Steve said, "Now look who's got nothing to say."

"Shut up Steve this aint any of your business," Dally said angrily. Steve rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch, about to watch a fight break loose.

"Jessa, don't! I mean it, don't do it!" Pony said walking in and seeing the hand motions she was making to Johnny. Johnny's eyes got as wide as saucers as she continued making hand motions. What on Earth was she planning to do?

**A/N: Well this was an extremely long chapter to make up for the wait! Hope you liked it! All review accepted flames or not. Any idea's for the next chapter? If so let me know! :) **

**As always, love,**

** Sammy4eva**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Boys Are So Stupid!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I'll try to update faster next time, promise! Thanks for the reviews though! =) Okay on with the story!** **Warning: this story can be more modern at parts. I try to keep it less modern but it ends up modern anyway. Sorry if you don't like modern stories. =)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or its characters.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Jessa's POV**

This is the perfect chance! Maybe if I fight with Dally long enough I can get him to punch me in the throat! That sounded like something a scene kid would say… Oh well I don't care. I just want to be able to talk. I started to tell Johnny and Pony my plan and they were freaking out.

"Don't do it!" Pony kept pleading. I put a fist to my throat and two fingers to my lips.

"What?" Jonny asked shocked. I nodded my head yes.

"Well why Dally? Why not just wait till," Pony started but was interrupted by Two-Bit.

"Don't Pony! What she don't know won't hurt her," Two-Bit warned.

"Then how do you plan on keeping her away? It's comin' up," Pony replied. WHAT are they talking about?

"Just keep quiet about it," Two-Bit grumbled.

**Johnny's POV**

She's going to find out about the rumble sooner or later. Jessa turned to me and started making a ton of hand motions. "Alright, let's go," I told her. Right now she just wants to get away from Dally.

"Look at that. Running away when you get stunned into silence. I didn't expect much from a girl like you," Dally said as soon as Jessa turned her back. Jessa whipped around and punched him square in the jaw. Two-Bit shot up and restrained Dally. I was too shocked to do anything and I think Pony was too. Jessa was telling us that if he didn't shut up she was going to start beating the tar outa him. I didn't think she would actually do it. Steve and Darry helped pull him back. Jessa was glaring daggers the whole time. "It's the gang or her Two-Bit! It's your choice," Dally snarled. Jessa tightened her fists and ran out the door. No one followed and that's what bothered me the most. We didn't even know her but she was still family to all of us.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I guess Dally is kind of right. I mean we barely even know Jessa and so far a bunch of crap has been happening. The whole gang was silent, taking in Dally's words.

"That was kind of harsh. Don't you think Dally?" Darry asked, breaking the silence.

"Uncalled for too," Steve piped in.

"It's the truth! There's a reason we don't have girls in the gang! All they do is cause shit," Dally snarled.

Again the gang was left to silence. The sad part is Dally is extremely right. Girls do cause shit and that IS why we don't have any girls in the gang. I'm still debating on whether or not I should go after Jessa. I don't think I should. She probably needs to calm down.

**Jessa's POV**

I hate them all! Well not really, just Dally. I'm glad no one came after me though. I need some time to cool down. I have no idea where I'm even going. I saw the willow tree and started heading towards it. I was almost there when I saw blue mustang come up.

**Johnny's POV**

"I don't know man. I got a bad feeling 'bout leaving her on her own like that," I told Pony.

"With the way she punched me I think she'll be just fine," Dally said moving his jaw around.

"Well what about the Socs? You saw how Paul looked at her," Soda said to Two-Bit.

"She'll be fine. She knows how to defend herself," Two-Bit replied.

"Still she doesn't know where she's going," Pony added.

"I'm going to go check to see if I can find her," Soda said standing up.

"I'll come with. You comin' Johnny?" Pony asked following Soda.

"Yeah," I said hopping up. We all walked out the door with Darry yelling at us to be careful.

"Where would we find her though?" Pony asked.

"First place I'd check would be the willow tree in the park. That's where me and Two-Bit found her before," Soda said heading in that direction. Me and Pony followed behind.

**Jessa's POV**

Uh oh. This is not good! It's that Paul dude and the other creeps. Now I sorta wish someone had followed me. Oh well, I can defend myself. I just have to remember what I was taught in New York. The main rule: never get cornered when you're alone.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys," the Paul guy said coming up to me. I stood there and glared. Never show you're afraid. Always stand up to the enemy.

"It's that broad the Curtis kid was protecting," one of his little minions said. I analyzed all of them. There were five of them, all slightly muscular, and a bit drunk. Paul was the only one that looked sober and he also looked like he was the strongest too. Never back down, always stand up and fight 'till the end. I remember everything that Snake told me when I was in New York. He's the one that taught me how to fight. He's also the one who saved me from getting pummeled. He's not here now so I have to make it out of this on my own.

"What's a matter baby doll? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just so excited to see us your speechless?" Paul asked getting in my face. He's worse than Dally. I swear if he calls me baby doll one more time I'm punching this guy in the face.

"Speak," one his minions commanded. I glared and flicked him off.

"Why won't you talk?" Paul asked in a deadly calm voice. I just stared at him. Really? If I wasn't talking before why would I talk now? This guy is a complete idiot.

"Maybe she can't. Maybe she's like that girl that went to our school," one his minions spoke up. He looks sober and nice actually. Hmm, oh well I should never judge by looks. "Can you talk?" he asked coming up to me. I shook my head no. "See? She can't," the guy said turning around and glaring at Paul.

"All the better. If she can't talk that means she can't scream," Paul said taking a step towards me. I glared and tightened my fists, refusing to back up. "What's up with the brace?" he asked glaring at it. Now is the best time to strike. He'll never be expecting it. I tightened my right fist and punched him in the nose as hard as I could. I heard a faint crack and his nose started to bleed. "Get the stupid slut," he growled to his minions. The one who looked nice shoved two of them back, leaving one for me. I did what I was always taught to do in New York. Use your most powerful weapon. Right now mine was my foot since my fist was hurting. I round house kicked him to the side, ran behind him and did an axe kick to his spine. He was down in no time. Paul glared and attempted to punch me in the eye. I forgot about him! Crap I better act fast! I caught it and bent his wrist back. He glared and tried using his other fist but I caught that too. I shoved them both aside and kneed him in the stomach. I shoved him back so I could get more distance and kicked his jaw. I looked over and saw the one guy struggling with the two guys. I hadn't notice Paul get up behind me. He put me in a headlock and said, "If you move I'll slice your throat!" I felt him move some hair and a slight pressure on my head. I glared at the air in front of me and kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. I heard him groan and double over in pain. I took a quick glance behind me and saw him curled up in a ball on the ground. He's so stupid! He didn't even have a knife to slice my throat with! Can boys get anymore stupid? Like that one who's fight two guys! I mean why take on two if you can barely keep up with one? Might as well go help him. I ran over to him, pulled one of the guys off and punched him in the face, multiple times.

"Get out of here!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I think it was Soda but I can't be sure. I was in a zone. This was just like the time in New York. Ponyboy pulled me off of Paul before I went into a flashback.

"Get back to your own side of town!" I heard Pony scream. All of the creeps got up and scrambled back to their car, except for one. The one that helped me stayed. "You alright?" Pony asked standing in front of me. I thought he was pulling me back? Oh well my head hurts so I really don't care. I nodded my head yes. "Alright, good. Soda! Johnny! She's over here!" Pony yelled. Owe! That boy needs to quiet down! My head is pounding!

"Hey you alright?" Soda asked coming up with Johnny close behind.

"Paul got her pretty good on the head," the one guy said. Funny, I don't remember getting hit on the head. I mean I felt a slight pressure but not getting hit.

"Who are you?" Soda asked.

"Yeah," Pony added. "Why didn't you go back with your friends?"

I reached up and tugged on Soda's sleeve. "He helped you, didn't he?" Soda asked. I nodded. He always knows what I mean when I tug on his sleeve. "Thanks," Soda told him.

"You guys going to be alright?" he asked.

"You're Randy, aint you?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, you're Ponyboy Curtis, right?" the Randy guy asked back.

"Yeah, we go to the same school," Pony replied.

Johnny crouched down to my level and asked if I was alright. I pointed to my head and then put both hands on it. "Alright let's get you back home," he said and helped me up. "Soda, Pony," Johnny said quietly.

"Yeah Johnnycakes?" Pony asked turning around.

"I'm taking her home. You guys comin?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Bye Randy! Thanks again for helping her," Pony said before dragging Soda with him. Me and Johnny stayed up front while Soda and Pony stayed behind. It was a silent walk and for some reason I didn't mind it. It was calming my headache. We arrived at the Curtis' house and I let all the boys walk in before me. I walked in last and slowly looked up. I saw Dally sitting in Darry's chair, Two-Bit and Steve on the couch, and Darry nowhere in sight.

"You guys found her?" Two-Bit said.

"No, that's why she's right there," Pony said rolling his eyes.

"Someone's a bit sarcastic," Two-Bit said raising one eyebrow.

"Someone didn't see what was happening at the park," Pony snapped back.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked sitting up straighter.

"Who cares?" Dally snapped. I looked down and tugged on Soda's sleeve. I looked up to meet his eyes. I willed for him to understand that I wanted to go outside.

"You're just going to go on the porch right?" Soda asked understanding my look. I nodded. "Alright," he replied.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Two-Bit ask as I left their house. I plopped down on the porch and ended up hearing their whole conversation.

"She got a headache," Johnny said quietly.

"Now I wanna know what happened," Dally said.

"We found her at the park, beating the crap outa some Soc. Paul was on the ground with a bloody nose and two other Socs were fighting. Another Soc was on the ground too. I don't know what happened but she was mad," Soda told them.

I heard the door open and close. Then the one person I wasn't expecting to see for a long time sat down next to me. Dallas Winston. The guy who hated my guts as soon as I set foot near him. "So you really beat those Socs up?" he asked. I nodded. "Why'd ya do it?" he asked looking at me. I glanced over at him wondering why he even cared. I help up five fingers. "There were five of them. Let me guess Paul was the leader?" Dally guessed. I nodded. "Paul try hitting on you, you punched him, and then it went into an all-out fight?" Dally guessed again. I nodded, shocked. "You can't take on five. I know Snake helped you when you were in New York," he said looking at me, waiting for my reaction. That's when it hit me. Bulls-Eye was Dally. Dally hated me in New York too but I never knew why. He laughed and said, "Yeah I'm Bulls-Eye. The gang don't know yet. Let me guess though some Soc decided to be a hero and help you fight them off?" I nodded. How did he know everything that happened? Well he always did have a way of knowing what happened to me. It still kind of creeps me out though. "Snake really missed you ya know?" he told me. I was utterly shocked at this point. "He missed having a baby of the group. He liked teaching you all that stuff. I didn't like you because I thought you couldn't take care of yourself. Turns out I was completely wrong." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. We sat in silence as he blew smoke rings. "Ya know ya do have a chance at making it in this town. The gang likes you enough to go lookin for ya. That's at least something. I have a feeling you didn't let Paul get off too easy either. You probably broke his nose," he said smirking slightly. I touched my foot then my jaw. "You kicked him in the jaw?" Dally asked shocked. I nodded yes and smiled. "You are so lucky Paul don't sue no one!" I heard the door open and close.

"Hey! You didn't kill each other!" Two-Bit said happily. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "And your even smiling! What don't tell me you like Dally now?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah she sure is your sister Two-Bit," Dally said shaking his head.

"You still got that headache?" Two-Bit asked plopping down next to me. I looked at him as if to say, "I'll live."

"Did you get hit in the head?" Dally asked. I raised my shoulder and hands in a gesture as if to say, "I guess?" "Yeah Paul probably knocked you in the head."

"Jessa!" I heard as the door opened and closed, again. It sounded like Soda.

"Hey Soda," Two-Bit said twisting his head to look at him.

"Lemme check out your head," Soda said plopping down behind me. I felt him start moving my hair around. It was starting to get a bit weird until he hit a sensitive spot. I ducked my head forward and covered my hands over that spot. "Come on, let me see it," Soda said trying to pry my hands off.

"It aint going to work. She won't budge if you're trying to get her to let you do it that way," Dally said. "Here let me do it."

"I thought you hated each other?" Soda asked confused.

"We did, now we're cool," Dally said standing up.

"Alright just don't kill her," Soda said getting up and switching him spots.

I still had my head in my hands. "Come on," Dally said lifting my arm which made me lift my head. "Lemme look at it. I aint guna kill ya." I slowly released my hands and let Dally mess through my hair. He started getting to the sensitive spot and I tensed up. "Hold her hands or she's about to freak out," Dally warned. Soda and Two-Bit both gripped my hands and I started getting really worried. What is he about to do? "Chill for a sec, don't move your head." He moved some more hair around and I felt him get really close to the sensitive spot. "Who had a knife?" Dally asked.

"What?" Soda asked shocked.

"She got knifed in the head?" Two-Bit freaked.

"It's a tiny one, nothing serious. It's on a bump so that's why she freaked out so badly earlier. Don't scratch your head and you'll be fine," Dally said pushing my hair back down. Two-Bit and Soda released my hands. I always manage to get cut in the head! That always happened in New York and of course it has to happen here too! Ooh, so Paul DID have a knife. Whoops! "When you will stop getting knifed in the head and at least get knifed somewhere normal?" Dally asked laughing. I shook my head no, got up, and headed inside.

"Does that happen a lot?" I heard Soda asked.

"How do you think I knew how to handle it?" Dally asked.

"Cause your Dallas Winston. You know all! Like how Mickey brainwashes me," Two-Bit said. I could just picture him rolling his eyes but since my back was turned I couldn't tell for sure.

"You can't get brainwashed if you have no brain," Dally replied. I silently laughed and sat down in front of the couch.

"Why are you sitting on the floor when there's an open couch?" Two-Bit asked looking at me like I was insane.

"She did that in New York too," Dally said before taking Darry's chair again.

"Let her go she aint doing nothing wrong," Soda said rolling his eyes.

"Why though?" Two-Bit asked me before plopping on the couch behind me. I pulled a sticky note from my pocket, along with a pen, and wrote, "It's comfy. So shut up. Kay thanks bye =)."

Soda plopped on the couch next to Two-Bit as I handed him the note. He leaned over and read it over his shoulder. He laughed and said, "Dude! You just got told by your sister!"

"At least I'm not a freak of nature," Two-Bit said in my ear. I'm going to smack him.

"I'd back up Two-Bit," Dally warned.

"Why?" Two-Bit asked doing as he was told.

"Cause if you didn't then she was going to backhand your face," Dally laughed.

"She wouldn't do that," Two-Bit replied. I turned around to face him, raised one eyebrow, and nodded my head yes. Meaning: Yes I would backhand his face in. "Dang. Looks like someone needs to control their anger." Looks like someone needs to shut up.

"I can't wait until she beats all of your heads in," Soda said laughing. I held the thumbs up sign to Soda and nodded my head.

"She'll beat your head in too," Two-Bit explained.

"Nah. I think me, Pony, and Johnny are the only ones that will make it out alive," Soda said smirking.

"Until the world ends and we all become Zombies that is," Two-Bit replied.

"That's pleasant," I wrote on a sticky note. I reached up and put the sticky note on Two-Bit's nose. He looked at it cross eyed. Soda started laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing?" Soda asked between laughs.

"Trying to read the note she put on me," Two-Bit replied titling his head every which way. I reached up, ripped it off his nose, and put it on Soda's nose. "Okay now I can read it." Two-Bit ended up getting in Soda's face and Soda moved his head away so many times I lost count. It was interesting to watch. Wow I'm tired. Two-Bit ended up wrestling with Soda on the floor. I got up and sat right where Two-Bit used to be sitting. Dally was watching the whole thing with a smirk on his face. "Hey! You stole my spot!" Two-Bit said looking up from his wresting match. I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned back farther in his spot. "Oh no you don't little girl," Two-Bit said getting up. I was looking at him like he was insane as he walked toward me. He ended up picking me up and moving me. He plopped me down in Soda's spot.

"I can't believe you just let him move you! You used to kill anyone that tried touchin you in New York," Dally said. Wow, when he lies his New York accent becomes a lot clearer. He knows perfectly well that in New York I was terrified of everyone and they didn't have to touch me to move me. I smirked at him and decided to play along.

"Really?" Soda asked sitting down next to me.

"She didn't like people near her either. My buddy Lizard tried sitting by her when she first got there well, he got a huge slap in the face," Dally said laughing.

"Why'd you slap him?" Soda asked curious.

"He touched her. In a way she didn't want to be," Dally told him. That is true though. Lizard did smack my butt and I did slap him.

"Dang girly. What'd you do to Paul anyway?" Two-Bit asked. I touched my fist then my nose. Then I touched my foot and jaw. "You punched him in the nose and kicked him in the jaw."

"Well he won't be talking at the rumble that's for sure," Soda said. What? A rumble? I'm so going!

"What rumble? There's no rumble," Two-Bit said. Ha! He just doesn't want me to go. Too bad I'm going.

"Yeah there is. Did you get knocked in the head too? It's tomorrow night," Dally said smirking. Ahh so he knew Two-Bit didn't want me to know. I pulled out a sticky note and wrote, "Can I go?" I handed it to Soda since Two-Bit would flip.

"Aint my decision," Soda said handing it back to me. Ugh. I got up and handed it to Dally.

"Don't ask me. You know I don't care," Dally said handing it back to me. UGH! I'm not asking Two-Bit he won't let me. I saw Darry starting to walk in the living room. I rushed up to him and handed him the note.

"To what?" he asked. I took it back and quickly wrote, "the rumble." "Don't ask me" he replied. UGH! Again? Are you kidding me?

"What's she asking?" Two-Bit asked Darry.

"She wants to know if she can go the rumble," Darry replied walking into the kitchen.

"No," Two-Bit told me. Well that's just too bad! I'm going anyway! I don't need his permission! No one else cared! I glared at him. "I don't care. The Socs might pull knives and I don't want you getting knifed in the head again." I flicked him off and left the house. Well technically I just left the inside. I ended up just sitting on the porch again. Maybe I just need to go back to New York again. See if I can find Snake. He let me go to the rumbles. He didn't care what I did.

"Why do you want to go to the rumble so bad?" Two-Bit asked opening the door. I scooted farther away from him and looked the other way. I don't want to talk to him. I saw Johnny, Pony, and Steve walking up towards the house. I smiled and waved at them. They all waved back. "Just tell me why you want to go so bad and I'll think about letting you go." There's no letting me in anything! I don't need his permission! He won't haul me back here if I go! He wouldn't risk missing the whole fight! I'll go no matter what.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked when him, Pony, and Johnny made it up to the porch.

"She wants to go to the rumble but I'm not letting her. So now she's all pouty," Two-Bit told him.

"So let her go," Steve said. YES! Steve's on my side! I smiled but didn't turn around.

"She got knifed in the head today!" Two-Bit argued.

"You heard Dally. That happens all the time with her. She's still living aint she?" Steve retorted. Okay Steve is one of the guys whose head I won't bash in now.

"She aint your sister," Two-Bit said.

"Whatever man but you're the only one trying to stop her. I don't think the rest of the gang even cares," Steve said before walking inside. Pony and Johnny followed.

"Just tell me why," Two-Bit said sitting down next to me. I looked at him with sad eyes and pressed two fingers to my lips. "I know that! I know you want to talk! But why does it have to happen at the rumble? The cops might show up!" I don't care if the cops show up! It's called climbing a tree and acting like you're asleep so they think you're some homeless kid! Police don't care bout homeless kids. "You really wanna go?" I nodded my head yes enthusiastically. "If the cops show up I swear to god you better get back here with Pony, Johnny, and Soda. If you need help whistle." I started squealing in my head. I hopped up and hugged him then went back inside.

"Two-Bit finally let ya?" Dally asked as I walked in. I nodded my head and plopped in front of Soda.

"How you going to call us if you need help?" Soda asked. I made a low whistle that got high near the middle of it.

"Who just whistled?" Darry asked popping his head out of the kitchen.

"Jessa," Soda answered. I could feel him burning a hole in the back of my head. What'd I do?

"Two-Bit?" Darry asked.

"I didn't teach her!" Two-Bit called from outside.

"Pony? Johnny?" he asked.

"Not us," Pony answered.

"Don't even think about asking me and her and Steve don't talk," Dally said. What'd I do that was so bad? I'm so confused!

"You just used the gangs whistle. It's a way to tell that it's only us," Soda explained to me. I could feel myself getting as red as a tomato. I got even redder as I realized I was falling for Sodapop Curtis. I couldn't help it that he held my hand, went to go find me, twice, and is just so sweet and cute. Dally couldn't stop laughing and Darry just went back into the kitchen. Two-Bit was still outside, Steve and Johnny were behind me and I think Pony was up in his room. "What's so funny?" Soda finally asked.

"Look at how red she is! I swear she could be making a tomato jealous right now," Dally said laughing. That only made me blush even more. I could feel Soda starting to bend forward to look at me so I covered my face up with both hands and put my head down.

"Why are you blushing?" Soda asked near my ear. That just gave me the shivers! Did he really just ask me why I'm blushing? How am I supposed to answer? Boys are so stupid. I lifted my head up just as Two-Bit walked in.

"Talk about making strawberries jealous," Two-Bit said before sitting down beside me. I wish he would shut up. I look over to see Soda right in my face. I'm not sure what I did but all I know is I ended up sitting on Two-Bit. "Scared much?" Two-Bit said shoving me off. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did I scare ya?" Soda asked in my face again. I'm going to end up murdering this boy. I looked at him as if to say, "Well duh you scared me otherwise I wouldn't have been in Two-Bit's lap!" The whole gang started busted up laughing and I felt truly out of place. The rumble will come soon enough and hopefully I will be able to talk. I just smiled and acted like nothing was wrong. Wow. I never realized how exhausted I was. I leaned back against Soda's legs and closed my eyes. I felt something poke into my side and my eyes shot open. I looked at Two-Bit with murder eyes while he looked at me like he was doe caught in headlights.

"I'm not doing anything!" he said before I could even do anything. I felt something poke harder into my side and I silently squealed. Two-Bit smiled devilishly. "Someone's ticklish!" Two-Bit said in a sing song voice. Someone's going to die!

"I can't wait until she murders you," Soda said laughing. Two-Bit started tickling me until I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get away! Then I had an idea. I hopped up from the floor with Two-Bit still trying to tickle me and hopped in Soda's lap. I curled up my legs protecting my stomach and hid my face in his neck.

"You do know that's Soda right?" Two-Bit asked. I curled up even tighter.

"I don't think she cares who it is Two-Bit," Dally said.

"Little buddy?" Darry asked.

"Yeah Dar?" Soda asked. Ewe that's weird! I felt his voice vibrate from his neck.

"Why is she curled up on you?" he asked laughing.

"Two-Bit was trying to tickle her to death so she hopped up and is now currently in my lap," Soda explained. I peeked out when I knew Soda wasn't looking and saw Steve looking at us with sad eyes. I gave him a confused look and he should his head no. I quickly hopped off getting the meaning.

"Why'd ya leave?" Soda asked laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. Maybe he's getting over a breakup. I heard Soda say softly, "Did you tell her to?" I wasn't supposed to hear it so I acted like I didn't.

"Sorta," Steve replied more quietly.

"Cause of Sandy?" Soda asked just as quiet as before.

"Yeah," Steve said so quiet I could barely hear it. Who's Sandy? Oh my god I bet she's his girlfriend! I feel so bad now! I didn't know! Next time I won't even get near him.

"You look like your about to pass out," Dally told me. I know I probably look tired but I wouldn't take it that far.

"You do look pale," Two-Bit added. I waved them off. I'm fine. I just need some sleep.

"I'm heading to Bucks," Dally said getting up.

"I should get going too," Steve said following Dally.

"I'm going to the lot," Johnny said getting up. I waved bye to all of them. They all left and it was just me, Two-Bit, Soda, and Darry.

"I'm going to sleep. Soda remember you're off tomorrow," Darry said walking towards what I was guessing his room.

"Mind if we stay the night?" Two-Bit asked Soda.

"Go ahead," Soda said walking over to a closet. He tossed Two-Bit a blanket and pillow then tossed me one of each.

"Thanks," Two-Bit said hopping is Darry's chair and falling asleep. I shook my head at him. I will never understand him.

"You'll be fine," Soda said ruffling my hair. I smoothed it down. I just don't want the nightmares to come back. "You alright? You look sick," he told me crouching down to my level. I nodded. I'll be fine until the nightmares come back. "We have the whole gang here. Nothing bad is guna happen," he reassured me. He's right. I might as well try to get some sleep. I nodded my thanks and hopped up on the couch. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Don't be surprised if any of the gang comes in though. If Steve or Dally sit on you just shove 'em onto the floor," he warned. I smiled and got comfy on the couch. I fell into a deep sleep pretty quickly. "Goodnight Jessa. Night Two-Bit," I heard Soda say before the soft footsteps disappeared.

**A/N: Okay this chapter was like 5,000 words! I worked forever on it so I hope you enjoy it! =) Reviews are always accepted! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	4. Rumble Time!

**A/N: Okay so since I love writing this story so much I am updating again! Warning: the story can be more modern at parts.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or its characters.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Jessa's POV**

I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Something I was grateful for. Unfortunately I was woken up by two people sitting on me. I shoved the person who was sitting on my ribs off and let whoever was sitting on my legs stay there since it didn't really bother me. "So she shoves me off and not you?" I heard Dally complain.

"Well I didn't sit on her ribs so yeah," I heard Soda say. WHY IS SODA SITTING ON ME? I moved my legs up, making Soda fall on the couch, and placed them in his lap.

"Now you're her footstool," Dally told him. That's hilarious because right now it's true.

"Get up," Soda said shaking me. Ugh! I am so not getting up.

"What is she doing to you?" Two-Bit asked groggily. Haha they woke him up!

"Using me for her legs since I sat on her," Soda replied.

"I'm surprised she didn't attack you," Two-Bit grunted. I don't care. I don't want to get up.

"Get up before I have Soda smack your butt," Two-Bit said in my ear. I had to stop myself from smacking him in the face.

"Who's going to smack whose butt?" Steve asked slamming the front door. Yeah, that made me cringe.

"Soda's going to smack Jessa's if she doesn't get up," Two-Bit told him ruffling my hair. I grabbed his hand, took it near my mouth, and bit it. "OW!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "She BIT me!"

"Don't bite people!" Steve said laughing.

Soda laughed and said, "Get up lazy butt." Oh my gosh that rhymed! Sorta. I don't know anymore. Ugh! I don't want to get up! It's probably like 6am anyway!

"We let you sleep in now get up! Darry, Pony, and Johnny are already gone. You missed breakfast," Two-Bit informed me. Jerk. I'm still not getting up. I'LL BITE HIM AGAIN!

"Soda's going to smack your butt," Dally warned. I'll smack his face if he touches my butt.

"GET UP ALREADY!" Two-Bit screamed in my ear. I covered my ears and curled up into a ball. GAWH! That hurt really bad!

"I think you killed her," Soda said poking me in the side. That's it! I sat straight up and put murder eyes on anyone who looked at me.

"Finally you're up," Two-Bit said rolling his eyes. I gave him a look that would scare even Dallas away from me. I DO NOT like being woken up. I'm still wondering who Sandy is though. Ugh. I don't care. Right now I just want to go back to sleep. I curled up, making sure to use only one spot on the couch, and closed my eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep. Two-Bit will just scream in your ear again," Soda warned. I looked at him like he was insane. "No, I won't smack your butt, they were just joking!" I smiled at that.

"Hey sleeping beauty is smiling!" Steve joked. Ugh. It's way too early for this crap.

"There's cake in the fridge if you want any," Soda told me pointing towards the kitchen. I crinkled my nose in disgust. Cake for breakfast? Ewe, no. Coke and cereal for breakfast? Yeah that's more my thing.

"How can you not like cake?" Steve asked me, shocked. Soda handed me a sticky note and I wrote, "I like cake, just not in the morning!"

"Looks like she'll never eat breakfast here," Steve said before plopping down next to Soda.

"If she's hungry enough she will," Two-Bit said sitting in Darry's chair. Where's Dally? He's probably in the bathroom. I am hungry but I don't want cake for breakfast. Dally walked in from the kitchen with a big piece of chocolate cake and of course, right on cue, my stomach growls insanely loud.

"Guess she is hungry," Steve said laughing. I shook my head no and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's go to the Dingo," Soda said.

"Alright," everyone except Dally agreed.

"I'll stay here for a bit then head over to Bucks," Dally said as the boys started leaving.

"You comin Jessa?" Two-Bit asked. I might as well. I hopped up and followed them out the door. "You're so slow!" Two-Bit laughed as I followed behind them. Blah, blah, blah! I don't like being in the front of groups so shut up Two-Bit! Ugh I wish he could hear that.

"Leave her alone Two-Bit," Soda laughed. "You're always buggin her."

"That's my job! Now if I could get paid for it that would be better," Two-Bit joked.

"Let her go," Steve said rolling his eyes. Soda stopped for a second and started to walk with me. Steve and Two-Bit were just out of hearing reach, probably something I don't care about either.

"So you ready for the rumble tonight?" Soda asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically and smiled like a maniac. Soda just laughed at my expression. The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence.

**Meanwhile…**

**Two-Bit's POV**

"I don't know if she's ready. It's not like any of us have seen her fight. I know Pony, Soda, and Johnny saw her punching the crap outa some dude but I mean still," I admitted to Steve.

"She'll be fine. Paul might show up at the Dingo and cause something with her anyway. Then you would see how she fought," Steve replied.

"What if they gang up on her and she can't whistle?" I asked. Wow I'm worrying way too much. I need a beer or something.

"So she'll make her way out of it. She slapped and punched Dally just because he was talking to her in a way she didn't like. She'll be just fine," Steve reassured me while laughing at the memory.

"I need a beer. That girl makes me think too much," I complained.

"You know you can't get drunk today. You gotta stay sober for the rumble," Steve warned. Crap, he's right.

"What's up with her and Soda though? I think she likes him," I said rolling my eyes. All the girls love Soda.

"I know he likes her but I warned her not to get too close. Sandy just left not too long ago," Steve said sadly.

"Taylor is still mad at her too," I informed him. Taylor was Sandy's best friend. They were like sisters. Then Taylor found out Sandy was leaving Soda and all hell broke loose. We've been seeing more of Taylor now. She's really crazy when she has sugar though.

"All I know now is that Soda and her are good buddies. I always tease him about it," Steve laughed.

"And he don't care?" I asked surprised.

"Nah, even Taylor teases him about it," Steve said.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll even be at the Dingo," I told him laughing. We ended up right in front of the Dingo just as we finished our conversation.

"SODA!" I heard Taylor scream.

**Jessa's POV**

"That's just," Soda started but was interrupted when a girl jumped on his back. "This is Taylor. Taylor this is Jessa. She's Two-Bit's sister," Soda said laughing.

"HI!" Taylor said excitedly. I just waved back. "Is she shy?" Taylor asked Soda.

"Nah. I don't know. Maybe. But she can't talk," Soda explained.

"Sorry then. I'll be talking a lot. I had sugar today!" Taylor said excitedly. I just smiled. If I could talk I would be laughing so hard. "Are you taking me to the rumble today?" Taylor asked Soda. Another girl is going? Cool I won't be alone!

"Just stop by the house and we can all leave together. Jessa's going," Soda informed her laughing.

"YES! Finally I won't be the only girl!" Taylor yelled.

"What about Angela?" Soda asked. Who's Angela? Oh my gosh I'm so confused.

"I said girl, not slut," Taylor said as Soda started walking. I quickly followed. I'm so out of place! The rumble can't come soon enough. We stopped in front of Two-Bit and Steve who were just standing there like complete idiots. I jumped up and smacked Two-Bit in the back of the head. I had to jump because I'm just that short.

"Who's the," Two-Bit stated angrily turning around but stopped short when he saw me. I put a hand on my hip and raised one eyebrow at him. "Yeah we should probably go in now." Two-Bit rolled his eyes and walked into the Dingo with Steve, Soda, and Taylor following shortly behind. I walked in right after them.

I felt myself being pulled back the hood of my hoodie. I tried reaching out to grab Soda's or Taylor's shirt but I was just out of reach. I was being pulled out of the Dingo and against the brick wall. I did the only thing I could do then. I whistled. They then grabbed my arms from behind and restrained me. That's when I started fight. I tried everything I could do to get out of their grip. I tried flipping them over me but they were too heavy. I thrashed and thrashed but I couldn't get out. Their grip was on my wrists and they had my arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing little girl? You just got lucky last time we fought," Paul said. I shuddered. He was too close. I need to get out of this.

"What do you think you're doing Paul?" Two-Bit thundered.

"You know there's no fights before a rumble," Steve added. I looked up to see Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, and Taylor all standing in front of the alleyway. No. They have to let me fight this on my own.

"Let her fight her own battles. Plus she aint in the rumble anyway," Paul said as I thrashed trying to get out of his grip. I know how to get out of this! I just need to calm down!

"Yes she is," Taylor said angrily at Paul.

"This is between me and her. Stay out of it," Paul hissed. That's it! I need them to keep talking! It helps me calm down! Then I'll be able to get out of this.

Two-Bit took a step forward but Steve put a hand out to stop him. "She knows how to get out of that grip. You said you wanted to see her fight anyway. Let her go," Steve said smirking at me. Dally must have told him. Oh well. I cleared my head and blocked out everything else.

"Clear your head," Snakes voice rang throughout my head. "Block out all other noises. Turn your palms outwards, away from you. Now strike downwards." I did exactly as my memory told me and Paul's grip was released. I spun around and punched him in the jaw with my right fist. If I punch him with my left it will mess my wrist up more, especially since I don't have my brace on. Someone must have took it off me while I was asleep.

"Why you little," Paul started but was interrupted when I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I ran behind him. I shoved him on the ground, grabbed his forearms, and put a foot to his back. I held his arms up, crossed, and behind his back. If he tried getting out in a certain way he could break his back with where my foot it at. I had my foot firmly placed between two bones in his spine and I slowly pressed down. "Call her off!" Paul pleaded.

"Jessa. He's had enough. You already kicked his jaw in before. Save it for the rumble," Steve warned. I slowly released the pressure on his back. I stepped off of him and released his arms. He got up, glared, and walked to a blue mustang.

"This isn't over little girl," he snarled before driving away.

"Go Jessa!" Taylor said high-fiving me.

"I don't know man. Think she can take on a few Socs?" Steve asked laughing.

"If she can kick them then she wouldn't need to! That looked painful," Two-Bit replied laughing.

"Let's go before the manager kicks us out again," Soda said rolling his eyes.

"Carry me," Taylor said hopping on his back.

"Alright," Soda sighed grabbing her legs.

"Aww! Little Soda loves his little sister!" Two-Bit joked.

"You got no room to talk!" Soda replied back. We started walking back towards Soda's house.

"Hey I don't carry her," Two-Bit retorted. Well I don't want to be carried. That'd be awkward.

"She also doesn't jump on your back," Soda replied. Haha, their fight is so stupid it's funny. Two-Bit ran out of things to say and the walk back was silent.

"Two-Bit Mathew being silent! That's a new one!" Taylor said when he reached Soda's house.

"Shut up little girl," Two-Bit replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't you little girl me! I'm not the little girl here," Taylor replied sticking her tongue out.

"Don't call Jessa a little girl!" Two-Bit said fake hurting. I pulled out a sticky note and pen, and wrote, "She means you're the little girl dumb ass." I handed Two-Bit the note and watched as he read it.

"Watch your language young lady! It's not very proper to swear," Two-Bit replied crinkling the note.

"Like you have room to talk!" Taylor retorted laughing at his pretend hurt expression.

"I am hurt young lady! I hear an insult like that come out of your mouth? I expected better," Two-Bit joked trying not to laugh.

"I can make sure you don't have a mouth," Taylor replied laughing.

"No! I need mine! Who pissed in your cereal?" Two-Bit asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVEN'T HAD CEREAL IN WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! And I can assure you that when I DID it was NOT URINATED IN!" Taylor yelled at him before walking in the house. That was so strange it was hilarious. All the guys were too shocked to do anything. I shoved past them and walked into the house after her.

"Are they all standing out there gawking at the door like idiots?" Taylor asked when she saw me. I smiled and nodded. That is EXACTLY what they're doing! "Watch this. OOPS! I JUST DROPPED THAT WHOLE CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Taylor yelled. "AND NOW CLUMSY ME JUST DROPPED ALL THE CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"YOU WHAT?" Two-Bit screamed running inside. I literally had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't go into my weird silent laughing thing.

"You knew she didn't you just wanted to come running in here," Soda said, walking in and rolling his eyes.

"So what?" Two-Bit asked. I looked over and saw Steve walking in on his hands. I WANNA DO THAT! That's no fair! I wanna do cool stuff like that. My jaw dropped open and he continued to walk around on his hands.

"WHOO! Look at Steve showing off for Taylor!" Two-Bit said laughing.

"It's called being talented, not showing off," Steve said rolling his eyes.

"No, it's called showing off," Taylor said walking over to Steve.

"Can I help you?" he asked when she was right in front of him. She then pushed his legs down and he fell flat on his back.

"Yeah. You could pull down your shirt," Taylor replied laughing.

"So, since we're all SHOWING OFF here. What can you do Jessa?" Two-Bit asked me. I put both hands on my hips and glared at him. I can't do squat except a few ballet routines I slightly remember but NO WAY am I showing them that. "Well?" I gave him a look as if to say, "Shut up."

"Maybe she does ballet," Steve said smirking. I sent him a death glare.

"Greasers don't do ballet," Two-Bit said back. If only he knew how right Steve was. I mean I didn't mind it and it was SOMETIMES fun but I had to learn it as a kid. It's not like I had a choice or anything.

"Aww leave her alone Two-Bit. If you don't, I think she'll kick you in the stomach," Soda said rolling his eyes. He's right. I will.

"Maybe she's a cheerleader," Steve added. Again, not like I had a choice! All they did was use me as a base since I couldn't talk though.

"I'm a cheerleader ya jerk!" Taylor said laughing.

"Yeah you get to lift up the pretty girls and touch em and stuff. I wish I had your job," Steve said laughing.

"They would fall and snap their necks if you back-spotted them!" Taylor retorted. Steve was still lying on the ground though and it was starting to freak me out.

"They might fall but I'd catch em," Steve said winking at her.

"YOU'RE SO GROSS!" Taylor yelled at him.

"You're the one that thought it," Steve replied.

"You're the one that implied it. Oh I'm sorry is implied too big of a word? Do I need to dumb it down for you?" Taylor snapped.

"Smart ass," Steve said.

"At least it's smart," Taylor replied instantly. Awe! I think they like each other! They'd be a cute couple!

"Shut up! Both of you!" I wrote on a sticky note. I then handed it to Soda so he could read it out loud for me.

"MICKEY'S ON!" Two-Bit screamed rushing to the TV. Is he on crack or something? I mean seriously! What is wrong with him? Did he hit his head off of a cinderblock as a baby?

"He's obsessed with Mickey Mouse," Soda informed me. Okay yeah, he hit his head off of a cinderblock multiple times as a baby.

"SHUT UP! MICKEY'S ON!" Two-Bit said through a mouthful of chocolate cake. He has cake all over his face and he doesn't even care! WHAT is he on? Oh well might as well just entertain myself. I sat on the floor and went into my own little world where Two-Bit wasn't drooling cake all over himself. Time seemed to fly by because next thing I know a hand is being waved in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Jessa? We have to get going if you're going to the rumble!" Soda said. I blinked at him multiple times before getting up. Everyone was all here and the guys had extra grease in their hair.

"Let's go," Steve said doing a backflip off the steps. All the guys followed his lead and were doing all kind of crazy things. If one of them cracks their head open I'll laugh so hard. Me and Taylor just followed smiling at the idiots. Finally it's time for the rumble! We all got to the lot in record time. Dally was there with some other dude and there's was a BUNCH of people. I saw the "Socs" and "Greasers" were on different sides. Of course!

"Jessa!" Dally called waving me over. Ugh. I walked over and looked at him like, "What do you want?"

"You're right. She does have attitude," the one guy said. Great so he's been talking about me!

"She did that to Paul," Dally told him smirking.

"YOU? YOU did THAT to PAUL?" the guy asked me his eyes popping out of his head. I just glared at Dally.

"This is Tim Shepard. Oh by the way if you didn't see Paul yet he's been looking for ya. He was pretty mad 'bout the broken nose, bruised jaw and stomach you gave him," Dally informed me. WELL HE ATTACKED ME! He deserves worse than that.

"Don't be surprised if he tries seeking you out during the rumble. He likes revenge and hates loosing," Tim warned me. I don't care what Paul does! He can go rot in a ditch for all I care. I waved bye to them and walked over to Soda. He was just sitting there with Steve and Taylor. It was silent. Oh my gosh I hate silence so freaking much!

"When's this going to start?" Steve complained. I saw Paul and the whole crowd of Socs get up and go to the middle of the lot. Darry got up and the rest of the Greasers got up and followed. I followed Soda while Steve and Taylor went to go do their own thing.

"The girl. I want to fight the girl," I heard Paul snarl.

"So you can get your ass kicked again?" Darry snapped back.

"Get the kid up here," Paul demanded.

"Stay back there Jessa!" Darry commanded. Eek! Darry scares me sometimes! Only cause he looks like Superman and could probably crush me.

"I want to fight her," Paul snarled again.

"Too bad. You're stuck fighting me," Darry said before punching him in the face. That's when everything erupted. A couple people jumped on me but I reacted quickly. I got punched in the head a couple times but I stayed on my feet. The whole rumble consisted of people ganging up on each other. Everyone was constantly helping each other but me and Taylor didn't need it. I used some moves from cheerleading a couple times to get out of a few grips. We were winning! The fight was almost over when almost all of the Socs jumped on me. I started squirming and trying to fight but it was like a dog pile. I couldn't get out. I felt myself starting to get punched and kicked. I squirmed and tried to free my arms. It wasn't working! Suddenly the pile was lifted and I was being dragged away. Oh hell no! I broke free of the grip and fell backward. The dog pile was on me again. I looked up and see Paul standing above me menacingly. Crap! He started kicking me. I'll be fine. Just don't think about it. I felt him lean down and start punching me in the throat. This hurts like crap! I struggled to get away but the weight was too much. I felt my throat starting to become a bit swelled. That's when it happened. I got my voice back. I screamed bloody murder. "SODA! DARRY! ANYONE HELP!" I screamed but no one came to my rescue. That's when I realize no one knew it was me. "BULLS EYE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut her up!" Paul commanded. I felt a large weight on my mouth and I realized several people had their hands over my mouth. I felt the weight slowly being lifted off and I look up to see Dally fighting several Socs. I shoved the rest of them off of me, hopped up, and started fighting.

"We lost! Get over it Paul! Let's just get out of here!" I heard someone scream. Then all the Socs were running to their cars. Serves them right!

"Was that YOU? Can you talk now?" Pony asked coming up to me.

I smiled and said, "Yup!"

"Woohoo!" Two-Bit screamed picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed long and hard. Two-Bit finally put me down and had to catch me since I almost fell because he made me so dizzy.

"How many times did they get you in the throat?" Soda asked catching my chin.

"I don't know. Why?" I croaked. My throat did hurt.

"Cause your whole neck is purple," Soda told me. That's just great.

"Who cares? I can talk!" I said excitedly.

"That looks pretty bad," Darry said.

"So I take aspirin before I go to sleep then go to the doctors tomorrow," I replied. Wow my throat really hurts now.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the talking for now. Wait till we go to the doctors," Pony said looking at me worriedly. Ugh. I'm just tired now.

"You don't look so good," Soda said. I don't feel so good either.

"Come on," Two-Bit said slinging me on his back. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I'm so tired and I hurt. He started walking and I heard voices but couldn't make out the words. I felt a heavy rain start to fall. I don't care I'm too tired.

"Everyone's staying at the house tonight. This rain is too heavy for anyone to be outside," Darry said loudly. He was the only one who's words I could make out. "As soon as she wakes up you better get her to the doctors. Look at her! She's already asleep and it's pouring out," Darry said over the rain. The rain suddenly stopped and I guessed we were inside Soda's house. I felt myself being laid down on something soft and warm. "Jessa," came a soft voice. I felt myself being shaken slightly. What do they want? "Jessa get up. You have to get out of your wet clothes," the voice told me again. Go away voice. You're annoying. I heard laughter and I realized I said that out loud.

"Let her go. She'll be alright," came another, louder voice. I groaned in annoyance. I rolled over and met a cold, hard, pain. OW! I must have screamed that because then I was being shaken more violently.

"She's out of it. Just put her back on the bed and wait till she wakes up in the morning. Some people need to sleep things off. I know Two-Bit sleeps till he's sober," I heard that loud voice say.

"Alright," I heard the soft voice say. I felt myself being lifted back onto the warm and soft thing. I think it was the bed but at this point I don't care. I heard the soft click of a door and then I was out for good.

**Soda's POV**

I can't believe that happened! I don't know what's wrong with Jessa. It's almost like she's drunk but worse. "They had her under a dog pile Soda. She'll be fine in the morning. She probably screamed since her ribs hit the floor," Darry reassured me.

"She doesn't even know what's going on though. She said I was a voice," I said.

"Just let her sleep in tomorrow alright? Oh and by the way. That was real nice of you giving up your bed like that. You didn't have to," Darry told me before going into his room.

"Thanks Soda. I don't know if she's alright but I hope she just sleeps it off," Two-Bit said before getting comfortable on the floor.

"She'll be fine," I reassured him. I look over to see Steve, and Dally on the floor, Johnny on the couch and no one in Darry's chair.

"Get in the chair Two-Bit," I told him. Then I heard his snoring. I walked over to Dally and Steve and told them to get in the chair but neither of them listened. I saw Pony on the floor next to the couch. I went over and shook him awake.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Go in Darry's chair dude. You don't wanna sleep on the floor," I told him quietly.

"But," he started.

"GO!" I told him firmly. He got up and stumbled to Darry's chair before collapsing in it and falling asleep immediately. I settled on the ground and made myself comfortable. It's a good thing Taylor got home and Pony wanted to stay down here. I fell asleep wondering how I would be woken up tomorrow.

**Jessa's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Oh my god. I need to calm down. I walked downstairs and tripped over someone while almost landing on another person. DUDE! Why are there people on the floor? I realized I tripped over Two-Bit and almost landed on Soda. That's nice, almost squishing the person who let you sleep in their house. Two-Bit then latched onto my leg. I looked back, scared, and realized he was still asleep. He started pulling me back and I grabbed onto the first thing I could. That thing happened to be Soda. He looked at me sleepily and I gave him my most terrified face I could. His eyes got wider and he looked at Two-Bit pulling me back. He laughed softly and said, "I don't know how to help you. Try kicking him or something." Two-Bit started pulling me even closer, I squealed, and latched onto Soda for dear life. I ended up kicking his hand off my leg and waking him up.

"Owe," Two-Bit said waking up. He looked at me and Soda and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"You were cuddling her leg and tried pulling her back so she got scared and grabbed onto me," Soda explained quietly.

"Uh," Two-Bit grunted before going back to sleep. I heard a bang then saw Darry walking down the stairs and right past us into the kitchen.

"He scares me," I whispered to Soda.

"Darry or Two-Bit?" Soda whispered back.

"Both," I replied. He just laughed.

"Little buddy," Darry called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Soda called back.

"Wake up Two-Bit and get her to the doctors," Darry called back. No! NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I am NOT going back there again! Soda got up and shook Two-Bit awake.

"Two-Bit get up! We gotta take Jessa to the doctors," Soda said shaking Two-Bit harder.  
"Alright, alright. I'm up," Two-Bit grumbled sitting up.

"No. I don't wanna go," I said quietly. They both looked at me when I said that and I soon became uncomfortable under their stares. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow and I glared.

"You're going even if I have to drag you there," Two-Bit said getting up and putting on his shoes.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said stubbornly.

"Jessa, you're going to the doctors whether you like it or not," Darry said from the kitchen.

"No," I said quietly before sticking my tongue out at the kitchen doorway.

"Come on," Two-Bit said picking me up.

"NO!" I yelled and started squirming.

"Who's yelling?" Johnny asked sleepily.

"Sorry Johnnycakes. We'll be out of here in a sec," Two-Bit said. I sighed and gave up. He obviously wasn't going to let me go any time soon! Two-Bit then carried me outside and asked, "Are you going to run away if I put you down or will you walk with us?"

"I'll walk," I grumbled. He put me down and Soda soon caught up with us.

"You got a big mouth, ya know that?" Soda asked walking beside me.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Woke up the whole house," Two-Bit complained.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine just don't yell," Soda said softly.

"She screamed at the top of her lungs," Two-Bit grumbled.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! And I can yell much louder so shut up," I snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Two-Bit muttered.

"Shut up. I don't even want to be going here," I snapped walking into the walk in clinic.

"Alright jeez, I'll leave you alone," Two-Bit said brushing past me. I huffed and sat in a chair.

Soda sat next to me and asked, "Why do you hate the doctors so much?"

"Doctors have needles. Me and needles don't work well together," I explained.

"Now I get it. You're always afraid you're going to have to get a shot," Soda said smirking.

"Shut up, it's not my fault," I replied. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey you got her to smile! You always do have a way with the ladies," Two-Bit joked walking over and sitting by Soda.

"She still told me to shut up though," Soda replied laughing.

"Jessa?" Dr. Bear called. Ugh.

"Go with her so she doesn't punch him," Two-Bit told Soda. Soda got up and followed me.

"So I hear you can talk again?" Dr. Bear asked when we got the little room thingy they put you in. I just stared at him. I don't want to be here. Why should I cooperate?

"She can but she didn't want to come here in the first place," Soda told him. The bum! He just ruined my plan!

"Does your throat hurt?" Dr. Bear asked looking at my neck. Hehe he looks like a vampire cause he's so pale. All this white doesn't help either. I giggled and Soda gave me a weird look.

"I'll take that as a no," he said writing something down on his clipboard. I want to snap that clipboard over his head. Dr. Bear walked over and put his fingers on my neck. Soda shot up and restrained me.

"What are you doing to her?" Dr. Bear asked. I glared.

"You touched her without letting her know what you were doing. She was going to punch you if I didn't hold her back," Soda explained.

"Kids these days," he mumbled and went back to messing with my neck. Soda never left my side and I was grateful for that. I want to punch this doctor so bad right now! "Okay well your vocal chords are fine right now. There will be some days where you can't talk but it won't be permanent. You're free to go," he said writing more stuff on his clipboard. I jumped up and practically ran out of the room. I walked through the doors and outside without waiting for Two-Bit or Soda. I just wanted out of there!

"Someone's mad. What happened?" Two-Bit asked catching up to me.

"Stupid doctor thinks he can just do whatever he wants. Not even telling me he's going to touch me," I grumbled. The rest of the walk was silent. I walked into Soda's house and realized that no one was here. Where is everyone?

"Darry's at work and I think Steve and Dally are at Bucks, but I'm not sure where Pony and Johnny are," Soda said coming in.

"Oh." I said plopping in front of the couch. "Who was picking me up last night?"

"I put you in my room then you rolled off the bed so I had to pick you back up," Soda told me laughing.

"You sure did make a loud thump girl," Two-Bit said smirking.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes. "Why'd you put me in your room?" I asked Soda

"You were all banged up and I knew one of the guys would end up fighting you for the couch," Soda told me.

"So you gave up your bed? That's sweet but stupid," I told him honestly.

"Welcome," Soda said tossing Two-Bit a beer.

"Thanks," I told him laughing as Two-Bit got beer sprayed in his face.

"Shoulda seen that one comin," Two-Bit said flicking beer at me.

"Ewe!" I yelled jumping up.

"What's a matter? Can't handle a little beer?" Two-Bit taunted flicking more beer at me.

I ran behind Soda and said, "Help me! Beer's gross and sticky!"

Soda ended up doubling over in laughter. Two-Bit flicked beer at me as I ran around the house screaming. Pony walked in and I almost ran him over. I hid behind him and said, "He's flicking beer at me! Help me!" Johnny walked in to see Pony and Soda on the floor laughing at me as I ran around screaming and trying to get away from Two-Bit. Dally walked in right after.

"WHAT are you doing?" he asked grabbing me.

"Let me go!" I squealed. He let me go and covered his ears. "EEEEK!" I screeched as Two-Bit got a whole new beer and was shaking it. "HELP!" I yelled ducking behind Soda.

"I'll protect you!" Soda said trying not to laugh but failing. I ran around with Two-Bit spraying me with beer and I ended up slamming right into Darry. I looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Darry thundered. EEEEEEEEEEEK! I got up and ran behind Soda. I'm now officially terrified of Darry.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Was it good, horrible, amazing, needs some work, I should just delete it? Let me know. :) Well I plan on writing the next chapter right away just because this is so much fun to write! Okay thanks for reading! Bye!**

**Until next time,**

**Sammy4eva**


	5. Fountains and Wrestling

**A/N: Okay so since I love writing this story so much I am updating again! Warning: the story can be more modern at parts.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or its characters.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Soda's POV**

Darry walked in and Jessa slammed into him. Two-Bit still had a beer in his hand and everyone else was too busy laughing. Jessa looked ready to pee herself when she saw it was Darry she slammed into.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Darry thundered. Jessa's eyes got extremely wide. She got up and ran behind me. I think he just made her terrified of him for life.

"I can explain. No need to yell," I said calmly.

"You would yell too if you came in here to have people slamming into you and beer all over the place with you guys just sitting there!" Darry yelled.

"Sorry," Jessa said quietly.

"I don't even care what's going on anymore, just stop!" Darry yelled.

"Stop yelling," I said a little more firmly.

Darry just huffed and walked into his room.

"He terrifies me," Jessa said extremely quietly from behind me.

"I'm going to the lot," Johnny said heading out the door.

"I'll come with," Pony said following him. I wonder where Steve is.

"Don't stay out too late!" I called out the door as Pony and Johnny left. Two-Bit followed after them.

"Still can't handle people yellin, can ya?" Dally asked Jessa.

"Shut up!" Jessa snapped at him.

"I'm headin to Bucks," Dally said getting up and leaving. "Oh Soda," Dally called back from the door.

"Yeah Dal?" I asked.

"She really can't handle it when people yell so be careful. She might end up running away. That's what happened in New York," Dally said before finally leaving.

"I REALLY hate him," Jessa said glaring at the door.

"Why can't you handle yelling?" I asked her. I don't want to make her uncomfortable but I need to know so I can get the gang not to yell around her. I like her too much. This is bad. I mean I'm over Sandy by now but who knows what she's been through.

"I don't see how that matters or how it's anyone's business. Dally should have kept his mouth shut," she replied.

"Well I don't want," I started.

"It's fine! Really. It's nothing," she said stopping me.

"Alright," I replied. She seems extra snappy today. Maybe she's always been like that but just didn't feel like writing it down.

"Hey," Steve said walking in and slamming the door. I saw Jessa visibly cringe out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey," I replied. He just walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"We got work tomorrow. Who's she going to stay with?" Steve asked sitting next to me.

"Up to her. I don't babysit her," I replied.

"You better be talking about Taylor," Jessa said.

"You wish," Steve replied.

"You two should go out," Jessa told him. How did she know Steve had a crush on her? That's a bit strange.

"Sorry I'm straight. Soda's just my buddy," Steve said laughing.

"Not Soda you idiot!" Jessa replied laughing. "You and Taylor. You'd be a cute couple."

"I'm good," Steve replied rolling his eyes. Liar. He knows he would kill at the chance to go out with her. She's all he ever talks about when he's sober and with me.

"Mmhmm, sure," Jessa said laughing.

"Be quiet little girl," Steve said ruffling her hair.

"I'll bite you," she threatened.

"I'm not risking getting my hand bit off," he said pulling his hand back.

"What? Who's going to bite your hand off?" Darry asked confused since he was in his room during the conversation.

"I'm going to bite Steve's hand off if he messes up my hair again," Jessa informed him.

"Violent kid," Darry said walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry?" she told him confused.

"You guys got work tomorrow and Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny have school. You know I have to go to work and I don't want to leave her and Dally alone. What do you guys wanna do?" Darry asked me and Steve.

"We can't just leave her alone?" Jessa said trying not to laugh.

"You don't go anywhere alone in this neighborhood. I thought you'd know that by now," Darry said laughing.

"Ugh," she complained.

"We could take her to work. She could work the cash register," Steve suggested.

"Check with your boss before you put her there," Darry said picking up the phone.

"Wanna come to work with us tomorrow?" Steve asked flipping around on the couch so he was eye level with her. It was funny since his feet were in the air and Jessa was sitting with her back against the couch. He looked like an idiot.

"Good luck getting me up and not getting smacked," she told him.

"You won't smack us. Maybe Dally or Two-Bit but not us," I said laughing.

"Yes! Dally I would kick in the face actually," she told us smiling devilishly.

"And Two-Bit? What about Darry, Pony, and Johnny?" Steve asked smiling just as devilishly.

"Two-Bit would get a smack in the face. Darry I would run away from and Pony and Johnny I would just stare at them until they went away," she told us. I just laughed at her. It's good she wouldn't hit Pony or Johnny or basically anyone but Dally and Two-Bit.

"Why would Dally get the worst of it?" Steve asked.

"Cause he's annoying, rude, stupid, and so many other things," she said laughing.

"Really? Cause I heard he likes brunettes who have a lot of attitude," Steve said smirking.

"That's why we hate each other. He really does hate me. Mostly cause I'm annoying but I did leave his gang back in New York," she told him shrugging.

"You called him Bulls Eye during the rumble. Why'd you call him that?" I asked. It's been bugging me ever since I found out that was her. I didn't know it was her calling me otherwise I would have helped.

"Bulls Eye was his nickname in New York. Everyone had a nickname that we called each other. The sad part is I hated Lizard even more than Dally but they both saved me a lot. I think they only did because Snake liked me. He liked having someone to teach," Jessa said smiling. Cool, we're bringing up good memories. That's what we want to do! Well what I want to, I don't know about Steve.

"What was your nickname?" I asked curious.

"I didn't really get one. I wasn't around long enough. I mean they all called me Fire but that was because Lizard dyed me hair red and I almost stabbed his eye out," she said laughing.

"So who was Snake? Was he the leader or something?" Steve asked.

"That's exactly what he was. He taught me how to fight actually. Well how to fight and not kill someone. Dally and Lizard taught me how to break bones," she told us laughing slightly.

"I thought you and Dally and Lizard hated each other?" I asked confused.

"We did. We still do, kind of. Dally and Lizard only taught me because Snake didn't want them to. And deep down Dally didn't want to have to play babysitter and keep me in the hide out if I got a broken bone," she said rolling her eyes.

"What about Lizard?" Steve asked.

"He taught me because he wanted to see if I would use it against him. I did, sorta. We got in a huge fist fight and I broke his nose and a couple ribs," she replied.

"Violent kid!" Darry said hanging up the phone.

"Not my fault," Jessa said laughing.

"That's your new nickname. From now on I'm calling you VK," Darry said laughing.

"Why not make it Vicky then?" she asked looking extremely confused.

"Alright you'll just be V then," Darry said walking into his room.

"OKAY SUPERMAN!" Jessa called back. Darry just boomed with laughter.

"All brawn and no brains," Steve mumbled.

"SUPERMAN!" Jessa called.

"SHUT UP!" Steve said covering her mouth. "Do you want him to kill me?" he hissed. She just nodded her head yes and they ended up wrestling.

"If I win I get to tell him," Jessa said struggling to get him off of her.

"And if I win then you shut up and NEVER tell him," Steve agreed.

"Deal," Jessa said getting an evil glint in her eye. She faked going limp and giving up and Steve got her pinned.

"I give up!" she started. Steve started to release her, satisfied. "NOTHING!" she screamed flipping him over.

"Awe come on!" Steve exclaimed.

They then went into an all-out wrestling match that consisted of them screaming at each other to say uncle.

"Say UNCLE!" Jessa said laughing. She twisted his arm behind his back harder.

"Ahh! Never little girl!" Steve said flipping her over.

"This uncle crap is stupid! Neither of us will ever say it!" Jessa said struggling to get out from under Steve.

"You're right. Oh well I'm still going to win!" Steve said standing up on her back.

"Sure, when Darry becomes scrawny and you become smart," Jessa said before rolling over, making Steve land in a pile of himself on the floor. I'd die of laughter if this was on Mickey Mouse and Two-Bit was here to try to do that himself. They then just started wrestling normally. Steve ended up grabbing a chunk of her hair and pulling. She then reached her hand back and put her index finger and thumb at the sides of his wrist. She slowly started adding pressure and it got to the point to where Steve's hand was completely useless. He couldn't move it. He tried and tried but couldn't.

"What did you do?" Steve cried out in pain.

"Made your hand temporarily paralyzed. So release my hair and you can use your hand again." She let up a tiny bit of pressure and he immediately released her hair. She let his wrist go and turned around to face him.

"Damn girl!" Steve said rubbing his wrist.

"How'd you learn to do that?" I asked amazed. She almost broke Paul's back and now she makes Steve's hand temporarily paralyzed? That's insane! I guess New York really does make you tough.

"School," she replied.

"There's no way school taught you that," Steve looking at her like she was insane.

"Yeah, they did. It was during health and we were learning about the nervous system or something like that. But either way they taught us that. That was a fun day," she said laughing.

"Dude it's like midnight already!" Steve said looking at the clock.

"Where's Pony?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Where's Pony? It's a school night he shouldn't be out this late," Darry said coming out of his room. I saw Jessa back up in the slightest bit.

"He went to the lot with Johnny. He probably fell asleep," I told him. I hate when they fight. They're always yelling at each other and then they expect me to be the middle man. I can't handle it.

"The boy needs to use his head more," Darry grumbled before sitting in his chair.

"I'm heading to Bucks," Steve said getting up.

"If you see Pony send him home," Darry told him.

"Will do," Steve said leaving.

"Where's Two-Bit?" Jessa asked.

"He'll probably show up soon. Don't worry," Darry reassured her. Jessa started to get a little farther away from Darry. It was just silence for the next two hours. I kept checking on Jessa to make sure she wasn't having a panic attack. Every time I looked down though, she was looking straight ahead with a glazed look in her eye.

"Did he forget about me?" Jessa asked quietly.

"He wouldn't do that," me and Darry told her.

"I don't think he likes me," she said extremely quietly.

"Who?" I asked knowing she was talking about Two-Bit. I just hoped she wasn't talking about Darry, with him being right there and all.

"Two-Bit," she said leaning her head against the couch.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Cause he forgot about me and he's always over here. I think he just wants me to stay home and stay out of his way," she said a bit louder than before.

"He didn't forget about you. He's just not used to being a big brother yet, that's all," Darry assured her. I think Darry's starting to look at her like the baby of the group. I mean Johnny was and always will be the pet of the group but we never did have a baby of the group. Maybe Darry won't yell at Pony when she's around. That's always a good thing.

I was about to tell her to go to sleep when Pony and Two-Bit busted through the door. Two-Bit was leaning heavily on Pony and Pony looked terrified. I could tell right away that Two-Bit was wasted.

"Where have you been?" Darry thundered. I didn't even hear their fight. I could tell something bad was about to happen. Two-Bit was standing up straight now. He was glaring at Jessa and both of their mouths were moving. I looked over and saw Darry and Pony doing the same thing.

"You're why Mom left us!" Two-Bit screamed at Jessa. I could tell that they were screaming more things at each other but I heard what Darry said much clearer.

"I didn't mean to! I forgot! That's all I ever hear from you!" Darry screamed at Pony.

"Come on Darry," I started only to be interrupted with Darry screaming at me.

"YOU SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU STICK UP FOR HIM! YOU HEAR ME?" Darry screamed at me.

"Don't you yell at him!" Pony yelled at Darry. Darry's hand raised and smacked Ponyboy all the way to the door. Two-Bit smacked Jessa all the way over to Darry. I couldn't tell who was more shocked at who.

"Pony!" Darry called as Pony got up and ran out the door. Darry ran to the door and called, "I didn't mean to!" Jessa just stayed where she was at, on the floor, glaring at Two-Bit. I looked in her eyes and noticed the same look was in Pony's. One wrong move and she'd be out of here. She was scared she'd get hit again and was trying to cover it up by pretending to be angry. I could see she was terrified though.

"What happened with you two?" Darry asked staring at Jessa like he hadn't just been in the room for their whole fight. That was all it took. Jessa shot up and ran out the door. I saw her head in the direction Pony did. Good, maybe they can calm each other down. "I can't believe I just did that," Darry said putting his head in his hands.

"She's gone man. She's gone," Two-Bit said sinking to the ground.

"Finally you two see what you just did!" I yelled. I can't believe they just hit their younger sibling!

"Not Jessa man. My mom," Two-Bit said. That made me and Darry snap to attention.

**Jessa's POV**

He just freaking hit me! I can't believe he hit me! I ran out the door and ran to the park. I don't want to be around him! I need my bag! I want to go back to New York! I don't care if they all yelled at me! I don't care anymore! I just want the people who are family to me and Two-Bit's not him! What's he even talking about? It's my fault mom left. She's only going to be gone for a week, she'll be back! I think. I just kept running, not even caring where I was going.

"Jessa! Jessa!" Pony called. I look over and see him wave me over. I walk over to him and Johnny. They were on the monkey bars in the park.

"What happened to you? You're cheek's messed up," Johnny said quietly.

"Two-Bit hit me," I said just as quietly. There was silence after that and I debated on going into the woods and retrieving my bag. It was just in a hole in a tree. I always hide that bag somewhere until I leave. Well I'm not sure if I'm staying or not.

"Pony, Socs," Johnny said quietly.

"What are they doing here? This is our territory," Pony said angrily. I hesitated for a moment then turned around to face five Socs. Jeez they get out of their car quick.

"This is our territory," Pony said hopping down. Johnny hopped down right after him. The kid got guts but he better shut up. These guys are drunk. I could tell just by the way they couldn't stay still, always swaying, the smell in the air, and by their bloodshot eyes.

"You know what Greasers are?" the leader said.

"What?" Pony barked.

"White, greasy, trash," he slurred.

"You know what Socs are?" Pony asked. Oh no! Please don't do it! Please don't!

"What?" the leader snapped.

"White trash with madras and mustangs," Pony said. That's when they attacked. I helped fight them off of Johnny before I realized Pony and half the group of Socs weren't with us. I look over to see Pony getting drowned in the fountain by the Socs. I knocked the last Soc out and did the stupidest thing in the world. I jumped in the fountain and used my back to keep Pony from going under. I had our backs together and I was using my leg power to keep him out of the fountain. I was too scared for Pony to realize how ice cold the water truly was, or how dirty and nasty it was. With being out of the water long enough to get his breath back he started fighting off the Socs. Johnny came over and helped. They pulled a blade on Johnny.

"JOHNNY DON'T!" I screamed as he pulled out his blade. I got out of the fountain, ran to Johnny, and kicked the blade out of the Soc's hand. "No blades dude. You could kill someone," I panted. And that is when it all started. I started to puke. That made the Socs run back to their car. They didn't know how to handle stuff like that and they didn't want their perfect shoes to get ruined. Ugh. They disgust me. I couldn't stop puking. That's what happens to me. When I don't eat and I use too much energy I puke until I can't puke anymore.

"What's wrong with her?" Pony asked. I have pills for when this happens. Well not really pills just vitamin things.

"Get someone," I panted when I stopped puking.

"I'll go," Pony said.

"Don't go alone," I panted. I really need to get my breathing back to normal.

"But, shoot. Come on Johnny," Pony said before taking off with Johnny at his heels. Once I got my breathing under control I sat up. I got that blind feeling when you get up too fast, I had the feeling I was moving but I was so out of it I wasn't sure, and then the next thing I know Darry, Two-Bit, Soda, Pony, and Johnny are right in front of me. Dally showed up as soon as my sight got back to normal.

"Where's the bag?" Dally asked. Of course he knows!

"Willow tree. In the hole. Near the lot in the woods," I said tiredly. Dally took off. He may hate me but I know he wouldn't let me get too badly harmed.

"Mom left, for good. She's not coming back," Two-Bit told me. I almost blacked out right then and there. Dally better hurry with my bag.

"What happened?" Darry asked Pony.

"I don't know. She was fighting off the Socs and all the sudden she got sick," Pony told him.

"I never seen her eat yet. That could be it. Anybody seen her eat?" Johnny said quietly.

"No," everyone said slowly.

"Where's Dally?" I asked slowly. I grabbed my head. Ugh, my head is pounding.

"He's coming right now," Soda told me.

"Here," Dally said setting the bag in front of me. I must have moved from where I was since I got sick. I don't remember that. Well I remember feeling like I was moving. Oh well I don't care.

I opened the bag up and pulled the bottle out. I popped four of the pills into my mouth and swallowed them whole.

"What are those?" Soda asked.

"Some food vitamin thing. Snake gave them to her when he realized that happened to her a lot," Dally told them.

"That's not their business," I said starting to feel better.

"I think it is if you're going to not eat and end up getting sick," Darry said sending me an angry glare. I returned the glare with much more anger in it.

"What's in the bag anyway? And why was it hidden?" Pony asked. These people are so freaking nosey.

"It has my stuff and it was hidden since I didn't know how long I'd be staying here," I replied. At least they care. That's more than what I'm used to. Two-Bit took a step toward me and I scooted two spots back. I don't trust him. He's going to hit me again and I'll lose it and burst into tears.

"Let's go home," Soda suggested. I got up but backed up another step. Two-Bit took another step toward me and I took two more steps back.

"Jessa," Soda said taking a couple steps toward me. I backed up just as much.

"Give it up," Dally said walking closer to me. I matched his steps backwards. He didn't even say he didn't mean to hit me which means he did mean to. If he hit me once he would do it again. Darry hit Pony. Who knows who else would hit someone else? I sure don't but right now I just want to be sure they won't hit anyone else.

"We aint gunna hurt ya," Dallas said his New York accent showing a little bit.

"Your accent," I said quietly.

"What about it?" he asked his accent now completely covered.

"It shows when you lie. You said that with your accent," I said louder, backing up a step.

"I aint lying," he replied a little bit angry. That made me back up three more steps. Dally would hit me, I know it.

"No one's going to hurt you," Pony said quietly. BUT YOU JUST GOT HIT TOO!

"But," I started.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I'm drunk I don't know what the hell I'm doing," Two-Bit said fed up.

"If you did it once you would do it again," I replied backing up a couple more steps. That's when I realized how freezing it was out. I started shivering uncontrollably.

"ARE YOU WET?" Dally asked me. I nodded, my teeth chattering.

"Pony, you're wet too. Come one let's get you guys home," Darry said turning around.

"Come on. We can get you some warm clothes at home," Soda said walking up and grabbing my wrist. I didn't want to move but I was too cold to care. We started walking back to Soda's house. I walked close to Soda because he was emitting a freaking heat wave. Well compared to how cold I am I think anybody would be emitting a heat wave.

"You're freezing you know that?" Soda said throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"Yeah, and your emitting h-h-h-h-heat waves," I said through my teeth chattering.

"I guess that's a good thing," he replied laughing.

"St-st-st-stupid fountain," I chattered.

"That's why you're wet?" Soda asked pulling me closer, if that was possible.

"I jumped in to save P-p-p-p-p-pony. They were d-d-drowning him," I said snuggling in closer to Soda. He was so warm!

"That was really brave of you," Soda whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Why'd you leave her alone?" Dally asked Pony.

"Sh-sh-shut up DAL!" I yelled surprising even me. "I t-t-t-told him to! I w-w-w-wasn't going to l-l-l-let him g-g-go alone!" I hate yelling but when it comes to Dally you need to sometimes.

"Damn. You're yelling. Alright I'll let it go," Dally said with his hands up. I just glared. We arrived at Soda's house and I ran to the bathroom with my bag. I forgot I was carrying it. I ripped out my sweatpants and hoodie and tore off my wet clothes and changed into my warm, dry ones. Much better!

"Looks like your bag had clothes," Soda said as I plopped on the couch next to him.

"It has a lot of stuff," I replied snuggling up to him. He's warm and I'm still freezing. He just threw his arm around me and I saw Darry throw him a look. "Not now," Soda told him. Darry just shrugged.

"What was that about?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing," he replied. Then I heard a wolf whistle. I look over to see Dally grinning at us.

"I'm going to kick your teeth in Dally," I threatened.

"Be nice V!" Darry said.

"No can do Superman," I said laughing.

"Why'd you call her V?" Two-Bit asked. I scooted a little bit closer to Soda. I'm still scared he's going to hit me.

"Cause she's a violent kid!" Darry said opening his newspaper.

"I'm so cold," I said shivering. Soda just hugged me tighter. My cheek, that Two-Bit hit, hit Soda's collar and I flinched back.

"You alright?" Soda asked sitting up straighter. I put a hand to my cheek and fought back the tears.

Soda removed my hand, saw my cheek, and asked, "Two-Bit how hard did you smack her?"

"Why?" Two-Bit asked immediately.

"Look at her cheek!" Soda exclaimed turning my cheek towards him.

"I-I I'm sorry," Two-Bit stuttered.

"What the?" Darry started putting his paper down. He must have saw my cheek because he said, "That's gotta hurt! Are you alright?"

I blushed and hid my face in Soda's neck. "It hurts," I mumbled. "Stupid Two-Bit. Tell him to get fat already," I mumbled to Soda.

He just laughed and said, "She wants you to get fat already."

"I'm too tough to be fat!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Yeah well if he were fat then my cheek wouldn't hurt so much," I mumbled. Soda didn't tell them that though.

"Why don't you eat?" Darry asked.

"Dally shouldn't have told you that. It's no one's business but my own," I snapped. I felt Soda shift a little bit and I heard Darry sigh.

"Alright. I'll lay off, for now," Darry said. Oh no he won't. He will lay off completely. It's MY business. No one needs to know my personal life.

"I'm tired," I mumbled.

"Go to sleep," Soda said patting my head. I fell asleep with my head in Soda's shoulder. Maybe he likes me too.

**Soda's POV**

Jessa fell asleep and I gently laid her on the couch and walked upstairs. Pony was on our bed, knees up to his chest.

"What's wrong Pone?" I asked sitting next to him.

"They hit us. They both did. I know Darry didn't mean to but what about Jessa? He could hit her again. He gets drunk a lot," Pony whispered.

"Jessa will be fine. She's a big girl. She can handle Two-Bit. And Darry would never hit you again. He didn't mean to. He felt horrible after he realized what he did," I said comforting him. He'll never get to sleep if he doesn't relax.

"What about you and Jessa? It's obvious you both like each other. I want you to be happy and she's scared of Darry. I am too, now," Pony said.

"Whatever happens is what happens. Darry won't hit you again. I promise. I'm sorry I didn't do anything before," I said trying to get him to relax.

"Just promise you won't let Johnny or Jessa get hit. Jessa isn't as tough as she makes herself out to be. She admitted it to me and Johnny. She told us how she only fights because she's terrified. She ran away from Two-Bit, that's saying something. She says she never runs away, unless she knows she's going to lose. Sometimes even when she knows she's going to lose she fights anyway because she doesn't want to seem weak," Pony admitted. That shocked me.

"I promise I won't let any of the gang hit Johnny or Jessa," I told him. No one would hit Johnny. Jessa I'm not so sure about. Dally is letting out a lot of her secrets and she's starting to get more withdrawn.

"Night Soda," Pony said lying down.

"Night Pone," I said lying down on my side of the bed. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up with Pony thrashing around in his sleep. I woke him up and he looked at me with terrified eyes.

"What nightmare was it this time?" I asked worried.

"Darry," Pony whispered. I hugged him in a brother like manner.

"He won't ever hurt you again," I whispered.

"No. It wasn't me he hit," he stated as I let him go and turning to face me. I looked at him confused. "It was you."

"Darry won't hit anyone. I promise. Just go back to sleep," I said pushing him back down.

"Alright," he agreed sleepily. We both fell back asleep and ended up waking up at the same time.

"JESSA!" we heard someone scream from downstairs. "WHOA!"

We both ran downstairs to see Jessa trembling on the couch and Steve next to it.

"Violent sleeper much," Steve said ruffling her hair. She took his hand and bit it.

"AH! I can't believe you actually bit me!" Steve exclaimed pulling his hand back. She just threw the blanket back over her head and buried herself into the couch. "Not my fault you were havin a nightmare," Steve mumbled.

"Shut up Steve," Jessa mumbled.

"What'd V do now?" Darry asked stumbling into the living room.

"Tried punching and kicking me in her sleep," Steve grumbled.

"Even in your sleep huh?" Darry asked throwing the blanket off of her. She shot up and scrambled for the blanket.

"Cold," she mumbled.

"Not a mornin person I see," Steve said rolling his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, probably to get some cake.

"Go away," she mumbled pulling the blanket over her head.

"You gotta come to work with us," I told her laughing.

"Why can't I stay here?" she mumbled.

"Cause you're the baby. You have to come with us," Steve called from the kitchen. That woke her up. She threw the blanket off and sat straight up, glaring at the kitchen doorway.

"A baby can't break bones," Jessa said in a threatening voice.

"You're the baby of the group," Steve replied.

"Yeah well the baby of the group is about to kick your ass," she said smirking.

"Go ahead. It likes being kicked," he called from the kitchen which ended up having us on the floor laughing. I saw Pony run back upstairs. I wonder what he's up to.

"Why are you all on the ground?" Dally asked walking in.

"Because I'm waiting for Steve's ass to get here so I can kick it," Jessa said laughing.

"Why?" he asked her looking at her as if she was insane.

"Because apparently it likes being kicked," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Two-Bit grumbled stumbling in. I saw Jessa back up out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on Pone! We gotta get to school!" Two-Bit yelled. Johnny walked in right after Two-Bit finished yelling.

"Chill," Pony said walking downstairs with a shirt that hasn't fit him in a long time. "Here," he said tossing it at Jessa.

"Thanks," she said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Come on we're going to be late," Two-Bit said dragging himself out of the house. Johnny and Pony followed.

I heard Two-Bit's car rev and tear out of the driveway. I swear they are all going to come home with whip lash from his insane driving. Jessa came out of the bathroom and was trying hard to laugh. I looked at her and smirked. That used to be my shirt. Pony outgrew it and it still came down to her knees. She took something off her wrist and tied it up. I think it was a hair band.

"It was just a bit too big," Jessa said laughing.

"Come on we gotta get to work," I called to Steve and Darry.

"Chill little buddy," Darry said brushing past me and out to his truck. I slipped on my DX shirt and shoes and left with Steve and Jessa at my heels. That's when I realized there was no room for Jessa. I laughed when I saw her face. She looked so excited it was hilarious.

"Just sit on Soda's lap," Darry said starting the truck. Steve just climbed in the bed of the truck like he always does. I climbed in the passenger seat and laughed as Jessa climbed on top of me.

"Cause this is normal," she said rolling her eyes.

"It will be if you get the job there," Darry said smirking. I felt Jessa back up in the slightest.

"You know she will Dar. They're tired of having Soda being held up at the counter just cause of the girls," Steve said laughing.

"We're here," Darry said stopping the car. Jessa hopped out fast than I thought possible.

"Jeez Soda," Steve said laughing. I hopped out and Steve asked, "Was he that uncomfortable of a seat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jessa said smirking.

"Yeah she's already got the job. You know he likes the girls with attitude," Steve said walking.

"HEY!" I yelled. "BOSS DUDE!" That's what we call him since his last name is so unpronounceable.

"What?" he called back.

"We got a girl who wants to work the register!" Steve called.

"She's got the job!" he called back.

"He didn't even hear me yet," Jessa said confused.

"That's because he doesn't care," Steve said laughing.

"Obviously," she said rolling her eyes and walking behind the counter. She squealed and ran back over to us.

"What is it?" I asked laughing.

"There's a rat over there!" she squealed.

"Wuss," Steve said laughing. She slapped his arm and glared.

"Well you gotta get to work now," Steve said pushing her to the counter. She squealed and ran behind me.

"Get rid of it! Please!" she said.

"Alright, chill," I said walking behind the counter. I grabbed a brown paper bag and scooped the rat up in that. It almost ripped the bag open before I tossed it out back. "It's gone. Happy?" I said coming back in.

"Yes!" Jessa said then shuddered. "Ugh. Rats."

"Come on Soda, we got a car already," Steve said heading into the back.

"Just stay up here and come get one of us if you need anything," I told her heading into the back.

**Jessa's POV**

I hope he knows I have no clue how to work a cash register. Oh well, how bad could things get? A bunch of girls will probably just come in and complain until I get Soda.

I sat down and hear the bell jingle a few times. I look up to see a crowd of girls.

"Who are you?" one sneered at me.

"Jessa. Can I help you with anything?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Can you get Soda?" a nicer girl asked.

"Don't ask, demand. She must obey us anyway," the snobby one said.

"Shut up Chelsea! She doesn't have to do anything you say. No wonder Soda hates you," the other girl defended. I swear to god if this breaks into a fight I'm punching them all in the face.

"I'm leaving!" the Chelsea girl huffed. She stormed out of the DX with half of the group following.

"I'm sorry about her. She's just a snob. I'm Marie," the nicer girl said.

"It's fine. I'll go get Soda," I said hopping off my chair. I walked into the garage place thing and said, "Soda. Some girls out there want you. One of them is named Marie."

"Are you serious dude? Your shift JUST started!" Steve said laughing.

"You just wish you were me," Soda said laughing and going into the store part. I just looked at the doorway, wondering if I should go back in.

"You really like him don't you?" Steve asked.

"Don't tell him," I whispered. I didn't want anyone to know but I can't hide my feelings. If they come out obvious then I can't control that. Steve just chuckled. I left him alone to his work and walked into the store part. All the girls were leaning on the counter looking at Soda. I just laughed in my head. They look so desperate.

"Oh hi Jessa!" the Marie girl said waving. I just waved back.

"Is it true you really couldn't talk before?" one of the other girls asked. I blushed and nodded. Why is Soda telling them stories about me?

"That's so cool! I can't believe you can talk now! It must be hard being surrounded by all the guys all the time," one of Marie's friends said. I just smiled unsure of what to do.

"So if you go to the movies you'll meet up with us right? And you'll bring everyone else, right?" Marie asked Soda looking hopeful.

"If I go," Soda said laughing.

"Okay, bye!" they all said waving and leaving.

"That was awkward," I said when they all finally left.

"It's like that every day," Soda told me. I reached in my pocket and found some money. I looked at the prices and put enough money in the cash register, which I figured out how to work since it has pictures on the buttons that I needed to use, for a coke and a bag of chips. I grabbed both while Soda looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"What are you doing?" he replied laughing too.

"Buying myself some breakfast?" I said even though it sounded like a question.

"And Coke and chips are breakfast?" he asked laughing.

"Yup," I said opening my coke. I took a swig and opened my bag of chips.

"You're just like Two-Bit," he said shaking his head. That stung a little bit. I really don't want to be compared to him right now.

"I'll take that," he told me snatching my chips. I just laughed at him. I don't care if he takes my chips, just not my coke. If he takes my coke he dies.

"Cool, coke," Steve said snatching my coke. I practically attacked him.

"My coke!" I said jumping on his back and reaching for it.

He just held it out at arm's length. "Why is Soda allowed to take your stuff and I'm not?" he asked.

"Because he didn't take my coke!" I complained trying to reach my coke but failing. He then tossed it to Soda. I hopped off Steve's back and ran to Soda. He held it up too high for me to reach and I ended up jumping for it. I was failing. I ran behind him, jumped on his back, and finally got my coke. I hopped off his back and went to go sit in my seat at the register. I smirked and Steve and Soda were on the floor laughing.

"I don't think we'll ever get to work if she's here," Steve said chuckling.

"More like if we take her coke," Soda said smirking.

"Mine," I said before taking a swig.

"Someone sure likes coke," Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have a car to fix?" I asked laughing.

"We finished that one and today's Friday so it's a slow business day." Steve said. I just rolled my eyes and we ended up wresting, again. "MY coke! MINE! Not YOURS! MINE!" I said as I wrestled him. Marie walked in just as I had Steve pinned.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"No. This is perfectly normal when it comes to me and Steve," I said. Steve took the advantage of me being distracted and flipped me over. I struggled and squirmed as he finally got my pinned.

"My coke now," Steve said smiling devilishly.

"NEVER!" I said and tossed it anywhere I could. Marie ended up catching it. She just laughed and held onto it.

"Come on! I can't tackle her," Steve said. I then flipped him over and pinned him down. I put up my hand and Marie threw it to me. I uncapped it and downed the rest.

"I told you it was mine," I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Steve said shoving me off of him. He shoved me just a bit too hard since I ended up getting slammed against the back of the counter. Yeah, I want to go back to New York.

**A/N: Okay so thanks for reading! I love writing this story so much and I have like over 6,000 words in this chapter, pretty close to 7,000 (not including my Author Notes.) So review telling me what you think of it. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	6. Dallas, Enough Said

**A/N: Thanks for staying with me through this whole story so far! A special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! =) Okay I'll stop blabbering and let you read. After this one quick thing. Sorry :/ but you have to do disclaimers and I have to do warnings too.**

_**Warning: This story can be more modern at times. Also, I know the events are mixed up and I'm sorry for that but there really wasn't a way I could just not put some of these events in here! Sorry for them being mixed up!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or its characters.**_

**Jessa's POV**

I'm so ready to head back to New York. I didn't have to deal with all of this back there.

"You're too light. We need to fatten you up," Soda said helping me up. I just rolled my eyes and followed them both outside. Marie waved bye and we went our separate ways. It was bright out so I ended up squinting the whole way home. Steve just laughed at me and I glared. The walk home was silent so I was listening to "Drift Away" in my head. I must have starting humming when we got back to Soda's because they both looked at me weirdly.

I just glared and said, "Is it suddenly against the law to listen to music in your head?"

"Yeah it is. I'm going to have to arrest you now," Two-Bit said from behind me. I jumped and almost fell over Soda. I backed up and sat in front of the couch. I'm still scared he's going to hit me again. I swear this is like beat up Jessa month or something! Soda just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. I heard some shuffling around and all of the sudden "Drift Away" was blaring. I laughed and sang along softly. I sang too low for anyone to hear over the music, or so I thought.

"Gimme the beat boys and free my soul. I wanna get lost in your rock and roll. And drift away. Drift away" I sang along softly.

"You should sing more. The only time we hear singing is on the radio in this house," Soda said. I jumped about five feet in the air, or that's what it felt like anyway, and shut up. I didn't know he could hear me! I then realized he was right beside me the whole time. I just looked at him. I don't feel like talking to people much today. I just shook my head no and smiled. I felt something poke into my side and I practically jumped into Soda's lap. I glared as Two-Bit smirked.

"Someone's ticklish!" he said in a sing song voice. I wanted to slap him right then and there.

"Don't touch me," I practically growled.

"Snippy," Two-Bit grumbled. I just glared and moved off of Soda and onto the other side of him.

"Acting like your frickin pregnant," Steve grumbled sitting on the floor.

"EXCUSE ME? I am thank you very much," I said smacking him upside the head.

"Who's the dad?" Steve asked chuckling.

"None of your business how bout that?" I asked bopping my head to the side.

"Maybe you really are pregnant. I can see the baby bump!" Two-Bit joked, pointing at my stomach. I covered my stomach with my arms and pulled my legs up so they were covering my stomach too. If only he knew how insecure I truly am.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"You really are snippy! You need to get out more often," Steve said seriously.

"Why don't we go to the movies tonight?" Pony said from the steps.

"I'm up for the movies. All the blondes go there," Two-Bit added.

"Sure," Steve said.

"Why not? It is Friday," Soda said. I just stayed silent. Dally, Johnny, and Darry walked in at the same time.

"Dal, Johnnycakes, Dar, you guys comin to the movies with us tonight?" Soda asked.

"Sure," Dally replied.

"Yeah, alright," Johnny said quietly, shrugging.

"Nah. I'm staying home tonight," Darry said walking into his room. He spends like all of his time in there. I don't get it. He needs to get out way more than I do. Pony then came down and sat by Two-Bit.

"You wanna go?" Soda asked nudging my arm. I just looked at him. Maybe they will all get the hint that I'm not in a people mood.

"Answer him," Dallas snapped. I just flicked him off.

"Just cause you got slapped doesn't mean you can bitch out on everyone. Stop bitching and suck it up. He didn't even hit you that fucking hard. You deserve worse than what he gave you," Dally said glaring at me. Have I really been that much a bitch? I just looked at him. Everyone else was just silent. The only noise was the radio blaring and it seemed like me and Dally were in a glaring contest. Whoever backed down lost and I knew neither of us would back down. We were both too stubborn.

Darry came out and asked, "Okay who died in here?"

I just got up, sent Dally one last glare, and walked out and onto the porch. I plopped down and stared at nothing in particular. I put my chin in my hand, rested my elbow on my thigh, and sighed. Why does everything have to be like this? I think I should just leave, for good. Just go back to New York and stay there. I could hang out all day every day in the hideout and no one would care. No one would notice. I'm always like that. If you don't look hard enough you can't find me.

"What's wrong with you? You're snippy, you're defensive, and mostly you're acting like a brat. Why?" Darry asked coming outside. Well I sure didn't expect him to come out. I didn't expect anybody to come out really but certainly not Darry. "They told me what happened."

"I'm scared," was all I said. He sat down next to me and just looked at me.

"Of what?" he asked trying to understand me.

"Everything. I really can't stand up to Paul. I had to do what I did because I was terrified. You have no idea how badly I wanted to run away. When Two-Bit hit me it all came back," I admitted. I only told Johnny and Pony that and that's only because they're quiet.

"He won't hit you again. I won't hit anyone either," Darry said getting up. "Looks like you got another visitor," he said opening the door and walking inside. I felt someone sit down next to me and I just looked away.

"I heard what you told Darry," Soda said. "What all came back?"

"How terrified I really am. How I don't fit in here. How I'm such a bitch. How I really need to leave this place. Mom left us for good, I've caused so much crap, and Two-Bit hit me. It brought back too much. I don't belong here. I belong off on my own by myself where I can't bother anyone else," I admitted. I hate this. I want to be away from everyone. They don't understand and they never will.

"You aren't bothering anyone. You're scared, I get it, but you don't have to push us away," Soda said in a comforting voice.

"No you don't. You don't get it and you won't. No one ever will," I said shaking my head.

"I get what it's like not to have any parents. Mine died in a train wreck some time ago. Darry had a scholarship to college. He had to make a choice. It was either go to college and send us into a boy's home or stay here, work extra, and be our legal guardian. He gave up everything just for us. I don't know what it feels like to have a parent leave by choice but I do know what's like to have no parents," Soda admitted. I was shocked beyond belief.

My only reply was a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"If you're scared of gettin hit then stay away from Two-Bit," he told me.

"It's not just Two-Bit I'm afraid of and right now I really don't want to tell who the other one is since they're probably listening in right now," I said glancing behind me.

He just laughed and said, "Well come to the movies tonight. It'll do us all some good."

I sighed, shook my head, and said, "Alright but if you leave me for Marie and all of them I'm out of there."

"Marie likes Two-Bit," Soda said laughing. "She just asks me since she knows where I work. That and Steve scares her a little bit but I think she's gotten over it."

"I HEARD THAT!" Two-Bit and Steve screamed from inside. It sounded pretty close too so I'm guessing they were listening in.

I made simple hand signs that asked, "Mind if I punch your door?"

"Go ahead," he said laughing. I got up and slammed my fist, three times, against where their heads would be at the door.

"AHH!" came a round of cries along with a few swear words.

"It's not polite to swear," I said opening the door. I look down to see Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally on the floor. I had half a mind to kick all them but I didn't. I was just walking past Dally as he grabbed my ankle. "Let me go before I kick your face in to next year!" I threatened.

"Violent kid!" Darry exclaimed.

"Well?" I asked gesturing to Dally who was still latched onto my ankle.

"Just don't get blood all over the house," he said picking up his newspaper.

"Get off Dallas Winston!" I said in a threatening voice. He just smirked devilishly and latched on tighter. "I'm going to kick your brain out if you don't let go NOW!"

"Damn V!" Darry said still reading his newspaper.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're more violent than I thought!" he said laughing.

"WELL THIS IS DALLY I'M DEALING WITH HERE!" I said gesturing to Dallas again. "Now get OFF!"

"No. Kick my brain out. You can't do it," he said smirking knowing that right now I was all talk. He should know that if he goes too far I will knock his brain out. Then I got smart. I spun around, with him still latched onto my ankle, and put one foot on his back.

"If you don't let me go I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass you'll have toes for teeth!" I threatened adding more pressure to his back. He knew I was serious now or at least thought so. I was still all talk but he didn't know that. He released my ankle and I stepped off of him. I then went and sat in front of the couch. Soda came out, sat by me, looked at Dally, and laughed.

"Excuse me if I don't like things, let alone feet, up my ass," Dally grumbled getting up. "I'm going to Bucks I'll meet you guys at the movies."

"See ya," everyone called as he left. Serves him right, messing with me. Two-Bit came over and picked me up. I latched onto Soda who stood up. I then wrapped my arms and legs around Soda's leg since that's what I had grabbed ahold of in the first place. Two-Bit kept trying to pick me up but I wouldn't budge.

"Help," I said softly and latched on tighter to Soda.

"Let her go Two-Bit," Soda said.

"Is it suddenly against the law to mess with my little sister?" he asked letting go of me. I didn't let go of Soda only because I do this to everyone at one point or another.

"Yup," I said laughing. "When are we going to the movies?" I asked Soda looking up at him.

"When you let go of my leg," he replied. I only held on tighter.

"Then we aren't going," I said resting my head against his thigh. He started to walk around the house dragging me with him. I laughed the whole time.

**Sodapop's POV**

She was just sitting there hugging onto my leg. So I had the idea of dragging her around the house. Well it turned out to be a pretty good idea since we ended up laughing the whole time. "Let go of him," Two-Bit told her as I continued to drag her around.

"She's fine," I said laughing. I plan on asking her out at the movies.

"You like dragging a pregnant girl around everywhere?" he asked.

"He's not dragging you Two-Bit! He's dragging me," Jessa retorted. Everyone started booming with laughter. Darry laughed too which shocked all of us. He doesn't laugh that much. She really is getting everyone to loosen up. Johnny's even talking more.

"That wasn't nice," Two-Bit said after we all calmed down.

"Who said I was nice?" she replied.

"Dallas," he retorted.

"And you believed him?" she asked.

"No," he replied laughing. I continued to drag her around in a circle.

"Why are we going around and around and around in a circle?" she asked hugging my leg tighter.

"Would you rather we go upstairs?" I asked dragging her over to the stairs and climbing up them, with her still latched onto my leg. I held the railing so if anything happened I wouldn't fall over. She squealed and hugged on tighter, keeping her eyes shut as tight as possible. "Scared-y- cat!" Two-Bit called as we reached the stop of the steps. She just laughed it off as I dragged her around upstairs. We pasted my door, she pointed to it, and asked, "Isn't that yours and Pony's room?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied as I dragged her into it.

"Cause I remember you putting me here after the rumble. That and you have a comfy bed," she said laughing.

"Oh really?" I asked plopping on my bed. I then reached down, picked her up, and plopped her next to me.

"Am I just like everyone's baby doll? I mean really everyone is manhandling me!" she complained smiling.

"Like Steve said, you're the baby of the group," I said ruffling her hair. She grabbed my hand and smoothed her hair down with the other. I then held her hand, she smiled, and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not a baby," she mumbled. I just kissed her hand which caused her to look at me. "Who's Sandy?"

"No one," I mumbled.

"Steve mentioned her. Who is she?" she said quietly looking up at me. Those eyes could melt even Dally's stone cold heart. That is so not fair.

"She's an ex, nothing more. She moved away some time ago," I said rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. She leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I like you a lot. Don't screw with my emotions." I took that moment as an advantage and I kissed her, on the lips. She was surprised at first but kissed back.

"I'm not messing with you," I said breaking the kiss and leaning our foreheads together. "Will you be my girl?"

"Yes," she said smiling. I smiled and kissed her again.

We broke apart as Two-Bit yelled up the steps, "It's dark out now! Come on you two love birds! We're going to the movies!"

"Are you kidding me? I was hoping he'd find out later," Jessa grumbled. I chuckled, picked her up bridal style, and carried her downstairs.

"Why are you carrying her?" Two-Bit asked looking at us knowingly.

"Cause today is like manhandle Jessa day or something!" Jessa told him laughing.

"More like you're just being lazy," he told her as I set her down.

"You got no room to talk," she retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

"Least I'm not pregnant," he replied.

"That gives me all the more reason to be lazy," she said laughing.

"That makes no sense," he said looking at her strangely.

"That makes perfect sense! If your carrying around a kid in your stomach then you're obviously going to be more tired and being tired makes you lazy you bum," she replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to shut up now," he said opening the door.

"We're going to be late," Pony said walking past him. I just rolled my eyes as everyone followed. Me and Jessa were the last ones out of the house. We followed everyone to the Nightly Double. We led everyone to the back where we sneak in. We all started going under the fence. Jessa started climbing the fence so I followed her lead.

"Shit," she said all of the sudden. I look up and see her belt loop attached to the top of the fence. I tried my best not to laugh. She almost ripped it off. "UGH!" she cried in anger. I climbed back up the fence and looked at her knowingly. "What?" she asked laughing.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Climb up a bit higher." She did as I said and I unhooked her belt loop. "There. Now you won't have to rip your pants off," I joked laughing. She just laughed and hopped down the rest of the way. I followed right after her and threw my arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go find Marie," she suggested searching the crowd.

"I think she's over by Two-Bit," I told her pointing them out. Jessa smiled and we started walking toward them.

"Who doesn't?" Two-Bit asked Marie laughing.

"Hey Marie! I see you met my brother Two-Bit," Jessa said when we got over there.

"You two know each other?" Two-Bit asked looking between the two.

"Yeah she came to the DX," she told him.

"I didn't know you two were brother and sister," Marie said happily.

"Yeah unfortunately," Jessa said smirking.

"You're the pregnant one," Two-Bit said ruffling her hair.

"Gives me an excuse to be fat. What's yours?" she asked laughing.

"You really are my sister," he said smiling.

"We'll just leave you two alone," I said steering Jessa away. "I was planning to ask you out here but that already happened so now what?" I asked as we wandered by the snacks.

"You never watch the movie?" she asked laughing.

"I have a short attention span. I can't help it," I said laughing.

"Mmhmm. Sure ya do," she replied rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked grabbing her by her waist.

"It's supposed to mean what it sounded like," she said giggling.

"It sounded sarcastic," I whispered in her ear.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. You'll just have to wonder," she said breaking my grip and running back over to Two-Bit.

"You're insane," she squealed as I walked over there. Two-Bit had her in a headlock.

"Sure, little girl," he said ruffling her hair again.

"What is with people and messing with my hair?" she said ducking under his arm and smoothing her hair down.

"I can feel the brotherly, sisterly love," Marie said sarcastically.

"I know! It's so thick you could cut it with a knife," Jessa replied rolling her eyes.

"You two will get along just fine," Two-Bit said smiling goofily.

"Shut up and go get drunk," Jessa told him before she caught sight of me. "But first protect me from Soda."

"Why do I need to protect you from Soda?" he asked as she hid behind him giggling.

"Cause he has a short attention span," she replied as I laughed and reached for her.

She backed up but I snatched her by the waist and said, "Come on. Let's not bother these two. Little girls shouldn't be over here."

"I'm not little! You're just a giant," she said giggling.

"Mmhmm. Sure," I mimicked her as I dragged her away from a smirking Two-Bit. Yeah he knows already.

"You're so weird," she said as I dragged her behind the snack place. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as it started to get darker.

"It's just by the fence. Dally usually gets into fights and the cops usually show up. So if we stay here, you can get out easily and I can get Pony and Johnny out of here faster," I told her. It's happened the last few times and I could never find Pony. If we're back here then I can run out and see everyone.

"Mmhmm," she said smiling evilly.

"It's not like we can kill anyone back here," I said letting her go. She turned around, faced me, and smiled.

"You're right cause Dally isn't here," she said laughing lightly.

"Dally wouldn't kill anyone," I said immediately. What's her issue with Dally?

"I didn't say he would be the one doing the killing," she said smirking devilishly.

"I get it now," I said smirking.

"I can't help it," she said shrugging.

"That outa cool you off, hood!" I heard a girl yell. Jessa then ran up so she could see what was going on. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" I asked, following her as she started walking towards Dally, Pony, Johnny, and two Soc girls.

"The red head just dumped coke all over Dally," she said once we finally got there.

"Fiery huh? Just the way I like them," Dally said leaning in closer to the girl.

The girl tried shoving Dally away and said, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Come on," Dally started put Jessa put a restraining hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Enough Dally. Leave her alone," she said in a threatening voice.

"Who do you think you are? I'll do whatever the fuck I want whenever I want," he replied getting in her face.

"I don't THINK I'm anyone. I know who I am, ass hole. You heard me, leave her alone. It's obvious she doesn't like you or are you two cocky and ignorant to notice?" she snarled. I stayed back and watched, confused.

"You're a real wise ass you know that?" Dally hissed grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"Yes now get off of me before I punch your teeth in so far you'll be shitting them out," she snarled in his face.

"Let 'em go Dally," Johnny said. I think that's the loudest I ever heard him talk.

"What'd you say to me? What'd you say to me you little shit?" Dally asked letting go of Jessa.

"He said leave," Jessa said shoving him. He then decided to slap her, as hard as he could straight across the face, and that's when I stepped in. I just hugged Jessa since Johnny started talking.

"Leave them alone," Johnny said a little less loud. Dally just huffed and stormed away.

"I told you! I told you I would get hit again!" Jessa cried into my shoulder.

"It's alright," I said smoothing her hair down.

"Are you alright?" the red headed Soc asked standing by us.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry about Dally," she mumbled.

"That was really brave of you two there," Johnny said. "Aint no one talk to Dally like that."

"From what I see you do," she said.

"I told you," Jessa mumbled into my shoulder.

Pony got up and came over to us. "Let me see," he said moving her head away from my shoulder. There was a huge red mark and tear stains on her cheek. It didn't help that there was also the bruise from Two-Bit on the other cheek.

"Are you dating him? How many times does he beat you?" the red head asked.

"I'd never date that scum bag. We've gotten into various fights. But this bruise isn't from him," she said sniffling.

"How'd you get that bruise?" the brunette girl asked.

"I got hit. It just wasn't from Dally," she replied shortly. Two-Bit showed up just then.

"What happened to you?" he asked grabbing her chin.

She jerked back and said, "Dally hit me."

"I saw what happened," Marie said coming up and hugging Jessa.

When they both let go of each other Jessa turned to me and asked, "Will you take me home?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing her hand. "Are you guys coming with or are you staying here?"

"We'll stay," Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony said.

I then started to walk Jessa home. I hugged her close to me as she mumbled, "I knew it." The walk home was pretty much silent except for that. When we walked in the door Darry was in his chair reading the paper.

"Hey Dar," I said shutting the door quietly, knowing that if I slammed it Jessa would cringe.

"Hey little buddy," Darry said putting his paper down. "What happened to you?"

"Dally hit me cause I got smart with him," Jessa said quietly.

"Johnny and Pony didn't see it, did they?" Darry asked.

"It was right in front of them," I told him.

"They're probably traumatized now. Come here, let me look at your cheek," Darry said. Jessa let go of me and walked up to Darry. That's good; at least she's not afraid of him now. "From now on you're not going to be around Dally unless I'm here."

"It won't stop him. He'll still hit me," she said so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Not if I'm around to stop it. You alright or do you want to sleep?" he asked.

"I'll wait till Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit get home," she said sitting down in front of the couch.

"Alright. If Dally comes in come get me," he said ruffling her hair and walking into his room. She just smoothed down her hair. I went over and sat by her.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I let that happen," I said smoothing her hair down.

"You couldn't stop it. It's not the first time. I'll live. Stop petting me or whatever you're doing! You're going to put me to sleep," she said laughing.

"Don't you want to sleep?" I asked laughing.

"Not yet," she said grabbing my hand.

"You know you want to," I joked interlocking our fingers.

"I said not yet, maybe later," she replied laughing.

We sat in silence like that until Pony and Two-Bit walked in.

"Where's Johnny?" Jessa asked.

"We dropped him off at the lot. He wouldn't listen to us. We tried getting him to come here but he insisted on staying at the lot," Pony said walking upstairs.

"Come on Jessa. I'm taking you home. I'll come back in the morning to get you," Two-Bit said. Jessa looked at him confused but got up anyway.

"Why aren't you staying home too?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Come on I'll walk you back," he told her opening the door.

"Alright. Bye Soda," she called as she was leaving.

"See ya tomorrow," I called back. I wonder why he's taking her home. I mean his mom left for good. How does he expect to pay the bills and crap? He doesn't have a job.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I know her and Soda are together and that's why I'm taking her back home. I don't want them doing anything, not that Soda or Jessa would, but this girl is changing us all. She'll be more comfortable with a bed anyway.

"I thought the she-beast left," Jessa said as I walked her back home.

"She did but she's sending us a ton of money so I don't have to get a job and we can still pay the bills. Plus you can't spend your life sleeping on the Curtis' couch," I told her ruffling her hair. She groaned and smoothed her hair back down. "I know about you and Soda."

"No really? It's not like it's not obvious or anything," she said extremely sarcastically. We walked up our porch and she just walked right on in. Good thing I never lock the door either. I think she would be pretty pissed.

"Just go upstairs and pick a random bed," I said rolling my eyes.

"Kay. But you never said why you aren't staying too," she said stopping at the front step to the upstairs.

"I never stay here. It'd be the end of the world if I did," I said shaking my head.

"Kay. See ya tomorrow," she said running up the steps. I hope she isn't still scared of me.

"Bye," I called walking out the door. Now all I have to do is go to Bucks to see if I can find Dally. He really shouldn't have hit her.

**Dally's POV**

The little brat thinks she can tell me what to do. I lit up a cancer stick in my room at Bucks. The brat deserved more than that slap I gave her. I shoulda slapped the one with the bruise already there. That would have given her a better reason to cry. Idiotic girl thinking she can just leave my gang in New York with no warning, leave all the ones who liked her, for some unknown reason, all upset and shit, then come here, cause crap, and think she's going to be fine. Now stupid Two-Bit's probably looking for me thinking he can get me to not hit her again. I only acted alright with her when everyone else was around cause I knew they would choose her over me. She just got here and she's already being babied by the whole group. I crushed my cancer stick and fell asleep quickly.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I ended up just going back to Curtis house. I was planning on going to Bucks but then I remembered I would just get drunk again. I walked in to see a pillow and blanket waiting for me on the couch. Good old Soda knew I would be coming back. I got comfortable on the couch and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to Soda shaking me and telling me to go get Jessa. "Alright," I grumbled getting up. I stumbled out of the Curtis house and walked the short way to my house. I walked in and right up the stairs. I checked Mom's room first, only to find it empty. Huh, I thought she would have chosen that room instead of mine. I walked over to mine to see Jessa sleeping comfortably in my mess of a room. "Jessa," I said shaking her.

"What do you want," she complained.

I chuckled and said, "Get up. You have to go back to work with Soda, I think."

"Ugh! Go away. Can't I sleep?" she asked looking at me.

I leaned in close, just to bug her, and said, "NO! Now get up." She just crinkled her nose and did as I said. I waited for her to get dressed as I walked downstairs. She must have found some of mine and Mom's old clothes because she came down in an old baseball tee and a pair of jeans with the knees ripped out. The tee was mine but the jeans were Mom's. It's a good thing Mom liked to keep her jeans from when she was teenager. Only God knows why though since they haven't fit her in years. We then walked to the Curtis house. When we walked in Soda, Steve, Pony, and Darry were all there eating cake.

"You know, it's not very fun waking up to a face full of Two-Bit," Jessa said walking into the kitchen.

"Did you hit him?" Darry asked. What is he talking about?

"Shockingly, no. I was too tired when he woke me up," she said coming back out with a beer in hand. She then tossed it to me. I smiled and opened it. She knows me too well.

"Beer for breakfast, Two-Bit?" Steve asked as I started chugging it.

"Cake for breakfast, Steve?" I replied.

"Way to not come up with a better comeback," Jessa said rolling her eyes and sitting in front of Soda. I then realized how bad her cheeks looked. One had a new, dark bruise, and the other had a normal, lighter, bruise on it. The lighter one was a little red though. It was probably because when I woke her up she was sleeping on it.

"Well aren't you just a sweetie this morning," I replied rolling my eyes as well.

"Just peachy," she said sounding and looking extremely sarcastic.

"Violent and sarcastic," Darry mumbled.

"I can't help it," she told him laughing.

"Go get some cake," Steve told her.

"No! That's weird! I don't like cake for breakfast," she said crinkling her nose.

**Sodapop's POV**

"So you're suddenly normal now?" Steve asked smirking as Jessa turned around to look at him.

"Normal doesn't describe any of us. I just don't like breakfast," she said smiling as she smacked his knee.

"Yeah well we have to get to work now. You comin with us missy?" Steve asked getting up. Darry got up and put on his tool belt. I just walked over Jessa.

"DUDE!" she said laughing.

"What?" I asked grabbing my shoes. I hate shoes. I wish I could go to work barefoot.

"Walk over me why don't you," she said sarcastically.

"Let's go little buddy," Darry said leaving. I heard the truck rev to life as Steve walked out. Jessa got up and went out too. I was the last one out. I walk out to see Steve and Jessa in the bed of the truck and Darry waiting impatiently. I hopped in the passenger's seat and we were off. We arrived at work shortly afterwards. Jessa hopped over the side right after Steve and Darry just chuckled. I hopped out and followed them in.

"Since Fridays are slow days are Saturdays too?" Jessa asked taking her seat at the counter.

"Surprisingly, yes. The busiest days we have are Mondays. Everyone is too busy taking their girls out on dates for them to leave their car here over the weekend," Steve said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not going to play waitress with you, I hope you know that," she replied laughing.

"In that case I'll order a coke," I joked taking another seat next to her.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," she said rolling her eyes. That's when our boss decided to walk out.

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight or something?" he asked Jessa. She just looked at him confused and a little nervous since she didn't know him.

"Yeah, just a uh little fight that's all," she said nervously.

"So that's the broad you guys brought in to work the cashier?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah," Steve said looking a bit confused.

"Good job," he said before walking back into his office.

"What was that about?" Jessa asked looking at us as if we were insane.

"He likes you. He thinks you have attitude and can run the cash register well. It's what he did with us," Steve told her shrugging.

"He's creepy," she said laughing a little bit.

"Well he normally stays in his office," I said trying not to laugh.

"Alright then," she said suddenly reaching into her pocket. She put some money in the register and got herself a coke, again. "Mine," she told Steve before taking a sip.

"I'm not going steal your coke," he said rolling his eyes. "This time."

"Better not," she replied sticking her tongue out at him. The boss came out just as she did that which made us burst into laughter. She just blushed and hid behind her hair.

"You guys can have today off. I have to go do some stuff," he said gruffly.

"Thanks Boss Man!" we said getting up. He just nodded and we all left.

"Now what do we do?" Jessa asked taking another sip of her coke.

"Want to just go home?" I suggested.

"Sure. We can go to the Dingo later," Steve said.

"Alright," Jessa agreed. We all walked home in silence. Surprisingly there were no Socs.

"Look at their pants!" we heard Two-Bit say loudly as we passed the park. There was a round of laughter. "You guys waitin for a flood?" Two-Bit asked. Jessa giggled and we all walked toward Two-Bit, Pony, and some Socs.

"Two-Bit, WHAT are you doing?" Jessa asked as Two-Bit got ready to make another joke.

"What? I can't make jokes now? You aint a cop," Two-Bit replied smirking.

"I didn't say you couldn't you idiot. I asked what you were doing," she said rolling her eyes.

"Making fun of their pants. I mean look at em!" he said laughing. Is he trying to get beat up?

"Relax. We made a truce with these guys," Pony said calming all of us, I think. "Randy's the one that helped you," Pony added.

"Oh. Sorry for my brother. He's a bit of an idiot," Jessa said smiling.

"I'm not that much of an idiot," he said putting her in a headlock.

"I'll bite your hand off," she said looking up at him.

"No you won't," he said looking a bit nervous.

"Yes I will. Are you going to stick around to find out?" she asked looking like she really was about to bite him.

"She bit me before. She'll bite you," Steve added.

"Why do you bite people?" one of the Socs asked.

"Cause I don't feel like punching, kicking, elbowing, slapping, or kneeing them," she replied glaring up at Two-Bit. She opened her mouth, ready to bite him, when Two-Bit released her.

"I am NOT getting rabbis!" Two-Bit screamed.

"Demanding little girl," one of the Socs said smirking. There're only two of them so that's good.

"I'm not little. You're just a giant with weird pants," she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"And you were the one asking me what I was doing," Two-Bit said laughing.

"Like you said it looks like their waiting for a flood," she said rolling her eyes.

"Trust me, I'd rather be wearing stuff like you guys but my mom won't let me out of the house if I am," the one said rolling his eyes as well. We all just kind of stared at him confused.

"What?" the other one asked. I really need to learn their names.

"Sorry. I'm Randy," the one who was talking about his mom started, "and this is Bob."

"I heard about what Dallas did to you," Bob said nodding at Jessa. She just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Well it's not like it's obvious," she said sarcastically, "I thought it was a HUGE secret that only me and Dallas knew about."

"Sarcastic and demanding," Two-Bit said smirking.

"I get it from you," she said elbowing his stomach playfully.

"Do you get in a lot of fights?" Randy asked.

"Define fights," I said laughing.

"If you count me and Steve wrestling everywhere then just about every day," Jessa said laughing.

"Nah, like fist fights. It seems like you do since you have two hand marks on your cheeks," Bob said.

She just ducked her head so some hair fell over one cheek and said, "Not really. I mean I do sometimes just not every day." I noticed she hid the newer bruise with her hair.

"How'd ya get the bruises?" Randy asked. He sure does ask a lot of questions.

"That's classified information," she said smirking.

"Sure it is," Two-Bit said ruffling her hair.

"Enough with the hair! I'm going to bite your hand off!" she said smoothing her hair back down.

"Let's get back home," I suggested.

"Alright. Bye Randy and Bob!" Jessa said waving.

"Bye," they waved back as we all started walking back home.

"Classified information?" Two-Bit questioned once we were almost home.

"Rabbis?" Jessa questioned back.

"That made sense," he retorted.

"In what world?" she asked. "Two-Bit Land? Where you have houses made of chocolate cake and roofs made of chocolate icing and there's beer instead of water? Where you end up showering in beer, drinking beer and it rains beer? Where all the blondes swarm you?" We all ended up bursting into laughter because she was probably right.

"What are you a mind reader now?" he asked as we walked inside.

"Mind reader my ass," Dallas said from the couch. Jessa's head snapped in his direction and she glared.

"What's a matter? You scared?" Dally taunted.

"Let it go," Two-Bit told her.

"Fine," she said angrily. She then walked past us and stormed out. She headed back in the direction of the park. I knew she would be too mad if I went after her now so I let her go. So did everyone else.

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry about the mix up of the events! I know that the pants thing happened before the rumble! I'm sorry but it was too good to just not put in the story! Sorry again! Well thanks for reading! Flames are accepted but please be nice. Constructive criticism is also accepted. If you have any ideas or just like my story please review! =) Thanks again!**

**As always,**

**Sammy4eva**


	7. I am NOT His Sister!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Well I like writing this story so guess what? Another update! Oh! Special thanks to: cohnekid and Rage908 for staying with this story and reviewing just about every chapter! I hope to get more reviews just like these two! =)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or its characters. **__**Warning: this story can be more modern at times.**_

**Jessa's POV**

I just need to calm down a little bit then I can head back. I'll just stay at the park for a little bit. I remember when I was at the park in New York. That was where Snake first found me.

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey. Kid, get up," a deep voice said nudging my side lightly.

I opened my eyes and just stared at them.

"I'm not a cop so relax. Who are you and what are you doing here? Don't you know New York aint the place to be sleeping outside at night?" the asked crouching down to my level.

I took their features in. Their hair was pitch black and short. Their green eyes hammered into mine as I continued to stare at them. I looked at them and noticed they had a black, short sleeve, tee on and blue jeans. They had a pair of black tennis shoes on and were slightly muscular.

"Kid, this is New York you're in. You don't want to give attitude to strangers. You're lucky it's me that found you. Now get up. You're coming with me," he said in a demanding voice. I sat up and scooted back a bit, terrified.

"What are you doing Snake?" another voice called. A shadow appeared and they slowly came into view. They had white blond hair and piercing blue eyes. They had on the same clothes as the Snake guy.

"Found a kid. She was asleep and now she won't talk," the Snake guy said turning to face him.

The other guy stared down hard at me. He continued to stare down at me like that for what seemed like forever. I started to get nervous under his glare. "She can't," he spat.

"What?" Snake asked.

"From that look on her face she would whimpering in fear by now. She can't talk," he said glaring at me more. I scooted back even more.

"Can you fight?" Snake asked turning towards me. Why would I tell him if I could fight or not? I'm not trying to get murdered!

The other guy smirked down at me and I backed up a little more. "If she could fight, why would she keep backing up?" he asked Snake.

"Come with me and I'll teach you how to fight," Snake said walking up to me and offering his hand.

"What are doing? This kid can't even talk! She's probably too weak to fight anyway!" the other guy snapped. That's when I knew I would learn how to fight, from Snake. What he said made it a challenge for me. I set it in my mind that one day I would prove him wrong. I took Snake's hand and he smirked. He lifted me up and we walked back to his hide out.

"I'm Snake and this here is Bulls-Eye," Snake said leading me into his hideout. I gaped in amazement. It was so cool! It was a little cave that was surrounded by bushes on the way in. They had spray painted all the walls and there was a couch and two chairs there.

"Hey! You got a broad!" a voice said from behind me. Before I could turn around I felt a hand on my butt. I spun on my heel and slapped them as hard as I could. "AH! You coulda warned me she was guna hit me!" he said rubbing his cheek. I took in their appearance as I glared. They were wearing the same clothes as Snake and Bulls-Eye except they had black, dirty, jeans on. They had dark brown, short, hair with cold chocolate brown eyes.

"No funny business with her! I mean it Lizard! She can't talk and I don't want you messing with her. I'm teaching her how to fight tomorrow," Snake told him. So Lizard's his name, odd name.

"But," he started.

"I said no! I'm also not letting you guys teach her how to break bones! I'm serious. She's going to fight fair first," Snake ordered. That's when Bulls-Eye and Lizard got their devilish smirk on. That's also when I knew I would never fit in with this group. The only one I could would be Snake.

_**End Flashback.**_

I must have walked all the way to the park and on the swings during my flashback because I snapped back to reality when I almost slipped off. I stopped myself and readjusted my position before swinging again. "Kid, how many times to I have to tell you? You aint supposed to be alone," a familiar voice called. Funny, that sounds like Snake. I turned around to reveal Snake.

"SNAKE!" I screamed before running and tackling him in a hug.

"When did you find your voice?" he laughed hugging me back.

"During a rumble," I said smirking and letting go of him.

"You don't get slapped in rumbles. Who hit you?" he asked grabbing hold of my chin.

"No one, I fell, on a couple rocks, a couple times," I said shrugging.

"You and I both know you can't lie to me. Now tell me. Who hit you?" he asked letting my chin go.

"It's over with. Let it go," I said glaring slightly. "So did you see Bulls-Eye yet?"

"Bulls-Eye here too?" another voice called.

"Please don't tell me," I started but was interrupted.

"Hey it's Fire!" Lizard called coming up behind Snake. "What no hug for me?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"I'll make you hug me," he said taking a step toward me.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much," I said laughing.

"Whoa! Who's the lucky guy? Is it Bulls-Eye?" Lizard asked winking.

"No! It's someone you don't know!" I told him laughing. "You know me and Bulls hate each other!"

"Can I meet this lucky guy of yours?" Snake asked smirking.

"I don't know. Maybe he won't want to meet you," I said rolling my eyes. I turned on my heel and started walking back to the Curtis'. I heard footsteps and soon Snake and Lizard were on either side of me. The walk was silent and we were soon in front of their house. I walked right in to see everyone there. "I found someone at the park," I said glaring at Dally.

"More like I found you," Snake said coming up beside me. Lizard showed up on the other side of me right after. Dally looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Surprised to see us Bulls?" Lizard asked.

"Who are these guys?" Soda asked. I smiled, walked over, and sat by him.

"This is Snake and Lizard," I said pointing to them as I said their names.

"So the famous Snake finally shows his face?" Two-Bit asked quirking one eye brow.

"No he's dead. Yes that's him you idiot," I said rolling my eyes. "Snake, Lizard. This is Soda, Two-Bit, my brother, unfortunately," I started but was interrupted with a loud "HEY!" from Two-Bit.

"Shut up Two-Bit," I said laughing. "And this is Pony, Johnny, Steve, and that is Darry. I call him Superman but only I'm allowed to call him that so HA! In your face Lizard," I said pointing to everyone as I said their names. When I was talking to Lizard I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Awe come on!" Lizard complained.

"Do I even want to know what's going on V?" Darry asked.

"No, not really," I said laughing.

"So which one is the lucky guy?" Snake asked smirking. Of course he has to ask in front of everyone.

"Who do you think?" I asked looking at him sarcastically.

"I don't know. Is it Superman?" Lizard asked in a retarded voice.

"Are you blonde?" I asked lifting both eyebrows.

"No," he replied.

"Then there's your answer," I said rolling my eyes.

"The next time you roll your eyes they're going to roll into the back of your head with how many times you just rolled them," Two-Bit told me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said once again rolling my eyes. I smirked knowing this was getting on Lizard's nerves not knowing who my boyfriend was.

"It's Soda," Snake said smiling.

"No really? How'd ya guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Then Soda must know who hit you," Snake said suddenly serious.

I glared and said, "I told you before it's over and done with." I just don't want him to hurt Dally and Two-Bit! I mean I know Dally probably deserves it but Snake would REALLY hurt him!

"She's pretty stubborn. I'd just let it go," Darry said. No, no, no! Lizard better keep his mouth shut!

"Alright," Snake said before Lizard could say anything.

"So you taught Jessa how to fight?" Soda asked Snake.

"She knew some things to begin with, I just taught her the rest," Snake said shrugging.

"I taught her how to break bones," Lizard said smirking proudly.

"How'd ya guys find her?" Snake spoke up. I stared at him like he was insane. "What? Everyone finds you."

"Some Socs were chasing her a while back. We helped her out," Soda told him.

"Girl, why were you running? You never run away from a good fight," Lizard said.

"I didn't even recognize her without the red hair," Dally piped up smirking.

"I could arrange the red hair again," Lizard said smiling devilishly.

"If you so as touch my hair I will smack you into next year!" I threatened.

"Be nice V!" Darry warned.

"This is Lizard I'm dealing with! He's worse than Dally!" I said.

"Since when you did you start callin him Dally?" Lizard asked.

"Since I felt like it," I replied smartly. He took a menacing step forward and I stood up.

"Still the same attitude," he said smirking. I sat back down, in front of Soda's legs.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked hoping they had some place to stay.

"Some dude's place named Buck," Lizard said. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Why? You stayin there too?" Snake asked noticing my fail attempt at trying to keep my laugh in.

"Not me," I said smiling devilishly.

"Bulls! I knew that would happen," Lizard said excitedly.

"Just like old times," Dally said smirking. "Well I'm going to head back," Dally said getting up and sending me a glare. It was secret so Snake wouldn't see it, just as I thought.

"I'll come with," Lizard said leaving.

"See ya," Dally called as he left. Snake was the only one left.

"I'll go too. Don't get hit again Fire," Snake said as he left after Lizard.

"Ugh," I groaned. I swear those three are trouble separate let alone together.

"So that's Snake?" Darry asked.

"He's usually not that creepy," I said.

"What about Lizard?" Two-Bit asked.

"There's a reason he's called Lizard," I replied.

"Not sure I want to know," Soda said.

"You really don't," I said.

"So why didn't you tell him how you got the bruises?" Two-Bit asked.

"He would murder you and Dally. Well not literally murder, just injure, pretty badly," I said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Why do you hang out with him then?" Darry asked.

"He saved me from getting the crap beat out of me. He taught me how to fight. He would only do that because he's a bit too protective. Before I came here he was my brother basically," I said shrugging.

"Now you got me," Two-Bit explained putting on a really creepy smile.

My eyes widened, I backed up into Soda some more, and said, "Don't ever do that again! You looked like a freaking rapist!"

Two-Bit's eyes widened, he put a hand to his heart, and said, "What? How could you!"

"Are you pregnant or something?" I asked leaning over and poking his stomach.

"Yes, yes I am. But there's something awful I have to tell you," he said acting serious.

"Why whatever could it be?" I asked using a fake accent.

"Well darling," Two-Bit said using a southern accent. "Good old Steve Randle is the father."

"Not Steve Randle!" I said fake gasping in horror.

"Damn right it's not me!" Steve said from the other side of the couch.

"Did I say Steve Randle? I met Darryl Curtis," Two-Bit said smirking.

"Superman! I am shocked at you!" I said trying my best not to laugh.

"Two-Bit! Tell them who the REAL father is," Darry joked.

"Alright I'm done messing with you. It's," Two-Bit said pausing randomly.

"It's not dramatic! Get on with it," I said ditching the accent.

"It's Sodapop Curtis," he said grinning evilly.

"Two-Bit," Soda warned.

"Fine! It's Pony, ya happy?" he said ditching his accent as well.

"Is not!" Pony said tackling him. That turned it into an all-out wrestling match. I laughed as Steve and Johnny joined in. Johnny didn't go in willingly though. He got pulled in by Two-Bit. I was watching Pony and Steve wrestle when Two-Bit suddenly pulled me in. I squealed and Soda jumped in after me. I laughed as it ended up with Pony on Two-Bit's shoulders, Johnny pinning Steve, and my head on Soda's stomach.

"Cause this is normal," I laughed.

"Well most of this is, just not Pony on my shoulders," Two-Bit said suddenly flinging him off. He landed right in front of Darry. He just laughed and tackled Two-Bit again. I just laughed as they continued to wrestle, this time leaving Johnny and Steve out of it. I started getting tired and got up.

"Where ya goin?" Soda asked as I walked toward the door.

"Home, I'm tired," I said yawning.

"Mind walking her home Soda?" Two-Bit asked as he pinned Pony.

"Sure. I'll be back in a min," Soda said to Darry as we walked out the door. The walk was silent and comforting. I was just too tired after everything that happened.

I walked in and said, "Goodnight," to Soda.

"Night, either me or Two-Bit will pick you up tomorrow," he said shutting the door. I ran upstairs and collapsed on the bed. I honestly think I was asleep before I even hit the pillow. I had a night filled with absolutely nothing and that's what worried me. I didn't have any nightmares, which pleased me, but didn't have any dreams either, which worried me. I woke up to a sudden cold. I look up to see Two-Bit literally dragging me out of the house.

"Let me go," I complained as the sun hit my eyes.

"I've been trying to get you up forever! I thought you were dead or something!" Two-Bit exclaimed letting me go and helping me to stand straight up, without my face meeting the concrete.

"I was tired!" I said laughing.

"Dead tired," he mumbled as we walked up the porch to the Curtis'.

"Soda! Get some clothes on dude!" Two-Bit yelled covering my eyes. I sighed and pushed his hand away.

I looked up to see Soda in a pair of jeans and nothing else.

"Two-Bit," I said slowly.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me expectantly.

"I think jeans count as clothes," I said laughing and walking over to Soda.

"Nope," Two-Bit yelled suddenly picking me up by my waist.

"It's not manhandle Jessa day!" I complained as he dragged me wherever.

"You're right, it's manhandle Jessa week," he replied. I could picture him smirking.

"I'll smack your face into next year," I said laughing.

"I can't wait for the day you run out of mean things to say," Darry said drinking his coffee.

"That will be the day hell freezes over," I said rolling my eyes.

"Actually the ninth layer of hell is a barren frozen wasteland with no life," Two-Bit said shocking us all.

"How do you know how many layers of hell there are? And what each layer is like?" I asked bursting into laughter.

"Because I've been there," he replied. I just picture his grin.

"How'd ya make it back?" I asked smartly.

"I didn't. I'm just a ghost," he said laughing.

"Then how can you," I started but was interrupted by Two-Bit.

"Shush! Don't question the unanswerable!" he whispered. I laughed until he dropped me right in front of Darry. I rolled my eyes, got up, and walked back over to Soda, who now had a shirt on.

"Hey Two-Bit, I got a question!" I called as I sat next to Soda.

"Shoot," he said from the kitchen.

"What's the sound of one hand clapping?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Did I NOT just say don't question the unanswerable?" he called back.

"No. You just said shoot," I replied like the smart ass I am. We all burst into laughter.

"Wanna take the stupid quiz?" I asked Steve as he walked in.

"No thanks," he said rolling his eyes.

"Party pooper," I complained.

"I don't think he takes a dump at parties!" Two-Bit called from the kitchen. We all burst into laughter even more.

"We all have off today," Soda told me.

"Cool," I said yawning.

"Awe, did someone miss their beauty sleep?" Steve joked.

"Sorry but I already have enough of that. Although it looks like you could use some more," I said making a weird face.

"Be nice V!" Darry called.

"That's not possible!" I called back.

"She really is your sister Two-Bit," Steve muttered walking into the kitchen.

"I swear she's also Dally's sister," I heard Darry quietly mutter.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE DALLAS WINSTON!" I yelled. I think I shocked everyone since I never yell. "Sorry," I said quietly as they all gave me weird stares.

"Didn't know you were that loud," Soda chuckled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. I got up and practically ran to the bathroom. When I was finished I walked out and got weird stares from everyone again.

"Is it illegal to pee now?" I asked making a weird face. That caused a burst of laughter to fill the house.

"What'd you do that was illegal?" Johnny asked walking in.

"Apparently it's illegal to take a piss," I told him plopping down next to Soda.

"Only you Jess, only you," he chuckled shaking his head. He walked over and sat in Darry's chair.

"Dally's probably going to bring Snake and Lizard," I informed them.

"Alright," everyone said.

"Hey," Dally grumbled walking in with Snake and Lizard right behind him.]

"So, Fire," Lizard said walking up to me.

"So, Lizard," I mimicked.

"What's your real name anyway?" he asked sitting next to me.

"That's classified information. If I told you I would have to kill you," I said acting serious.

"Jessica!" Two-Bit called from the kitchen.

"That's not my name!" I called back acting like it really was my name.

"Thanks Fire's brother!" Lizard called. "So, Jessica," Lizard said facing me.

"Don't start with me or I'll say your real name," I warned. He hated his name with a passion.

"Alright, JESSICA!" he said getting in my face.

"Alright, Harry!" I said shoving his face out of mine.

"I told you it's Lizard," he grumbled.

"HEY HARRY!" Dally yelled from the kitchen. He shot up and I heard a couple bangs. I look over to see both of them wrestling on the floor. Dally was winning, as usual.

"Sorry about HARRY over there! Him and Dallas do that a lot!" I called from my seat on the couch.

"Are they wrestling?" Snake asked from the door.

"Yeah I just hope they don't knock each other out. That was annoying dragging them both back into the hideout," I said crinkling my nose. They both reeked of beer that day and it smelled awful.

"So what's your real name?" Soda asked Snake.

"Mike," Snake said smirking. "What's yours?"

"Sodapop is his real name," I said looking at him like he was retarded.

"You guys don't get fake names?" he asked coming over and sitting by me.

"Only Two-Bit and Darry, but only this girl here calls Darry Superman," Soda told him.

"Then why does Darry call you V? Your name is Jessica not Victoria," he said.

"Cause I'm a violent kid apparently," I said rolling my eyes.

"So what's Two-Bit's real name?" he asked curious.

"Oh big brother of mine," I called in an annoying sing song voice.

"Oh little sister of mine, what do you want?" he called back in the same annoying sing song voice.

"Snake wants to know your real name," I said as he walked in and sat by Soda. The only reason why we can all fit on here is because I'm tiny. It's kinda cramped too but I don't care. I just realized I didn't even know Two-Bit's real name.

"It's Keith but no one calls me that," he told him.  
"He only gets called that when he's in some deep shit," Soda said laughing.

"I found this outside your house," Steve said walking in and tossing something at me. I looked at it and realized it was my bag.

"Two-Bit!" I said clutching my bag.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"How'd my bag get outside?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's your bag," he said rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes as well and sighed.

"You still got that thing?" Snake asked laughing.

"Yeah, it's got my stuff in it," I told him putting my bag on the floor. We sat there in silence until I felt a hand on my foot. I look down to see Lizard, on his stomach, crawling backwards, with my bag. I jumped up and tackled him. "Give it back!" I screeched as he held it out too far for me to reach.

"Why? You got drugs in there or something?" he asked as I snatched it back. I opened it up and started looking through it. I noticed my bracelet was gone and I looked up to see Lizard holding it in front of his face.

"Give it back!" I screeched as I jumped up and snatched it. That was the bracelet that my step-mother gave me. It was the only jewelry I owned and I didn't want anything bad to happen to it.

"Someone's possessive," Lizard said shocked. I had a temper back in New York but I always let the other person win, unless it was a fight.

"I just don't like people taking my stuff," I grumbled shoving it back into my bag.

"BE NICE V!" Darry thundered from the kitchen. I sighed, got up, grabbed my bag, and headed to the kitchen. I opened up my bag, pulled out my bracelet, and walked over to where Darry was sitting. I laid it in front of him and put my hands on my hips. He looked up at me confused.

"That's what I was getting back from him," I explained nodding down at the bracelet. He picked it up and started admiring it. It had my birthstone in four different places. It was a charm bracelet. It had my birthstone, a couple hearts, and a wolf. She had the wolf put on it because it was, and still is, my favorite animal. The pattern was a metal heart, my birthstone, heart, birthstone, a wooden wolf, birthstone, heart, birthstone, heart. The hearts were all silver and the wolf was a red-brown. My birthstone was aquamarine since I was born in March. The wolf stood out the most though. One time my step-mom told me I acted like a wolf. We laughed about that for days.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked giving it back to me. Instead of slipping it back into my bag I slipped it on my wrist and covered it with my sleeve. I don't want to have to fight Lizard for it again.

"My step-mom," I said smiling.

"Why the blue stones?" he asked.

"It's my birthstone," I said as I walked back into the living room.

"When is your birthday?" Soda asked as I sat in between him and Snake.

"March," I said smirking.

"March what, smart ass?" Two-Bit asked from the other side of Soda.

"March 14th," I replied laughing. "Why?"

"Cause we have no birthdays early in the year," Soda told me smiling devilishly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh and if I didn't make that clear enough, uh NO!" I said realizing why he was smiling like that.

"But," he started.

"NO! Oh and uh, also, no!" I told him.

"Why not?" he asked laughing.

"Just no," I said shaking my head. I laughed as I realized how many weird looks we were getting.

"What are you guys talking about?" Snake asked confused. I covered Soda's mouth with my hand to keep him from leaking any ideas. He tried getting me to move my hand but I wouldn't budge. We fell off the couch from both of us struggling with each other. I refused to move my hand from his mouth and we continued to struggle with each other. It ended up with us both sprawled out on the floor, my hand still on his mouth.

"Please tell me you two are just wrestling," Pony said from the top of the stairs. I burst into laughter as did everyone else. I removed my hand from his mouth since he looked ready to lick my hand.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it," I said laughing.

"Christ Soda! There are people here," Pony said looking at him horrified.

"It's not like that Pone. She was just covering my mouth with her hand and we ended up like that," Soda said chuckling.

I heard a clank and look over to see Dallas pinning Lizard.

"Take it easy Bulls," Lizard said shoving him off.

"You take it easy when someone tries to pickpocket you," Dally growled getting up. He left and slammed the door behind him. I tried my best not to cringe but failed. Lizard followed right after him.

"I have to go work," Darry said getting up.

"I thought you had today off?" Soda asked.

"Nah, that's tomorrow little buddy," Darry said opening the door.

"Bye," we called as he left. I heard the truck's engine rev and peel out of the driveway.

"Now what?" I asked turning to Soda.

"We could bum around here, or we could go to the park," Soda said shrugging.

"I know what you're going to choose," Snake said smirking.

"The park," I said excitedly shooting up.

"I figured," Soda said smirking.

"Come on! Let's go," I said practically jumping up and down.

"Why do you wanna go to the park so bad?" Two-Bit asked getting up.

"Why don't you want to?" I asked.

"Cause it's boring," he said rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Soda out the door.

"So why ya wanna go to the park?" Soda asked as we were nearing the park.

"Cause I love parks!" I said excitedly.

"I can tell," he said chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him and rushed past him, to the old rusty swing set. I sat down on the first one and grinned cheekily. Soda just laughed and sat on the one beside me. I look up to see Snake and Two-Bit chatting away. I giggled as I realized how tall they both were. Snake was a little taller than Two-Bit which made it all the more funny.

"What are you laughing at, little girl?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing," I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Liar," he said. I wasn't looking at him but I could picture the smirk he had on.

"Nah man she's telling the truth," Snake spoke up. I looked at him like he was insane. Why did he have to just go and blow it all?

"How can you tell?" Two-Bit asked grinning at me.

"She won't look at you. She's trying too hard to make it seem like she's lying," Snake told him smirking at me.

"Jerk!" I said getting fake tears in my eyes.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, no need to get the waterworks going," Two-Bit said freaking out a little bit.

"But he's so mean," I said making my voice crack a little. I ducked my head into Soda's shoulder and smirked. I started fake crying. There weren't actual tears but I made the sounds and movements and Soda played along.

"Shhh," he said smoothing my hair down. I tried my best not to laugh.

"That is so fake it's hilarious," I heard Johnny said quietly. I peeked over Soda's shoulder to see him and Pony standing there. I grinned and continued my façade.

"Play along," I whispered to him, Pony, and Soda.

"What'd you do to her? She's bawling her eyes out," Pony piped up. I started to laugh but covered it up with more fake crying sounds.

"Who hit her?" Steve asked from behind me. I got confused but realized it would be likely that he would think that.

"No one, Snake was being mean and she started bawling," Two-Bit said shrugging.

"Ya big baby," Steve said. I stopped the façade and snapped my head toward Steve.

"No," I said sitting on Soda's lap. "It's called acting and being good at it." Soda just laughed and started swinging. I squealed and grabbed onto the chains holding the swing to the set. Snake just shook his head and him, Two-Bit, and Steve went walking and talking. Johnny and Pony took the two swings beside us.

"Thanks for playing along," I said smiling cheekily.

"You can't see your eyes when you do that," Johnny said quietly.

"I have big cheeks! Okay? Is that against the law?" I said trying to hold back my laugh.

"Actually they just made it a law yesterday. Anyone with big cheeks isn't allowed to be sarcastic," Pony said smirking.

"Oh really? What's the penalty for breaking this law?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Death," Johnny spoke up chuckling.

"Then I guess I'm going to die soon! I would die if I couldn't be sarcastic anyway," I said shrugging.

"You would explode from having to bite your tongue," Pony added.

"You wouldn't have any tongue left to bite by the end of the day," Johnny said. I looked up and over my shoulder to see Soda smirking down at me.

"Are you all just really tall or am I that much of a midget?" I asked realizing that Soda was a lot taller than me.

"You don't want to hear the answer to that," Soda said laughing.

"You're so mean to me," I said trying to not to laugh.

"That's why you're laughing," Pony pointed out.

"But," I started.

"Jessa," Soda warned.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said giggling.

"That's odd," Soda said looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked confused. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Your eyes are blue but Two-Bit's are grey," he stated.

"They look like Dally's," Johnny piped up.

"Siblings can have different colored eyes," I said confused.

"She has Two-Bit's hair color," Pony added.

"But Dally's temper," Johnny said.

"You're confusing me," I said.

"You don't think," Soda said.

"Jessa!" Two-Bit called. I looked behind me to see him waving me over. I sighed, hopped off, and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked when I got over there. Him, Steve, and Snake were all there.

"You do realize your last name aint Matthews right?" Snake asked.

"Figures," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's Winston," he said.

"Okay, so?" I asked not quite getting it.

"So that's Dally's last name," Two-Bit added.

"I'm not related to Dally," I snapped.

"She does have your hair Two-Bit," Steve added.

"Look I found out from your pa. He slept with Two-Bit's mom, waited till you were born, took you, and ran off," Snake said.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not and never will be related to Dallas Winston," I said stubbornly.

"She's got Dally's temper," Two-Bit said ignoring me.

"And eyes," Steve added.

"But your attitude when it comes to jokes," Snake said.

"Alright just talk about me like I'm not here," I said putting a hand on my hip. "Plus my dad was my real dad. Dally's dad was his real dad. They weren't the same person. Dally lived with his and I lived with mine."

"Why do you think that letter you got didn't make any sense?" Snake snapped. I looked at him shocked. I got a letter back in New York. They left it right in front of the hideout. I had grabbed it before anyone could see it and read it when no one else was there.

"How do you know about the letter?" I snapped.

"It was my hideout that it was in," Snake explained.

"That was my letter and it wasn't any of your business. Did you even read it?" I asked getting really angry. I can't believe he READ my mail! I mean who does that!

"It was lying out," he said shrugging.

"I can't believe you!" I said horrified. He READ my mail! That letter was from my dad and step-mom!

_**Flashback:**_

_I walked into the hideout and spotted a white envelope on the couch. I walked up and picked it up. I was addressed to me but with no return address. I looked to make sure no one was around and opened it. I pulled it out and read, "Dear Jessa, _

_I am your real father but I have a son. You may not know him but he is your half-brother. Your real mother has a son, but he is not mine. He is also your half-brother. I don't care that you left but your friends wanted you to have this information. Goodbye. _

_From,_

_Your dad._

_P.S. Don't come home again._

"_Dear Jessa,_

_I am so sorry about your father! I want you to come home! I mean home with me not him! Here's some money so you don't starve." I pulled out a bundle of money and sighed. I tucked it away in my bag and continued reading the second letter. They had put both of their letters into one envelope._

"_I'm sorry for everything that happened. I think you know your one half-brother. Your father is watching me write this so I can't tell you his name. All I can say is that you will be able to tell because your eye color is exactly the same. You're eyes are ice blue and not many other people have that certain color of eyes. That's all I can tell you. I hope you find them and happiness._

_With love,_

_Your step-mom."_

_**End Flashback.**_

"What's going on?" Dally asked from behind me.

"You got a little sister that's what," Snake said smirking.

"I am NOT and NEVER will be his sister!" I growled before walking away. I hopped the fence and just wandered around in the little mini forest thing they had. I climbed a tree and relaxed, letting nothing bother me.

**A/N: Did you like it? Well review telling me what you think! Oh and if ANYONE seems a bit Mary Sue I'm sorry but it's just my writing style. That's not something I can really help. Sorry again! Thanks for reading and remember: review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! =)**


	8. Oh The Drama

**A/N: Thanks so much for clicking this link! Well I don't have much to say. I just have a few things.**

**Shout outs to: Independence Undervalued, cohnekid, Holsiepops, and Jenny Harlow. I appreciate the kind reviews! They helped me know that I should keep updating this story! Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders, the characters, or anything. I own zip. I do own Jessa, Snake, and Lizard though. Yay for that!**_

_**Warning: This story can and WILL be more modern at times. There might be some characters that are possibly Mary Sue. I'm not sure so you have to tell me. Sorry if they are!**_

**Jessa's POV**

I found a perfect spot in my tree. It had a little flat spot and two thick branches. I climbed over to it, sat on the flat part, and used a branch for my back and the other for my feet. I sighed, I was perfectly content. I grimaced and moved my back down a bit, feeling it crack. Yeah, that made me a lot more comfortable. I smiled thinking of how Snake probably got everyone to stay back and not come after me. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off. I woke up suddenly because I almost fell off my branch. My arm shot up and I caught the branch just in time. That'll teach me not to sleep in trees anymore. I used my other arm and grabbed onto the other branch. I slowly lifted myself up and sat back down on the flat part. Now all I have to do is think about how I'm going to get down without killing myself.

"Jessa," a familiar voice called. I started to climb down. My left foot got caught on a branch while my right foot finally found a foot holder, a hole in the tree. I realized I went into a split like position, except my legs were in front of me instead of to the side.

"I'm a bit stuck!" I called trying not to laugh. It was funny because it didn't hurt and I was in such an odd position.

"A bit?" I heard a chuckling voice ask.

"Yes a bit!" I said trying to get my foot down without falling down. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me down. "Thanks," I said noting that they hadn't removed their arms yet. I looked over my shoulder to see Soda smirking at me.

"That looked painful," he said letting me go.

"It would be for you," I said laughing.

"I think you, Dally, and Two-Bit need to have a talk," he said looking at me hopefully.

"But," I started but got a "You really need to talk to them before you all explode from madness," look from him. "Fine," I sighed. He smiled brightly. "How long was I up there?"

"About an hour," he said taking my hand and leading me out.

"Remind me to never sleep in a tree again," I said cracking my neck. My back and neck are killing me! I would NEVER suggest sleeping in a tree! It messes you up!

"I still can't believe you fell asleep," he said chuckling.

"I was comfy," I said defending myself.

"You're just like Two-Bit," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to get a beer belly though," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and we ended up right behind his house. "It looks like someone knows a back way."

"We found it when we were kids," Soda said walking in the back door, holding it open for me. I gave a quiet, "thanks," and walked in. I walked into the living room and smiled. Two-Bit and Snake were wrestling on the floor next to Dally and Lizard. Pony and Johnny were on the couch laughing at the idiots. Darry was in his chair just smiling at them and Steve was probably in the bathroom. Two-Bit and Snake looked up at me at the same time and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Hey," Two-Bit grunted as Snake pinned him.

"What's up Fire?" Snake asked.

"Why are you wrestling with my brother?" I asked as Two-Bit flipped him over.

"Cause we were bored," Two-Bit answered.

"Glad to know you wrestle when you're bored," I said rolling my eyes.

"Go on Two-Bit," Snake said shoving him off. "You know you need to talk to her.

"Come on Bulls," Lizard said shoving Dally off of him as well. "You heard Snake."

"I don't think he takes orders, Lizard," I said knowing perfectly well that Dally wouldn't.

"Girl knows me too well," Dally said smirking. Lizard always did have that affect with him. I don't know why but he was always in a lighter mood around Lizard, vice versa.

I turned around, ready to go into the backyard but was stopped by Darry saying, "I want you within hearin distance, ya hear?"

"I hear ya Superman," I said walking past Soda. He let me go knowing that at least Two-Bit was about to follow. I walked outside and sat down in the grass.

"You might need this," Soda said putting my bag next to me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled, leaned down, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be in soon," I said as he went back inside.

"So little sister," Two-Bit said, plopping down next to me. Dally and Snake plopped down right next to Two-Bit. I wonder why Snake is here.

"Snake why are you here?" I asked looking at him weirdly.

"Someone's gotta keep Bulls here," he said giving Dally a playful punch in the arm. Dally just did the same with him.

"Cough up the letter," Dally said putting his hand out.

"I didn't eat it so I can't cough it up. Well I mean I could if I ate it but I don't really feel like it now," I said sarcastically. Two-Bit put me in a headlock then, much to my dismay, and ruffled my hair. I ducked under his arm and groaned as I smoothed my hair back down.

"Get the letter," Two-Bit said smirking. I opened my bag and pulled the letters out. I handed it to Two-Bit who handed my step-mom's letter to Dally. Two-Bit was reading my dad's. They both finished and switched. There was an awkward silence and they finished reading.

Two-Bit handed me back the letters and said, "Well she does have your eye color."

"Yeah well, there's a lot of people with blue eyes," I grumbled. I do not want to be Dally's sister! I don't think he could handle finding out I was his sister. I mean he did think I was like one of the weakest people on Earth. It would hurt his rep if people found out he had a baby sister. I'm so very kind to Dallas, aren't I?

"I lived by myself ya know," Dally said nodding at me.

"Snake told me awhile back," I said remembering how my argument had been that his dad lived with him. **(A/N: Yeah I know I messed things up a bit. Sorry!)**

"So does this mean you're his sister too?" Two-Bit asked. There was more awkward silence.

"No," I said causing everyone to look at me. "It means nothing. I am not related to Dallas Winston and I never will be."

"You're just," Snake started but I snapped.

"I'm not in denial if it's the truth!" I practically yelled.

"You can't deny the truth! It's all in the letter! You just won't accept the fact that you're related to him!" Snake yelled at me. That's why I left the gang back in New York. Everyone kept yelling at me and Snake just kept screaming in my face.

"Stop it, Snake," Dally said, which shocked me. Dally was the only one who wasn't yelling at me that day but he didn't do anything to stop it either. I think it shocked all of us. "That's why she left last time, or don't you remember?" he asked glaring at Snake.

"Of course I remember," Snake said basically growling.

"Yeah well this group wants her to stay and I'm not letting you be the one to make her run away," he said glaring. Two-Bit looked at me confused and I shrugged. I have no idea why Dally is suddenly sticking up for me.

"I didn't make her leave in the first place," Snake growled.

"Yeah you did," I said quietly. Two-Bit heard me but Dally and Snake didn't. You learn to get real quiet when you can't talk and then suddenly you can.

"Stop fighting," Two-Bit said looking serious.

"Stay outa this Two-Bit," Dally said not even looking at him.

"You want me to stay?" I asked standing up. Everyone's heads snapped toward me. Two-Bit nodded since I wouldn't continue until someone answered. "Then stop fighting and act like you don't want to kill each other. Snake go back inside; this isn't any of your business."

"I'm just," Snake started.

"JUST GO!" I screamed pointing at the door. Snake got a mean look in his eyes and I took a step toward him. "Go ahead, do it. Hit me, see what happens," I growled. I'm tired of being shoved around. I'm not taking anything from anyone anymore.

"Don't do it Snake. She's gotten new moves and a lot tougher since you last saw her," Dally warned.

"I'm not afraid of you. So stand up and do what you've been wanting to do since you met me. Hit me, I don't care. Just be prepared for a fight," I growled. I sent him the best death glare I could manage. I was having a hard time not crying. I hate yelling, fighting, and so much other stuff. I hate fighting with Snake though since he's the one who protected me.

"I'll go back inside. You guys work it out. Oh and Fire," Snake said getting up. "Don't talk to me like that again. You're not the only one who's gotten new moves and tougher since New York." With that said he walked back into the house. I glared in his direction.

"He doesn't know all my moves. I've gotten better," I grumbled sitting back down.

"Let's face it, the letter says it all. What you just did only adds more to it. You're also the big bad Dallas's sister too," Two-Bit said grinning.

"Yeah but we can act like I'm not. I wouldn't want to hurt his rep or anything," I said rather harshly.

"Yeah but little sisters are a turn on for the ladies," Two-Bit said nudging Dally. They both just smirked at each other.

"Oh hell no!" I said noticing the look in their eyes. "You are NOT using me to get girls!"

"All you gotta do is 'stumble' into Bucks by accident and let us, being the good tough brothers we are, get you out," Two-Bit told me.

"Yeah, ok. Let me think about that for a moment. Uh, no," I said not even pausing for the 'moment.'

"I hear the blondes like it when a brother beats up a Soc for his sister," Dally said smirking, knowing that I wouldn't mind seeing a Soc get beat up.

"Maybe there'll be two blondes," Two-Bit told him waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked inside and almost walked right into Darry.

"I was just comin to get you," Darry said smirking.

"No one's dead," I started, "yet," I coughed. "So just relax," I finished.

"Got a bit of a cough there?" Two-Bit asked from behind me. I just rolled my eyes and walked past Darry. I walked in to see Lizard and Steve wrestling. Pony and Johnny were in the same position on the couch and Snake was watching Lizard and Steve wrestle. Soda was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that all you guys do, wrestle?" I asked looking at them like they were insane.

"Oh hey," Steve said as he flipped Lizard off of him. "Soda's on the porch, smoking," he told me.

"Thanks," I said hopping over them. I ended up kicking Lizard in the head and I had to try my best not to go into a fit of laughter.

"Why'd ya kick me in ta head?" Lizard asked angrily.

"Cause you need a new one anyway," I said walking onto the porch. A round of laughter came from inside and I smiled as I sat down next to Soda.

"Done already?" he asked smiling.

"Yup," I said smiling cheekily.

"So how'd it end?" he asked taking a drag on his cigarette.

"With Dally and Two-Bit planning on using me to get girls," I told him rolling my eyes. "Not just girls though. Nope, it has to be blonde girls." Soda just laughed and I snatched his cigarette. I smirked and handed it back to him since he was looking at like, "Did you really just do that? I coulda gave you one." He smirked and crushed it out.

"I don't hear anything," Two-Bit said. I looked back at the door to see his head sticking out.

"I will smash that door in," I said trying not to laugh. He looked so retarded it was hilarious! All you could see was his head and there was that one piece of hair hanging in his face.

"Go ahead; I'm sure the ladies will love a good scare. Then I can just put my head back on and it'll be all good again," he said smirking.

"I don't think it will reattach," Dally said from inside.

"You know how to stitch someone up?" I asked looking at Soda.

"Sure do," he said smiling devilishly.

"THEN IT CAN REATTACH!" I yelled to everyone inside. I got up, walked to the door, and winked at Two-Bit. I pretended to slam the door on his neck and he let out a loud "AH!" I opened the door a bit and he dropped to the floor dramatically. Everyone was staring at me. Two-Bit then rolled over, propped his arms up on his elbows, rested his chin in his hands, and lifted his feet up in the air, leaving his knees on the ground.

"That is why you don't stick your head in doorways, children. You could die if a little evil girl comes around," he said looking as serious as ever. We all burst into chaotic laughter. It was just too hilarious seeing him like that.

"I'm not little!" I said when we all calmed down.

"You deny being little but not evil?" Darry questioned.

"Why should I deny the truth?" I asked shrugging. That caused another round of laughter.

"Trust me, you're little," Two-Bit said standing up. I huffed and crossed my arms. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and I looked up to see Soda.

"I aint little," I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are," Soda said smirking. I just gawked at him.

"You're so mean," I said getting fake tears in my eyes.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he whispered in my ear.

"Come on turn off the waterworks," Two-Bit said smirking. They immediately vanished and I grinned cheekily.

"I don't like being small," I grumbled trying to frown but failing.

"Ease up guys. It's not her fault," Darry said.

"Well it sure aint my fault I can't be a giant like you Superman!" I said.

"He's not a giant," Two-Bit said looking at me. "You're just a midget."

"I'm not a midget! I'm fun-sized," I grumbled which got the whole gang laughing again. "NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled suddenly getting why they were laughing so hard. Pony's ears just turned red and he stopped laughing.

"I didn't know ears could turn that shade of red," Two-Bit said when everyone stopped laughing. That only made his ears turn redder.

"I'm heading back to Bucks," Snake said getting up. I sent him a glare, still mad about earlier. Lizard got up and started to follow him as he left. He stopped when he got to me though.

"We aint staying long," he said. "So make up with Snake before you start to hate him." With that said he left, following right behind Snake. Good old Lizard can be a real pain but he always did look out for me.

"We all heard you yelling," Soda explained. I just made a weird face which caused Two-Bit to laugh since he was looking at me.

"Come on Dal, I think it's time we go get those girls," Two-Bit said smirking.

"I told you I'm not going to," I said backing up into Soda a little bit.

He just wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "If she doesn't want to, don't make her. She just might hurt you."

"That's so not," I started but was interrupted by Darry.

He said, "There's a reason I call you V!"

"Yeah you have a point," I said giving up. I looked up at Soda and said, "Can we go the lot?"

"Ask your brothers," he said chuckling.

"Okay, Two-Bit, Dally, I'm going to the lot. Bye now!" I said grabbing Soda's hand.

"He told you to ask not tell," Dally called right as I was about to leave.

"You of all people should know that I would go anyway. So why would I bother asking?" I retorted before dragging Soda with me. "Finally," I sighed as we made it to the lot. I walked over to a willow tree, still dragging Soda with me, and sat down at the trunk of it. I leaned my back against the tree and sighed happily.

"Why'd ya wanna come here?" Soda asked sitting next to me.

"Cause we never get any alone time," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

He started playing with my hair and said, "It's kind of hard when you have Two-Bit for a brother."

"Yeah, well, Two-Bit isn't here right now," I said looking up at him.

"No, he's not," Soda said smirking. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back eagerly. It started turning into a full make-out session. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands slid to my waist.

"JESSA!" a loud voice scream. I jumped back and squeaked. I saw Dally coming at me angrily. Oh, I thought it was someone else. I can handle Dally. Soda on the other hand looked scared.

"I'll handle it," I whispered. I got up and met Dally half way.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at me.

"Like you have any room to talk," I said smartly.

"I'm older, that's different," he said seeming a bit calmer than before.

"No, it's not. You do much worse stuff than what was just going on there," I said glaring. "In fact you were going to use me to pick up girls!" I was getting angrier by the second. How dare he have the nerve to yell at me for kissing my boyfriend when he sleeps with random strangers?

"That's not the same," he started getting irritated.

"Damn right it's not the same thing. I actually know him, he just so happens to be my boyfriend. So you're right it's not the same thing. I'm not sleeping with him and he's not a stranger," I snapped.

"You shut your mouth and you shut it right now," he said gripping my shirt. I growled and surprisingly shut up.

"Dally!" another voice screamed. I peered over Dally's shoulder to see Two-Bit and Darry walking towards us.

"Get off of her Dally!" Darry yelled. Dally just growled and let my shirt go reluctantly. Darry and Two-Bit got over to us and I felt Soda behind me.

"Now what's going on here?" Darry asked looking from Dally to Soda.

"Dally just overreacted to seeing me with Soda," I growled glaring at Dally.

"Your clothes are still on so it couldn't have been that bad," Two-Bit said. "Come on Dal, let's just head to Bucks." Dally growled a little bit but left with Two-Bit.

"Christ, what were you two doing?" Darry asked looking shocked.

"We were just kissing," Soda told him. I could feel him shrugging.

"Alright well let's get home," Darry said turning and walking back. Soda grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his house. We got there pretty quickly and surprisingly didn't run into any Socs. I thought we would since it's dark out now.

"Hey, you're back," Pony said as we walked through the door.

"You weren't gone very long," Steve said looking away from the TV.

"No, just a short little visit at the lot that's all," I said.

"I'm heading to bed," Pony said getting up and walking upstairs.

"I'm heading home," Steve said getting up and brushing past us.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked confused.

"He went to the park," Darry said before walking into his room. I huffed wondering if I should stay up and wait for Two-Bit.

"You can stay on the couch tonight, unless you want to go back home," Soda said looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. I looked away from him.

"For what?" he asked gently.

"Everything," I said. I hate how Dally just had to go and ruin everything! He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards his. I still refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. I had to fight not to burst into tears right then and there. He was being so sweet when everyone just kept messing everything up. Not to mention my wrist was pounding but the feeling of tears was emotional. I met his eyes and was locked. I couldn't look away. "It's alright," he whispered. "Stuff like that happens." I felt true tears come to my eyes and I lost it. I hugged him and hid my face in his chest. He just hugged my back and stroked my hair. I held my tears back the whole time.

When I finally calmed down I pulled away and whispered, "I'm still sorry."

"You're staying here tonight. I don't like leaving you there alone," Soda said hugging me again. I hugged him back immediately.

"I'm going to sleep," I mumbled breaking the hug. I walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Goodnight," Soda said kissing my head and tossing a blanket over me.

"Goodnight," I mumbled before I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to screaming from upstairs. I shot up, ran upstairs, and opened Pony's and Soda's room. Soda was comforting Pony who looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Darry came busting through the door. Pony had violent shudders running through his body and his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. He was sweating too along with him taking big gulps of air. He had all the signs of a nightmare.

"Go back to bed Darry," Pony said taking more gulps of air.

"Are you alright kid?" Darry asked putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep, you need it," he said giving one last shudder.

"I got it Darry, go back to sleep," Soda said giving him a warning look.

Darry shook his head and said, "If you need me don't hesitate." He then walked back to his room, seeming very hesitant, and I sat next to Pony.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. I gave him a sister-like hug even though I wasn't his sister.

"I get nightmares, that's all," he said. His teeth stopped chattering and he seemed to have calmed down.

"Are they bad?" I asked looking at him knowingly. He looked at me confused and I let him go.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. You should go back to sleep too," he replied.

I shook my head no and said, "I can't sleep anyway."

"Why not?" he asked looking extremely curious. Yeah he seems perfectly fine now. I guess having someone other than your brothers' comfort you helps; either that or he's completely faking it.

"Just can't," I said lying through my teeth. I get nightmares too, I just don't scream. Pony looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Liar," he finally said after, what seemed like, a minute of silence.

"I'm not lying, I just can't," I said shrugging. Well I guess it's obvious that I'm lying through my teeth now.

"It's just us, you can tell us what's up," Soda said.

"I just can't sleep, alright? That happens to people sometimes," I said refusing to meet either of their eyes.

"You get nightmares too," Pony said looking at me closely. I stayed silent for a moment.

"Everyone gets nightmares at one point or another," I said shrugging. I do have nightmares but they haven't been happening as often as they used to.

"What are they about?" Pony asked.

"Would you want to talk about yours?" I asked hoping he'd say no.

"I will if you do," he said quietly. I hung my head and sighed.

"It's different each time, Pony," I said quietly.

"How bad are they?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him with sad eyes and said, "I'll live." I cracked a grin just for good measure. Yeah, they can tell I'm lying right through my teeth.

"That's kinda obvious," Pony said cracking a grin as well. I wonder if I do actually scream.

I must have got a confused look on my face 'cause Soda laughed and said, "What's the face for?"

"Cause I can," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You look dead ass tired," Pony said. I looked at him shocked. Did I really look that bad?

"Gee thanks! That's always what a girl wants to hear," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Hope everything's okay Pone," I said walking out of his and Soda's room. I walked downstairs and collapsed on the couch. I fell asleep quickly. That was when the nightmares came.

_**Nightmare:**_

"I told you not to come home you ungrateful little freak!" my father screamed, throwing a vase at me. I ducked and sighed in relief. It hadn't hit me. I was about to say a smart remark and throw something back at him when the scene suddenly changed. I was in the lot with Two-Bit. He had a beer bottle in his hand and was swaying slightly. He looked at me and suddenly looked sober and evil. I backed up a step, only to feel a tree blocking my escape.

"You made Mom leave. She wouldn't 've left if you wouldn't 've come. Go back to New York," he slurred taking a step toward me.

"I didn't do anything," I said trying to calm him down.

"LIAR!" he screamed smashing the beer bottle over my head. I dropped to the ground grabbing my head in pain. I looked up to see Two-Bit smiling maliciously. Then Darry showed up and started beating the crap out of him. I kept screaming for him to stop, that it wasn't his fault he was drunk. The scene switched again and I was with my dad. This time it was something that actually happened. My dad was smoking that day. He put the hot part of the cigarette on my back. I kept screaming for him to stop but he kept adding more. Well in the dream I was. In real life I had been freaking out trying to get away from him, not making a sound. I screamed and screamed as the more cigarettes were added, burning my back.

"JESSA!" a voice screamed. I could feel myself being shaken. "JESSA! Wake up!" the voice screamed again.

_**End Nightmare**_

I snapped open my eyes to see Sodapop looking at me worriedly. "Why are you shaking me?" I grumbled tiredly.

"You were screamin somethin fierce," Pony said.

"Oh, that's nice," I said sarcastically.

"No, it's not," Soda said seriously.

"I'm fine, let it go," I said sitting up. I realized I was on the floor. Great, I fell off the couch too.

"Are you being violent even in your sleep?" Darry asked walking in and ruffling my already messed up hair.

"No," I sighed and started looking around for my bag. I didn't get up; I was just looking around the room. It's not there, that's nice. I'm very sarcastic when I wake up, if you couldn't tell already.

"Hey," Two-Bit grumbled slamming open and slamming shut the door as he walked in. He just walked into the kitchen where Darry was.

"Someone's gotta hangover," I grumbled to myself. He didn't even come to get me last night.

"Hey," Dally said walking in and surprisingly not slamming the door. Yay! He didn't slam it! I hate it when people slam doors, unless their mad, then I understand. Things suddenly got kind of awkward since Dally went into the kitchen right after Two-Bit. I peeked in and saw all of them talking quietly.

"What's up?" I heard Steve asked right before a door slam. I jumped a little bit at the sudden noise.

"Hi," Johnny said walking in right after him.

"Hey Johnnycakes," Pony said as Johnny went over and sat by him.

"So how was your visit Jessa?" Steve asked waggling his eyebrows at me. He sat on the couch and smirked.

"Oh Stevie!" I said dramatically putting hand to my head. I ran over to him and jumped on his lap. "It was wonderful without you!" I said laughing. I moved off of him and he was glaring at me. Soda was laughing his head off and Dally was looking in confused. Pony and Johnny were clutching their sides from laughter.

"What'd you do V?" Darry asked walking in.

"Why Superman, how could you?" I said putting a hand to my mouth. "Me? Why, I didn't do anything," I said putting a hand to my heart and acting innocent. I heard a thump and I looked over. Two-Bit was on the floor laughing his head off and Dally just smirked. "I'm a perfect little angel!"

"THAT right there is complete bull shit," Dally said laughing.

"Steeeeevie," I said putting my head near him. I clasped my hands together and put them at my side, trying my best to look like I was failing at looking innocent.

"Don't call me Stevie," he grumbled.

"But Stevie!" I complained putting my head in his lap. He looked at me with a scowl on his face but his eyes told me he was amused.

"Get off of me," he said trying to push my head. I opened my mouth wide and acted like I was going to bite him. "AH! No bite! Bad dog!"

"I am NOT a dog!" I said sitting up. "I just, I can't believe you just called me that," I said getting fake tears in my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't turn on the waterworks! I'm sorry, just don't cry!" he said freaking out. That had Dally on the floor laughing along with everyone else. Only Darry and Steve were left. Hmm, now how am I supposed to get them to laugh as hard as everyone else?

"Stevie," I said whispering in his ear. "Two-Bit's pregnant. It's a shim, just like him. No, wait he's more like Big Foot, except, ya know, more hairy." He fell off the couch from laughter and Darry looked at me confused. Everyone was starting to calm down now. I ran over to behind Darry, jumped on his back, and said loudly, "I'm going to eat you! I'm like Two-Bit, I eat everything in sight!" He fell over as I hopped off and the whole gang, even Two-Bit, burst into another round of laughter. I just smiled proudly and cheekily.

"You're a mean little girl," Two-Bit said smiling at me.

"And you're a large little bum," I retorted.

"Excuse me! We prefer the term 'couch potatoes' not 'bums'," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said equally as sarcastic. "I didn't know I could hurt your feelings THAT badly! Next time I will use the PROPER TERM"

"You better," he said pointing a finger at me. "That stuff can be very hurtful."

"Good, that's what I was aiming for," I said sticking my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed at both of our immaturities.

"What are we doing today?" I asked plopping down right where I was standing. I hadn't noticed that Dally left the room or that I was in the middle of the hall, but I wish I had. Dally walked over me, and since I had no clue what was going on, I looked up right as he was walking over me. I screeched, covered my eyes, and fell on my side.

"What'd you do to her?" I heard Two-Bit asked. I could feel everyone's stare on me.

"KEEP YOUR JUNK AWAY DALLY!" I screamed still curled up on my side, in a ball, in the middle of the hallway. I could hear the whole gang going to chaotic laughter. It's not funny! They didn't have to see all that! Why is he in shorts anyway?

"It's your fault for sittin in ta middle of ta hallway!" Dally said defending himself.

"No it's not!" I screeched still horrified. "It's your fault for not keeping your junk away!" There was more chaotic laughter. I didn't laugh. I was still there, covering my eyes, curled up on my side in a ball, trying not to rock back and forth like an insane person.

"It's okay," I heard Two-Bit say. Oh dear lord, he sounded close.

"No it's not! You didn't have to see his junk hanging out!" I said sounding close to tears. I wasn't but I sure sounded like I was. Yeah, I'm scarred for life.

"Up you go," I heard Two-Bit say and I felt a pair of arms sliding underneath my stomach. What is he doing? I started to freak out and then I was being lifted into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT! ME! DOWN! NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started squirming in his arms as I was screaming.

"CALM DOWN!" he screamed trying to keep a hold on me. I wouldn't listen. I just kept screaming "PUT ME DOWN!" and squirming. I finally fell out of his grasp and I sat there, on the floor, in pain. I landed on my ribs and I could feel my cut reopen. I have no idea how I'm going to explain that to them.

**A/N: Well, how did you like it? Was it horrible, I've done better, okay, awesome? Review telling me how you think! I'm not sure if many people like this story or not so I have a question. Should I just discontinue and delete this story? Let me know! Again, sorry for messing things up from the book, like how Dally lived alone in New York, and how the events are all messed up. Sorry! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Cheating? and Crying

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Thanks to: JinLing, cohnekid, Hosliepops, and Independence Undervauled, for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Well I'm going to stop blabbering now! =)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or any of its characters. I own Jessa =) so take that! :P**_

_**Warning: This story can be more modern at times. Sorry if any characters are a bit Mary Sue.**_

**Two-Bit's POV**

What'd I do to her? Why is she still on the floor all curled up? "Jessa?" Soda asked squatting down to her level. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand. I hope she's alright.

"You gotta get up," Dally said coming over to her and putting a hand on her side. She immediately slapped his hand and he pulled back. I was more than a bit confused at this point

"What happened?" Pony asked. Johnny was looking at her with knowing eyes. Does he know what's wrong with her?

"She's bleeding," Johnny said pointing to the side she was laying on.

"What?" Darry asked coming over and forcefully flipping her over onto her other side. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut and had her hands over her side. There was a wet spot forming there. Soda and Darry had to pry her hands away and Darry lifted her shirt up just enough to see her ribs. There was huge, open and bleeding, cut all along her ribs. I stared at her in shock.

"You're going to need stitches," Dally said squatting to her level. Her eyes shot up and she looked terrified. She kept shaking her head in a 'no' way over and over again. She was doing it almost frantically.

"It needs to be," Soda started but she interrupted him.

"NO NEEDLES! I don't do needles!" she said freaking out.

"Pony, Johnny, and Steve, go outside or something. Let us fix her in here," Darry commanded. Soon Pony, Johnny, and Steve were all outside. Dally got up when they were all leaving and had now returned with the first aid kit.

"Two-Bit, Dally, hold her down. Soda keep her from freaking out," Darry said getting the needle out. Her eyes got wide and she started squirming. Dally sat on her legs and part of her stomach and I held her shoulders down. Soda was talking to her like nothing was happening.

"So Steve tried cheating in poker but I caught him and boy was he mad," he said finished. Jessa couldn't take her eyes off the needle and the only thing holding her down was us. Darry had finished cleaning it and was now getting ready to stitch it.

"Keep her distracted Soda," Darry said.

"Jessa, Jessa. Jessa, look at me," Soda commanded. She finally removed her eyes from the needle lying next to Darry and looked at him.

"What?" she asked flinching as Darry started to stitch her side.

"You want to hear about to the time Dally got turned down?" Soda asked smirking.

"Yes!" she said looking excited.

"It was with this short blonde girl. He tried hitting on her and she wasn't interested at all. He kept bugging her so she turned around, slapped him, and walked over to Two-Bit. So they started flirting and Two-Bit got the girl. Dally was more than a little mad at him," Soda said shortening the story by an extreme amount.

"You stole Dally's girl and he didn't kill you?" she asked turning her head toward me.

"Nah," I said smirking. That girl Soda was talking about was Kathy. She broke up with me a long time ago though. We lasted a long time surprisingly.

"What happened? Why'd she slap him?" she asked seeming extremely curious.

"I told her that we could go back to my place to have a good time," Dally said smirking.

"Any non-slut-ish girl would have slapped you then Dally," she replied rolling her eyes. How is she staying so calm when she was just freaking out earlier?

"You're done," Darry said putting a bandage over the stiches.

"I hate needles," she groaned pulling her shirt down, but not before Dally caught something.

"Hold up," Dally said grabbing her shirt.

"NO DALLY I'M LEAVING MY SHIRT ON THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she yelled looking pissed.

"Shut up," he grumbled flipping her over on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she said looking ready to kill him.

"What are these scars?" he asked lifting her shirt up a little bit more. She had round scares and a couple straight ones all over her back.

"Nothing," she snapped pulling her shirt down.

"How do you," Soda started but she interrupted him.

"It's nothing, alright?" she said even though it sounded more like a question.

"But," I started but of course she interrupted me.

"It is nothing," she said pronouncing each word clearly, as if I was retarded. "Let it go." I look up and saw Dally get a cold look in his eyes. Soda was looking at her worriedly and Darry wasn't paying attention. "Stop staring at me!" she snapped shoving her face in the carpet. I put my face extremely close to her face and waited for her to lift her head up. "I can feel your breath down my neck," she grumbled shoving my face away, blindly since her face was still in the carpet. I burst into uncontrollable laughter. She's my sister alright.

"Crazy kid," Dally chuckled ruffling her hair.

"NO touching the hair! That's off limits," she grumbled, freeing a hand from under her and smoothing her hair back down. Her face was like a mixture of annoyance, disgust, and anger. Her nose was crinkled up too which made it all the more. hilarious. We all burst into laughter, just at the look on her face. Darry was even laughing.

"Why can't we touch the hair?" Soda asked smiling like a mad man.

"Cause it's not yours. Touch your own freaking hair," she grumbled still smoothing it down. We all went into another round of laughter. Steve, Pony, and Johnny walked in right as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Where did she get the hairband?

"What's so funny?" Steve asked sitting in Darry's chair.

"Your face," Jessa said smirking. Dally burst into uncontrollable laughter until she kicked him off her.

"What was that for?" Dally grumbled.

She sat up and said, "I don't know! It's not like you were sitting on me or anything!"

"Someone's sarcastic," Steve said.

"Someone's stupid," she grumbled. Soda, Pony, Johnny, Dally, Darry and me all burst into laughter.

"I aint stupid," Steve said defending himself.

"Keep dreaming," she said waving him off.

"Keep your dog on a leash Soda," he said smirking at her.

"You heard him Soda. He wants a leash for himself," she said looking at Soda. That only caused more laughter.

"I aint his dog," he replied.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Cause you sure look like one to me," she said crinkling her nose at him. By that time we were all on the ground with laughter. Steve just stared at her, trying to come up with a comeback. "No comeback, that's what I thought." We all calmed down and I saw Pony grinning from ear to ear.

"Mean little girl," Darry said.

"I'm not little!" Jessa snapped.

"Yes you are," Dally said patting her head.

"Did I NOT just tell you to not touch me?" she groaned slapping his hand away.

**Jessa's POV**

Steve should know by now that I'm not going to take his crap. Keep a leash on me? Really, is that the best he has? Dally patted my head and I slapped his hand away. My brother or not I don't like it when people touch me.

"You're snippy," Two-Bit said laughing.

"Mm," was my short reply. Right now I just want to be home. I'm tired and I have no idea why. "I'm going home," I said getting up.

"I'll walk ya," Two-Bit said getting up as well.

"Why bother? It's down the street," I said rolling my eyes.

"Cause Socs like to jump us," Soda said getting up as well.

I sighed and got a great idea. "I'm just heading to the lot instead. If anyone wants to come just come," I said walking out the door. Soda was walking next to me in a matter of seconds.

"Why we going to the lot?" Soda asked as I turned to take the back way he showed me before.

"Cause the lot is fun. I can chill in a tree while the guys play football or something. No one will be alone so it's a win-win," I replied smiling.

"Why do you like trees so much?" he asked chuckling.

"Why don't you like trees so much?" I retorted.

"Cause they're trees," he said grabbing my hand.

"My point exactly," I said laughing. He grinned and the rest of the walk was silent. We got to the lot and I spotted my favorite willow. I walked toward it but was stopped by Two-Bit yelling my name.

Me and Soda turned around to face the whole gang, standing there in a group, with Darry who had a football.

"Whose team ya cheering for?" Two-Bit asked smirking.

"I aint no cheerleader," I said grinning. What do you know, the plan turned out exactly as I said.

"Come on Soda! We're picking teams," Pony said. I wonder how they got here so fast. There must be more than one back way. Either that or I'm just really slow.

"You called it," Soda said grinning. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and jogged over to the gang.

I grinned and turned around. I walked the rest of the way to the willow and started climbing. I found the perfect branch, again. It was thick and I was sure it could hold me. I laid down on my stomach and parted the branches. I had the perfect view of the game. The teams were Darry, Dally, and Steve versus Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony. The teams were pretty much even because Two-Bit didn't do crap except distract the other team. Two-Bit was jumping up and down and waving his hands frantically in front of Steve's face. I just laughed. Johnny was making a touchdown while Darry and Soda were wrestling, in the middle of the lot, and Pony and Dally were doing the same. Is that all these boys do, wrestle? I just giggled as Steve realized that Johnny had made a touchdown while Two-Bit had been distracting him. The game went pretty much like that for the rest of the time, from what I can remember. Sometime during the game I fell asleep, still on my branch. The game lasted a pretty long time to cause the last thing I remember was seeing the sunset. I was half awake when I felt myself being pulled. There was nothing under me for a second then a pair of arms caught me. I was too tired to even care what was going on.

"Come Jessa, wake up," a voice said. I was so out of it I couldn't even put a name to the voice.

"Let her sleep, man. She aint been sleeping that good," a softer voice said.

"I been waking her up so she been sleeping," the other voice said. They've been waking me up? Oh that must be Two-Bit.

"That don't mean nothing. She got circles under her eyes," the softer voice said.

"What are we supposed to do with her then?" I'm guessing Two-Bit replied.

"I'm staying here anyway. Leave her here," the softer voice said.

"Don't do that man. Put her on someone's back, she'll latch on," a louder voice said. What? That must be Snake I guess. He always told me bout the times he brought me back to the hideout on his back.

"I aint carrying her," a deeper, but not like Darry's, voice told the gang.

"Put her on my back, she'll hang on," I'm guessing Snake told them. Whoever was carrying me put me on Snake's back and I was only half aware that I was doing exactly as Snake said I would. I fell right back to sleep after he started walking.

"Leave her here Two-Bit," a deep voice said.

"I was just going to take her back home," I think Two-Bit said.

"Home," I mumbled.

"See? She wants to go home," Two-Bit said. I was feeling more awake now.

"Not alone," I mumbled keeping my eyes closed.

"She's tired and I know she aint gunna want to fight with ya Two-Bit. Wait till she's a little more awake then let her decide," I think Darry said.

"Home," I mumbled more stubbornly.

"Christ Two-Bit try staying home with her. She wants to go home just not alone," I think either Pony or Johnny said.

"Just leave her here. She knows she won't be alone," I think Soda said. I don't even know what I want anymore.

"You know she gets nightmares. If she's back there alone then aint no one gunna be there to wake her up from them," I still think it was Soda who was talking but I wasn't sure.

"I'm taking her home. She'll be fine," Two-Bit said. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I hung tighter to whoever was carrying me.

"Come one Jessa you're going home," Two-Bit told me tugging on me some more.

"I don't wanna be alone," I mumbled opening my eyes. Turns out I was holding onto Soda, not Snake, and Two-Bit was still tugging on me.

"Well there's no one to stay with you," Two-Bit replied. I met Soda's eyes and was locked. He looked concerned about me staying alone. I released him and Two-Bit helped me stay up since my legs didn't want to work. I looked at Soda and knew that he really didn't want to see me alone.

"Here," I mumbled looking up at Two-Bit.

"I aint draggin your ass all over the place," Two-Bit replied.

"Then don't touch it," I grumbled sitting down, against Two-Bit's will.

"You're staying here anyway. Let her stay Two-Bit," Soda said.

"You're draggin her cause I sure aint," Two-Bit grumbled walking into the kitchen. Soda grinned and pulled me up. My legs decided to not work again. Of course this has to happen! I just sat back down again.

"Come on get up," Soda said chuckling.

"I can't. Legs don't want to," I said silently cussing myself for not being about to make a normal sentence.

He chuckled and picked me up. I squealed and hung on tight to him. He put me on the couch but I wouldn't let him go.

"I don't wanna be alone," I said stubbornly.

"I'll stay with you for now, alright?" he asked sitting beside me and unhooking my hands from his neck. I flopped over and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

**Sodapop's POV**

Jessa was so tired it made me wonder if she ever slept at night. I know she gets nightmares but still. The game lasted until it got dark so it took Two-Bit awhile to find her. It was actually Dally who pointed her out. It was pretty funny since Two-Bit kept making jokes about how she looked like a sloth/monkey thing. Snake carried her home on his back then gave her to Two-Bit and left with Lizard for Buck's. Snake had joined our team and Lizard joined Darry's. Lizard was almost like another Two-Bit when it came to football. They came though only after Jessa fell asleep. Now she was asleep on my shoulder and Steve was laughing at me.

"Shut up Steve," I told him smiling.

"Not my fault that you're stuck there now," he replied laughing.

"Don't you have somewhere to be drunk at Steve?" Darry asked.

"You're right. I did tell Two-Bit I'd go to Bucks with him," Steve said getting up. "See ya guys tomorrow," he called walking out the door.

"I'm heading to bed," Pony said walking past me. He was outside with Johnny but I guess Johnny went home.

"I'll be there in a bit," I told him. He just walked upstairs to our room.

"How ya planning on getting her off of you?" Darry asked chuckling.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I told him smiling.

"I'm heading to bed too. Don't stay up too late," he said walking past me.

"I won't," I promised. Two-Bit had left with Dally a little bit ago and Steve just left so it was just me and Jessa now. I looked at her and noticed how long her eyelashes were. They were extremely dark against her pale skin. I gently moved her head off my shoulder and onto the couch. She didn't seem to notice. I kissed her forehead and went upstairs. I jumped into bed making Pony jump. I smiled at him and we both just went back to sleep. I woke up to the smell of Darry making breakfast. It smelled like eggs and bacon. I hopped out of bed and ran to the shower, beating Pony.

"Come on Soda!" Pony called pounding on the door.

"Too slow!" I said turning on the shower. I hopped in and did my routine. I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist. The whole gang was here and Jessa was still asleep surprisingly. Well she was until Steve accidently sat on her. She shot up and smacked him upside the head.

"Get off of me fat ass," she said removing her legs from under him. He chuckled and looked at me.

"You know you gotta wear clothes to work now Buddy. It's a law or something," he said. Two-Bit hopped over to Jessa like a bunny and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing Two-Bit?" she asked giggling.

"THERE'S A NAKED MAN IN HERE! I AM PROTECTING YOUR INNOCENT EYES!" he yelled laughing.

I laughed along and went into mine and Pony's room to get dressed. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and pulled on a white tee. I came out and Steve shoved a piece of cake in my face. I just shoved his hand away.

"I don't want your half eaten cake," I told him laughing.

"It aint half-eaten. It's almost gone," he told me smirking.

"Hey Dar, you seen my DX shirt?" I asked knowing it was probably somewhere other than my closet.

"It's on the couch!" Darry called back.

"Here," Jessa said and tossed it at me.

I caught it, slipped it on, and said, "Thanks."

"Heads up Jess!" Dally called. I look up to see toast flying towards her. She caught it and started eating it.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cake. I walked back into the living room to see Mickey Mouse on the TV.

"Hey Two-Bit, Mickey's on," I said sitting next to Jessa. He just came in with a beer, a piece of cake, and sat in front of Jessa.

"Come on Soda, Steve, and Jess. We gotta get to work. Two-Bit can you drive Pony and Johnny to school?" Darry asked about to leave. I finished my cake and started trying to walk and put my shoe on at the same time. I truly do hate shoes.

"Yeah," Two-Bit said still glued to Mickey Mouse. I finally got my shoes on and followed Darry outside. Steve came out shortly after and hopped in the bed of the truck.

"Two-Bit was basically attacking Jessa when I left," Steve told us. I looked at him like he was insane. Jessa came running out of the house with Two-Bit at her heels. She hopped in the bed of the truck and looked scared as Two-Bit hopped in after her. He was standing up and Darry put the car in reverse and backed up suddenly. He fell out of the truck and we all laughed at his idiocy.

"You know not to do that since last time Two-Bit," Steve told him laughing.

"Just go to work," Two-Bit said laughing and walking back inside.

Darry smiled as he pulled out of the driveway and drove us to the DX. I looked in the review mirror to find Jessa and Steve wrestling. Darry stopped and Steve flung out of the car. Jessa hopped out after him and grinned. I got out laughing.

"Why'd you throw me out of the truck?" Steve grumbled walking into the DX.

"Cause I can," Jessa replied going behind the counter.

"No coke today?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Not today," she said smiling.

"Stop flirting Soda, we got work," Steve said walking into the garage part.

"You heard your pet. Go help him," Jessa told me giggling.

"He's not my pet," I said giving her a peck on the lips. She rolled her eyes and smiled bigger. I gave her another peck and went into the back room. It was awfully hot today even though it's February. Well close to the end.

"Do you even know how old she is Soda?" Steve asked from under a car.

"I should probably find that out, shouldn't I" I pondered changing the oil of a car.

"Yeah since she is your girlfriend," he told me. The rest of the day went pretty much like that. I would check in on Jessa every once in a while but other than that me and Steve just worked on cars the whole day.

"You can leave now," the boss said sticking his head out of his office.

"Thanks Boss man," Steve said getting up and wiping the oil of his hands. He just went back into his office.

"Yeah, I'll go get him," I heard Jessa say as we walked back into the store part.

"Steve, Taylor's here for you," Jessa told him hopping off her seat.

"Alright," Steve said looking confused. I gave him a friendly push forward and grinned at him. He had been wanting to ask Taylor out for a while now. He glared but walked over to her anyway. They started talking so I grabbed Jessa's hand and led her outside. We started to walk home when I remembered what Steve had said earlier.

"You never told me how old you were," I said looking at her sideways.

"Oh," she said laughing. "I'm turning 16."

"March 14th, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling. We turned onto my street to see Two-Bit and Pony wrestling in the yard.

"I'm being dead serious here. Is that all you guys do, wrestle?" she asked as we got closer to them.

"No, we play poker sometimes," I told her laughing.

"So you play poker, fight in rumbles, wrestle, and go to parties? That's all you do?" she asked jumping over Two-Bit.

"Basically," I said walking around them.

"Don't you ever get bored?" she asked walking in.

"That's when we either wrestle or go swimming," I told her plopping on the couch, pulling her down with me.

"I can't wait till its summer then! I love to go swimming!" she said grinning. I just shook my head at her. She was too much sometimes. "What?" she asked eyes going wide.

"You're just too cute," I told her grinning. She just rolled her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder. Dally walked in with Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny.

Dally looked mad and Jessa asked him, "What happened to you?"

"Sylvia got all pissed at me," he grunted sitting next to me.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, that's what she got mad at," he said rolling his eyes.

"Who's Sylvia anyway?" Jessa asked picking her head up.

"My now ex-girlfriend," Dally told her. That part didn't shock me. They were the on and off again couple.

"Ya wanna play poker Soda?" Steve asked sitting at our poker table.

"Sure," I said getting up.

"It's your turn to cook Soda," Pony pointed out.

"Damn," I said quietly.

"I'll cook," Jessa said shooting up. I gave her a weird look and she shrugged. She went into the kitchen and I sat down to play a game of poker with Steve and Dally. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony were all just watching TV.

"Johnny! Can ya help me in here?" I heard Jessa call. I smiled as her and Two-Bit created the perfect distraction.

"Johnny, the ladies' man!" Two-Bit called. Everyone smiled and Johnny looked like he wanted to laugh. Steve made a wolf whistle and I slipped an ace out of my sock.

"Shut up Steve!" Jessa called back.

"How'd you even know that was me?" Steve called back. Dally just chuckled.

"Cause you'd be the one to do that," she called from the kitchen.

"Or maybe you're secretly in love with me!" he yelled smirking. I heard her high laughter. She popped her head in, giggling.

"Not even in your dreams," she said smirking and Steve's jaw dropped. Dally started going into hysterical laughter along with everyone else.

Johnny got up and went into the kitchen. Two-Bit walked in shortly after him only to have Jessa chasing him out with a spatula. "Go back to watching TV!" she said faking him out with the spatula.

"Dang girl, I just wanted some cake batter," he said rubbing his hand.

"Too bad, now go back to watching TV," she told him walking back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Johnny," I heard Jessa tell him as I put down my hand. I had a royal flush which beat both Steve's and Dally's hand. I grinned as they both got mad and started accusing me of cheating. This hand though, I actually didn't cheat. I didn't need to.

"Food's ready," Jessa told us walking out. Two-Bit practically trampled her over. Johnny, Dally, Pony, Steve, and me all followed shortly after. I grinned as I realized she made everyone's favorite sandwich. Darry's was piled with meat and mustard while mine was just a PBJ. Johnny had fried bologna, Pony and Two-Bit had turkey, Steve had ham, and Dally's had turkey and ham. Darry came in to see his huge sandwich and he looked shocked.

"Soda did you make this?" he asked putting his tool belt away.

"Nah, Jessa cooked," I said chomping away at my sandwich.

"Didn't you make yourself one?" Dally asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh, I forgot about that," she said looking confused.

"How do you forget to make yourself a sandwich?" Darry asked grabbing his and sitting in his chair.

"I just did, I'm not hungry anyway," she told him shrugging.

"Go get yourself one," Dally said pushing her lightly.

"I'm not hungry," she said stubbornly.

"Go get yourself one," Darry told her.

"But," she started.

"Go," I said lightly. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked into the kitchen. She came out shortly after eating a PBJ.

"Now was that so hard?" Darry asked her.

"Yes, it nearly killed me," she said plopping down next to me. Two-Bit let out a round of drunken laughter. I noticed his piece of cake looked soggy.

"Did you put BEER on your CAKE?" Pony asked looking at him like he was insane.

"Try it sometime, it gives it extra flavor," he told him laughing.

"You're an idiot Two-Bit," Jessa told him shaking her head.

"More than you'll ever be!" he said laughing even harder. Jessa just backed away from him. Oh god, she's afraid he's going to hit her again.

"You're drunk," she said, her voice trembling a bit.

"Thank you Capshion Obvious!" he slurred.

Dally noticed this and said, "Let's to Buck's, Two-Bit. You can wrestle Lizard and Snake again."

"Okay," he said getting up and swaying. Two-Bit stumbled out the door with Dally on his heels.

"I wanna go home," Jessa said quietly.

"You're not going to stay there alone," Darry told her.

"I'm going home," she said getting up.

"You're staying here," he told her locking eyes with her.

"I am going home," she said pronouncing each word clearly.

"You are staying here," Darry said matching her tone.

"I'll stay with her Dar," I said getting up. I hate it when him and Pony fight and I can't imagine what it be like if they fought. Darry is starting to look at her as the baby of the group and she has Dallas's temper. That fight would not end well.

"Pony and Johnny can come too. It'll be like a sleepover thingy ma-bobber," Jessa said looking hopeful.

"Sleepover thingy ma-bobber?" Pony asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" she asked sticking her tongue out at him.

"No," he chuckled.

"Kay, so can they?" she asked turning to Darry.

"Alright, just make sure you all wake up," Darry said giving up.

"Yes!" Jessa said before making an attempt to run out the door. I caught her by the back of her shirt though and yelled for Pony to hurry up. I looked back to see her still trying to run, even though I had a good grip on her shirt.

"Why aren't I moving?" she asked still trying to run.

"Cause Soda got your shirt," Johnny told her standing next to me.

She looked down and said, "No he doesn't. It's still on." We all just laughed and Pony came out with three bags. They had our clothes, toothbrushes, etc., all in it.

"Can we go?" she asked as she kept trying to run.

"Alright," I said letting go of her shirt. She darted forward, unexpectedly, and I caught just before she ran into the door.

"Walk much?" Pony asked as we walked outside and she tripped down the steps.

"No, I don't. Thank you very much!" she said and continued walking. We all laughed and walked with her. We got to her house and she just walked right in.

"You're all guys. You can get changed down here. I'm going upstairs," she said before sticking her tongue out at us and running up the steps. We all just laughed at how much her and Two-Bit were alike.

We didn't change because we always slept in our jeans. She came down a few minutes later in shorts and huge shirt.

"Shorts, in February, really?" Pony asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Sleeping in your clothes, really?" she mimicked. Me and Johnny just laughed at her.

She started feeling around the couch and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Found it!" she said excitedly. All of the sudden she pulled the couch out and it turned into a bed.

"Someone, or two of you if you really want, can sleep on here and someone else can sleep in the chair and there's another bed upstairs," she said walking past us. She ran up the stairs to leave us to figure out who was sleeping where.

"I'll take the chair," Pony said.

"I'll take the couch," Johnny said.

"Guess that leaves me with upstairs," I said grinning. They did that on purpose and we all know it. Jessa came running back down with blankets and pillows.

"Here," she said leaving the pile on the couch-bed-thing. With that done she ran back upstairs.

"Keep it PG," Pony said taking a blanket.

"It won't be rated R I can tell you that," I said laughing. I then walked upstairs, wondering if she was in Two-Bit's or her mom's room. I checked Two-Bit's room first, only to find it empty. I then checked her mom's room to find her sitting in the middle of the bed. I knocked and she jumped. I smiled apologetically.

"Well don't just stand there," she said grinning. I grinned and sat by her. I gave her a quick kiss only to have her pout. I smiled and started to kiss her pout away. Soon it was the lot all over again, except this time with no interruptions. We laid down without breaking the kiss and that's when I felt her tense up.

"It's alright," I said breaking the kiss.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" she said giggling nervously.

"Alright," I said sitting up. I took my shirt off and tossed it in the corner of the room. She just laughed as I lay back down. I gave her a quick kiss goodnight and she put her head on my chest.

"I love you," she mumbled quietly. She then tensed up worse than when we were kissing.

"I love you too," I said honestly.

I felt her smile and fall asleep quickly. I fell asleep shortly after. I woke up to Pony screaming at me to get up. I looked down to see Jessa still with her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach. I smiled and laughed quietly to myself.

"You're chest vibrates when you laugh," she mumbled. I laughed even harder then.

"That's weird!" she said jumping up and running out the door.

"Awe come on! Don't take too long in there!" I heard Pony scream before I heard him pounding on a door.

"My house, so I can take the bathroom for as long as I want!" she yelled back. I just laughed and walked downstairs to see a pile of eggs and bacon.

"Who made this?" I asked Johnny, sitting down.

"Jessa woke up early then went back to bed," he said eating a forkful of eggs.

"Wow," I said grabbing a plate and adding eggs and bacon on it. Pony came down and ate then ran back upstairs.

"Hey," Jessa said coming down and getting what little was left of the eggs and bacon. She ate it quickly and I ran back upstairs and pulled on my DX shirt.

I ran back downstairs to see Jessa, Pony, and Johnny all waiting for me at the door. I grinned and we all ran back to the house. Darry was just leaving with Steve as we got there and me and Jessa hopped into the back. He looked at us, laughing, and Jessa just grinned cheekily at him. I noticed she had a hoodie, jeans, and converse on. I smiled noticing how huge the hoodie was on her. She was so tiny everything was big on her. We made it to the DX and Jessa got her usual coke. Me and Steve just worked on cars all day. Sylvia came stomping in, looking mad.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping grease off my hands.

"Where's Dally?" she snapped.

"He aint here," Steve said from under one of the cars.

"Hmm. I'll just have to deal with you," she said walking toward me.

"What are you," I started but was interrupted when she shoved me against a wall. She then kissed me and I refused to hit her since she was a girl. I kept trying to push her off but she wouldn't budge. I heard a gasp and I looked over to see Jessa standing there with tears in her eyes. Sylvia got off of me and smiled.

"Jessa, it's not what it looks like!" I said trying to explain. She just choked on a sob and ran out. I started chasing after her while I heard Steve yelling at Sylvia.

"HEY!" Boss man thundered before I could fully leave the DX.

"What?" I asked hoping he would hurry.

"What'd you do to that poor girl?" he asked. I turned around to see him looking at me worriedly. I glanced back and Jessa was nowhere to be seen.

**Jessa's POV**

I went in to go tell Soda that we could leave but I walked in to see him making out with some slutty blonde. I ran to Buck's knowing either Snake, Lizard, Dally or even a drunk Two-Bit would be there. I remember passing Buck's a lot so I know exactly where it's at. When I got there I started pounding on Buck's door with both fists, not stopping until he answered. It was still light out so there wasn't a party going on.

"Who are, hey are you alright?" Buck asked as he noticed tears were now streaming heavily down my cheeks.

"Is Dally here?" I choked out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get him," he said leaving. I stood there, waiting for Dally to come. About a minute later Dally showed up, with no shirt on.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked pulling me in.

"Where's Snake?" I asked sniffling. I was trying my best not to cry but I was failing miserably. You do NOT cry in front of Dallas Winston. At this point though, I didn't care.

He sighed and said, "Come on." He guided me up the stairs and kicked Snake's door open. He walked in and said, "Got a crier looking for ya."

"Huh?" Snake asked looking up from his card game with Lizard. I walked in and stopped trying to stifle my sobs. "Awe, come here," he said opening his arms. I ran to him and hugged him as tight as possible.

"What happened?" I heard Dally asked.

"S-S-Soda," was all I could sob out.

"What'd he do?" Snake asked hugging me tighter.

"It's not like Soda to do something that would make her cry," Dally spoke up.

"What'd he do?" Lizard asked.

"I-I-I caught him m-m-making out with s-s-s-some c-c-chick!" I said bawling even louder.

"Awe damn it. What'd she look like?" Dally asked.

"B-b-b-blonde and s-s-slutty," I said choking on my sobs.

"Damn that girl!" Dally yelled. I jumped and sobbed louder. Snake just started shushing me and hugged me tighter.

"H-h-he cheated w-w-w-with Steve right t-t-there and m-m-me right in the o-o-other r-r-room!" I sobbed. I told Soda I loved him and he said it back. That'll teach me to let my heart fall for anyone ever again. Sodapop Curtis taught me a lesson that I would never forget. I knew soon I would become like Dally, cold and never showing emotions. I didn't want that to happen but it seemed inevitable. Sodapop Curtis broke my heart, something that I promised myself I wouldn't let happen to me. That's why it took me forever to leave my dad, I was afraid of falling in love. That nightmare just came true; falling in love but not being caught.

**A/N: So, how was it? Was it good? Was it terrible? Should I discontinue it? You, the readers, have to let me know in a review! I love the constant reviewers and appreciate you all! =D Review telling me if I can make it better, if I should just delete it, or if it's fine the way it is! Thanks for reading!**


	10. What The

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am dedicating this new chapter just to you guys, all because you reviewed! To the people who don't like this story: I warned you that they were going to be OOC. Also, a girl can take down two guys and at least one. Thanks for reviewing anyway! I DO NOT CARE IF PEOPLE ARE A BIT MARY SUE! Sorry but I like the way I write and I won't change it. =)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or its characters. I own my creations and that's it.**_

**Jessa's POV**

I cried for what seemed like forever. Eventually though my cries turned to sniffles and my sniffles turned to hiccups. Snake held me like a brother the whole time.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Snake.

"For what?" he asked seeming genuinely confused.

"Yelling at you the other day," I said hiccupping some more.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for what Soda did to you," he said petting my hair down. The tears burned in my eyes but I refused to let them shed. I had about enough of crying. I heard loud music come from downstairs.

"I need to be drunk," I mumbled getting up. Snake grabbed my sleeve and I looked back at him.

"You hate beer and getting drunk," he said.

"Both are true but right now I need to be drunk," I said walking with Dally out the door.

"You aint getting drunk," Dally told me.

"Yes I am," I told him walking right into the party.

"No you aren't. I'm taking you the Curtis's so you can find out what the hell happened," he said grabbing my sleeve.

I looked at him and said, "No. Tonight I'm getting drunk. Maybe tomorrow I'll go but right now I doubt it." He seemed to have noticed how terrible I felt because he let me go. I made a beeline for the fridge and got a beer. I chugged it and soon found the hard liquor. There was whisky and vodka and anything you can imagine. Well like the idiot I am I decided to mix them and chug my drink. It tasted horrible! It burned the whole way down my throat and tasted like complete and utter crap. Not to mention it smelled horrible. It didn't seem very long but it was probably like an hour, according to Snake when I get drunk I have no clue what's going on or how much time has passed, since I had mixed that drink. I'm not sure how many I had but my cup was empty now. I threw my cup away and was about to make another.

"Jessa?" I heard a voice call. I could feel the alcohol take its toll on me and I smiled drunkenly. I get drunk way too easy. "Jessa," Two-Bit said finally reaching me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing silly?" I hiccupped taking another beer out of the fridge.

"Are you drunk?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"Nope," I said giggling really high. I was lying and he could tell but hey, I'm drunk. I'm very strange when I'm drunk too.

"Liar," he said taking my drink.

"HEY!" I said shrilly. "That was mine, go get your own." I let him have it though and took another out of the fridge. I popped the top and downed it. Oh my god that tastes horrible.

"What happened?" he asked grabbing my elbow to keep me from falling.

I giggled shrilly and said, "Go ask SodaPOP. He'll tell you the WHOLE story!"

"You're out of here," he said gripping my forearm and dragging me.

"Let me GO! Let ME go!" I kept saying shrilly. Sometimes when I talked one part would be higher than the other so it would get pretty annoying.

"We're going to take you to a park, Jessa. Does that sound like fun?" Snake asked suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Oooh, a park," I said giggling. I could feel my eyes go wide at the sound of a park.

"Come on," he said slinging me on his back.

"WEEEEE!" I screamed drunkenly. He kept walking and all of the sudden an all too familiar house came into view. "No! I don't wanna go there! You lied!" I screamed trying to get Snake to let go of me.

"You don't want to see Darry, Johnny, and Pony?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, as long as the evil man isn't there I'm fine," I said giggling. Oh my god I'm going to have such a hangover tomorrow. At least my thoughts are sober!

"Darry, Jessa's rip roaring drunk!" Two-Bit yelled walking in the door. Snake carried me in and set me in front of the couch. As soon as he sat me down the world started to spin.  
"Why are you spinning me?" I slurred before falling to my side.

"She's a weird drunk," Two-Bit said.

"It gets worse," Snake told him.

"Why's she drunk?" Darry asked standing next to Snake. I'm drunk because a no good brother of yours cheated on me.

"You'll have to get the story from Soda," Two-Bit said shrugging.

"I would but he's been acting all weird since he got home. He hasn't smiled once and hasn't left his room, not once," he told him.

"Does Pony know what happened?" he asked.

"He's been in the room with Soda ever since he got home," he answered.

"You told me he wasn't here!" I yelled at Snake. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him childishly. I was still on my side which was very odd but I didn't seem to have the strength to get up.

"Darry, who's here?" Pony said coming downstairs.

"Jessa and she's rip roaring drunk," Two-Bit told him.

"She don't look too good," he said.

"She's drunk what do you expect?" Snake asked.

"No, not that, she looks like she been bawling her eyes out," he told him before going back upstairs.

"That's because she has," Snake said looking at Darry.

"Why? What is going on?" Darry asked. I looked up to see my nightmare coming down the stairs. I stared back at him with emotionless eyes. My heart was breaking just looking at him. He looked like he had been upset but I don't see why. He's the one who cheated on me.

"Jessa," Soda said meeting my eyes. I felt more sober than ever and felt that I could make coherent sentences.

"What's going on here?" Darry asked looking at him.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Soda said looking solely on me. I felt the urge that I was going to be sick and I looked up at Snake hoping he would understand.

"She's drunk and about to be sick," Snake said suddenly grabbing me and taking me to the bathroom. He left me there and shut the door. That's when it started. I have no idea how long I was in there all I know is that I never want to be drunk again. When I had finally got all the alcohol out of my system I wanted nothing more than to be away from here. I heard a scream from outside but I had no strength to move. I heard heavy footsteps and the door slam a couple times. After a few minutes I heard the boys come in, grumbling.

"Thanks for saving me," a quiet feminine voice said. If it's that blonde girl from earlier I'm going to scream.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out alone at night?" I heard Two-Bit ask. If swear to god that better not be the girl from earlier!

"I'm sort of new to town," they answered quietly.

"I'll go see if Jessa's alright," I heard Snake say. Pretty soon after the door opened to reveal Snake, who looked at me worriedly. "Come on, there's someone who you'll want to meet," he told me coming over and helping me up.

"If it's that girl from earlier then no I don't," I grumbled.

"Come on," he said dragging me out of the bathroom.

I walked, well more like I was dragged, into the living room to see a strawberry blonde girl, who looked tall, well compared to me.

"I don't want to be here," I grumbled angrily. I don't want to be near Soda.

"You're coming with me," Dally said getting up. He walked over to me, gripped my arm, and dragged me out of the house. The strawberry blonde got up and followed quickly.

"Let me go Dal," I said tiredly.

"Let her go Dallas. She obviously doesn't want to be dragged out," the girl said. Hey, I like this girl!

"Quiet girl," Dally grumbled. I glared at him. Seriously, how idiotic can he get? There's a nice girl trying not to be shy and he just keeps pushing her away.

"That girl from earlier," Dally started. "That was Sylvia. Soda didn't kiss her back. She was just kissing him to get back at me. You just walked in at the wrong time."

Wrong time my ass! I looked in the girl's hazel blue eyes and was shocked. She was looking up at Dally admiringly. "You don't know that," I said angrily to Dally. How can that girl look up at him like that when he's being a complete jerk?

"Yeah I do," he snapped.

"Go away. Just leave me alone," I said slumping onto the porch. He just huffed and went back inside.

"It'll be alright," the girl said softly before walking back inside. Who is she?

**Julie's POV**

The guys told me what happened to Jessa after I followed Dally back inside. I felt so bad! I want to help her but I don't think she'll listen to anyone right now. It's funny, the guys just save me from a bunch of Socs yet I want to help Jessa and she doesn't even know who I am. I sat by Johnny as everyone just kind of stared at each other.

"You're a lot like Jessa, just quieter," Johnny told me. I looked at him confused. What is he talking about? "She can be really loud," he said smiling. I just smiled back nervously. All these guys are making me nervous! I'm not used to big crowds and I'm already shy as it is.

"You're too quiet, whatcha thinking about?" Two-Bit, the dude with the Mickey Mouse shirt asked putting his head at my feet and also breaking the silence. I just shrugged and kept silent.

"Awe, you're thinking about how sexy I am, aren't you?" he asked smiling evilly.

I laughed quietly and said, "Not even in your dreams." His jaw dropped and all the guys burst into laughter. "JULIE THINKS I'M PRETTY!" he screamed before latching onto Steve, laughing hysterically.

"How's it feel gettin turned down by a blonde, Two-Bit?" Steve, Soda's best friend, asked smirking and shoving him off. I just laughed at them. It's a good thing I'm good with names otherwise I would be getting everyone's names mixed up. I would probably end up calling Steve Soda, vice versa.

"You tell me," Two-Bit retorted. Darry was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper, and laughing at all the guys.

"I didn't get turned down you moron," Steve told him rolling his eyes.

"Be nice, there're ladies here," Darry said flipping the page of the newspaper.

"No really? I hadn't noticed," Two-Bit said extremely sarcastically. There was an awkward silence that fell over all of us.

"Y'all are too quiet," Two-Bit said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked watching him.

"To take Jessa home," he replied sending a look in Soda's direction. Soda just hung his head.

"Let her be out there a bit longer," Darry said putting his newspaper down. "I think she needs it."

"Soda you really need to go talk to her, now. As in before she gets enough energy to run," Snake, I have no clue what his real name is, told Soda. Poor, Jessa, it wasn't Soda's fault.

**Sodapop's POV**

"I'd go now if I were you, she might still try to run," Lizard added. I feel horrible about what happened with Jessa! Snake, Dally, and Lizard told me what she did. They didn't know it but it only made me feel worse knowing she cried for over an hour. I got up quietly, reluctantly, and walked outside. The last thing I want to do is drive Jessa away even farther.

"Jessa," I said quietly looking at her curled up figure. Her back was leaning heavily on the house, her legs were curled up to her chest, and she had her head turned away from me.

"What do you want?" she said sniffling a little bit. That's just great. I made her cry even more!

"It wasn't what it looked like," I said sitting in front of her.

"Then what the fuck was it?" she snapped looking at me. My heart broke just a little more seeing her red, puffy eyes and angry, sad, expression.

"Sylvia kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I couldn't shove her off without hitting her and I don't hit girls," I said locking eyes with her. She stayed silent, searching my eyes.

"You still let her," she grumbled sniffling a little bit.

"I had no choice. Don't you understand?" I said reaching out to grab her hand. She didn't pull away, which was a plus, but her hand stayed limp in mine. "Where's the Jessa I know?"

"You really hurt me Soda," she said looking down.

"I see you," I heard Two-Bit say, stretching out the see. Jessa looked at him and smiled. His head was sticking out of the door and above his head was Lizard's.

"Creeper," she said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't his fault so make up and kiss already!" Lizard said looking at her knowingly.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" she asked removing her hand from mine. Well she pulled back a lot later than I expected.

"Maybe," Two-Bit said stretching out the A.

"Bum!" she said looking at him like he was insane. At least he's bringing some type of emotion out of her.

"Okay, okay, DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT BRANCH!" Two-Bit said ducking, like she had a branch. "PUT THE BRANCH DOWN YOUNG LADY!"

"WHOA! Careful with that thing!" Lizard said playing along. She just rolled her eyes and slumped, even more, against the house.

"TAAALK WOMAN!" Two-Bit said before ducking back inside along with Lizard. The door then slammed shut. There was laughter from inside and an awkward silence fell over us. I looked down at my hands. What am I going to do? I heard an odd sound come from her direction and I looked up to see her trying to hold back her sobs.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright," I said pulling her into my arms.

"No," she squeaked pulling back. "I don't want this," she said sobbing even harder.

"Are you saying… that we should break up?" I said as my heart tightened. No, it can't end like this. I can't let Sylvia ruin our whole relationship just because she got mad at Dally.

"No," she said still sobbing. I was at a loss for what to do. The door opened to reveal Johnny. I looked up at him confused.

"Jessa," he said quietly. She looked up at him, trying to quiet her sobs. He held out her bag and she clutched it.

"Thanks," she said through her tears. He nodded and went back inside, seemingly reluctant. That cursed awkward silence fell over us again. I looked back up to see her crying silently.

"You're too silent, little girl," Two-Bit said. I looked up to see his head sticking out of the living room window. "I can see your future!" She didn't even smile. She just looked away and the tears started coming more heavily.

"JESSA!" Darry thundered from inside.

She jumped and said, "Yeah?"

"It wasn't his fault so kiss and make up already," he said sticking his head out the window too.

"Why does everyone want to see us kiss?" she said smiling through her tears. My heart tightened and I wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears away from her face for good.

"Cause their perverts!" Dally called from inside.

"I'M THE PERVERT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DARED ME TO PANTS A GIRL!" Two-Bit screamed. He looked up at Darry and said, "Get your own window!"

"My house, my window," Darry said shoving his hand in his face.

"Stop stalking us and maybe we will make up," she said sticking her tongue out at him. Not even a minute later the window was shut and there was silence from inside. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered bringing her in for a hug. She hugged me back immediately. I looked down at her right as she looked up at me. I crushed my lips down onto hers and I heard cheers coming from inside. I felt the electricity crackle between us and I smiled. We broke the kiss and she leaned her head on my chest. "It won't happen again," I whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"GET SOME!" I heard Steve yell from inside. There were a few thumps shortly after that.

"Can I go kill him now?" she mumbled.

I laughed and said, "Don't get blood on the carpets."

"COME HERE, STEVE!" she yelled before jumping up and storming inside. I laughed and followed her.

I walked in to see Two-Bit pinning Steve angrily.

"Move, Two-Bit," Jessa said shoving him off of him. "Get up and run before I pound your face in," she warned. He looked terrified but got up and ran out of the house.

"Why was he on the ground with Two-Bit on top of him?" I asked looking at Two-Bit.

"He attacked him after he yelled 'get some,'" Dally explained. I heard the door open again and Steve walked in cautiously.

"Oh Stevie," Jessa said turning around. He looked at her with wide eyes as she walked up to him.

"Now Stevie," she said before smacking him upside the head. "Say it again and you'll get worse."

He chuckled, shook his head, walked over, and sat on the couch. Her eyes were still red and puffy which made the guys a bit more careful around her. She sat on the floor by Johnny, who was by Pony, who Julie sat by. Dally was behind her and she leaned back against his legs.

"Do I look like a backrest to you?" he asked sitting up.

"Yes, you do, so shut up," she snapped glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes. Two-Bit sat across from Jessa and I sat by Steve. Darry was in his chair and looking at Jessa worriedly. Snake and Lizard were by the doorway.

"Ok WHAT is in that bag?" Darry asked breaking the silence.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked quietly.

"It's her stuff, I'm sure she'll show when she wants to," Julie said speaking up. Jessa looked at gratefully and I could just tell that those two were going to best friends.

"I don't even know what's in the freaking bag," Snake added. Wow, that's kind of weird.

"Let it go," she said yawning.

"I'm going back to Buck's. Feel better kid," Snake said getting up and ruffling Jessa's hair. She sighed then Lizard got up and did the same thing. Dally just walked past her, following Snake and Lizard.

"I'm staying there too so I better get going," Julie said getting up.

"Bye," we all said. Two-Bit got up and left shortly after. Johnny went to the lot and Steve went home. Right when we were all about to go to bed Jessa opened her bag and dumped everything out. We all stared at her in shock.

"I don't want the whole gang seeing my stuff," she said quietly.

I looked down at the pile to see a book with flowers printed on the top, some clothes, which she picked up and put back into the bag, a brush, some gloves, a ring, a bracelet, and something else but she quickly put it back into the bag before we could see it.

"What's the book for?" Pony asked sitting next to her.

"It's my scrapbook," she said smiling. She opened it to reveal a photo of her, Snake, and Dally. Snake and Dally looked like they wanted be anywhere but there. Jessa had a huge cheeky smile on her face. I sat by her and Darry sat by Pony. We all laughed at the next photo. It was of her slapping Lizard right across the face.

"Dally had the camera and Lizard made me mad," she told us laughing along.

"Are they all from New York?" Darry asked.

"Basically," she said flipping the page. It was of her and Snake practicing fighting together. The next one was of her attacking Dally.

"Is it all of you fighting people?" I said laughing.

"Most of them, Snake, Lizard, and Dally loved to take photos when stuff like that happened," she said flipping to the next page and laughing. It was of Lizard in a baby swing, that he was way too big for, and Snake smacking him upside the head.

"Why is he in a baby swing?" Pony asked laughing.

"Cause he's a weirdo," she replied flipping the page. She flipped that before we could see it and I tried turning it back.

"Let us see," I said smiling.

"No, not for Soda," she said laughing.

"Why, what is it?" Darry ask smiling.

"A baby photo," she said sticking her tongue out at him. I flipped the page while she was distracted and started laughing.

"You ass!" she said smacking my stomach.

"That's not my ass," I said smiling wickedly.

"No, but you are one!" she said flipping the page before Pony and Darry could see.

"Come on, it's adorable," I said trying to flip the page back.

"No, stop it!" she shrieked as I continued to try to flip it back.

"No," I said chuckling. She then tackled me and we started wrestling.

"No, bad Soda," she said grinning evilly.

"I'm not bad," I replied grinning just as wickedly.

"Get a room," Pony complained.

"Kay you can sleep on the couch then," Jessa told him flipping me over. I looked up to see her grinning evilly and waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Oh god!" Pony said disgusted.

"She didn't say it," I said flipped her off of me.

"You just thought it," she said finishing for me.

"You put it into my head!" Pony said complaining.

"You're the one that got the idea. I'm not a superhero, I can't put thoughts into people's heads," she replied sitting up.

"Alright, enough," Darry said still grinning.

"So what's up with the ring, bracelet, and gloves?" Pony asked.

"The ring I actually forgot I had. The bracelet was a gift from my step-mom for my birthday and the gloves are just gloves," she said grabbing the gloves and shoving them into her bag. She then put the ring in and closed her bag. She slipped on the bracelet and smiled. I looked at curiously. It was a charm bracelet with silver, metal hearts, some blue gems, and a red, wooden wolf.

"It's called a bracelet, Soda. Ever hear of it?" she asked smiling. I could see in her eyes that she was still upset but she wasn't showing it. I'll have to talk to her about that later.

"No, I haven't," I said sticking my tongue out at her. She just stuck her tongue back out at me and we all laughed.

"I'm heading to bed. You and Pony should too," Darry said getting up and nodding at me. Pony got up and went to our room. Darry said goodnight and went into his room. I stayed there, watching Jessa carefully.

"Go to sleep," she said.

"I'll sleep down here tonight," I said eyeing her.

"No, you're going to go sleep in your own bed," she said pointing towards mine and Pony's room.

"Then can we at least talk?" I asked hoping not to make her more upset.

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped. I was shocked a bit. She was all happy when Darry and Pony were here and now she's snapping at me?

"Yes there is and you know it," I told her not giving up.

"Sylvia kissed you, you didn't kiss her back, I get it. There's no need to talk about it anymore," she said picking herself up onto the couch.

"There is since you're still upset about it," I said locking eyes with her.

"You try seeing that then getting over it like that," she replied snapping her fingers. Well I guess I wouldn't forgive quite as quickly as she did either.

"I'm sorry," I told her putting my head down. I heard her sigh and soon she was in front of me.

"I'm too dramatic," she said lifting my chin up. I looked at her to see her smiling, her eyes twinkling. I smiled and crushed my lips against hers. There it was again, the electricity crackling between our lips. I didn't understand why it hadn't happen the first time but I didn't put too much thought into it. I deepened the kiss and she wrapped her hands in my hair. I put my hand on the small of her back, not daring to go any further. When we broke apart I leaned our foreheads together.

"Who knows, maybe we like drama," I said smiling at her.

"Don't do that to me again. I don't care if it is Sylvia. Call for someone," she said smiling back. She gave me a quick peck and I smiled even bigger.

"I promise," I said taking her hands into mine.

"Go to sleep," she said laughing.

"Alright," I said hopping up onto the couch and pulling her up with me. She just laughed at me laid her head on my chest. I laid down so we could both be more comfortable. She sighed happily and soon her breathing became even. I smiled down at her and slid my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I fell asleep shortly after only to be woken up by Jessa thrashing around.

"Jessa, Jessa, JESSA!" I said shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me, seeming terrified.

"Soda," was all she said before she burst into tears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked hugging her tight to me.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered softly.

"What about?" I asked brushing her hair away from her face.

She simply shook her head no and continued to cry. I didn't know what to do at that point so I just held her.

"What's all the noise?" Darry said coming down the steps. He took one look at us and said, "Jessa, are you okay? What happened?"

"My dad," she choked out through her sobs. I was even more confused that she was willing to explain to Darry but not to me.

Two-Bit woke up from Darry's chair and looked really confused. Jessa had stopped crying and was now hiding her face in my chest.

"You have to tell us," I said comfortingly.

"He burned me, with cigarettes. I still have nightmares about it," she said quietly.

"HE WHAT?" Darry asked shocked. She only buried her head deeper into me. Me, Darry, and Two-Bit all just looked at each other, confused on what to do.

"Is that what those scars are?" Dally asked from the doorway. All our heads, excluding Jessa's, snapped toward the doorway. I don't think any of us knew he was there.

"Yeah," Jessa answered quietly.

"It won't ever happen to you again," I said hugging her tighter to me. She had calmed down a lot but didn't say anything. I still had the feeling that she never truly forgave me. I think she's still hurt about it. I don't blame her though. I still feel terrible about it.

"How many times?" Dally asked.

"What?" Jessa mumbled confused.

"How many times has he done that?" Dally asked again. She simply stayed still and silent.

"How many times?" Two-Bit asked. I could feel her tighten up just the slightest bit. She still didn't answer and I was looking at her worriedly.

"Damn it, Jessa! How many fucking times has that bastard done that?" Dally yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jessa screamed before bursting into another round of tears. You could actually see the panic in her. She was shaking, crying her eyes out, and looked completely terrified.

"Christ, what's going on in here?" Snake asked from behind Dally. I had no idea what to do, yet again, so I hugged her tighter to me.

No one but Dally had realized he was there until he spoke. Jessa just continued to cry into my chest. She was having violent sobs, and she was shaking. I started making shushing sounds and smoothing her hair down. She always did love it when I did that. It calmed her down most of the time. It didn't work this time though. She only cried harder and I became extremely worried. How do I help her? I heard Pony come downstairs and everyone just sat and stared at us. No one had any idea about what to do. It must have been pretty early in the morning because soon it was bright out and the gang started piling in. Everyone that came, left after seeing Jessa, except for Johnny and Julie. Julie and Dally were talking quietly outside. Pony and Johnny were sitting by me and Jessa, trying to comfort her. Darry had left to get ready for work and Two-Bit just sat there. Jessa finally calmed down and Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony all looked relieved.

"You're alright," I said softly. Then she did what I never thought she would have done at that moment. She pushed away from me and ran outside. I got up but was pushed back down by Darry.

"Let her go. She needs some time by herself," Darry said looking at me worriedly. I saw Two-Bit run out the door after her. At least she wouldn't be totally alone. I sighed and got up, getting ready for work. Pony and Johnny had already left for school. They had gotten ready before comforting Jessa. Me and Steve had a later shift than usual so I could take my time getting ready.

**Two-Bit's POV**

Jessa cried her eyes out this morning. I wanted to help but I had no idea how. I mean I couldn't joke about that stuff. She pushed away from Soda, something I thought I would almost never see, and ran out the door. Soda was going to follow her so I stayed my ground. Darry pushed him back down and said something to him. He stayed down so I ran out the door after her. She can't go to the crick! The water is frozen in parts, enough to walk on, but there are always spots where it looks okay but really isn't. I started looking around for her. I kept a quick, but still walking, pace and just looked around. I wasn't going to run unless I saw her near the crick. She could take care of herself and knew how to get help if she needed it. I spotted footprints in the mud leading down to the crick.

"Awe, shit!" I said and started following the footsteps. I followed them for a little while until I heard a scream from quite a bit behind me.

"COME ON!" another voice screamed. I started running in the direction that the screams came from.

**Randy's POV**

I was walking over to Marcia's house with Bob when I look down in the crick to see Jessa walking on the ice. I thought she was going to get off but I slowed down to make sure. Bob sent me a weird look but slowed too. She was heading toward a weak spot of ice and I stopped completely. Again, Bob gave me a weird look but stopped too. She walked right over it without a problem and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't expecting what happened next though. She kicked a rock and suddenly she fell through. She screamed as she went under.

"COME ON!" I screamed at Bob running down the muddy hill. I slipped a few times but caught myself. Bob came running down right after me. She hadn't resurfaced and I was looking frantically for her. I saw her come up where the ice was too thick and she started pounding on it from under the ice. Bob punched the ice, in a weaker part, and it broke instantly. It helped that his rings were on. I guided her with my hand over to the open part. I ran while guiding her and she kept up easily. When she was almost there I reached my hand into the freezing water, grabbed her, and pulled her out. She was shivering violently and looked lost and helpless.

"You're the Curtis's girl right?" Bob asked looking at her strangely.

"Come on, I can take you back to one of them," I said helping her to stand up. She was shivering so bad I didn't think she could talk.

"Christ, what the hell happened?" someone said running up to us. I think his name was Two-Bit. I watched Jessa carefully as she clung to my arm. She looked happy to see him and I suddenly remember who he was. He was her older brother.

"She fell through the ice," Bob said from beside me.

"Why the hell is she out here alone?" I asked as he came closer.

"What the fuck? How the hell did she fall through?" he asked reaching a hand towards her. I looked down at her and she shakily grabbed his arm. He pulled her to him quickly and kept her at his side. She clung to him desperately.

"Weak ice," she said still shivering. He looked at her once before taking his jacket off and making her wear it. She slipped it on quickly and clung back onto his arm.

"Why the hell is she out here alone?" I asked again.

"She ran out and I went looking for her," he said looking at me strangely.

"Next time warn her about the ice," Bob said looking at him skeptically.

"There won't be a next time," he said his eyes going darker. "Thanks for getting her out."

"Just make sure she aint alone next time. You should know there aren't a lot of guys like us," I said eying her. She was soaked, still shivering just as violently, and clinging to Two-Bit for dear life.

"I'll make sure of it. Oh and there isn't a flood coming so you can get some longer pants for now," he said smirking. We just laughed at him and we all went our separate ways. I just hope that doesn't happen to her again. She always looks ready to snap at any point. It's almost as if she's like a doll, ready to break if she falls on something hard.

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Don't you know not to walk on ice? You never know if it's weak or not!" I said to Jessa as I practically carried her home. She was shivering violently and clinging to me. I tried to stay joking and not yell at her but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, 'cause a snowman could come to life and eat me," she said smiling slightly. I laughed and all my anger at her vanished.

"That's exactly what could happen," I said still laughing. She was still so cold and I kept her close to me as I walked her back to the Curtis' house. We got up the street and we stopped by the house so she could change clothes. She went upstairs quickly and I waited in the living room. It always felt weird coming back here knowing Mom wasn't coming back. I mean she was still sending up money so we could keep the house. I just hoped that she would come back. Jessa came down in jeans, a blue tee shirt, and my jacket on. She kept it close to her and I smiled as I looked at it. It was way too big on her but she looked happy in it so I let her wear it.

"You gotta get to work now," I said noticing that it was the usual time Soda and Steve leave for work on the days they have later starting shifts.

"I don't want to," she said still shivering slightly.

"You gotta," I said chuckling. "Or that snowman just might eat you."

"Since you put it that way," she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I'll walk you," I said opening the door. She followed me and we walked in silence to the DX. Her hair was still wet but she pulled it up into a ponytail. We got to the DX and we walked in to see Soda, Steve, Dally, and Sylvia. At the sight of Sylvia her fists tightened. I grabbed her arm and jerked her back a little bit.

"I'm not kidding Dallas! We are DONE! Do you hear me? Done!" Sylvia yelled before storming out the door with Dallas at her heels. I kept my grip on Jessa's arm and tugged her away from the door so her and Sylvia wouldn't get into a huge cat fight.

"Hey guys," Steve said nodding at us.

"Why's your hair wet?" Soda asked looking at her curiously.

"Cause she's a little blondie," I said releasing her and ruffling her hair.

"Stop it," she said giggling. She just smoothed it down and pulled it back into a ponytail. At least she stopped shivering.

"Where'd ya go when ya ran off?" Steve asked.

"She went to the magical land of outside!" I said rolling my eyes. We all laughed and I saw Jessa roll her eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me little girl," I said pointing a finger at her.

"Or what?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Or I'll make you live with Dally," I said laughing.

"I aint living with Dally," she said grabbing a coke.

"You never let me have any fun," I joked pouting. She started laughing really hard along with Soda and Steve.

"So there was a brunette, a red head, and a blond," I started on a joke, which I just made up, once they all calmed down. "They were standing on this magic rug that made you disappear if you lied. So the brunette says 'I think this carpet is pretty.' She disappears. Then the red head says 'I think Socs aren't that bad.' Then she disappears. So finally the blonde says 'I think,' and she disappears." I smiled and they all burst into laughter.

"Aint you the one that likes blondes?" Jessa asked when everyone calmed down.

"That's cause they don't think," I said winking at her. She just giggled.

"So really why is your hair wet?" Soda asked throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I sorta, kinda, fell through some ice," she said looking at her feet.

"You WHAT?" Soda and Steve asked shocked.

"Yeah but Randy and Bob saved me! The Socs, the one with the rings, Bob, he punched through the ice and Randy pulled me out," she said looking hopeful. Wait, the Soc with rings. Why does that sound so familiar?

"A Soc had a bunch of rings?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, he punched through the ice with them," she answered.

"A Soc with a bunch of rings beat Johnny up pretty bad a little while ago," Soda said. An awkward silence fell over us as we all realized he was right. The guy who beat the shit out of poor Johnnycakes saved my baby sister. What. The. Fuck.

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read this! Well please let me know what you thought of it! Oh and by the way, if you didn't like it and want to tell me, then please put it nicely. That would be much appreciated! =) Thanks again!**


	11. Awe Hell

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for clicking the links and switching through all the chapters! =D Also, thanks to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys make my day! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who left reviews. Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my own creations!**_

**Two-Bit's POV**

"You said a while ago. Well, maybe he changed," Jessa said hopefully.

"We had to take Johnny to the hospital. He was pretty bad off," I told her. Another awkward silence fell over us.

"Maybe it was someone else," she replied breaking the silence.

"No Soc other than him has that many rings," Steve said. I mean the guy had a lot of rings.

"Soda, come in my office," their boss called from the door of his office.

"Awe shit," Soda said before walking over there. He went in and the door was shut. There was an awkward silence until Taylor walked in. She walked straight over to Steve and he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"AWE, you two are such an adorable couple!" Jessa gushed. That's when I started joking about them going out. Everyone laughed it off and Taylor smacked me a couple of times.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Sodapop's POV**

Fuck, what did I do wrong?

"How'd you do it?" Boss man asked sitting in his chair. He motioned for me to sit in front of his desk and I did.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Get her to forgive you that quickly," he said looking at me knowingly.

"How do you," I started.

"My nephew used to bother her a lot. He lived with me back in New York. I saw her sometimes and she isn't a very trusting or forgiving person," he said. I stared at him shocked. Who the hell was his nephew?

"His name's Harry but goes by Lizard. He's in town right now. He told me it took forever to get Jessa to trust him and his friends. Dallas Winston would know some things about that," he added.

"Wait, you're Lizard's uncle?" I asked getting really confused. What the fuck?

"Yes I am. Julie is his cousin and my niece," he said smiling a bit. What the fuck is going on? I stared at him wide eyed. "I'm guessing you met Julie too."

"Yeah," I said still shocked. "Do they know they're cousins?"

"Actually, yes, they don't talk much but they know each other," he said.

"This just gets more and more fucked up," I said running a hand through my hair.

"I'm serious though. It took him and his friends a long time to get her to trust them. She's also not one to forgive easily. Why did she run out of here though?" he asked.

"I told her the truth. Dally's girlfriend kissed me and I didn't kiss her back. I couldn't get her off without hitting her and I don't hit girls," I replied simply.

"Dallas Winston never did go for the clean ones," he said shaking his head. Am I the only one that sees how fucked up this situation is?

"Alright, I just wanted to know. You and Steve are getting a raise by the way. Jessa can't really get one since she hasn't gotten a paycheck yet but you'll all be getting the same amount. Come back later for your pay," he said waving me out. I got up and went back into the store part of the DX, still shocked.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**-In the lot-**_

**Julie's POV**

"Please don't tell me you walked all the way here," Lizard told me.

"I hitch-hiked most of the way," I told him. He may only be my cousin but he treated me like his little sister, him and Snake.

"How many perverts did ya meet?" Dally asked me. I looked up at him admiringly. He had saved me a few times in New York too. He used to meet up with me without Lizard knowing. I fell in love with him back in New York and I don't think I ever stopped.

"Too many," I said shuddering. Dallas threw his arm around my shoulders and I instantly felt better.

"You're alright here as long as you aint alone," he told me. Lizard knew I liked him and he didn't like it. The only way I got him to lighten up is that Dallas was his and Snake's longtime friend. They knew him well and knew he would never hit me, unlike my last boyfriend. I left to get out of New York right before they found Jessa and that always upset me just a little bit. I knew we would be great friends from the way Snake and Lizard described her.

"So how'd you break it to Sylvia?" Lizard asked nodding at Dally. What is he talking about?

"She broke up with me. All I had to do was tell her that Jessa was my half-sister and she flipped out," he replied rolling his eyes.

"That's horrible!" I said shocked. What kind of bitch would dump someone just because they have a sister? Not even a sister, a half-sister!

"So is she," he said smirking.

"You're an idiot," I said laying my head on his chest.

"I'm serious man. You hurt her and I'll hurt you," Lizard said his eyes going colder.

"Lizard, we aren't even going out!" I said starting to get mad. It's kind of funny actually. I'm shy around everyone but when it comes to Lizard that all vanishes. In fact he even spikes my temper and I'm usually pretty calm. Well, on the outside anyway. I'll never be calm or outgoing after what Justin did to me.

"Relax, both of you," Dally said tightening his grip on my shoulders. You'd think I would be even more nervous after what he just did and what Justin did to me but I'm not.

"Sorry man but you know what Justin did to her," Lizard said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure she also doesn't want to relive that," Dally snarled. He knew how much that scarred me. To this day I'm nervous about every little sound.

"I'm just making sure it won't," Lizard replied evenly.

**Later In the Day**

**-At the Curtis' house-**

**Jessa's POV**

After me and Taylor basically hit the tar out of Two-Bit our shift was over and we went home. We laughed all the way home because Two-Bit kept complaining about how it made him look weak that two girls gave him bruises.

"Shut up, Two-Bit! If you don't stop complaining I'm going to punch your teeth in so far you'll be shitting them out," I said laughing.

"Dang, girlie, you really are violent," Two-Bit said rolling his eyes.

"Be nice V," Darry said rolling his eyes at me.

"What is with everyone rolling their eyes at me?" I asked looked right at Darry.

"You're very eye roll able type of person," Two-Bit replied.

"Really, Two-Bit, really?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Come on," Soda said getting up. "Let's go for a walk."

"Alright," I said hopping up. I followed him out the door happily. I forgave him, just not myself, for letting what Sylvia did happen. I'll never tell him that though. That's something I'm taking to the grave with me.

**Sodapop's POV**

I decided I really wanted to find out why Bob and Randy saved Jessa. It's been bothering me since I found out that Bob helped save her too. I took her for a walk, almost hoping to run into them. She immediately agreed and happily walked outside with me.

"Okay what's wrong with you? You've been all weird since you heard Bob and Randy saved me," Jessa said as we were out of hearing distance from the house.

"I'm just wondering why Bob did. I mean you and Randy have a history of him saving you," I said smiling at her. She just smiled back at me and waited for me to continue. "It doesn't make sense. I mean Johnny was hospitalized after what Bob did to him and then he saves you. It doesn't add up."

"He's not a heartless freak Soda. He's not going to let someone die," she said a look of hurt crossing her eyes.

"He did with Johnny," I said throwing my arm around her shoulders and giving them a little squeeze.

"Look, there they are now. Let's go find out since it's bothering you that much," Jessa said nodding to them walking our way. I realized we ended up at the park. Dang, we must have took the back way and I hadn't even noticed.

"Hey Randy, Bob, over here," Jessa said waving. "Oh god, way to bring attention to yourself," I thought laughing a little bit.

"Glad to see you're alright," Randy said walking up to us with Bob.

"I am thanks to you and Bob," Jessa said smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Sodapop."

"Your brothers with Ponyboy, right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," I said remembering that they went to the same school.

"Anyway, I heard about what Bob did in the past to one of my friends. So everyone has been bothering me to find out why you saved me after you did something like what you did to my friend," Jessa said bluntly and looking straight at Bob.

He looked confused and taken back for a minute but said, "What did I do to one of your friends?"

"You beat him up pretty badly. He had to go to the hospital," Jessa said watching him warily.

"Awe, shit, I was really drunk then. I still feel terrible about it. I never go into greaser territory when I'm drunk now. I try not to anyway. I saw you fall in and Randy obviously cared enough to go save you. I figured I'd help out even though you're a greaser," Bob replied shrugging. Really? So if it was a Soc it would be completely different? I will never understand Socs.

"I told you he wasn't that bad," Jessa looking straight at me.

"I aint heartless dude," Bob said smiling.

"Way to stereotype," Jessa said smiling evilly.

"You know perfectly well I don't do that," I said grinning.

"You're just used to the jack ass Socs," she said nudging my arm.

"Well most of us are," Randy said smirking.

"We'd rather be wearing clothes like you guys. All of us would. The only thing really separating us is the money problem," Bob said shrugging again.

"That and most of you are asses," Jessa added.

"That too," Randy said smiling.

"I love the fact that you have no problem with admitting that most of your friends are jerks!" Jessa said excitedly. I just laughed at her. She's so weird at times.

"Come on, we better be getting back," I told Jessa.

"Alright, bye Randy, bye Bob, thanks again for saving me!" she called as I turned her away and we started back.

"Bye guys," they called back. We walked the back way and ended up back at the house in no time.

When we got there though, Sylvia was in Julie's face, screaming at her. Jessa got a really pissed look on and she walked over to them. She yanked on Sylvia's hair and screamed, "BITCH BACK THE FUCK UP!" Sylvia screeched and Jessa yanked harder. "I will yank your fucking fake ass hair out bitch," Jessa snarled at her. The whole gang just kind of stood there, watching and not knowing what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU SLUT?" Sylvia screamed.

"You are, bitch! You have some fucking nerve calling me a slut when you're the one that likes to kiss other peoples boyfriends!" Jessa screamed back yanking her hair even harder.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Sylvia screeched. Jessa yanked her hair even harder and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're the whore! I didn't cheat on my boyfriend with someone else's just because I got mad at them! AND THEN yell at someone for talking to my EX-BOYFRIEND who I DUMPED!" Jessa yelled kicking her in the stomach.

"Why you little," Sylvia snarled before tripping Jessa to the ground. She fell but managed to punch Sylvia in the face while she was falling. They started rolling around on the ground punching, kicking, clawing, and just plain beating the shit out of each other. They both let out cries of pain as they made each other bleed either with their nails or fists. Eventually Darry and Dally stepped in the middle of it. Darry pulled Jessa back, who kept struggling against his grip, and Dally pulled Sylvia back, who still struggled but didn't put as much as a fight up as Jessa was.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jessa screamed before spitting on Sylvia. I noticed they both had a lot of scratches all over their face and arms. Sylvia's nose was bleeding and she had a chipped tooth.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Sylvia screeched wiping off the spit. "YOU'RE A DIRTY FUCKING WHORE!"

Jessa really started fighting against Darry then.

"Get out of here Sylvia," Dally growled.

"Fine," Sylvia said getting up. She walked over to Julie, with Jessa trying to break free of Darry's, and now Two-Bit's, grip. "Just remember he doesn't love you. He only loves what you can offer," Sylvia said in Julie's face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SYLVIA! Get out of here, NOW," Dally snarled.

"Have fun with your new little bitch! Just don't come crawling back to me when she can't satisfy you," Sylvia said giving a little hand wave. Julie then punched her square in the face. Lizard immediately held her arms behind her back and Dally grabbed Sylvia back.

"I'm not a bitch, slut, hooker, or dirty ass whore like you," Julie spat angrily.

"Get out of here," Dally snarled guiding Sylvia away. She just scoffed and left. As she turned the corner I heard a sigh of relief from Lizard.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked looking at everyone. Jessa was panting and Darry finally let go of her. Two-Bit still stood by her, Pony and Johnny just kind of stood there seeming speechless, Dally looked like he wanted to choke someone, Julie looked upset, Lizard looked pissed, and Snake just looked confused.

"Me and Dal were talking and Sylvia saw so she came up and starting screaming in my face about how I shouldn't be talking to other peoples boyfriends and that I was such a slut and don't deserve to live," Julie said looking down.

"Then you two showed up and you saw the rest," Snake finished.

"She's just a jealous little whore that can't keep her fake mouth off of anyone's dick for too long or she gets cranky," Jessa snarled. We all stared at her shocked. Does she really hate Sylvia THAT much?

"Damn Jess, you have some real hate for that girl," Snake said finally breaking the silence.

"I wish she would get struck by lighting and hit by car then drown in a ditch while it's raining," she snarled.

"You don't wish that," Johnny said automatically.

"No, that's a bit too extreme. I do wish she gets what's coming to her though," she said sighing.

"You been practicing Julie?" Lizard asked out of nowhere.

"Obviously if I punched her that hard," Julie said rolling her eyes. She did punch her pretty hard. I guess Sylvia just wanted to piss her off but acting like she hadn't even been hit.

"She got some nerve coming over here, screaming in your face, then being as bitchy as she was," Jessa said still looking just as pissed as before.

"Don't worry; you got nothing to worry about now. She won't be coming back," Dally said smirking.

"And you're happy about that because?" Snake asked.

"Because she was a complete bitch! She practically tore Julie's face off then she had the nerve to try and fight Jessa and expect me to be alright with everything," Dally said looking really pissed off.

"You knew she wouldn't win anyway," Jessa said standing up.

"She still thought she could," he replied.

"She's a bitch anyway, let's stop talking about it," Julie said quietly.

"So, Jessa, what do you want for your birthday?" Two-Bit asked getting in her face.

"I want you to get a breath mint and that will be enough of a present," Jessa said shoving his face away.

"When's your birthday?" Julie asked looking excited.

"March 14th, but I don't want anything," she replied smiling.

"What do you want for it?" Snake asked smiling.

"Air, get me air," she replied smiling cheekily.

"Alright," Two-Bit said before blowing air in her face.

"Oh my god, just not Two-Bit air, that's not clean air," she said coughing and waving away the 'Two-Bit air.'

"Don't kill her yet Two-Bit, wait till after she's 16," Dally said putting Two-Bit in a head lock.

"Wait till I'm already dead," Jessa said rolling her eyes. All of us laughed and joked around for the rest of the day, with no other sign of Sylvia.

"Really, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked her as we sat in the living room quietly. Darry was in his chair and Pony was already in bed. The gang had left for the night so it was pretty peaceful.

"You really want to know?" Jessa asked looking up at me.

"Yes, I do," I said smiling.

"I want a day away. I want a day where we can all relax and not have to be worried about getting jumped. I want to go to a place where we can ride horses and there are no Socs or greasers or gangs," she said sighing happily. I looked up at Darry as I got a great idea. He looked back at me and smirked. We knew the perfect place to make that little dream of hers come true.

"I can't promise the horses but I know of place where there are no Socs or greasers OR gangs," I said looking down at her and smiling brightly at her.

"You're kidding me. I was joking," she said looking up at me confused.

"Too bad, cause that's where we're taking you," I told her smiling even more. Her eyes twinkled and her face brightened even more.

She hugged me tightly and said, "That's all I want, nothing else." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darry smile. He got up and headed into his room, leaving us alone. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and I smiled devilishly at her. She got wide eyed but smiled anyway. I kissed her with as much force as I could muster. We ended up falling on top of each other but that didn't stop us. The electricity crackled between our lips, much more powerful than usual. I deepened the kiss and she wrapped her hands in my hair. I kept my hands on her hips. We spent a little bit just doing that, until Two-Bit burst in.

"What the fucking hell? Get the hell off of her!" Two-Bit screamed yanking me off of her. She looked as red as red can get.

"Two-Bit, relax, we were just kissing," she said quietly. He shot her an aggravated look and she shrunk back.

"You're coming home, now," he said yanking her off the couch. He looked so serious and angry that Jessa didn't even fight back. Until we all heard a crack. She fell to the ground grabbing her wrist. I rushed beside her to find her in tears. She was grabbing her wrist and looked like she was in serious pain.

"Awe hell, what happened?" Two-Bit asked squatting down to her level.  
"Get away from me," she mumbled backing up a bit.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean to," he said a lot less harsh then before.

"Go away!" she screamed. Darry came rushing out of his room looking completely confused.

"What happened?" Darry asked looking back and forth between Jessa and Two-Bit. Then I remembered what Boss Man told me about Jessa. "She isn't a very trusting or forgiving person." I looked at her wrist and was shocked to see purple bruises forming.

"Let me look at it," Darry said squatting next to Jessa. She slowly handed her wrist to him and winced as he started feeling around the bones. She let out a muffled squeal as he touched a bruise by accident. "Do you still have your brace?" She nodded yes and pointed to her bag. I reached over, opened it up, and there it was. It was sitting on top of everything. I handed it to her and she carefully put it on. When'd she put in her bag?

"Awe hell, I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't know," Two-Bit started.

"I don't care," Jessa said quietly her tears finally falling. My heart tightened and I wanted her to be alright. The bruises on her face had almost all the way healed now. There was only one left, and it was very faint. It's funny, when you're so used to someone being with you all the time, you forget to check and make sure they're the same. I remembered that that bruise was the bruise Dally caused. Well no wonder she isn't a very trusting person, both her brothers caused her pain.

"I didn't know, Jess. That snowman distracted me," Two-Bit said grinning slightly.

"I don't CARE!" she screeched tears falling more heavily down her face. "I'm going to go talk to Snake." She got up and brushed past Two-Bit angrily. "Bye Soda, bye Darry," she said before slamming the door on her way out.

"AWE HELL!" Two-Bit said looking pissed.

**Snake's POV**

Me, Lizard, and Dally were all in my room at Buck's playing a game of poker. Right now I was winning but Lizard always did beat me. I was just about to throw down a royal flush when the door opened. I looked up to see Jessa. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked pissed. I looked down at her wrist and noticed her brace was on, along with purple bruises.

"What happened to you?" Lizard asked staring at her wrist confused.

"Two-Bit," she grumbled.

"Come on," I said waving her over. She walked over to me and sat on the ground beside me.

"What'd he do?" Dally asked looking shocked.

"He walked in on me and Soda kissing so he flipped out. He yanked my wrist out of place then I don't know. All I know is there was a loud crack and some pain," Jessa said looking at her hands.

"Why the fuck did he do that? Normally he would have joked it off. How bad was it when he walked in?" Dally asked. I guess he doesn't get that Two-Bit changed too, not just him, since he found out he had a little sister to watch over. I mean she fell through the ice in the crick, that had to have shook him up a little bit.

"We were on the couch but it's not like our clothes were off," she grumbled. "And I mean Darry and Pony were in the house. It's not like we have done anything anyway!"

"He was just looking out for you," I told her worried. I hope she doesn't decide she wants to go back to New York. I mean it would be cool to have her with us again but I think she needs this new gang more than us.

"I want to go back to New York," she said looking up at Dally.

"You don't want to do that," I said immediately.

"Maybe I do," she said stubbornly. "Would you care?" she asked still looking straight at Dally.

"That's not my decision," he answered leaning forward. "Just remember, some of the gang gets attached."

"Maybe I'll just go back to New York for a little while," she said contemplating the idea of living back in the hideout again. Actually, that might not be a bad idea. We could have her go back with us, she could stay for a little while, get a break from all this drama, and then we could send her back here. I think having her back in New York, not permanently, but just for a little while, could do her some good.

"It might do her some good," I said looking at Dally.

"Yeah, she could head back with us and spend a few weeks there. Then she'd realize that Tulsa is a lot calmer than New York and she'll be begging to come back," Lizard added grinning.

"You guys are acting like it's my decision," Dally said smiling.

"It's not," Jessa replied sticking her tongue out at him. He just threw a poker chip at her and it landed on her tongue. She looked at it, cross eyed, in disgust and sucked her tongue back in. It fell off and she picked it up and threw it at Dally, smirking. He ducked but smirked anyway.

"Hey now, poker chips are not food, chips are," Lizard said before throwing a potato chip at Dally. Dally threw one back at him and it started into a chip war. Jessa laughed and ducked as the bowl went flying. I joined in and by the end of it there were chips, including poker chips and cards, all over the place. I laughed when I looked at Jessa. She had about five chips in her hair and looked pissed.

"Someone, get the camera," I said laughing. Lizard ran into his room and came back out with the camera. He snapped a photo of each of us and grinned. Jessa snatched the camera and took one of him. He had bits of chips all lost in his hair. She snatched the photos and giggled as they all developed. We all looked pissed in ours, except for Jessa. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Come on, let's go tell the gang I'm leaving soon," Jessa said handing me back the camera. She always kept the pictures because we never wanted them. There was a pounding on the door so I went over and opened it. When the door was finally opened it revealed a dark, short, haired boy standing there. He had green eyes, dark brown hair, all black on, except his blue jeans, and looked pissed.

"Do know a Jessica?" he asked gruffly. Jessa popped up right beside me then and looked terrified. I had no idea who this was but I didn't like the looks of it.

"W-w-what do you want Justin?" she stammered. Lizard was beside her in an instant and looked ready to kill.

"I told you that you couldn't escape me that easily," he replied smiling evilly. I looked at him confused. Dally showed up behind Jessa, looking like he wanted to murder him almost more than Lizard did. Why the hell does everyone know this bastard except for me?

"Go away, Justin. You dumped me, remember?" Jessa said backing up into Dally in the slightest.

"Who the fuck is that?" he yelled point to Dally.

"Her brother," Dally snarled.

"I thought you couldn't talk AND you were an only child," the Justin kid said looking even more pissed.

"Well, I can now! And I TOLD YOU I was LOOKING for them you idiot," she snarled getting up in his face.

"Don't talk to me like that! Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled before slapping her straight across the face. I was about to attack him but there was a flash of color and he was on the ground. I looked down to see Two-Bit on top of him looking angry.

"Don't you EVER hit my sister, or any girl," he growled.

"Two-Bit, relax, I'll handle this," Jessa said putting a hand on his shoulder. He ignored her and started punching him in the face, repeatedly.

"KEITH!" she screamed catching his arm in midair. The Justin kid had blood all over his face, running from his nose and mouth. Two-Bit looked up at her confused. "It's alright. Let me handle it." He slowly, reluctantly, got off of the Justin kid, and the Justin guy shot up, looking as pissed as ever.

"You little bitch!" he screamed slapping her again. Dally had to push all of us back. He wanted to kill him just as much as we did but he knew Jessa had to do something before we all hospitalized him.

"Hit me again. I dare you. Just see what happens, cause you know what? I'm not some weak little girl anymore. You won't have your way with me, not again," she growled before punching him square in the jaw. She kicked him in the ribs and jaw, and then kicked his knees out. He fell to the ground with a thud and a moan of pain. "I warned you."

"Who the hell is this kid?" I snapped.

"That's Justin. He dates girls, abuses them, and I'll tell Jessa tell you the rest," Lizard explained watching her carefully.

"He asks them to have sex and if they say no he beats them more. He continues to beat them, and then dumps them, then," she started but faltered. She looked extremely pained and she couldn't speak.

"Come on," Two-Bit said leading her down the stairs. I shut and locked my door before following them with Dally and Lizard behind me. We walked in silence back to the Curtis' house. We walked in and saw Steve and Soda playing poker. Pony was talking quietly to Johnny and Julie, and Darry was in his chair. I guess the gang came back after a little bit.

"Holy hell, what happened to you?" Steve asked looking confused. Soda looked over and saw us all standing there. He looked confused and worried at the same time.

"Julie," Lizard said taking a step towards her.

"What?" she asked looking confused. That's when it hit me. Justin was her old boyfriend! Man, you'd think he learned not to treat girls like that after the shit me, Lizard, and Dally gave him for doing that to Julie.

"Justin's here, in town," he said looking worried.

"WHAT?" she screamed jumping up.

"Who the fuck is Justin?" Steve snapped.

"He's this guy who dates girls, abuses them, and," Jessa started but faltered again. "I'm going for a walk. Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll come," Pony said.

"Sure," Johnny said getting up along with Pony and Julie.

"I guess," Julie said quietly.

"You got off tomorrow, don't ya Pone?" Darry asked.

"Yeah," Pony replied shocked.

"Alright, don't stay out too late," he said relaxing back in his chair.

With that the four of them left, walking in two groups even if they didn't realize it. Julie stayed next to Pony and Jessa stayed next to Johnny. I smiled noticing how the boys looked protective over the two girls.

**Johnny's POV**

Me, Pone, the new girl Julie, and Jessa all left for the park. Pone and Julie walked in front of me and Jessa. "You never finished telling us about that guy," I said quietly to Jessa. She tensed a little bit but kept walking.

"He goes out with girls, then abuses them, asks them to have sex, and then dumps them, then, then," she said still faltering at that last part.

"It's just me, Jess," I said looking at her willingly. "I can keep my mouth shut real good."

"He rapes them," Julie and her whispered at the same time. We all stopped in our tracks.

"Did, did," I tried but was too shocked to make sentences. I looked around and noticed we were at the lot. Good, no one will hear us.

"Did that happen, to, to both of you?" Pony asked looking worried.

"Not for me, I got saved just in time," Julie said sighing in relief. I'm guessing she's glad she finally told someone that.

"Jess?" I asked. She stayed silent and refused to meet anyone in the eye. "Did he do that to you Jessa?"

"That's not something I want to talk about," she said still avoiding my eyes.

"Did he?" Pony asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah, he did," Jessa said just below a whisper. Before any of us had any time to react Julie had her a in tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she said hugging her. Jessa slowly hugged her back.

"No, I'm sorry. I brought him to New York on accident," she said.

"What?" Julie asked letting go of her.

"He was stalking me, and I didn't know, so I went to New York," she said looking down.

"I left before you came into New York. I met him before that. A while before that," Julie said, reassuring her in ways no one else probably could.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked hoping at least one other person knew. I remember from some class in school that keeping stuff inside literally kills you. It supposedly tears at your subconscious until you go like insane or break down.

"That's not something you can exactly tell people," she said suddenly getting up on the defensive again.

"You mean, you didn't tell Snake or Dally or Lizard or Soda or anyone?" Pony asked.

"Only you guys," she said quietly again. She suddenly reminded me of one of those glass dolls. They could break unexpectedly, and when they do they shatter to a million pieces.

"Come on, let's go back home," Julie suggested.

"Alright, I'm getting a bad feeling anyway," Pony said before walking ahead with Julie.

"You comin?" I asked as I started to walk forward.

"Yeah," Jessa said quietly before catching up with me.

"You gotta tell someone else," I said finally.

"I didn't even want to tell you guys," she said quietly. That stung a little bit. I mean when Jessa first got here she told me and Pone everything. Then, she got her voice, starting dating Soda and it was like she became more withdrawn.

"But you did," I said trying to be helpful.

She smiled a little bit and said, "I know. I also know you all can keep your mouth shut real good. I only didn't want to tell you," she then quieted down. I had to strain to hear her. "Cause I didn't know what you'd think of me. That's also why I won't tell the gang."

"We wouldn't think any different of you," I reassured her.

"Soda might," she said almost too quiet for me to hear, and I was walking right next to her. I stayed quiet knowing I would cause a fight if I was wrong in what I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her that Soda would only think she was braver, for being around all us guys. We made it back to the Curtis' house and I left back for home and Julie went home with Lizard at her heels. I saw my parents were fighting again so I decided to go to the lot instead. If only I hadn't seen Dally and Jessa there then Jessa's secret wouldn't have been let out.

"I'm serious, Jessa! Tell me the god damn fucking truth!" Dally screamed in her face.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU DALLAS!" she screamed back tears threatening to leak.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over to them. I'm just hoping Dal doesn't hit her again.

"I'm serious, Jessa. Lie again, go ahead. Look me right in the eye and lie. I know what he tried to do to Julie. You couldn't fight before you came to New York. Tell me the truth. Did he rape you?" Dally asked her looking pissed but at least he stopped yelling.

Jessa looked him straight in the eye and didn't say anything.

"Just tell him," I finally said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dallas screamed running a hand through his hair.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SAY YES OR NO SO, NO, YOU DON'T KNOW!" Jessa screamed back, seeming really mad.

"Well, did he?" Dallas asked staring her straight in the eye. She locked eyes with him but kept silent. "DID HE?" There was another awkward moment of silence with them glaring each other down. "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

Jessa huffed before storming away. Dallas just stared after her as she ran in the direction of the Curtis' house. "I knew it! That no good dirty bastard," Dally continued to swear and mumble to himself as if I wasn't even there.

"Was that about the Justin guy?" I asked.

His head snapped toward me as if he just noticed I was there. "Don't tell me you just saw that whole thing?" he asked looking at me hopefully.

"Most of it," I said quietly.

"Awe, hell!" he said. "I didn't want you to see that."

"So, it was about the Justin guy," I said nodding.

"It don't matter anymore. She's going back to New York with Snake and Lizard," he said pulling out a cancer stick. I stared at him shocked. "What?" he asked lighting his cigarette.

"What?" I asked still shocked.

"Yeah, she's heading back with them. She'll spend a few weeks there then come back up here. Snake thought it would do her some good," he said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I'm going to the Curtis'. It's supposed to get cold tonight," I said leaving in the direction of the Curtis'. I took the back way because it was faster; it was also the way Jessa took. When I finally arrived at the Curtis' I walked in to see Darry, Pone, Soda, and Jessa all sitting in a circle. There was a book in the middle of them and they were all laughing.

"What's that?" I asked quietly walking up to them.

"Scrapbook, wanna see?" Jessa asked scooting closer to Soda, making a space between her and Pony. I sat between her and Pony and smiled. She had flipped the page unknowingly and it was of her as a baby. She had bright blue eyes, short curly blonde hair, and looked a lot like Dally. She was in a pink dress, looked really happy, and was holding a teddy bear close to her. She had a "Happy Birthday" crown on her head too. I noticed she had a few bruises on her arm but she didn't look like she cared.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked suddenly looking down at the page. "Oh god, I was like 2, leave me alone," she said blushing. Soda, Darry, and Pony looked at it and all started laughing.

"I can't imagine you in pink," Pony said through his laughs.

"You should been there when Lizard put pink streaks in my hair," she said snorting.

"Are you really going back to New York?" I asked suddenly. Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and they all stared at her intently. I didn't mean to say it that loud.

**A/N: Okay thanks for reading! I worked really hard on this chapter so I could update today! Wanna know why? Because today is my birthday so I wanted to give a gift to you guys! Well, to the people who like this story anyway? =) Thanks again!**


	12. Leaving

**A/N: Okay, so we all know Justin is in the picture now. O.O He's not a very nice dude so I'm warning you that right now! Oh and Dally is going to be REALLY OOC in this chapter! Just another heads up! Okay well, keep reading, please! =D Thanks to Independence Undervalued for helping me with this chapter!**

_**Warning: Dallas Winston is EXTREMELY OOC in this chapter. I have warned you so I hope I don't get any bad reviews about it. =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my own creations. Technically Independence Undervalued owns Julie. Just saying =)**_

**Johnny's POV**

"What?" Soda asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"It'll only be for a few weeks. I'll be back on my birthday," she said trying to calm everyone down, even though we were all too in shock to be mad or worried.

"Why are you leaving?" Pony asked looking confused.

"When were you going to tell us?" Darry asked before she had a chance to reply.

"Snake thinks it'll do me some good and I miss New York a little bit. I was planning on telling you when I knew for sure if I would be going," she explained quietly.

"When are you leaving?" Pony asked.

"Whenever Snake and Lizard leave. I think it's going to be soon, considering," she said suddenly breaking off.

"Considering what?" I asked. Then it hit me. She means since this Justin kid is in town.

"Considering Justin is in town," she said extremely quietly.

"You never finished telling us about him," Darry said looking really confused.

"It's not something I can," she replied shaking her head. "All I know is that I'm probably going to be leaving soon. Julie might be coming with us."

_**Meanwhile**_

**Julie's POV**

"You can't leave, Dallas! Justin's in town and he might find me! You saved me last time and, and, and what's going to happen if you're not there this time?" I asked freaking out. He can't leave me all alone! He knows how terrified I am! He's lucky he's even getting me to talk this much! He SAW what happened with Justin! He saved me from him! He can't leave me here all by myself!

"Someone has to go with Jessa," he said trying to get me to understand.

"She'll be with Snake and Lizard! Please, please don't go," I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Awe hell, Julie, please don't cry," he replied wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"No! You're going to leave me here all alone and Justin's going to find me and have his way with me! You, and Snake, and Lizard won't be there and," was all I manage to get out before violent sobs overtook me.

"Come on, don't cry. If I stay will that make you feel better?" Dally asked lifting my chin up. I refused to look at him though. I was in his room in Buck's, crying my eyes out. You don't cry in front of Dallas Winston. I stifled my sobs and he looked relieved. I still refused to look him in the eye though. I was trying my best to stop my hysterical sobs and it was starting to hurt. "Do you really want me to stay?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. "I'll stay then," Dallas said making me look him in the eye. His eyes showed something that no one but me has ever seen before. He was showing he cared about me through his eyes. My heart tightened and I fell that much harder for Dallas.

"Thank you," I whispered.  
"You're going to be okay. It won't happen again," he said reassuring me. I reassured myself knowing that Snake, Lizard, even Boxer, and Thumper wouldn't let anything bad happen to Jessa. I soon fell asleep, with Dallas Winston staring at me, in his room. Yeah, I was going to get it from Lizard later, but I really don't care. I felt safer than I had in a long time so I fell asleep peacefully. The sad part was, the only reason why I felt safe was because Tulsa's toughest hood, Dallas Winston, was with me.

**Snake's POV**

I needed to get Jessa out of town, and fast. I saw Justin snooping around the lot looking for her.

I burst through the Curtis' door, not really caring that I probably burst in at a bad time, and said, "Come on. We have to get you out of town, soon. Justin's been looking for you. I saw him in the lot."

"What?" Jessa asked confused.

"We have to get out of here, soon," I said staring at her cautiously.

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Because he stalks her, and he fucking," I started but was interrupted by Jessa.

"He's fucking weird!" she screeched. I stared at her shocked. She almost never even yells, let alone screeches. I was just going to say he fucking abuses girls.

"Way to make someone's ear bleed," Two-Bit said from behind me.

"Come on Jess," I said.

"I can stay a few more days," she said glaring slightly at me.

"There's a reason we made you leave New York! You don't get it, do you? He's stalking you! You need to leave, now!" I said starting to get mad.

"You didn't make me leave! I left on my own since all of you were in my face and screaming at me," she snapped.

"We did that on purpose! Thumper caught him following you! We knew you wouldn't leave willingly! We had to get you to leave! Now you have to leave here, you'll be back," I said willing for her to understand that she needs to leave. The dude's stalking her, he almost raped Julie, and if he's stalking her then he's going to rape her too! I can't let that happen to her!

"I can stay for a little longer," she protested.

"Maybe he knows what he's talking about," Darry said.

"WHAT? You're kidding me? So I just get up and leave? It doesn't happen that way!" Jessa said starting to freak out.

"What? Where are you going?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nowhere," she said as soon as I said, "New York."

"If you're getting stalked by that Justin guy then you better listen to Snake," Two-Bit said looking pissed. Finally, maybe she'll listen to him.

"Where's Lizard?" she asked looking pissed.

"Tracking Justin making sure he doesn't come here," I explained. Lizard was with me when we caught him so we split up. The deal was he tracked Justin for about a half hour then meets us near the train tracks while I go and get Jessa up there.

"But," she started.

"You have to go," Soda said. She looked at him with sad eyes but slowly nodded. I sighed in relief. I wouldn't have to drag her there kicking and screaming.

"Alright," she said quietly.

"Come on, I'll drive us," Darry said hoping up. Ponyboy, Johnny, Soda, and Jessa all hopped up right after him. "You meeting him at the train tracks?"

"Yeah," I said wondering how he knew that. Pony ran into the other room then came back with Jessa's bag. He tossed it at her and she sent him a thankful smile. She looked close to tears and I was starting to wonder if this was the right move, taking her away from them. Me, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit all hopped in the bed of the truck. Darry, Soda, and Jess all sat upfront.

**Jessa's POV**

I didn't want to leave but I knew everyone would drag me to the trains kicking and screaming. I decided to make it easier on everyone by not putting up a fight, in the end.

"I don't want to leave," I said putting my head on Soda's shoulder. We were in Darry's truck and were driving to the trains.

"I don't want you to either. It's for the best though. You told us about Justin," he replied kissing my head.

"He does more than just abuse girls," I said by accident. I clamped my hand over my mouth and I felt my eyes go bug-eyed.

"What's he do?" Soda asked. I could tell he was getting mad.

"I told you he abuses them and dumps them," I said covering up the truth. Well, it was the truth, just not the whole truth. I didn't want to tell him that Justin raped me! He growled a little bit and the vibrations from him were freaking me out. We arrived near the trains and I was close to crying. I didn't want to leave them! Lizard hopped out from the bushes and I nearly screamed. I hugged onto Soda for dear life and he laughed lightly.

"Did I scare ya?" Lizard asked laughing.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "I'm sorry I have to leave," I said looking up at Soda.

"I'll be here when you get back," he said smiling. He then crushed our lips together and I kissed back eagerly. The sparks flew and my heart pounded. I wound my arms around his neck and smiled through the kiss. The guys were giving us our moment, for now.

"Get a room!" Two-Bit said sounding grossed out. We broke apart and I smiled slightly.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" I said eyes still locked with Soda's.

"You're coming back on your birthday, right?" he asked.

"I promise," I said having every thought in mind to keep that promise.

"I'll be here to pick you up," he said smiling. He gave me one last kiss and I hugged him tightly.

"Alright, that's enough you two love-birds," Two-Bit said coming over and picking me up. I squealed as he spun me around. "Come back soon, little girl," he said ruffling my hair. I didn't even care at that point. I just smiled and hugged him. He seemed shocked but hugged me back.

"I will," I said. "Pony, Johnny! You guys want a hug too, don't ya?" I asked winking at them. They just smiled at me and I squished them both into a hug.

"Ah, Christ, Jess," Pony said laughing. I let them go and smiled.

"Come back soon, ya hear?" Darry asked ruffling my hair.

"Will do Superman," I said laughing.

"Enough of this love fest," Lizard said smiling.

"You're just jealous I never gave you a hug," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah well we gotta go," he said smiling evilly. I backed up into Soda in just the slightest. He then ran over to me, picked me up by my waist, and threw me over his shoulder. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle my squeal. Stupid Lizard knows I hate that!

"I hate you," I mumbled as I calmed down.

"No you don't," Lizard said. I could just picture him smirking right now. "Be nice to me, cause you're in the perfect position for me to smack your ass."

"Same goes to you," I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, we have to go," Snake said as the train pulled to a stop.

"I'm sorry, bye!" I said waving as Lizard, being the idiot he is, carried me into a bush. He's retarded sometimes I swear to god! They all waved bye back and slowly left. I really don't want to leave now. "Put me down!" I hissed to Lizard. He finally set me on my feet and I glared at him.

"Shut up, it was funny and you know it," he said rolling his eyes. Snake put a hand over his mouth and Lizard shot him a weird look. A light shone just in front of us and slowly passed.

"Go," Snake whispered. Me and Lizard took off and hopped into the first empty thing we found. I have no idea what these things are really called. I really should have stayed in school, but too late for that now! We hugged the side and saw a light stop on the other wall. I held my breath and prayed it would pass by. It passed by and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Less than a minute later Snake was standing right next to us. I jumped a little bit because I hadn't seen him hop in. He smiled apologetically and I let out another silent sigh of relief. I am way too jumpy sometimes. There was one last moment where the light shined and I was sure we were going to get caught. It passed by us quickly though and soon the train was moving.

"Go to sleep, both of you. You both look tired as hell," Snake said laughing. I slid down the wall, grateful. Lizard just laughed Snake off though. I leaned my head on the wall and shut my eyes. I fell asleep to the mumbling of Lizard and Snake.

**Snake's POV**

"How much sleep do you think she's been getting?" I asked as I noticed how quick Jessa fell asleep.

"Not much," Lizard said staring at her worriedly. He may mess with her constantly but she was the baby of our group. We all looked out for her, even Dally did. "She almost never did sleep anyway."

"Yeah, well, now she won't be sleeping on the ground and in trees. I just hope we don't wake her up to her trying to kill us all," I said shuddering. One day she was having a really bad nightmare. Me, Boxer, and Thumper all had to shake her to get her up. When she woke up she whipped out a pocket knife and started swinging it in our faces. Thumper was the one to calm her down, surprisingly.

"Just be lucky she didn't. We still don't know what that nightmare was about. We don't know about any of them," he said eyeing her carefully. Her neck bobbed to the side and I laughed. She always did have the weirdest positions to sleep in. Lizard shook his head and smiled. He crouched down and carefully lifted her up. She clung to him automatically and I smiled. He laid her on her side, removing her hands from his neck, and she immediately put her hands under her head and curled her legs up. Lizard laughed and sat down next to her.

"She has the weirdest positions ever," I laughed sitting on the other side of her.

"She looks comfortable though," he said laughing.

"Well, we lost Justin for now. Let's just hope Dally's back with Julie," I said watching as we quickly exited Tulsa. Trains go so much faster than I actually thought.

"You know he is," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, you know you want them together," I told him smirking.

"It's not my fault she's my cousin and she likes him. He's the one who saved her and you can tell he likes her back," he said cracking a smirk as well.

"Soda," Jessa mumbled flipping on her other side. I stifled my laugh but smiled even bigger.

"So, she's a sleep talker I see," I said unable to contain my laughter. Me and Lizard burst into laughter as Jessa let out a grunt in response.

"You think she can understand us?" he asked. I leaned over and looked at her face. Her eye lashes were long and dark compared to her pale skin. Her eyes were closed peacefully although her mouth was twisted in disgust.

"Nah, she's out," I said leaning back.

"Good, cause I don't think we should keep her in New York for long. She loves Soda, you can tell," Lizard said smiling. I looked at him shocked. Both of us never saw Jessa love anything, except for the gang but that was friend love.

"You're right," I said finally realizing how much she truly cared for Soda.

"This train's heading right past New York, so looks like we chose a good one," he added noticing a box. I looked over at the label and noticed the place was close to New York.

"Go to sleep, Lizard. You're going to need it if you're going to be dealing with Boxer and Thumper when we get back," I said smirking and looking at him knowingly.

"True," he said laughing. He leaned against the wall and fell asleep relatively quickly. I just stared at the passing scenery wondering why Jessa had to go through all of this. She had a rough life as far as I knew and now I just ripped her away from a group she considered family, all because of Justin. I hated that guy more than anything and I didn't doubt that he really did rape Jessa. She couldn't fight, at all, before I taught her, and Justin was following her in New York.

"Don't," Jessa mumbled. Her hand automatically went to the back of her neck. What the hell? "Stop," she said getting slightly louder. "SNAKE!" she practically screeched. I snapped out of it then and started shaking her.

"Jess, Jess, FIRE!" I yelled shaking her violently. Her eyes snapped open and she looked terrified. "Calm down, Fire," I said using her old nickname to snap her out of it. "It's just me." She made an odd noise and tears formed in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Lizard asked groggily. He sat up and looked at us confused. I could tell Jess was fighting to keep her tears back and she was struggling pretty hard too. "Have another nightmare?"

"Come here," I said hugging her close to me. She shed a few tears and kept completely silent. "What was it about?" Lizard eyed us carefully and I sent him a "What the fuck else am I going to do?" look.

"Justin," was all she whispered. I hugged her tighter and Lizard looked pissed.

_**Meanwhile**_

**-Back in Tulsa-**

**Julie's POV**

"G-get away from me, Justin! I'm warning you!" I said backing up in just the slightest. I went for a walk after I realized that Dally left me in his room, alone. I was trying to find my way to the Curtis's and failing. I wound up at the park and that's how I'm where I'm at now. Justin had popped up out of nowhere. Well, not out of nowhere, more like from a bush and scared the shit out of me.

"What's a matter? No Dally to protect you now. Now who are you going to hide behind?" he snarled taking a step closer to me. I glared and stayed my ground. He was right. I'm tired of running behind people when I need to fight. I'm going to stand my ground and stick up to Justin. Of course if he starts winning then I wouldn't mind some help.

"I didn't hide behind Dallas. He helped me get rid of you! You sick, dirty, fucking bastard," I snarled. I think that was the most I've sworn in a long time. I swear, don't get me wrong, but I usually don't swear that much. Well, god damn it, Justin brings out the worst in me!

"That's some tough talk for such a weak little girl," he snarled taking two more steps closer to me. He was almost in my face now and I was getting really pissed off.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled. As I said before, Justin, that ass hole, brings out the worst in me. He growled back before forcing me into a kiss. I shoved back with all my strength but I still wasn't strong enough to fight him back. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and slid his hands up my stomach. This is so not going to happen again. I suddenly got a bright idea and I bit down on his tongue, as hard as I could. I tasted blood and Justin whipped off of me, pissed. He growled at me and slapped me across the face. I punched him in the jaw and immediately regretted it. He didn't even flinch and my fist started to hurt. He glared at me but was pulled back by Soda.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Soda growled before punching him in the nose. Blood spurted out of it and I thought I was going to be sick then and there. Darry, Pony, Johnny, and Dally all came bursting through the bushes. I jumped at the sight of them and I swear my heart caught in my throat when I saw Dallas.

"Come on, Julie," Dallas said tugging on my arm roughly. I was in too much of a shock to protest. Even after all my training, I still couldn't fight him off. That's why I'd been training, that's why I learned to fight! All my training, everything, just went down the drain. Dallas continued to drag me, pretty roughly, away from the fight but I couldn't take my eyes off Justin. Darry and Soda were beating him pretty badly and Pony and Johnny were yelling something. Finally, they were all out of view and I still wasn't sure where I was going. I also, didn't really care. I was in too much of a shock to care about anything really. All my hard work was for nothing. "Come one, Julie, snap out of it," Dallas said snapping his fingers in my face. I slowly sat on the ground, with Dallas's hand still on my wrist.

"All of it, everything, was worthless," I said quietly, still in my state of shock. It can't happen like this. I can't just lose just like that.

"Julie," Dallas said softly crouching in front of me.

"It was for nothing," I said just as quietly as before.

"Julie, you have us. It won't ever happen to you. We won't let him hurt you," he told me gently. He grabbed my chin and I jerked back. He looked confused for a moment but quickly realized that he crossed a line. Justin just almost got me, again; I wasn't ready to be touched. "It won't happen to you. The guys' are taking care of him right now," he said grimacing. He wanted to be the one to beat the tar out of Justin and we all knew it. Tears rose in my eyes and I fought to keep them back.

"Where's Lizard?" I asked my voice breaking.

"I haven't seen him. Come on, I'll take you to the Curtis'," he said standing up. He offered a hand to help me up but I just stared at it. I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit here and nothing else. He sighed before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed before pounding on his back. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs still pounding on his back.

"AH, Christ, Julie, make a man's ear bleed why don't ya?" he complained.

"Then, PUT, ME, DOWN!" I said pronouncing each word clearly. He just shook his head and continued walking.

"Damn, girl, China could hear you," Two-Bit said walking up to us. I glared at him and continued to pound on Dallas's back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed again before punching his lower back. Suddenly I flipped upright and had Dallas in my face. I glared at him and he glared back. I guess I hit a sore spot, serves him right.

"Where the fuck is Lizard, Two-Bit?" I asked pissed off.

"He, he left back for New York. Justin was following Jessa so Snake got freaked out and they hopped on a train," he explained looking nervous. I growled and stormed in the direction of Buck's. Great, now I can't even train! I just wanted to talk, and well, fight, with him. Stupid, Dallas thinking he can do whatever the fuck he wants.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dallas asked catching up to me easily.

"None of your damn business," I grumbled glaring at the ground ahead of me.

"You're impossible," he grumbled still walking with me.

"IF I'M SO FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE THEN GIVE UP DAMN IT! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO FUCKING FOLLOW ME!" I screamed in his face. He looked pissed now! Good, cause right now, I honestly don't give a shit. My heart was hurting since I just screamed at him but that only made me more pissed.

"Be fucking quiet, Julie! The whole town can hear you! I'll walk with you whether you want me to or not, and then you're going to explain why you're so fucking pissed," he growled at me. I saw something in his eyes I thought I'd never see directed at me. It was anger, mixed with lust, mixed with regret. I never thought I'd see the day that Dallas Winston regretted anything. I stormed angrily into Buck's and stomped up to my room. Dallas was following closely behind me, still looking pissed. I walked into my room and slammed the door in his face. Ha, that'll show him how pissed I truly am. "Spill it, what the hell's your problem?" Dallas asking opening my door and shutting it. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry.

"They just left," I said through my tears. They didn't even care enough to come grab me!

"They had to Julie," Dallas said softly sitting next to me.

"They just left me here! They didn't even care what could happen to me!" I said still crying my eyes out.

"Christ, I'll take you to New York then!" Dallas said. The bed shifted in the slightest and I pictured him throwing his hands in the air.

No way, he's so lying. "What?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I sat up and stared at him confused. Is he fucking serious?

"Yes, if it makes you that upset I'll take you there myself," he said laughing slightly.

"And straight to the hideout?" I asked just to make sure he wasn't messing with me.

"Yes, if it'll make you stop crying and yelling, then yes!" Dallas said smiling a little. I did something I thought I would never do in my whole life. I kissed him, on the lips. I mean, I kissed him on the cheek tons of times but he never thought anything of it. I kissed him with as much passion and love as I could. He seemed shocked but kissed me back. When he kissed me back the butterflies in my stomach rose as the sparks did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Pretty soon though, we were making out. Wait, this is wrong, I'm not his girl. I pulled back and Dallas looked even more shocked.

"I can't do this," I whispered upset. I couldn't make out with Dallas Winston! He cheated, lied, was everything that I wanted but knew I couldn't have. Well, I obviously didn't want the cheating or lying part.

"Julie, Julie, look at me," he said lifting my chin up. I looked at him and was even more shocked than he was when I first kissed him. He was smiling real big and looked, happy.

"Dallas, I can't do this. I can't make out with you if I'm not your girl. I can't be your girl either! You're a cheater and I don't need no heart break," I said my heart breaking a little just as I said that.

I looked back down and he released my chin. I felt some movement but I didn't think anything of it. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and I gasped as something cool touched my finger. I looked down and I swear my eyes popped out of my head. Dallas had put his prize, his pride, his everything, but to anyone else, it was just his ring, on my finger. I stared at him shocked.

"Julie, will you be my girl?" he asked looking hopeful. It's funny, he looks ready to kill, murder, jail, and do anything that a nice guy wouldn't do, yet he can still look hopeful and happy.

I giggled and said, "Of course." He smiled and the danger was back in his eyes again. I think that's what worried, yet interested, me the most. He was dangerous and I knew it, yet I never seemed to care.

"When do we leave?" he asked the coldness returning to his eyes.

"As soon as possible," I said shivering, remembering what Justin just did to me.

"Come on, let's go tell the gang," he said getting up and pulling me with him. We got up, and I had to literally shove people out of my way, and finally managed to get out of Buck's.

"Damn people," I muttered still kind of mad but not nearly as mad as I was. He just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled up close to him and we walked to the Curtis' house in silence. We walked in to find Darry wiping blood off his knuckles, Pony and Johnny sitting on the couch, Two-Bit and Steve sitting in front of the couch, and Soda nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Pony asked looking at me suspiciously. Oh shit, my eyes must still be red.

"Julie got upset and wants to go back to New York. I'm taking her there. Me, Jess, and Julie will all come back. Me and Julie might be back sooner or later though," Dally explained for me.

"Christ, seems like everyone is heading to New York," Pony said looking slightly upset.

"We'll be back! I promise," I said. He seemed really shy and also like he didn't like changes.

"Here, use my car. Just don't get it stolen," Two-Bit said tossing his keys at Dallas. Dallas caught them easily and smirked.

"Thanks," he replied shortly. What the hell? So he randomly gives up his car to Dallas fucking Winston?

"What the hell?" I asked unable to stop myself. The whole gang stared at me before laughing.

"You're funny when you swear. It just don't sound right coming outta your mouth" Pony said smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry we have to go. I just can't risk it with Justin being here," I said quietly. I was still wondering why the hell Darry was wiping blood off his knuckles earlier though because his knuckles weren't split.

"See ya soon!" Pony called out as we left. I didn't want to leave but at the same time I didn't want to be anywhere near Justin.

We hopped into Two-Bit's car and Dallas tore off. I put my head on the window and soon fell asleep to the rumbling of the car. Yeah, I'm in love with Dallas Winston. Yeah, that's asking for heart break. Do I care? Absolutely not. He makes me feel safe in ways no one else ever has. I think that's the only reason I managed to fall asleep with him driving Two-Bit's car. I dreamt of my future with Dallas, and it looked wonderful. If only that future would actually happen, even though everyone knows Dallas wouldn't have a kid. I kept dreaming anyway, perfectly content in my own little world.

**A/N: I am SO sorry for making Dallas so OOC! I really am, but it fit the chapter. Again, I'm REALLY SORRY but I did warn you! SO thanks for reading and if you didn't like it then you don't have to continue reading this story. =) Thanks again! The more reviews I get the faster I update! =D 3 Thanks to all my reviewers, once again!**


	13. New York

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Again, you guys inspire me so this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks to Independence Undervalued for helping me out with ideas for this chapter! Oh and there's going to just be a time lap because I have NO idea how long it would take to get to New York. So, there's a tiny time lap. xD Sorry. Oh and if you don't like OOC stories, then please, stop reading. My stories tend to be OOC, I have warned you. Sorry for them being OOC but that's just how I write. =)**

_**Warning: Dallas Winston will continue to be OOC. I can't really change it for this story. I am sorry and do not blame you if you wish to stop reading this story because of it. I have given you a fair warning that he WILL CONTINUE to be OOC. =) Thanks, again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Outsiders. I only own my creations.**_

**Jessa's POV**

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright," Snake said hugging me. I don't think he knew what to do but at this point I didn't either.

"What was the nightmare about? What'd he do in the dream?" Lizard asked gently. He knew when I was about to break and always went easy with me then. He may seem annoying and all the stuff but he's really a nice dude. Well, him and Julie are related so that has to say that he has at least some nice in him.

"Justin," was all I whispered. I stopped my tears but I was still clinging to Snake for dear life. Snake would save me from Justin, I know he would.

"What'd he do?" Snake asked petting my hair down. My throat closed up and I knew I wouldn't be able to talk. I simply shook my head and pulled away from him. He looked shocked but more worried.

"What'd he do?" Lizard asked his voice going colder. I opened my mouth trying to say something but nothing came out.

"Damn it, she's mute for now," Snake said as I struggled to make noise come out of my mouth. Damn you, vocal chords!

"Let's get some sleep. We got a long train ride ahead," Lizard said yawning. He sent me a worried glance and I brushed it off. I lied on my side and curled up. I fell asleep relatively quickly. The sound of the trains rumbling was soothing and I quickly calmed down, even in my dreams.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**-On some road-**_

**Julie's POV**

"Julie, Julie, come on, Julie, wake up," I heard a soothing voice say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was being shaken.

"Go away," I grumbled quietly. I don't really want to wake up now.

"Don't ya have ta take a piss?" they asked. My eyes shot open and I glared at Dallas.

"How's that your business whether I have to piss or not?" I felt like saying but I didn't. I realized we were at a rest stop so I jumped out of the car and ran inside the little place. I could hear Dallas laughing at me as I ran inside. Well, he probably pissed in a bottle or something, I didn't! I ran into the women's room and crinkled my nose. It smelled like crap and it looked disgusting. I sighed and did my routine when I go to nasty bathrooms. I washed my hands and went back to the car. I hopped in and Dallas tore out of the parking lot.

"Are we almost there?" I asked curiously.

"I took a lot of back ways so yeah," he replied glancing at me quickly.

"Cool, I'm going back to sleep," I said leaning my head against the window. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him roll his eyes at me. I smiled and looked at the stars through the window. I fell asleep quickly after Dallas put the radio on. He knew I needed some type of background noise to fall asleep because complete silence makes me jumpy. I smiled, in what looked like my sleep, and Dallas just chuckled.

_**Later**_

_**-In New York-**_

**Snake's POV**

We were nearing New York and I knew it. The woods were familiar and I only hopped that there weren't any gangs in there. New York's changed since Jess has been here and I hope she doesn't find out. I thought taking her here would be good for her but now I'm starting to wonder if it'll only make her worse off. I shook Lizard awake and he jolted up. He looked shocked until he saw me. He calmed down a lot and I think he was relieved Jess didn't see his panicking. "Come on, Jess, get up," I said shaking her. She didn't move or say anything.

"Wake up," Lizard said shaking her as well. She still didn't do anything. I noticed that if we didn't hop off the train soon we would miss where we were supposed to get off. I picked her up bridal style and hopped off the cart of the train. I landed in soft grass and on my knees. I set her down and Lizard jumped off. He landed carefully and walked over to us.

"She alright?" he asked.

"Jess, Jess, Fire, wake up," I said shaking her even harder. I noticed she still had her bag strapped onto her back. I shook my head at her and kept shaking her.  
"Fire, come on, get up," Lizard said. He touched an odd looking scar on her neck and she shot up. She looked scared until she saw it was just us.

"Way to scare the shit out ta me," she said breathing a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up. She and Lizard followed shortly after. I started walking straight into the woods. It wasn't the normal way we took but New York isn't the way it used to be.

"Why are we taking the woods?" she asked hopping over a branch.

"It's easier," I said lying easily. I don't want her to know how much New York truly changed. At least Boxer and Thumper stayed the same. I'm sure she'll like that. Lizard and her were walking right beside me, until she stopped completely. She was staring straight at one of the trees. Awe, shit! A gang must have chosen to hide in the trees today.

"Come on," Lizard said tugging on her arm slightly. She didn't move. She just kept staring intently at the tree.

"Thumper, what the hell are you doing?" she finally asked. Thumper hopped down from the tree she was staring at. He landed on his feet and crouched down into the fall. He stood back up and smiled.

"When'd you find your voice?" he asked smirking. I was relieved that it was only Thumper. That means Boxer must be around here somewhere. He walked over to us and smirked even bigger when he got a good look at Jessa.

"When'd you decide to hide in trees?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Still the same attitude I see," he said smiling. Her and Thumper never really got along but that was because Thumper was a lot like Bulls. She mostly got along with me and Boxer and that was about it.

"Why the hell was you in a tree?" she asked walking forward again.

"Why the hell weren't you in a tree?" he questioned back.

"You have problems," she replied rolling her eyes. I kept looking around in the trees for Boxer but I couldn't find him. We all kept walking and were almost at the hideout. Jessa stopped completely again except this time she looked scared.

"Thumper, why is there a whole gang in the trees?" she asked quietly.

"Shit, come on," he told her tugging her away roughly. He tugged her behind him and whipped out his pocket knife. Pretty soon, a huge gang started dropping down from the trees. There was a lot of them and they were coming from everywhere. It made me wonder how we all missed them except for Jessa.

"You're off your territory, Lizard," a tall, dark haired, guy said.

"We'll be out of here soon. We were just taking a detour. We didn't know this was your territory," Lizard said reaching into his back pocket for his knife. I did the same for mine. I kept it in my pocket but my hand was on it.

"You know this our grounds. We caught you here before. We let you leave peacefully the first time. We'll need something in return this time. How's about you giving us ta broad?" he snarled, his accent heavy. He took a step forward along with the rest of his gang.

"You can't have anyone," Jessa snarled pushing Lizard to the side.

"Come on, baby doll. You don't want your friends to get hurt, do you?" he snarled. I was so busy trying to make sure he didn't pull a knife on Jessa that I didn't notice the guys behind me. Instantly there was a knife at my neck. I guess this is the time to let Jessa fight, because we're about to be, basically, in a rumble. Well, hell, way to not take the normal way. Now look where it got us!

**Jessa's POV**

I got really pissed when the guy called me 'baby doll.' I'm not some possession that you can just take whenever the fuck you want. This guy really pisses me off! I realized I didn't have a switchblade, but then again that's probably because it's in my bag, which I don't know where it's at right now. Well, let's just hope these guys play fair until I don't. I highly doubt it though. New York really has changed.

"Either let us go peacefully and you won't ever see us on your grounds again, or we fight. It's your choice," I said sounding deathly serious. I really don't want to fight but I never do in the first place.

"Let them go. She obviously didn't know this was our ground. I haven't seen her here," a blond one piped up. I looked at him gratefully. At least one of them is on our side.

"I've seen you before," a familiar looking tall, dirty blond, green eyed, guy said. I studied his build and decided I could take him, if it was one on one. "You left a while ago. You were with the same gang. Then one day you just got up and left."

"I'm not sure how I know you," I said quietly.

"You couldn't talk back then," he kept going on. Really, he's really going to do that? He's really going to sit there and not even care about what I say? Wow, ass holes these days. "Why'd you leave?"

I was shocked at his sudden question. Um, shit, I need an excuse. "I was a roamer back then. I didn't like to stay in one place for too long," I said almost nervously.

"You stayed here long enough. Anyway, let them go peacefully. She probably didn't know we had grounds. She's probably used to the hideouts," he told the dark haired guy. I noticed Dally and Julie heading our way. What the hell? How'd they get here? Dally noticed the gang and hid. He grabbed Julie with him and I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"They know, though. That gives her an excuse, not them," the dark haired guy said glaring at me.

"AHHH!" came a scream of pain from behind me. I whipped my head around to see a guy on the ground, bleeding. Snake had a cut on his neck and looked pissed. Snake had stabbed the guy in the stomach. Oh god, I might be sick if the whole fight turns out like that. There was a HUGE group of people though! Two people could fight each of us and there'd still be more people. That was all it took though, was Snake stabbing someone. A war, basically, broke out between us. The blond guy was helping to fight some off of Snake, who was struggling since there were five guys on him. I couldn't pay too much attention though because I had my own people to deal with. During the whole fight I was in a daze. I had caught a glimpse of Dally tugging Julie roughly away and one of the people who were fighting us run over there. I was worried about Julie. I fought as hard as I could, but eventually I was losing.

"Let me go!" I screeched ripping my arm away from one of the many people holding me back.

"Shut up," the dark haired guy from earlier snarled, putting a blade at my throat. I gulped and refused to take my eyes off the blade. I knew that if I took my eyes off of it I would be dead.

"Damn it, Fire," someone swore from behind the dude with the blade. Pretty soon after there was a blade at his throat. "Get the blade away from her before I slice your throat open and rip your heart out," a familiar voice snarled. Then it clicked. Boxer was here. He was the one who gave me most of my violent phrases but right now he sounded absolutely pissed. His black hair shining, his blue eyes narrowed, and his prized possession, his blade, at the throat of the dude. The guy growled but slowly moved the blade away from me. As soon as he flicked it closed Boxer, I think, flicked his closed and I started kicking. They were holding my arms, well everyone who was fighting me, so my arms were useless. I started thrashing and kicking. I ended up kick the dark haired guy in the place where the sun don't shine and I had the urge to laugh. Boxer started fighting the group that was holding me back and I kept thrashing. A lot of guys had a good grip on me and I didn't like it one bit. Pretty soon though, blades were brought back out. I vaguely saw Thumper show up. I couldn't pay too much attention to him though since I was freaking out.

"Don't move," a voice whispered into my ear as yet another blade was pressed to my throat.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" I heard Dallas scream in the background. I heard more clicks and assumed he brought his blade out to protect Julie. Good, she'll be safe. I watched as Thumper's eyes blazed and he stabbed someone, right in the chest. Their eyes rolled into the back of their head and they dropped with a thud.

"You're little friend's going to pay for that," the voice whispered adding just the slightest pressure to my neck. I had a strong urge to back up but I surprisingly didn't. I had a stronger urge be to sick but I held it back. I was in too much of a daze to really think about the fact that Thumper just killed someone. A heard a scream, that sounded a lot like Julie, and that's when I got scared. Dally couldn't have let her get hurt! He's so going to get it!

"Thumper, go help Bulls!" I told him struggling to get away from the blade. The guy kept putting it just as close to my neck though.

"But," he started while fighting.

"GO!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked that I yelled but took off in the direction of Dally and Julie.

"Damn it, Bulls," I vaguely heard him yell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Boxer stab someone, in the chest. The same thing happened to them that happened to the other guy. Oh god, I'm going to be sick. I plopped on my knees, with the blade cutting my chin, and started puking.

"Come on, leave her alone!" I vaguely heard someone call.

"Shit, let's get out of here!" the guy behind me screamed. They all ran back into the woods. I stopped puking and I felt slightly dizzy. I started having a panic attack when I realized that about five people were dead. I started to hyperventilate and I didn't know what to do.

**Julie's POV**

Dallas killed one the guys to protect me. He just stabbed him, right in the heart. He didn't even care. I stared at him, still in shock.

"Damn it, Julie. I had to, he was going to, to do what Justin did to Jessa," Dallas said running a hand through his hair.

"You don't even know what he did to Jessa!" I yelled at him.

"You don't think I realize why she wouldn't answer? It's obvious," he snarled at me. Thumper just kind of stood there, not knowing what to do. I was starting to have a panic attack. He killed someone, right in front of me, just stabbed them without a second thought. My heart tightened at what I was going to do next.

"SO WHAT? SHE DIDN'T FUCKING ANSWER THAT'S HER CHOICE!" I screamed at him. Tears welt up in my eyes and my heart hurt even more. I looked over and saw Thumper, Snake, and Lizard all yelling at each other. Boxer was trying to calm all of them down. Poor Boxer, he always had to calm everyone down.

"She didn't answer because she knew I was right!" Dallas yelled back. We kept fighting, yelling back and forth, and it was breaking my heart. Eventually I shut up, sat down, and started bawling.

**Boxer's POV**

"Damn it, Lizard! You knew this was their grounds and you didn't tell me?" Snake yelled at Lizard.

"Come on, he probably forgot. Lighten up on him," I said. Ever since Fire left the gang's been falling apart. I've been trying to hold it together. That's why Snake and Lizard left. They went to go see if they could find Fire. They knew she was the only thing holding us together back then.

"We just murdered people! We can't just get away with this!" Snake yelled at me.

"They're like us no one will care if they're gone!" Thumper yelled at him.

"Stop fighting! Can't you see that we need to just sort this out without screaming at each other?" I asked getting mad.

"I've had enough of you! You're always telling us that!" Thumper screamed getting in my face.

"STOP IT!" Fire screamed. All our heads snapped toward her to see her huddled up. She had her knees to her chest and she was hugging her legs. She was breathing really fast too. Snake, Lizard, and Thumper all went back to arguing by my attention stayed on Fire. She was real pale, her eyes bloodshot, and she was shaking. I kept watching her, unaware of Bulls and the other girl fighting. Suddenly she got up and took off.

"FIRE! Hey, come back, Fire!" I called after her. She didn't even hesitate while I called after her. Damn it, I wish she wasn't so stubborn. I bolted after her with Bulls at my heels. "Let me handle it Bulls," I called back as I kept making twists and turns, trying to keep Fire in sight. He backed off and ran back to Julie. I knew they would get together some time. "Hey, come on, Fire! It's only me! Stop running, damn it!" I yelled before I tackled her to the ground. She let out an ear piercing scream as she hit the ground. I immediately jumped up and covered my ears.

"Damn it, Boxer," she said through her sobs. I stared at her confused. What'd I do? She sat up and I noticed there was blood on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I asked crouching down to her level. Her shirt was starting to get wet with blood and I was getting worried. She didn't answer me. She just kept sobbing.

"What the hell did you do to her? I can hear her sobbing from back there!" Bulls said walking up with Julie.

"Dally, Dallas, look at the ground," Julie said urgently. We both looked at the ground and noticed a bloody blade in the middle of where I tackled her.

"Awe hell, come on, Fire. I'll fix you up," I said picking her up bridal style. She was lighter than she was last time and that only made me worry more. I looked around to find where we were. What do you know; she was headed to the hideout. I carried her, careful not to bounce her, the short distance to the hideout. She clung to me desperately and continued to sob. I could feel the blood from her shirt getting onto my hands and that only worried me more.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Thumper asked suddenly appearing beside us with Snake and Lizard. I shook my head at him and rushed her into the hideout. I set her in front of the couch and ran to get the bandages. I knew she wouldn't let me near her with a needle so I would just have to wrap it, a lot.

"Come on," I said lifting her shirt up a little bit. I winced when I saw a long, slice all across her ribs and stomach. I started wrapping it and she stopped crying. Thank god, I hate it when she cries. I finally finished wrapping it. I tapped it like I always do and I looked up at her. I was shocked when I saw she looked depressed. She didn't look mad or in physical pain. She looked like she really missed someone.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You alright?" Julie asked from beside Bulls.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said a bit louder.

"Who is it?" I joked smiling at her.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Who do ya miss?" I asked giving her my best goofy smile. She started laughing really loud. The whole gang laughed with her since I kept the smile on my face. I sat down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Go get me some food," she said quietly.

"What? Fire, asking for food? The world must be ending," I joked smiling at her.

"I'm not asking, I'm demanding! I'm serious though! Go get me some food!" she said looking at me hopefully.

"What do you want?" I asked chuckling.

"Food," she said smartly.

"What kind of food?" I asked back.

"Edible food," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Relax, I'll get us all something," Snake said getting up and laughing. We always had food that didn't need to be in an ice box. Snake went into one of the little tunnels. Pretty soon he came back out with a bunch of different stuff. He passed all of us a coke, a granola bar, which I gladly gave to Fire, and a PBJ.

"Thanks, Snake," we all said. We all ate in peace and I noticed that Fire downed her drink before even eating.

"Someone was thirsty," I joked laughing. I nudged my coke towards her and she glared at me. "Well then," I said using her line.

"MY LINE!" she said although her mouth was full of peanut butter. We all busted up laughing because she sounded so weird.

"So you're not even mad at me?" I asked quietly.

"You'll get it later," she said smirking. Awe, shit! She's going to scream and probably hit me later. That's just great!

"So Bulls, why you here?" I asked nodding toward Bulls.

"Justin was in town. Snake got Fire outta there, I got Julie out," he said shrugging.

"Damn bastard," I said quietly.

"Watch your language mister! There are children here!" Fire joked laughing.

"Yeah, you," I said ruffling her hair.

"The next time someone messes my hair up they're getting their hand bit off!" she said smoothing her hair back down.

"She seriously will bite you. She bit my buddy Steve," Bulls piped in.

"Violent kid," I said ruffling her hair again. She grabbed my hand and bit it. "AH!" I immediately pulled my hand away.

"Your own fault," she grumbled before pulling her long dark brown hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, your hair got longer," I said flipping the ponytail.

"No really? I thought that when you don't cut it, it gets shorter," she said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic much?" Lizard asked.

"No, I'm NEVER sarcastic! It's not the PROPER thing to do!" she said extremely sarcastically.

"How you gunna last till your birthday little girl?" Bulls asked plopping on the couch. Julie sat next to him and Lizard and Snake took the other two recliners. Thumper still just stood there.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"How you gunna make it here until your birthday? Isn't that when you're supposed to be back in Tulsa?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be just fine," she snapped. "And yes, I will be back on my birthday. I promised Soda and the rest of the gang."

"Who's Soda?" I asked confused. Who the hell is this Soda kid and why the fuck is his name Soda? Couldn't they think of a better fake name?

"Her man," Bulls answered for her. She turned around and smacked his leg. "Well it's the truth!"

"So you just blurt it out to all of them!" she said glaring at him. Awe, that's adorable. Our little, well not really little anymore, baby of the group got herself a man. I surveyed her up and down and was really shocked at how much she's grown up. She's gotten taller, lighter which worried me, and she got some curves that she never had before.

"Why the hell is his name Soda?" Thumper asked.

"Because his real name is Sodapop, no joke," she answered rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding me," I said shocked.

"Didn't I just say no joke?" she asked.

"That's an awesome fucking name!" Thumper said looking excited. We all laughed at his expression. He looked like a kid was just told that Santa was bringing Christmas early.

"I worry about you, Thumper," Fire said smiling.

"You should," he said honestly. He sat down next to her and she giggled. I got the smart idea of grabbing her stomach. I cupped my hand, placed it on her stomach lightly so she wouldn't realize, and squeezed.

"EEE!" she squealed and practically jumped into Thumper's lap.

"Dang, Fire, I thought you had a man, don't think he'd like you being in my lap unless your dancing," Thumper joked winking at her. She slapped him and moved off of his lap.

"Bad Thumper, bad Boxer," she grumbled.

"Oh, so now you wanna see my bad side?" Thumper continued to joke.

"I always do considering you have no good side," she sneered rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like Dallas," Julie piped up jokingly.

"Hey now, you know perfectly well I only have a bad side," Dallas joked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Watch it, Winston," Lizard threatened.

"Watch yourself, Lizard," Fire said sticking up for Dallas, surprisingly.

"When the hell did you start sticking up for Bulls?" I asked shocked.

"Since I found out he was my brother," she explained as if it was nothing.

"Oh ya, Snake told us that when he found out," Thumper added.

"How can you all act so normal?" I heard Julie whisper quietly to Dallas. "You all just killed like five people."

"We try not to think about it. A lot worse things have happened. You've been there for some of them," Dallas whispered back. Bulls knows that that's not the reason we're acting like everything is normal. We're acting like this because if we don't Fire will go into another panic attack. Lord knows we don't want another one.

_**Flashback:**_

_We had just gotten into a huge rumble; a lot of people were killed. Our gang killed a few people, but not a lot. We were back at the hideout bragging about how good we did. We were also talking about how many people we killed, we were trying to figure out how long we had to stay in the hideout. Fire was on the couch, just sitting there and watching us. We didn't realize that she started to hyperventilate when we started talking about the people who were killed. We all went our separate way, choosing our place to sleep that night. Me and Thumper stayed up with Fire only because we were still talking._

"_I don't know man. We might not be able to even stick our nose outside for a while," I told him. Fire was on the couch behind us._

"_Did you see how many people were killed? I swear Bulls was like cheering when he stabbed that one guy," Thumper said smirking. Suddenly Fire got up. She waved bye and walked outside. We were confused since it was raining out. Whenever it was raining she usually stayed inside to sleep. Thumper shrugged and we continued talking. Soon, we noticed the rain started pouring harder. Thumper got up and went to sleep on the chair. I got up and walked outside, looking for Fire. I checked her favorite tree first, only to find it empty._

"_Fire," I called. She usually whistled so we could find her. When I got no reply I walked farther out into the rain. "Fire girl," I called. She always answered when I called her that. I always had some type of weird name for her. "FIRE!" I yelled when I yet again got no reply. My dark hair was dripping wet and in my face. I broke into a run, searching for her. When I finally found her I stopped in my tracks. She was sitting on the ground, a knife placed near her wrist. I bolted at her and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her wrists above her head and glared at her. She looked terrified and shocked._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled at her. She looked completely terrified of me. She started struggling against my grip on her wrists. "Stop fighting it," I growled as I tightened my grip on her wrists. She started to struggle even more but I kept tightening my grip. She eventually gave up and when she did, we were both soaked. I noticed her dirty blond hair was matted to her forehead. I released one of her wrists and jumped up. I pulled her up with me and she reached for the blade again._

"_Stop it," I said tugging her back. She glared at me but I picked up her blade instead. I clicked it closed and put it in my pocket. I grabbed both her wrists and noticed they were clean of cuts. I sighed in relief until I saw red up farther on her arm. I gripped her forearm and shoved her sleeve up. She had four cuts along her upper arm. I glared at her and checked her other arm. Each arm had four, but thankfully not deep, cuts on them. "Why?" I asked her. Tears welt up in her eyes and I lead her back to the hideout._

_I dragged her in to find Snake on the couch. He sat up when he saw us and I decided not to tell him about what I caught her doing. She had pulled her sleeves down and during our walk back I let her wear my jacket._

"_Where was you guys?" he asked groggily._

"_She was outside and couldn't hear me over the rain," I said lying through my teeth. She looked at me grateful and I sent her a look that said "You WILL tell me why you were doing that." She nodded._

"_Get some sleep, both of you," Snake said getting up and walking back to his spot, where he always slept. I whipped out a paper and handed it to her. She took a pen out and wrote, "I couldn't handle it."_

"_Handle what?" I whispered, afraid of waking up the gang._

"_you guys talking about everyone being killed. I don't handle a lot of things that great," she wrote._

"_We'll be more careful, alright. Just, promise you won't do that again," I said remembering that I still had her blade in my pocket. She just stared at me blankly._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm going to sleep," Bulls said getting up and stretching.

"Me too," came a round of replies. We all went to our separate spots and fell asleep quickly, except for Fire. The last thing I remember seeing of her is her staring straight at the wall, no emotion on her face. That's what worried me.

**A/N: Sorry for the kind of short chapter! I'm having writers block with this story! Again, SORRY FOR DALLAS BEING SO OOC! He WILL CONTINUE to be OOC! I understand if you don't want to continue reading this. Oh and if you don't like this story for Dallas being OOC, I DID warn you, and I CAN'T FORCE you to keep reading! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! =)**


	14. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Again, this WILL BE OOC. Oh and if anyone in this story is Mary-Sue, I honestly don't care. =) Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my creations. Thanks to Independence Undervalued for helping me with this chapter!**_

**-Back in Tulsa-**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Me and Darry got into another fight again. We didn't fight as much when Jessa was here. It could be because she was over all the time since Two-Bit isn't very responsible. Maybe he didn't want us to fight in front of her. Anyway he was yelling at me because I got the highest B possible on my math test. Apparently B's aren't good enough since I get straight A's. There was a knock on the door and I looked up from my book, confused. No one ever knocks. I got up, still extremely confused, and walked over to the door. Even Darry looked confused, and me and him aren't on the best of terms right now. I opened the door to reveal a happy looking Sandy.

"Sandy?" I asked even more confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" Darry didn't even care that I swore. He was just as confused as to why Sandy was here. She broke Soda's heart because she was pregnant; it wasn't his, so she dumped him and moved to wherever.

"I'm visiting and I thought I'd drop by. I wanted to see Soda," she explained happily. I hope she doesn't think that he's going to get back with her. He's with Jessa now and I know he wouldn't cheat on her. That would break her heart, and I know that Two-Bit would tell. He would probably kill Soda and then tell Jess.

"Who's at the door?" Soda asked plopping down the steps.

"Hi Soda!" Sandy exclaimed smiling cheerfully. He looked at her in utter shock.

"S-Sandy, what are y-you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I'm in town visiting and I thought I'd drop by. I missed you," she said smiling just as brightly. I glared at her. She thinks she can just break my brother's heart then come running back and expect everything to be like it was before she got pregnant with another guy. What a little bitch! I try not to call girls stuff like that but that's the only definition that fits her. Well there are a lot of other definitions but that's the nicest one.

"Uh, so, when'd you have the kid?" Soda asked noticing her abnormally flat stomach.

"Don't just call him that kid," she snapped. "He has a name but it's not like you bothered to find out anyway!"

"It's not even his kid! Why would he bother?" I snapped.

"You never changed Pony," she said giggling slightly. What the hell? Holy fucking mood swings.

"Now's not a good time. We were in the middle of a conversation with Soda. You know where he works so you can see him another time. For right now though I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Darry said seeming pissed off at her. Good, the little bitch needs to leave.

"He just came from upstairs though," she said obviously not believing us.

"He was using the bathroom," I growled. I really don't like this chick.

"Alright, I'll see you guys around," she said hesitantly before trotting back down our steps and through the gate. She hopped in Evie's car and Evie sped away. Before she drove off she sent Soda a sympathetic look. We don't need your damn pity. I looked towards Soda and he looked like he was still in complete shock. Steve decided that moment to come in. He almost hit me with the door and I glared at him. He's hated me for no reason ever since he saw me. He probably didn't even care he just almost hit me with my own door.

"Did you see Sandy and Evie?" he asked looking happy.

"They left from our house of course saw them," I snapped. He glared at me and I glared evenly back at him.

"So you and Sandy gunna get back together?" he asked bluntly.

"He's dating Jessa you idiot!" I yelled at him. I grabbed my book from the couch and stomped upstairs. Hopefully we get a letter from Jess soon. Then I can tell her how much of an ass Steve is. I'm sure she would enjoy hearing that Sandy is back as well. Christ, I'm so sarcastic lately.

"What's his problem?" I heard Steve growl.

"What's your problem? You know Soda's with Jessa," Darry said evenly. Christ, the walls here are thin. I can hear their whole conversation and make out who's saying what.

"You're point being?" Steve asked. I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Steve," Soda grumbled.

"Whatever you say, man," Steve said backing off. Sometimes I almost wish I would beat the shit out of him. He's Soda's best friend though so I won't ever do it.

**-Meanwhile-**

_**-Back in New York-**_

**Julie's POV**

I can't believe it! Jess's step mom was sending the boys money to give to her. Every time she saw one of them, and recognized them, she gave them money to give to Jess and to keep for them. So now Jess split the money up and we are all in a motel for a little bit. It was Joe's Motel and it wasn't the best but it also was nowhere near the worst. I was just happy that there was a minimal amount of bugs. Me and Dallas are sharing a room, Thumper and Lizard are sharing one too, and then Boxer, Snake, and Jess, are all sharing one. We had to have people sharing because she wanted to keep some money so we could buy food if we needed any more. Dallas is in the shower right now so I'm sitting on one of the beds, bored out of my mind. I got up and headed to Jess's, Snake's, and Boxer's room. From the sounds of it Lizard and Thumper are in there too. Well, this should be entertaining.

_**-Back in Tulsa-**_

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Hey, what's hanging?" I yelled as I walked into the Curtis' house. I was bored out of my mind and figured I would hang out with them. Lord knows Soda could use some cheering up since Jess is gone. I wonder if Mom was drunk when she was naming Jessa. Maybe she was actually meant to be named Jessica. Eh, who knows with Mom? I sure as hell don't. I took a double take when I saw all three of the Curtis' brothers sitting in the living room with a shocked look on their face.

"What? Did Steve tell ya a story about the times him and Evie have?" I joked.

"Sandy's back in town," Pony said from the couch. Soda was next to him and Darry was in his chair, as usual.

"Alright, what's the big deal? Did she decide to flash ya?" I joked smirking.

"Nah Two-Bit," Pony said smirking. "She's just back and expects Soda to come back too."

"Aw hell no! You aint doing that to my baby sister," I said serious but still smirking. I knew he wouldn't do that. He's not that type of guy. That's part of the reason I didn't care they were dating.

"Two-Bit you know me," Soda said smirking as well.

"So, how you breaking it to her?" I asked nodding at Soda.

"Breaking what to who?" he asked.

"The beer bottle to the Socs," I said rolling my eyes. "The news that your with Jessa to Sandy you idiot," I joked smiling.

"I'll do it if he won't," Pony grumbled.

"What's wrong with you Ponyboy? You never talked to a girl like that before! What's gotten into you?" Darry snapped. I gave Soda a confused look and he shrugged.

"I don't like her, that's all," Pony said shrugging. Darry sent him a glare but shrugged it off anyways. Something's going on. That I know for sure.

"So where's Steve-O and Johnnycakes?" I asked plopping down next to Soda. You could cut the tension in this room with a knife.

"Steve went to Buck's," Soda said.

"I haven't seen Johnny all day," Pony added.

"He'll show up sooner or later," I said. Pony looked real jumpy. He also looked like he wanted to punch something. That's not like Ponyboy. "Any word from Jessa yet?" I asked.

"She just left Two-Bit," Darry said chuckling.

"She would though. She's one crazy broad," I said laughing.

"Got that right," Pony said smirking.

Soda chuckled and said, "Can't argue with that one."

"SODA!" I yelled. "HOW COULD YOU? YOUR OWN BROAD AND MY OWN SISTER!" I said acting shocked. "Young man, that's not very nice!" We all burst into laughter because I sounded like a librarian. The only reason why I know that is cause I'm always picking Pony up from there. They always yell at me too. Stupid old ladies don't know who they're even hollering at.

"You're crazy Two-Bit," Pony said smiling.

"Hey! It's Mr. Two-Bit to you, kid!" I joked. Pony then decided to tackle me. I laughed and wrestled him onto the floor. We spent the rest of the wrestling and joking around. Eventually Darry sent Pony to bed and it was just me and Soda.

"Think we'll hear from her soon?" Soda asked.

"Knowing her she's probably writing it right now," I laughed. "Lizard's probably trying to dye her hair too." I laughed even more knowing that if he was he would choose red. He said it matched her personality good.

"She'd probably attack him," Soda chuckled.

"I've been wondering this. How does he dye her hair and she not notice?" I asked laughing. I mean it's hair dye, wouldn't the smell give it away?

He looked confused and slowly said, "I… don't… really…know."

We burst into laughter and knew that somehow Lizard would find a way. "She'll write soon," I said smirking.

"I know," Soda said smiling as well.

"Now get off my bed. I need my beauty sleep too," I joked shoving him off the couch.

"You need more beauty sleep then you can get," he grumbled before tossing me a pillow.

"Not everyone was born with movie star looks like you Soda!" I yelled jokingly.

"Why you checking me out?" he joked before walking into his and Pony's room. I laughed and soon fell asleep. It was a long day.

_**-Back in New York-**_

**Jessa's POV**

I just finished my shower when I realized I didn't take my bag in with me. I groaned and wrapped a towel around myself. "Boxer?" I asked poking my head out the door.

"What?" he asked looking up. He was sitting on the bed with cards. Snake, Thumper, and Julie were all sitting on the bed with him. I stifled a giggle as Julie pushed Thumper off for trying to look at her cards.

"Can you give me my bag?" I asked.

"OOOOH, SOMEONE'S NAKED!" Thumper screamed.

"I will beat you into this floor. So shut up, as in now," I said glaring at him. You don't just scream that someone is naked when you're in Joe's Motel! This is where all the creeps and illegal people come to hide out! I don't like it but it was cheap and had indoor plumbing so it was good enough for me. "Box, please," I said using the shortened version of his name. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he smirked at me.

"What's the magic saying?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Boxer, get me my bag before I make you a part of the pavement," I said rolling my eyes. Whenever I wanted something when he was in the middle of something he made me say something weird like that.

"Tell us a joke first!" Lizard added smirking.

"Yeah, tell us a joke!" Thumper said looking excited.

"You're both so fat when you stepped on the scale it broke and said, "BITCH LOOSE SOME WEIGHT!" I said rolling my eyes. They burst into laughter and Boxer smirked.

"Way to recycle old ones. If you want your bag you have to give me a better one than that," he said. I glared at him and sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Not just any joke! It has to be a your mom joke," Lizard said smirking. He knew those were my favorite.

I smirked and said, "Deal." I thought for a moment and then I got it. "Your mom's so stupid that when she was put in special Ed she thought she was dating a guy named Ed," I said smirking. "She thought they just called him special because he had "super powers" that could make him invisible," I said using air quotes on 'super powers'. They all burst into laughter and Boxer got up. "Bag, now," I said holding my hand out.

"Demanding," Lizard said fake gasping. I sent Boxer my best puppy eyes and he handed my bag quickly.

"Do me a favor and smack him," I said before popping back in the bathroom. I got some clothes out of my bag and quickly changed into them. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I walked outside only to have Dally almost smack in the face with the door.

"Watch it Bulls," I grumbled shutting the door. He glared at me but smirked anyway.

"I figured you all were in here. I heard Thumper yell that someone was naked," he explained.

"THUMPER I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU A PART OF THE GROUND!" I yelled glaring at me. He looked scared and jumped off the floor. I growled and made a "come here" hand motion. He gulped and shook his head.

"You better run, dude. She looks pissed as hell," Boxer said opening the door again. I lunged at Thumper and he took off. I jumped up and took off. I was right at his heels when a door suddenly opened. Out came a large, gruff looking middle aged man. He had a thick beard and glared at me. I gulped and Thumper glared at him. The guys were always protective of me when it came to creeps like this guy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled. I gulped and ran back to my room with Thumper at my heels. I heard the older guy running behind him. I saw Thumper take a turn out of the corner of my eye and I silently cursed him. I saw my door open and I rushed inside. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I was panting by now. Snake was staring at me weirdly and then there was a loud knock on the door. I violently shook my head no at Snake. He got the meaning. Dallas, Boxer, and Lizard got up and went to the door. The knock was getting louder now. I grabbed Julie by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. She stared at me strangely and opened her mouth to talk. I quickly made a shushing motion at her and she shut her mouth. I put my ear to the door and listened.

The door opened and I heard the man say gruffly, "I saw a girl run in here. Can I talk to her?"

"That girl is my sister. What do you want with her?" Snake snarled. He sounded pissed and deadly.

"She was running around and I wanted to warn her not to. She makes a lot of noise and not everyone will be as nice as me," he growled. Nice? NICE? YOU CHASED ME DOWN THE HALL YOU JACK ASS!

"She'll stay in here, don't worry," Boxer and Lizard growled. I heard the door slam shut and heavy footsteps slowly fade away. I sighed and opened the door only to have another door in my face. I glared at it and waited for whoever had the door open to close it. Finally, it closed to reveal Boxer and Thumper. Thumper was panting and Boxer looked pissed.

"Come on Thumper, let's head back to our room," Lizard said sounding pissed as well.

"Come on Julie, let's get back to the room," Dallas said. He sounded pissed too just not as much. With that Thumper, Lizard, Dallas, and Julie left. I coughed and trudged to one of the beds. There were two beds and I planned on taking the chair. I was just going to set my bag by one of the beds.

"You and Boxer can have the beds. I'm taking the chair," Snake said before I could say anything. I glared at him as he plopped in the chair. He smirked at me and I glared even more.

"I told you I was going to take the chair," I said tiredly.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Snake said rolling his eyes. I coughed again, and boy did it hurt my throat, and hopped into bed. I wasn't going to complain anymore. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I was half awake in the middle of the night when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I half opened my eyes to see Boxer looking at me worriedly.

"Your hand's cold," I whispered.

"No, you're just burning up," he whispered before walking into the bathroom. He came back out with a glass of water and a bottle. He opened the bottle and shook it. He gave me two pills and the glass of water. "Take them; it'll help you feel better," he said quietly. I had no idea what the pills were. I took them anyway, Boxer wouldn't poison me. I was his little sister and he was my big brother. We were all a big family. I gulped the water down and fell asleep quickly. Funny, I don't even remember putting the glass back on the table. I must have been tired. I hope I'm not sick! I hate being sick! Boy was I ever wrong about not being sick.

**Boxer's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Fire coughing violently. Snake slept through the whole thing surprisingly. I woke up and saw Fire practically glowing from how pale she was. I walked over to her and put my hand on her forehead.

"Your hand's cold," she whispered. She was so quiet I could barely hear her.

"No, you're just burning up," I whispered back. I walked into the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet. Snake said he brought some our medicine along. We didn't have much. Only cough medicine, Fire's vitamin things, and aspirin. I grabbed the aspirin and a glass. I filled the glass with water and walked back out to see her practically already asleep. I shook two pills out of the bottle and gave them to her. I handed her the glass next and said, "Take them; it'll help you feel better." She glanced at them before popping them in her mouth and gulping the glass of water. She probably has no idea what she just took. She's so lucky none of us would hurt her. She fell asleep almost instantly after that and I took the glass out of her hand. I went to the bathroom and put it back. I walked out to see her curled up in that ball like position she sleeps in. I shook my head at her and laughed quietly. I felt her forehead one last time and almost flinched at how hot it was. I hope she isn't too sick. I know she'll be hurting tomorrow though. I just hope that aspirin helps. I hate it when she's sick because she seems so weak when she is, and pale for that matter. I hopped back into my bed and slept restlessly. I couldn't stop worrying about Fire. She's never been that warm before.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a lot shorter than the others! I have a question for you guys though! Should I keep these chapters focused on New York or Tulsa? I'm serious here. I need your opinions. The next chapter will be focused on Dally and Julie! So review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch for reading!**


	15. Nightmares Return

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They all really made my day! So most people wanted this to be focused on New York so it will; until Julie, Jessa, Dally, and MAYBE some other people come back. There will be some little tidbits in Tulsa but that's about it. Any suggestions are appreciated! =)**

_**-In New York-**_

**Julie's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of thumping. I look over and Dallas is sleeping soundly. What the hell is going on? I look towards the door and see the knob starting to turn. "Dallas!" I hissed throwing a pillow at him. He turned over and looked at me.

"What?" he groaned sleepily. I threw another pillow at him and he sat up, looking pissed. I pointed to the door frantically. Someone is trying to break in! He finally looked towards the knob and shot up. He ran to the door, blade already out, and flew the door open. The door opened and I all I could see was a flash of dirty blond hair. "What the hell, Thumper?" Dallas grumbled. He left the door open and walked back in. Thumper followed shortly after him.

"I just wanted to tell you Fire's really sick. So, Boxer's going to stay with her. If you guys wanna go anywhere you gotta have someone with you. Bulls I'm not expecting you to bring anyone," he said smirking. Dallas just smirked right back at him. "I'm serious Julie. Get one of us before you go somewhere."

"I know, Thumper. It was like that before; you don't have to remind me," I said rolling my eyes. He's so stupid sometimes. "Oh and don't try to break in again. Next time I'm going to beat your sorry ass," I said lying back down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you wouldn't hurt me," Thumper said. I huffed and closed my eyes, hoping to block him out.

"Get out, Thumper," Dallas said. I heard a thump and I stifled a giggle. I think Dallas shoved him back outside.

I felt my bed shift and I tensed up. "Relax," Dallas whispered into my ear. I shivered at his closeness. I guess his bed just didn't look as comfy anymore. Soon he was lying next to me, his arm around my waist. I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "What?" he asked smirking.

"Wasn't your bed comfy enough?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It didn't look as good as yours," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Well, needless to say, that led to some more kissing. Well, eventually, we both fell asleep. I fell asleep with my face in his chest listening to his quiet, sometimes annoying, snoring. I woke up to the vibrations from his chest.

"Stop vibrating," I grumbled pounding on his chest a little bit. That only caused him to erupt into laughter. "Stop it! That feels weird!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I heard coughing from the room beside us and I grimaced. So Thumper wasn't joking about Jessa being sick.

"Come on, let's get out of this pit hole," Dallas said getting up.

"Alright," I sighed getting up. He threw his arms around my shoulders. We opened the door and almost walked into Snake and Thumper.

"We were just coming to get you two love birds," Thumper said laughing.

"Oh be quiet," I said smacking him in the chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, I know you wanna feel my muscles but wait till Bulls is gone," he joked. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He's such an idiot sometimes.

"You know she aint gunna be feeling your muscles," Dallas said rolling his eyes.

"And why is that, O' Great One!" Thumper said rolling his eyes as well.

"Because you don't have any," he replied smirking. Me and Snake just laughed at the two.

"Come on, let's get going," Snake said before they got the chance to start wrestling.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," I added.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat," Dallas agreed. With that we set out for the day. I felt bad knowing we were leaving Jessa back at the motel when she was sick but I soon forgot about it. At least she has Boxer with her.

**Jessa's POV**

I felt like I was about to cough up a lung. Boxer, being the sweet 'big brother he is, decided to stay with me. I felt bad though. I kept telling him to go out and do something but he kept refusing.

"I'll be fine. Go out and have fun," I said once I was done with a coughing fit.

"Stop it," he yelled. "I told you I'm not leaving you here alone!" I just kind of stared at him, shocked. "I'm sorry," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright," I said coughing a little bit.

"I wonder what the hell you have," he said staring at me like I was insane.

"Who knows," I said rolling my eyes. I fell back down on my mattress and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead. I looked up at Boxer asked, "Why are you so cold?"

"Cause my hands were just under cold water," he chuckled.

"You're so weird," I grumbled before going into a coughing fit. I couldn't stop coughing and I was struggling for air. Holy shit, this hurts my chest. I started to choke on a cough and I ran to the bathroom. I then, unfortunately, emptied my stomach's contents into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and got up.

I trudged back to my bed and Boxer asked, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," I said before coughing again. Oh god, I hope I get better soon.

"Come here," he said motioning towards him. I walked over to him and he put his hand on my forehead again. "No wonder we nicknamed you Fire."

"You're an idiot," I said smiling.

"Go back to sleep," he said ruffling my hair. I didn't even care at this point. "I'm going to go find the guys and Julie. I'm going to buy some food and hopefully find you some medicine." I rolled my eyes and lied back down on my bed. I fell asleep shortly after I heard the click of the lock.

**Julie's POV**

We were all sitting at a bar, just sitting. Well, I was sitting, the guys were getting drunk. Soon I saw Boxer walk in. I smiled and waved him over.

"Hey Jewel," he said smirking. They gave me that nickname as a joke since my name was Julie. I swear these boys are so stupid at times.

"What's up Box?" I asked laughing as Lizard tripped over himself.

"Fire's bout to cough up a lung; I picked her up some medicine so I figured I'd find you guys," he replied. I looked over only to regret it. Thumper was up on a table and drunkenly dancing. He can't dance in general let alone when he's drunk. Right now he looked like a frog in a blender.

"Please, Boxer, I'm begging you, get us out of here before Thumper hurts someone, or himself," I said looking up at him hopefully.

He sighed and said, "Grab Bulls and Lizard. I'll grab Snake and Thumper." I jumped up and thanked him. I ran over to Lizard and picked him up off the ground. He was trying to swim, even though there's no water. I dragged him by his collar over to Snake. I grabbed Snake by the arm and dragged him out of there. Snake was only slightly drunk so he wasn't as annoying as Lizard. Lizard was screaming protests and drunkenly trying to get away from me. I looked behind me as I dragged the two out of there and saw Boxer dragging Thumper by the ear and Dallas following closely behind, laughing at Thumper. Good old Boxer wasn't afraid to hurt anyone if it meant saving them from something. I finally dragged both of them outside and waited for Boxer. He finally came out with Thumper looking pissed.

"Let's get back to the motel," I suggested. Dallas threw his arms around my shoulders and I snuggled up close to him. He smelled like beer, cigarettes, and cologne. I could get used to that smell. I ended up having to hold Lizard close to us though. He kept trying to go into the street, like an idiot, and I had to hold his wrist like he was a toddler. We finally got back to the motel, after dragging Lizard and Thumper since they are even more idiotic when they're drunk. We dumped Lizard and Thumper in their room, only to have them both rush to the bathroom and end up fighting for it. It was pretty funny actually. Snake went into their room too so they would stop fighting. Dallas went back to our room and I went with Boxer to visit Jessa. He unlocked the door and led me in, quietly. We walked in to find Jessa sound asleep. She wasn't under the blankets but she looked like she was sweating anyway.

"She's been like this all day," Boxer said looking down at her.

"Is she alright?" I asked quietly. Poor Jessa, she looks so sick. She's so pale.

"Hopefully she sleeps it off. She usually does with things like this," he replied.

"Alright, I'll come back in the morning. I'm going to go sleep," I said before walking out the door.

"Just not with Dallas," he called chuckling. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He knew I wouldn't sleep with Dallas until I knew he was mine. I went straight into mine and Dallas's room and plopped on my bed. I lied down only to have my bed shift suddenly. I look over and see Dallas smirking at me. He scared the shit out of me and he knew it. I didn't even know where he was. He got a dangerous look in his eyes and soon his lips were on mine. Well, that obviously led to more making out.

**Jessa's POV**

I couldn't sleep after I heard the door close for the last time. I opened my eyes to see Boxer staring at the wall.

"What are you doing Boxs?" I asked using one of his many nicknames I gave him. I never pronounced it boxes because that sounded weird.

"Huh? Oh hey, sleeping beauty, you're up," he said smiling.

"Yeah," I said before I started coughing. He tossed me a bottle and I looked at it. It was cough medicine. I smiled and started looking around for how much I should take. I found out, poured it, and downed it so I wouldn't have time to taste it. I gagged as the grape flavor got to me anyway.

"The only other flavor was bubble gum and I know you hate that," he said laughing at my expression.

"Oh god thanks for not getting the bubble gum," I said grimacing.

"Anytime," he said laughing.

"Hey, do we have any paper and possibly a pen?" I asked looking around. I want to write the gang a letter. Well not one, a couple.

"Yeah, I think so, why?" he asked before pulling open a drawer and handing me a couple pieces of paper and a pen. I took them both and started writing Ponyboy's and Johnny's letter.

I wrote, "Dear Johnny and Ponyboy,

Sorry I couldn't give you both a separate letter but I only have so much paper and so much ink. New York's alright but it isn't what it used to be. I hope neither of you ever come here. I think it was really New York that made Dallas the way he is. He isn't always like that. He's still a teenage boy at heart. You can't tell anyone I told you that though! I would so get it if you did. Anyway, I'm a little bit sick so hopefully I'll be back a little bit earlier. I miss you guys already. I might be bringing two other people. I have to warn you though. When one of them dances, watch out. Oh and when they're drunk and dancing they look like a frog in a blender. It's not a pretty sight. Well I hope everything is alright down there. Try to keep the guys going, make them go to parties or something. Let me know if anything really bad happens though. I have to stop for now; I'll fill you in on everything when I get back.

See ya soon,

Jessa."

"What are you doing?" Boxer asked as I finished up the letter.

"I'm writing letters you idiot," I said laughing.

He laughed at me and said, "Alright, I'm going to sleep."

"Night," I told him as I started my next letter. My next letter was to Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve.

I started writing it. "Dear Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve,

We all got to New York alright. Dally and Julie showed up a little bit after us. Steve, try and get Soda to go to a party or something while I'm gone. Don't let him bum around the house. Also, try to get Darry to go with him. They both need to get out the house more. Two-Bit, don't be getting too drunk while I'm gone. You might need me to pick up those blondes. If I don't work though just try getting them a little bit drunk. ;) Darry, don't work too hard. It worries your brothers like crazy. You can see it in their eyes. Try relaxing every once and awhile. Awe hell, hang out with Two-Bit and try to pick up a girl or something! Anyway, I'll try to be back soon. I might be bringing a few surprises though. Don't worry; one of them isn't all that bad. Well, here. Consider this mine and Two-Bit's rent.

See you all soon,

Jessa."

I folded the letter and slipped some money into a pocket of a fold. It wasn't a lot but it wasn't a little either. I started on my next letter. This letter was going to Soda.

I started, "Dear Soda,

New York is alright but I miss you all like crazy. I have a little cough but don't worry, I'll be just fine. Now listen and listen good, I don't want you bumming around the house. I don't want any of you just bumming around. Of course Two-Bit might, but that's just Two-Bit. So go to a party or something, bring Darry with you. Oh and I'm REALLY sorry but in my rush to leave I didn't get to tell Boss man that I wouldn't be at work! If you could tell him for me that'd be great! If you didn't already know he's Lizard's uncle so he'll understand. I really do miss you. It's just not the same without you. I almost want you here but at the same time I don't. New York isn't what it used to be. We met a gang that was hiding in the trees. There was a TON of them! They were the New York version of greasers. It's kinda like how there's our gang, the Shepard gang, and other gangs but they're still greasers. It's like that in New York too. I still have no idea how you're going to find a place where there are no Socs or greasers. I'm starting to think there isn't a place like that. I'm serious about bumming around. I will find out if you did. I will wear you out as soon as I get back if you did bum around. Trust me, you don't want that. I also might be bringing a few surprises with me. ;) You'll like them, don't worry. Well I have to go for now. I really do miss you!

Love always,

Jessa."

I set down my pen and folded up his too. I folded up Pony's and Johnny's and set them all in the drawer at the desk. I walked back over and crawled into my bed. I knew I wasn't going to sleep though. I couldn't, I was too awake.

"Fire-girl," Boxer said opening his eyes.

"Huh?" I asked shocked that he was still awake.

"I can't sleep and I know you can't. Let's go get Bulls and Jewel and go for a walk. I wanna show you this one place," he said smiling. He got up and smirked even more as I stared at him, my jaw dropped. I got up and he led me to Dally's and Julie's room. He knocked and we heard a loud thump. I stifled my giggle as I pictured Dallas falling out of bed.

**Julie's POV**

I lied in bed with Dallas. We were both still awake and neither of us could sleep. Soon there was a loud knock at the door and Dallas fell out of the bed trying to get untangled from the blankets. I stifled my laugh and he smirked. "Glad you thought that was funny," he said sarcastically. He got up and opened the door. I caught a glimpse of Jessa's and Boxer's both extremely dark brown hair. Sometimes Boxer's hair was so dark it looked black. I got up and walked over by Dallas.

"Hey," I said happily. "You feeling better?"

"Ya," Jessa said smiling. "Thanks."

"What do you guys want?" Dallas asked. I smacked him lightly in the chest and he just looked at me. Eventually he raised one eyebrow and I did the same.

"You guys wanna go walk around?" Boxer asked.

"Come on, Julie. We could get a little tour of New York," Jessa said smiling.

"I'll go," I agreed smiling. I don't care if Dallas goes or not, I'll still go.

"Alright, let's go," he said walking outside the room. I grabbed our key and pulled the door shut. I locked it and turned back around. Dallas threw his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his chest.

"Come on you two love birds," Boxer said rolling his eyes. Jessa smacked him in the chest and he asked, "What did I do?"

"You were being you," she replied sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked at her and she took off. He was following close behind and soon me and Dallas were running after them. When we finally caught up to them we were outside of a strip club. Oh great, that's EXACTLY where I want to be. The only reason why we caught up to them is because Boxer finally caught Jessa. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up.

"Put me down!" she said laughing and coughing.

"Stop running when you're sick," Boxer said putting her down.

"It was fun though," she replied coughing a little bit.

"You're crazy," he said laughing at her.

"Come on, I thought we were giving the girls a tour," Dallas said.

"Alright, let's go," Boxer said still laughing.

The whole 'tour' was basically just us walking around. Eventually I got tired and me and Dallas went back to the motel. I was leaning heavily on Dallas when we were almost there. I was really tired. He suddenly picked me up bridal style and I immediately latched onto him. He smirked at me and I stared at him shocked. He carried me into our room and set me down on the bed. Slowly, he crushed our lips together. The electricity crackled and my need for him was so much stronger than it was before. We started making out and suddenly I pulled away. He stared at me, in shock.

"I love you, Dallas," I said suddenly. I waited, hoping, for his answer. I stared at him hopefully, hoping that he would say it back. "I need to know," I burst out. "Do you love me too?"

"Do you have my ring?" he asked. I looked at my hand and nodded. "There's your answer," he said before kissing me again. I kissed him back with as much love as I could. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands slid to my waist. We stayed like that, making out, for a while. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms and I felt perfectly safe.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Jessa's POV**

Boxer led me all around New York and it was so much fun! I kept coughing but that didn't bother me. He showed me this one spot though. No one knew about it because he built it. It was just like a little deck thing. It was in between two trees, it was pretty deep in the woods too. So he let me climb up and it and let me just say, the view was beautiful! All the lights of New York at night really lit up. "So you like it?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" I said excited. I was excited, until I looked down. I realized we were really far up and I was really scared of heights.

"Come on, don't look down," he said tugging me back a little bit. I lied down and stared at the stars.

"Thanks, Boxer, for everything," I said sighing. I went into a small coughing fit but other than that I was alright.

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome," he said chuckling and lying down next to me.

"You helped me in so many ways," I said smiling. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," he replied.

"Will you come back to Tulsa with me?" I asked bluntly. "I want you to meet the gang. My other brother, Two-Bit, is a lot like Lizard and Thumper. My boyfriend, well, I just love him so much. His family is really sweet too. Oh and there's his best friend, I don't really know him all the well but I do know he can be a real ass. Thumper and him would get along. Him and my boyfriend like cars too. Then there are my two friends. One if my boyfriend's little brother and the other is his best friend. They are really sweet, quiet, and shy. I think you would get along with all of them," I said. I looked over at him, wondering what his reaction would be like.

He smiled real big at me and said, "As long as that boyfriend of yours don't hurt you I won't have a problem with them." I smiled real big at him.

"So, you'll come with me?" I asked.

"I sure as hell aint letting you head back there alone," he said smiling. At this point I was grinning ear to ear.

"Maybe I should Thumper along too. Hell, the whole gang could come. Julie's already up there. Snake and Lizard are too. Might as well have you guys stay," I added.

"I'll stay. I don't like New York as much as I used to," he said chuckling.

I squealed out of excitement and he laughed. "So, how did you get your voice?" he finally asked.

"I got in a rumble. I got punched, in the neck, a lot," I said laughing.

"That would only happen to you," he said laughing.

"Well what do you know? It did," I said rolling my eyes.

"So, what's this boyfriend of yours like?" he asked looking at me sideways.

"Looks or personality wise?" I asked knowing I could talk about him for hours.

"Both," he said laughing at me.

"Well, he's really sweet and gentle. He's never tried to go too far with me. He's a really good listener. His looks I can only describe as he belongs in a movie," I said laughing. "He knows how to fight. He's like you when it comes to his brothers. He's always looking out for them even if he doesn't show it. He's a huge softie although I'll never tell him that. You won't either," I said adding a bit of coldness to the last part.

"He digs okay in my book then," he said chuckling. "So, what about your other brother?"

"He's always got this one piece of hair hanging in his face. I wanna duct tape it to the back of his head," I said shaking my head. He laughed really loud at that. "He's a real joker. He tries to joke about everything. He drinks a lot. One time he actually put beer on his cake. It was kind of disturbing. He also has a thing with chocolate cake. All of them do and I don't get it." I paused and he laughed again. "He's also obsessed with Mickey Mouse and I'm not exactly sure why."

"Alright, alright, what about your boyfriend's family?" he asked.

"His big brother I call Superman because he looks like a super hero. I was scared of him when I first saw him." Boxer just thought that was hilarious. "He's real protective of his brothers, I can tell. He works a lot and I mean A LOT. His parents died so he's looking after his brothers. He's, I don't really know how to describe him. You'll have to see for yourself. His younger brother is really smart. He's into books and poetry and all that stuff. He's real quiet until you get on his good side. He's a really good listener too and he knows how to keep his mouth shut. He's real dreamy ya know? He's always off in his own little world. He doesn't use his head a lot for common sense stuff but it's not that bad. His older brother gets real mad when that happens but that's only because he doesn't want something bad to happen to him."

"And what about your other friend?" he asked.

"He's really jumpy. He's, he's," I paused. "I don't really know how to describe him. It's almost like he's a puppy that's been kicked one too many times. He's also really quiet and dreamy. He's in his little world just about all the time."

"Alright, what about your boyfriend's best friend?" he asked.

"Do you just like hearing me talk or something?" I joked. I think I get it. The more I talk the less time I have to cough. "Anyway, he likes cars. He works at the DX gas station with my boyfriend. I work there too actually. Lizard's uncle owns it. He likes to wrestle too. Me and him and constantly wrestle around. One time we did at work and a girl walked in. He was trying to steal my coke. She didn't care, she laughed at us in a friend way. He likes poker too. Him and my boyfriend play sometimes."

"Tell me their names before I get too confused," he told me laughing.

"My boyfriend's name is Sodapop. His best friend's name is Steve. His little brother's name is Ponyboy and his older brother's name is Darry. Ponyboy's best friend's name is Johnny. Oh and my brother's name is Two-Bit," I explained.

"What's Two-Bit's real name?" he asked laughing.

"Oh, it's uh, Keith!" I said laughing. I forgot his name for a second because no one ever calls him it.

"So you have Ponyboy, Sodapop, Keith, and then Steve, Darry, and Johnny?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well you have names like Sodapop and Ponyboy and then normal names like Steve, Darry, and Johnny," he said laughing.

"Hey, Soda's and Pony's name is awesome! You just wish you had an awesome name like them!" I said defending them.

"I didn't say anything bad! I just said that they weren't normal," he said staring at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up George," I said smirking. He hated his name with a passion. So I always called him that to get him mad.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't go pulling the real name card out when I can't even use yours," he said laughing.

"It's Jessa," I said smirking.

"Was your mom drunk when she named you?" he asked.

"Was your mom thinking of a cartoon monkey when she named you?" I snapped.

"Ooh, someone's defensive," he said looking at me weirdly.

"Someone's lucky I don't hit them," I said rolling my eyes. I went into another coughing fit. I lay back down and curled up into a ball. I turned on my side and soon fell asleep. Before I fell asleep I could feel Boxer's eyes burning a hole in my back. He didn't care that I fell asleep here. He was probably planning on going to sleep here instead of at Joe's Motel. That motel is kind of creepy now that I think about it. Oh well, I'll sleep peacefully, hopefully. Well, my hopes were crushed.

_**Nightmare:**_

_I was sitting on my bed at Joe's Motel when my 'dad' suddenly burst in. I screamed and screamed for help but no one came. He took out a cigarette and smirked at me as I continued to scream. He lit it and soon started burning me with them. I screamed so loud that I swore I burst my own ear drums. Eventually, Dallas came into view. He sat there and watched as that thing I'm forced to call a 'father' burned me with cigarettes. He was smoking his own and just watching as I was continuously burned over and over again. _

_The scene suddenly changed. I was running towards Dallas this time. He looked at me with sad eyes before pulling out an unloaded gun. He pointed it at the cops that were coming at him in the opposite direction and soon bullets were being fired. "IT'S NOT LOADED! IT'S A BLUFF!" I screamed over and over again. I kept trying to the cops to stop but they wouldn't listen. Dallas fell to the ground with a thud. He looked at me and said, "It should have been you who got shot." "NO!" I screamed over and over again._

_The scene changed, once again. Justin was standing in front of me. "What do you want?" I spat. "Simple," he laughed his malicious laugh. "I'm going to get what I always get from you. I'm going to get what you can't give to me willingly. I told you I would get you to one way or another." He laughed evilly before trying to rip my shirt off._

_The scene switched, for the last time. I was in the Curtis' house. I was sitting on their couch and I could feel tears pouring heavily down my face. Soda was looking me right in the eye. He was looking at me in disgust. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he spat at me. "I couldn't! I knew you would react this way!" I screamed tears pouring more heavily down my face. "You're a dirty whore. You're as bad as Sylvia," he spat. At this point I was completely bawling my eyes out. "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! I didn't want it to happen! I didn't choose to have Justin rape me!" I screamed._

_**End Nightmare.**_

However, what I didn't know was that I was screaming these out loud, in real life, and not in my dream.

**Boxer's POV**

I watched Jessa thrash around in her sleep. She was having a nightmare or maybe more. I wanted to wake her up but what she kept saying kept stopping me. She finally screamed, "I didn't choose to have Justin rape me." That's when I stopped completely in my tracks. Justin, as in Julie's old abusive boyfriend, raped her? What? I'm going to have to talk to her about that. I slowly shook her awake. When she finally woke up she looked at me with terrified eyes.

"When did Justin rape you?" I asked looking her dead in the eye. A look of pure terror, regret, and something I couldn't quite place landed in her eyes. "When?" She's going to tell me whether she wants to or not. I have to find out if he really did. I'm going to find out one way or another. I will get revenge on Justin. He raped Jessa and tried to rape Julie. NO ONE gets away with doing that to my family. Some people might say that they aren't my family, but they are. I care about them like they are. They're the family I never got to have. I will protect them with my life.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Julie's POV**

Dallas woke me up a little bit early. It was early for us anyway. He said he couldn't sleep and wanted to know if I wanted to go with him so he could go for a smoke. I agreed and as we were walking out the door Dallas stopped completely. I stared at him in confusion. "Julie," he whispered sounding mad. "Go back to the room and lock the door."

"But," I started.

"Just do it! You'll know if it's me. Don't open it for anyone else. Go, now," he hissed. Reluctantly I ran back to our room and made sure to lock the door. I even put the deadbolt on. I wonder what's got him so riled up. I've only seen him like that a couple times.

**Dally's POV**

I spotted the thing I'm forced to call a father in the motel's lobby. I quickly sent Julie back to the room after I saw him eying her like a piece of meat. "Dallas, Dallas, Dallas," he chuckled coming towards me. I glared at him with as much hatred I could muster.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled.

He just laughed and said, "Have you met your sister? She's just like you, you know."

My glare hardened and I repeated, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Who's the little broad you had with you? She got a nice piece of ass," he said smirking.

I grabbed him by his collar and threated, "Don't think even think about touching her."

"Lay off, Dallas," he growled.

"Leave her alone. I don't want you in her life or mine. Oh and leave your 'daughter' alone too. If you don't I'll make sure of it that you don't make it out of New York alive," I snarled.

"That's a big threat for you, Dallas. You sure you can back it up?" he taunted. I released his collar and punched him right in the jaw. I felt it crack and I smiled.

"I mean it," I growled before walking back to mine and Julie's room. I didn't even glance back to see if he got up or not. I know he wouldn't follow after me. He knew I would break his jaw before I let him get near Julie. I started pounding on the door. I waited before pounding on it some more. Damn it, why won't she let me in? I pounded on the door one last time and said, "Jewel, it's me! Let me the fuck in!" I paused and heard a couple locks being unclicked.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked as she finally opened the door.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I took care of it," I said brushing past her and slamming the door shut. I turned around and made sure to lock it. The last thing I need is her finding out HE's here. That would just worry her. I do have to warn Boxer to keep Jessa either away from here or in the room as long as possible. Julie just rolled her eyes at me and went to the bed. She lied down and quickly fell asleep. I laughed at her. I must really tire the girl out. We just have to see how far she'll take this 'relationship' we have going on.

**A/N: Okay thanks for reading! I know I said this chapter was going to be focused on Dallas and Julie but it was kind of hard. I mean this is Dallas we're dealing with and I intend on keeping this rated T so it was a bit hard. I'm really sorry there wasn't anything from Tulsa but right now, Tulsa is pretty boring. xD So thanks for reading! Review letting me what you think I should do with the next chapter! Please, I really do need some ideas. Also, I'm thinking about making a baby story! It would be based off this. Obviously the babies would be Dallas/Julie and Jessa/Soda. Let me know your opinions on that. Thanks again!**


	16. Someone Hates Mornings

**A/N: Thanks to ****Independence Undervalued**** for helping me out with A LOT for this story! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope to see at least 5 reviews this chapter. =) OH! Just to let you know there's been a time-lapse. Basically, nothing really exciting or important happened. So, now there are only a couple more days until Jessa's birthday which is when she's going to be back in Tulsa.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my creations.**_

**Boxer's POV**

I stared at Fire, impatiently waiting for her answer. "When, damn it?" I asked starting to yell. She shrunk back from me in just the slightest bit. "WHEN THE FUCK DID HE DO IT?" I yelled at her. She remained silent and I got really mad at her then. She always told me everything. She never kept anything from me. So why did she keep this? "You have to fucking tell me, damn it," I growled. She remained silent and pulled her legs up to her chest. "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" I screamed at her. "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"STOP YELLING!" she screamed covering her hands over her ears.

"SO TELL ME!" I yelled back.

"DON'T HIT ME!" she screeched and only then did I see how bad I was traumatizing her right now. She had her hair tangled in her fists, her fists held tightly over her ears, her legs curled up to her chest, and she was rocking back and forth slightly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I won't lay a hurtful hand on you. Just spill it," I said gently. I crouched down next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. She took deep breaths and soon she was back to normal. I wonder why yelling makes her like that. I'm sure it will be explained when she's explaining about Justin. Maybe he yelled at her a lot or something.

"I can't," she said shakily. I could see unshed tears in her eyes and I continued to rub her back comfortingly.

"Yes you can. Just try, I won't interrupt at all. I'll be a good boy," I said smirking. She looked at me and laughed a little bit. It was soft and sounded almost hysterical but it was still a laugh nonetheless.

"It was before I went to New York," she started. "I was fourteen; it was a couple of days before my birthday. He was my longtime boyfriend. He used to be real gentleman. Then, I don't know. He started getting violent. It was never at me. He got violent around other people, other guys. I didn't think much of it. I thought it was his way of dealing with things at the time. I figured it was just a phase he would pass. Well, eventually he started getting violent around me. He hadn't touched me so I still didn't think much of it. He would just punch the wall and apologize or something like that. Eventually, he started hitting me. I thought that if I stayed with him he would change. He knew about my dad. He actually knew me when I was still living with my dad. I apologized for it a million times even though I don't know why. I guess I just kept apologizing because he never knew my dad beat me. Anyway, the abuse started happening more and more often. Eventually, it was every day. It was getting hard to cover up his bruises. Well, it got to the point where he kept trying to go farther and farther with me. I wouldn't let him. He finally asked me if we could," she paused and took a shaky breath. I kept rubbing her back and smiled encouragingly at her. She got this much out; she could get the rest out. I knew she could. "He asked if we could sleep together. I told him no and he hit me until I blacked out. When I woke up we were both undressed. He smiled at me and told me he wouldn't take no for an answer. I fought and I fought but eventually he won. He got what he wanted, but not without hurting me physically and mentally first. He left and I blacked out again. I saw him, dumped him, and he did it again. He did it a couple more times before I left for New York. I told my step-mom the excuse of having to find my family. Even she didn't know about Justin. Anyway, I didn't know he was following me all the way there. I hitchhiked. No one tried anything with me. I guess they saw how messed up I was. I didn't even try to hitchhike. People just saw me on the road, I walked with my eyes focused only on my feet too, and they asked me if I needed a ride. I only accepted a couple. Most of the people terrified me. The last people who I hitchhiked with were the kindest. They bought me food, my bag, some clothes. They took me the rest of the way to New York and almost stayed with me. I think they knew Justin was following me because I saw them a few days after. They looked mad until they saw me. So, that's just about the sum of it," she finished with a shaky breath.

"You were fourteen when you were raped?" I asked quietly. It was only a year ago? Well, she didn't leave or stay in New York for very long.

"I had just turned fifteen, well after the first time I was fifteen. The first time I was only fourteen," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't see me the same way. You would see me as some dirty whore or something," she said sounding pissed.

"I don't see you any differently. In fact, it explains a lot. I do have a question though," I said softly.

"Go for it," she said inhaling sharply.

"Why do you hate yelling so much?" I asked bluntly. She stared at me in shock. She was looking at me like, "You're kidding, right?" "I'm being dead serious," I told her knowing that look.

"My dad would always yell at me before he hit me, same with Justin," she admitted extremely quietly. Now I understand. Every time she got hit she would get yelled at before so getting yelled at would make her think she was about to get hit. That's really sad actually. "I'm going for a walk," she said getting up suddenly. "I'll be back soon. Just, wait here," she said before climbing down the little platform thing. I watched closely as she quickly disappeared in the woods. She'll be back soon; I know she will.

**Jessa's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel that he WAS looking at me differently and he wouldn't admit it. He probably thinks the worst of me now. I got up and left. I was just wandering around. I made sure to stay in the shadows of the forest though. I knew better than to walk the streets of New York alone in early morning. Early morning is when all the drunks come out and are surprisingly still drunk. They get a hangover at night and drink all night to get rid of the hangover so they're drunk in the morning. It's a pretty sad cycle actually. "I don't want to, Dallas! We just got here!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Dallas and Julie walking towards me. I wonder what's going on.

"It doesn't matter! It's not safe here! We're going home," Dallas snarled back at her. He looked pissed to say the least. I stepped out of the shadows and stared at them confused.

"You're leaving, already?" I asked.

Both their heads snapped toward me in surprise. "Yeah, and you're coming with," Dallas growled.

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here. Julie, if you want to stay with me then you're more than welcome too," I said glaring at Dallas.

"No, that's alright. I'll go with Dallas," Julie said almost automatically.

"Whatever, your choice, but I'm staying," I said confused. Why would she go with Dallas if she doesn't want to leave?

"Dallas, Jessa, glad to see you two have met," a deep voice chuckled from behind me. I stood frozen and rigid in my spot as the voice set in. It was my old man's voice. Maybe he didn't hear me! Maybe he thinks I still can't talk! I felt him come up behind me and I moved so I stood by Julie; I turned around and faced him. I wouldn't let him get to her. "Still have the broad I see."

"What the fuck do you want now?" Dallas growled.

"What, we can't have a family reunion? I think I deserve to see my son and daughter, especially after my daughter ran out on me," he said glaring at me. I gulped and stayed silent. Well, now Julie knows who our terrible father is.

"There's obviously a reason for that. I told you I didn't want you in her life. Leave, now," Dallas spat. He laced so much venom in his words even I was scared.

"This is New York, Dallas. I'm allowed wherever I want," he replied glaring at us all now. I tugged Julie back in just the slightest. I don't want him near her. He used to creep on my friends so I ended up not having them over, ever. "Jessa," he barked. "Over here, now." I shook my head no. I won't give him the satisfaction of bossing me around, not anymore. I may be scared shitless of him but I'll stand my ground. He growled at me and walked up to me. I glared at him and he put his hand on my shoulder. That's when I started screaming. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and screamed as if I was being bloodily murdered. I won't let him hurt me again, never again will he lay a hand on me. Finally, when I started screeching, he cringed back from me. That was all I needed. I kicked him to the stomach, upper cut him to the jaw, kicked his knees in, and finally kicked him in the face. With all of that done, I ran back into the forest. I was searching for Boxer. I need help. I couldn't let my dad get me, again. I started screaming for Boxer, and I mean SCREAMING.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Boxer hissed from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin but I remained calm on the outside.

"My old man, my old man's back," I said out of breath. I had been running for a while.

"Do you want to go back to Tulsa?" he asked. I shook my head no. I told the Curtis family and the rest of them that I would be back on my birthday and I intend to do just that. I won't let my dad chase me out of anywhere anymore. "Why as hell not?" he asked confused.

"I'm not letting my dad make me do anything anymore. If I leave that means he wins," I said finally catching my breath.

"You don't get it, Jessa. I already won. I won long ago," a deep voice said from behind me. I stiffened and Boxer looked pissed.

"Leave her alone," Boxer growled.

"She's my daughter. I will do with her what I want," my old man growled back.

"No," I said turning around to face him. He glared at me and my glare hardened. He actually took a step back. I think he's used to me being some weak little scared girl. Ha, he's in for a shock. Boxer smirked at him and my old man glared at him.

"What'd you say little girl?" he growled out.

"I said NO! You can't control me. You may be my father but I'll certainly never call you dad. Any guy can be a father but it takes a special guy to be a dad," I snarled.

"I am your father and you will do what I say," he snarled back.

"No," I growled taking a step toward him. "I won't let you push me around anymore. I learned how to fight and so many other things I never got to learn when I was being controlled by you. So do it, hit me, just don't expect me not to fight back," I snarled.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to you," he growled.

"No, you won't! You won't lay one damn hand on her," Boxer said practically growling in his face.

"Boxer, don't!" I screamed as I saw him lunge at my father. I finally broke down after I realized how much seeing him really affected me. Suddenly, I was a scared weak little girl again. My father always did overpower me. No matter what I did he overpowered me. I felt like I was breaking and somehow I knew inside I was. My walls were breaking down, crumbling. I was just the glass doll, falling to the ground. I felt my knees give out but I knew I wasn't there anymore. I was somewhere else. I was back in the past. I was back to the day I ran away.

_**Flashback:**_

I stared in horror as my father raised his hand and slapped my step-mom right across the face. It happened really quickly but it seemed as if it was in slow motion to me. My step-mom was like my savior. When she was around my father wouldn't hit me. He wouldn't yell; he'd be the perfect dad. I wanted to yell and scream and just throw a fit but I couldn't. I could only sit and stare in horror.

"You don't hit me, damn it!" my step-mom screamed. I hadn't known she was my step-mom then. I thought she was my real mom. In fact, she's more of a mom to me than my real mother. "It's bad enough you hit your own daughter but you DO NOT hit me!"

"I'll hit you whenever the fuck I want to!" my father screamed drunkenly at her.

"Screw you! I'm taking Jessa and I'm leaving!" she yelled. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and forced her into a kiss. She kept trying to get him off of her but he wouldn't have it. I hadn't known it then but I was witnessing my father raping my step-mom. It hadn't gotten too sexual yet but I didn't stick around to find out. I ran upstairs and grabbed my blade. I looked at it admiringly. This would keep me safe from my old man. I ran back downstairs, my heart beating so hard I could see my skin moving up and down with the beat. I took deep breaths and turned the corner to find my step-mom waving a butcher knife at my old man. "I told you I'm leaving and I mean it!" she screamed.

"Fine, go, but you aren't taking my daughter! She's mine and I'll do what I want with her!" he yelled back throwing a glass at her. She ducked and finally spotted me. She motioned me to run out of the house with her eyes. Unfortunately, my dad noticed.

"Get the fuck back to your room!" he commanded. I took my blade out of my pocket and clicked it open, terrified. "Put the god damn blade down, Jessica," he snarled at me.

"What kind of father are you? You don't even know your kid's real name!" my step-mom yelled at him.

"You!" he snarled. "Shut the fuck up! I'll get back to you in a minute!" He picked up his own butcher knife and slowly came toward me. He dropped it at my feet and grabbed my blade. I struggled against him and struggled. He then carved a word into me. He carved the word trash on my chest. I finally managed to get the blade away from him, only after he finished carving the word, and I slashed his collarbone. Well, he slapped me across the face and told me to stay. As soon as he got up and turned his back I shot up and bolted out the door. I ran and ran without knowing where I was going. People stared at me confused as I rushed past them. I didn't care about their stares. I just kept running. Eventually I ran into Boxer surprisingly. I slammed into him so hard I was knocked to the ground. That's when my tears finally overflowed.

"What the hell's wrong," he started but I guess he finally looked at me. He stopped and finally asked softly, "Hey, are you alright?" I shook my head no but got up anyway. "What happened to you?" I shook my head no and tried to pass him. He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me and I flinched away. He looked at me worried and I just shook my head again. "Do you need help?" he asked confused. I shook my head no, again. "Wait a minute," he said doing a double take. "I know your old man. He fixed my friend's old man's car. Did your old man do something to you?" he asked.

I shook my head yes. "What'd he do?" he asked. I silently sighed and pulled my already ripped and torn tee-shirt down a little. He gasped in horror as he realized that the word 'trash' was carved into my chest. That was also the day I learned what Boxer's life was like. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an apartment. He took me up the steps and led me into a room. He let me sit on his couch and soon he came out with some bandages. "I know from your old lady that you hate needles. I see her around sometimes and when I do she's with my friend's ma. She's always talking about you," he explained as he started wrapping my chest. I nodded in understanding.

"I don't have any parents. I never knew them. I used to be stuck in a boy's home but they let me out one day and ever since I've been on my own. I have no known relatives. I'd say you're lucky to have a family but I'd rather have you be like me then see your dad carving words into you," he said as he finished wrapping me up. I stared at him in shock. He doesn't have a family? That's so sad! I started looking around and spotted a piece of paper and a pen.

I walked over to it and wrote down, "I'll be your family. No one should not have a family. You can be my big brother. You've already treated me like a little sister." I handed it to him and he smiled.

"Alright little sis," he joked. "I have to go now. I have to have a talk with your old man. Stay here; don't answer the door for anyone. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said before walking out and locking the door. About a half an hour later he came back with various cuts on his arms and a black eye but he looked happy as hell.

"What the fuck did you do?" I wrote down quickly.

"I told you I was having a 'talk' with your old man," he said smiling. I gasped as I noticed his teeth were pretty bloody. I spent the rest of the night carefully fixing all his cuts. That was how I first met Boxer. He's been my brother ever since them.

_**End Flashback.**_

Now, all I could do was the same thing. The only thing I could do was sit and stare in horror. Only this time, Boxer was losing and losing badly. "PLEASE! STOP, JUST STOP!" I screeched tears pouring out of my eyes. My father was currently beating him to a pulp. Suddenly, I stood up. I flicked my blade out and it opened with a pop. I ran towards my old man and stabbed him, in the shoulder. I felt no regret. He's done much worse to me. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER EVER, AGAIN!" I screamed in his face before punching him. I started surprise attacking him then. He wasn't expecting any of my moves. I was punching, kicking, elbowing, kneeing, just about everything I could do to injure him. He will NEVER hurt Boxer EVER again! NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY and GETS AWAY WITH IT! Finally, I was about to kick him to the stomach but he caught my foot. I growled and tried to get it back. He laughed at my antics and started to pull it back. That's when Snake's advice came back to my head.

"If someone EVER catches your foot you have to fake them out. Act like you're pulling it to yourself then kick them in the stomach. Make it sudden and you'll get your foot back. Make it predicable and you're as good as done," he said firmly before he made me demonstrate it. I tried pulling it to me then released me leg like a spring. It hit him right in the gut and suddenly he was on the ground. I picked up Boxer and started running. Boxer was running too but I had all of weight on me. I glanced back to see my old man still on the ground. We finally made it to Joe's Motel and I rushed into our room. I dumped Boxer on the bed, grabbed my letters from the desk, and rushed to Dally's and Julie's room. I started pounding on the door frantically. Finally, Dally opened the door looking pissed.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"Here," I said shoving the letters at him. "Take Julie back home, NOW! I'll be back in about two days. Give those to the gang."

"What? Alright, whatever, you're fucking weird. Pa didn't get you, did he?" he asked before I had time to bolt back to my room.

"Me and Boxer took care of him," I said before bolting back to our room. I busted in the room and grabbed the first aid kit. I started bandaging him up and I realized he was unconscious now.

**Julie's POV**

I was busy hurriedly packing mine and Dallas's stuff when I heard a lot of pounding on the door. "I got it," Dallas told me getting up. Well I sure as hell wasn't going to get it. I didn't even hear his conversation and I focused on finishing up packing. The slam of the door got me out of my daze. I looked up at Dallas and he was holding three letters.

"What are those?" I asked curious.

"These are letters from Jessa to the gang," he explained putting them in his jacket pocket. "She seems pretty freaked out. She wants us to leave, now," he said looking at me knowingly.

"We are, Dallas," I said handing him the bag. He grabbed it and we walked out to the car. He loaded them in the trunk and I climbed in the passenger's seat. He climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the radio. Some Elvis song was playing and it put me to sleep right away. I hope Jessa's alright.

**Jessa's POV**

I finished bandaging up Boxer and I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I just didn't know that I wouldn't be sleeping that night. I coughed and coughed and eventually Boxer woke up and made me take the cough medicine. He grabbed my bag and we set out. We walked back to his little platform thing in the forest and climbed up it. I fell asleep then. That was when the sun came up and decided to shine right in my eyes, making it impossible to go to sleep. UGH, sun I hate you! Boxer woke up, looked at me, and smiled. He must have some type of mind reading powers. The bastard, I WANT MIND READING POWERS! The jerk gets to keep them all for himself when I'm the one that REALLY wants to read minds.

"You're strange in the morning I hope you know that," he said chuckling.

"MIND READER!" I exclaimed scooting away from him.

"No, I just know that you got no sleep last night," he said yawning.

"How do you know? You were unconscious for most of the time," I said yawning too.

"I was until I heard your coughing fit. I'm surprised you aren't dead with all that coughing," he joked. I glared at him and yawned again. "Someone's tired."

"Someone needs to shut up," I said through ANOTHER yawn. Geez, what is WRONG with me today? That's like four yawns in a row. At least the cough medicine was still working.

"Someone's cranky in the morning," he said laughing.

"Someone's about to get their head kicked in," I said dead serious. He looked at me and burst into laughter.

"You're too tired to kick my head in now," he said laughing. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't," I groaned rolling over. The rest of the day was spent with me and Boxer talking. Well more like Boxer talking me to sleep. Eventually though, my shoulder cramped up and I ended up in some serious pain. Well, let's just say that after that it was more of Boxer talking me to sleep. I mean he was seriously trying to talk me to sleep. He talked of the most boring subjects he could think of. He talked about history and science and random crap like that. Let's just say it made me have some pretty freaky dreams.

_**-Back in Tulsa-**_

_**(A/N: Sorry, but there was another time-lapse because I have no idea how long it would take Dallas and Julie to get back to Tulsa.)**_

**Sodapop's POV**

Dallas and Julie had randomly showed up right before we were about to eat dinner. Dallas handed me, Darry, and Ponyboy all a letter. I opened mine and saw it was to only me. I glanced over at Ponyboy's and saw it was for him and Johnny. I glanced at Darry's as I saw money fall out and saw that it was to him, Steve, and Two-Bit. Darry picked up the money and looked shocked.

"Two-Bit!" he called. Two-Bit came trudging in and asked, "What?" I hadn't had time to look at who the letter was from. I'd been distracted by the money falling out.

"Look at what Jessa sent from both of you," he said holding up the wad of cash. He stared at it in shock. "She said it's both your guys rent. Does she really think that you guys pay rent?" he asked confused.

"Awe hell, Dar," Two-Bit said smirking. "This is Jess you're talking about. She probably just wanted to give it to you but couldn't think of a reason."

"He's right, Dar," I added grinning. So the letters were from Jessa.

"Well here, the letter's also for you," Darry said tossing the letter at Two-Bit. He caught it, opened it, read it, and smiled.

"So Dar, turns out we have to take you to a party," he said waving the letter at him.

"What? Let me see that," Darry said holding out his hand. Two-Bit tossed it to him and he caught it easily. He opened it, read it, and started laughing. "She's a piece of work." I rolled my eyes at them and opened my letter. I started reading it. It said, "Dear Soda,

New York is alright but I miss you all like crazy. I have a little cough but don't worry, I'll be just fine. Now listen and listen good, I don't want you bumming around the house. I don't want any of you just bumming around. Of course Two-Bit might, but that's just Two-Bit. So go to a party or something, bring Darry with you. Oh and I'm REALLY sorry but in my rush to leave I didn't get to tell Boss man that I wouldn't be at work! If you could tell him for me that'd be great! If you didn't already know he's Lizard's uncle so he'll understand. I really do miss you. It's just not the same without you. I almost want you here but at the same time I don't. New York isn't what it used to be. We met a gang that was hiding in the trees. There was a TON of them! They were the New York version of greasers. It's kinda like how there's our gang, the Shepard gang, and other gangs but they're still greasers. It's like that in New York too. I still have no idea how you're going to find a place where there are no Socs or greasers. I'm starting to think there isn't a place like that. I'm serious about bumming around. I will find out if you did. I will wear you out as soon as I get back if you did bum around. Trust me, you don't want that. I also might be bringing a few surprises with me. ;) You'll like them, don't worry. Well I have to go for now. I really do miss you!

Love always,

Jessa."

I laughed silently to myself. She's going to kill me when she finds out that I really did just bum around. Well, it wasn't just me. We all bummed around. If only she knew that I handled the Boss man thing the first day of work that she wasn't there. If only she knew that Sandy was back. Sandy had shown up a lot of times at work and now we're talking like normal people. I can tell she tries to flirt with me but I don't flirt back. One time she brought her kid in with her. That sent me over the edge. That's also when Steve leaked the news about Jessa to her. We haven't seen her since. Evie said she went back to wherever she moved to. Hopefully she stays there. The last thing we need is more girl drama going on, especially after what happened with Sylvia, Julie and Jessa. That fight was really bad. We haven't seen much of Sylvia either since that fight happened. I read her letter over and laughed a little bit. So she's sick, yet she's worried about me 'bumming' around the house. As Darry said 'she's a piece of work.'

"How come you got your own letter?" Two-Bit joked.

"'Cause I'm special," I said rolling my eyes.

"Special-Ed," Two-Bit grumbled.

"You're just jealous," I joked grinning.

"That's it," he said rolling his eyes.

"When's she coming back?" Ponyboy asked from beside me.

"She said she'd back on her birthday," I told him.

"That's in a couple days," Two-Bit added. "Uh oh," he said looking over my shoulder at the letter.

"What?" I asked confused. She hadn't said anything bad.

"She's bringing some surprises. Who knows what that could mean?" he joked.

"That could mean a lot of things, Two-Bit," Pony said laughing.

"She's probably bringing more of the gang back," Dally said from the living room.

"You mean there's more of you?" Darry asked in disbelief.

"There's only two more, Boxer and Thumper. Boxer's like Snake and Thumper's like Lizard," Dally explained throwing his arm around Julie's shoulders.

"Yeah but Thumper likes to dance when he's drunk and when he does he looks like a frog in a blender," Julie added.

"That's some pretty bad dancing," Pony said.

"Almost worse than Darry's," Two-Bit said cracking up.

"I don't dance and you know that Two-Bit," Darry said smirking.

"Which is probably because you're such a bad dancer," Two-Bit said in a 'duh' voice.

The rest of the day was spent with us arguing who was a good dancer and who wasn't. It also involved some wrestling and we ended up going out for a game of football. To say the least it was fun and I wasn't worried about Jessa at all. She could take care of herself and she had Lizard, Snake, and now I hear two other guys named Boxer and Thumper with her. She'll be just fine, I know it. I fell asleep thinking about how happy she was going to be when she got back home.

**A/N: Okay so I still want to know if I should do the baby story. Review letting me know your opinions, please. Also, review letting me know your opinions on this chapter too! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Presents, Cake, and Rain

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day constantly and help me to keep writing! Also, SORRY AGAIN, there was ANOTHER time lapse. :P So, today is the day before Jessa's birthday. Oh and thanks to Independence Undervalued and AlexisLe97! =) You guys help so much! Well just remember from the summary that this story WILL BE MORE MODERN IN PARTS –hint, hint!- so just keep that in mind. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.**_

_**-In New York-**_

**Jessa's POV**

I woke up the next day to being shaken. "What?" I grumbled sleepily.

"Get up sleeping beauty; you've been sleeping for a day," a voice said chuckling.

"No, I don't want to," I grumbled flipping from my side to my stomach.

"Get up, Fire," I heard another voice say.

"Why?" I growled, clearly annoyed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When I could finally see correctly I noticed that Boxer, Lizard, Snake, and Thumper were all sitting next to each other, grinning. "What did you guys do?" I groaned.

"You talk in your sleep," Lizard chuckled.

"You say a lot of names too," Thumper added snickering.

"What'd I say?" I asked completely confused. What are they talking about? Oh god, I don't even remember my dream. This can't be good.

"You said that Boxer and Steve would wrestle a lot," Thumper added smirking.

"And that yours and Soda's kid was adorable," Snake added chuckling.

"AND that my uncle would hate Thumper," Lizard said.

"And that Dally was an idiot for not wanting his and Julie's kid," Boxer said laughing. With that they all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked not getting it.

"The last thing you said was that Boxer and Snake were the normal ones," Lizard said cracking up.

"It's true!" I said laughing along with them. I saw Snake smirk and his hand moved to behind his back. "What are you hiding?" I asked suddenly.

"What makes you think he's hiding something?" Boxer asked.

"WHAT are you hiding?" I asked again ignoring Boxer.

"Here," Snake said rolling his eyes and tossing me my bag. I caught it easily and opened it up. There, sitting on top of my clothes, was the most beautiful thing ever. My jaw dropped in awe. I picked up the necklace and held it up to my face. It was silver with a sparkling crystal heart. I noticed there was a crack on the side and I frowned, until I saw the hinges on the side. I opened it up and there was a picture of Snake and Thumper on one side and Boxer and Lizard on the other side. I smiled and I saw Snake and Thumper smile too.

"That's from us," Thumper said.

"It's an early birthday present," Snake added.

"How'd you get it? WHERE'D you get it?" I asked in shock.

"Don't ask questions," Thumper chuckled. I smiled and unclasped it. I put it on and flipped it back around so the clasp was hidden beneath my hair.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly.

"That was just from them," Lizard said chuckling. "You haven't even gotten mine and Boxer's present yet."

"You guys shouldn't have even gotten me this!" I scolded. They know I hate it when they buy me stuff. I just have problems like that.

"We could give it to someone else," Boxer joked.

"Nah, I think she'd kill us," Lizard joked back.

"Come on, we gotta catch that train," Snake said grabbing my bag. I rolled my eyes and hopped up. We all climbed down Boxer's little platform thing and walked to the train place. We waited until we knew it was clear. Snake gave the signal and me and Lizard were off. Soon Boxer and Thumper were with us and finally, when I thought he wasn't going to make it, Snake hopped on at last minute. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall of the cart. The guys all started talking and I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, pretty randomly might I add. I laughed as the guys were all snoring quietly. I looked out the window and just stared up at the stars.

_**-In Tulsa-**_

_**The Next Day**_

**Sodapop's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard a thump. I laughed as I heard Darry groan. He must have fallen out of bed again. He does that at the most random times! I guess he forgets that he's too big for his bed sometimes and rolls over. I looked at the clock and got up. It was 7am. That's pretty early for me but I figured I'd make breakfast since we won't be home today. Nope, we'll be off in the country. It's Saturday and everyone has off. I walked into the living room and laughed as I saw Two-Bit on the floor, Dally on the couch, Johnny in Darry's chair, and Steve just walked in.

"We picking up Jess today?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah," I replied. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He nudged Two-Bit in the ribs with his foot. I laughed as Two-Bit snorted and rolled over. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the eggs. I started making Darry's first, then Pony's, and finally mine. I got out the jelly and smiled as I heard Two-Bit's groan. I put the jelly on my eggs and set out Darry's and Pony's. I just made scrambled eggs for everyone else. They don't really care as long as it's food. Well, we get to pick up Jessa today and take her out to the country. It kind of shocks me that she used to travel everywhere but she's never been to the country.

"Food!" I called out and side stepped so I wouldn't get trampled. I grabbed my plate and rolled my eyes. It makes me wonder how we ever managed to stay fed with what animals we are. We all sat and ate our eggs in silent as we watched Mickey Mouse. Pony and Johnny sat by the window and talked quietly with each other. Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve all sat on the couch. Darry sat in his chair drinking coffee and I sat on the floor by the couch. Soon enough Julie walked in and sat by Dally. Suddenly Pony and Johnny stopped talking and their heads snapped toward the window.

"Looks like we got a visitor," Pony said smiling. Everyone smirked the same smirk and we all ran outside. I was outside first and before I knew it I was tackled.

"SODA!" Jessa beamed excitedly. I laughed and hugged her.

"What, no hug for the rest of us?" Two-Bit joked.

"Awe," Jessa said smirking. "Is someone jealous?"

"Sure, that's it," Two-Bit replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and tackled Pony and Johnny into a hug. They laughed and hugged her back.

She then decided to jump on Two-Bit's back and yell, "Giddy-up horsey!"

Two-Bit laughed and said, "Neigh!" We all laughed as he ran around the yard with her on his back.

Suddenly Jessa started freaking out and wouldn't stop saying, "Put me down; put me down; put me down!" Two-Bit finally put her down and she rushed inside. What was all that about? She came back outside a minute later and everyone looked at her, confused. "Again, is it illegal to piss now?" she asked. We all burst into laughter. It's good to have her home.

"Where are they?" Dally asked suddenly.

"Damn it," she cursed. "BOXER, THUMPER, LIZARD, AND SNAKE GET OUT HERE!" she screamed down the street. Suddenly Snake, Lizard, and two other guys were walking down the street, grinning. The one had dirty blond hair while the other had such dark brown hair it looked black. I looked back at Jessa and grinned. She looked pretty excited. They all finally got here and she explained that the dark haired one was Boxer and the other was Thumper.

"Well, what are we still standing here for?" Darry asked. "We got to give Jess her birthday present still!" Darry clapped me on the back and got into his truck.

"Well, come on guys!" I said excitedly. I hopped into the back of the truck and laughed as I saw everyone whooping. Two-Bit got into his car along with Pony, Johnny, Dally, and Julie. Jessa got into Darry's truck with me, Steve, Snake, Lizard, Boxer, and Thumper.

"What's it like down in New York?" Steve asked as we started driving toward the country. If only Jessa knew that that was where we were going.

"Bad," Boxer said.

"I wouldn't send anyone down there," Thumper piped up.

"Yeah, it's bad," Lizard and Snaked added.

"Depends on where you're at," Jessa said shrugging.

"What'd you do down there?" I asked her, honestly curious.

"Slept," she said laughing.

"And coughed, freaked out, beat a few people up," Boxer added.

"Shut up," she laughed hitting his arm lightly. I threw my arm over her shoulders. It's good to have her back.

"Dally said something about your old man," Steve said. It got deathly quiet and I felt Jess tense up in just the slightest. Then, I finally got a good look at all of them. Snake, Lizard, and Thumper all had various bruises and cuts all over them. Boxer had a black eye, cuts, bandages, bruises, and a few scars all over him. Jessa had a long cut from her chin to her cheekbone and had a couple bruises. What happened to them?

"What about him?" she asked. Why is she so tense? What's going on with her?

"Said you saw him, ran, and he went after you," Steve said watching her carefully. He knew that she would run if she really wanted to.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked shrugging.

"Well, what happened?" I asked gently. What did her old man do to her?

"We argued, Boxer attacked him, he started winning, I stabbed him in the shoulder, beat him up, and we left," she said simply. It amazes me how huge things like that she can say so simply, like it's nothing.

"How'd you cut your chin?" Snake asked.

"I don't even know! I probably did in my sleep by accident," she said laughing.

"You would," Thumper said laughing with her.

"How'd you cut yourself in your sleep?" Steve asked.

"I sleep with my switchblade in my hand. So never try to wake me up by attacking me," she said grinning evilly. I laughed and squeezed her shoulders a little. I looked up and realized we were almost there.

"You ready for your present?" I asked her excited.

"Yes," she said looking equally as excited. I smiled and we finally stopped. I hopped out and Jess hopped out right after me. Her little gang hopped out shortly after. Darry got out of the truck and Two-Bit pulled up next to us and everyone hopped out.

"It's pretty," she said in awe as she looked around at all the flowers, all the openness, just everything in general.

"Come on, wait 'till you see where we're staying," I said smiling. She is going to love it! She laughed and we all walked up the little hill to the house that we were renting. I looked over, saw her eyes go real wide, and she ran right inside. Did she even know that that was our house? I wonder what she would have done if that wasn't our house. I chuckled at the thought and followed with everyone else. We all went exploring around the little house. Jessa told me that she hates big houses one time, except we needed a bigger house for so many of us. It just wasn't as big as we could have gone. Darry did get a raise and a bonus. Suddenly Jessa came running down the stairs and out the door. What the fuck what was that?

"It's been awhile since she's been outside and not worrying," Boxer told me laughing.

"Why, what happened?" I asked worrying. Why would she worry about being outside?

"She'll have to explain that to you. She's hard to talk about and she shows up whenever she hears her name," Thumper said chuckling.

"I HEARD THAT!" she screamed from outside.

"See what we mean?" Lizard asked raising an eyebrow. Suddenly she was whipping past me and in the icebox.

"Awe," she said shutting the icebox. "You don't have any Pepsi." The look on her face was so priceless everyone couldn't help but to laugh. "I'm going outside, bye!" she screamed excitedly before running back outside.

"Come on, Soda. I think she needs to talk to you," Boxer said laughing. He walked outside and I followed behind. What's he talking about? She wasn't acting weird, well, she was acting hyper but that happens. We walked outside and he walked right up to a tree. Suddenly Jessa was hanging upside down and in his face.

"HI BOXER!" she said excitedly.

"Christ, Fire. You always do scare ta shit outta me," Boxer said rolling his eyes.

I laughed and said, "She does that a lot."

"Help," she said in a small voice. Suddenly her arms were hanging by her sides, since she was upside down.

"Don't be worried or freaked out. This is just how I get her down from trees," Boxer told me chuckling. What's he going to do? I don't even know what's going on. Boxer grabbed her by the waist and flipped her legs, from the tree, over his back. He bent over backwards and set her feet on the ground. He released her waist and she released his arms. He stood back up and Jessa was smiling really big. Suddenly we all burst into laughter.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovers alone," Boxer said laughing.

Jessa smacked him in the arm and said, "We are not lovers, my god!"

I smirked and put a shocked face on. "Jessa," I said faking the whole thing. "How can you deny what wonderful times we've had?"

"Because Soda, we've never fucked," she said and laughed as Boxer's face turned from happy to disgust.

"Christ, Fire. I do NOT WANT to KNOW of your SEX LIFE with SODA!" he screamed at her before running inside.

"THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY SEX LIFE BETWEEN THOSE TWO!" I heard Two-Bit scream from inside. Jessa giggled and plopped down in the grass, right where she was standing.

"So, what really happened with your dad?" I asked plopping down next to her.

"He found me, I acted like I still couldn't talk, he grabbed my shoulder, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I probably broke his eardrum in doing so. Then, I started kicking and swinging, I ran, found Boxer, explained to Boxer what happened, my old man was right behind me, he thought I was like what I used to be, Boxer lunged at him, they fought, I went into a flashback, and finally I snapped out of it. I stabbed him in the shoulder, started attacking him, he caught my foot, I faked him out, he went to the ground, I picked up Boxer, and we ran back to the hotel," she said summing it pretty quickly.

"Okay," I said kind of confused. "But you're alright now?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she said smiling.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes. She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there like that in comfortable silence for I don't know how long. Suddenly I grabbed her hand and started rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. I wonder when I'll get her to fully open up. I've broken down most of her walls, but there are still bits and pieces left of the walls. I looked up and saw the sunset. I smiled and looked back down at Jessa. Her long eyelashes fluttered for a minute before remaining still.

"Sunsets are pretty," she said admiringly.

"So," I said still rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. "What really happened with Justin?" I felt her tense up and I almost regretted asking. I needed to know, we already drove him out of town but I still needed to know. I mean, what would happen if I went too far with her and I didn't know it? I'm careful around her and she knows it but she needs to open up.

"I can't tell you," she sighed.

"Yes you can," I urged.

"No, I can't. You won't react good at all," she said. I could tell that she was fighting with herself as to whether she should tell me or not.

"You won't know until you tell me," I said gently. I mean I can't be angrier with Justin then I already am. I mean, he abuses his girls. That's not tuff at all, that's cowardly.

"I can't explain it. Have Boxer tell you," she sighed.

"Why can't you explain it?" I asked confused. I don't care if they went out. They're over now. Why can't she explain it?

"I just can't," she said shaking her head. What's she talking about? "I'll be back," she said getting up and going inside our little house. About a minute later Boxer came out and sat by me.

**Boxer's POV**

Jessa came in asking me to explain what Justin did to her to Soda. I was confused but then I realized she didn't want to explain it to even me, so it would be harder to explain it to Soda. I walked outside and sat by him.

"Jess asked me to explain what Justin did to her to you," I explained.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked confused.

"Did she ever tell you that he hits girls?" I asked. If she did, this will be so much easier.

"Yeah, she said he abuses them and other stuff," he replied.

"What else did she tell you?" I asked. I need to know what ALL he knows before I explain what happened to her.

"Nothing else really," he said shrugging.

"Well, he goes out with them for a while. Then, he starts getting violent and eventually hits them. Then, he asks them to have sex and they usually say no. He usually gets dumped and then he," I said pausing. "He rapes them," I finished.

"Did he," Soda asked looking worried.

"More than once," I said nodding.

"How?" he asked looking really confused.

"Are there more ways to do it then one?" I asked.

"Not that, it's just," he said still confused.

"She couldn't fight until she met us. So he could basically do whatever he wanted to her, until she met us that is. Snake taught her and she just trained on all of us. Mainly Thumper though because he annoyed the crap out of her. When she beat Dally in a fight though, that day was awesome. When she first met us though, she was really weak. She got the name Fire because she was really mad and could do some damage if you got her mad enough. Before we taught her how to fight, Lizard smacked her ass and she slapped him. Then Thumper did and she chipped his tooth. She punched him. Lizard did again and he almost lost a couple teeth because she kicked him in the mouth. They were testing her, we just didn't know about Justin back then," I explained.

"Oh," he said looking worried again.

"Her dad was pretty brutal too. He carved the word trash into her chest the day she ran away," I said scowling.

"He what?" he asked me this time looking pissed.

"You didn't know that?" I asked shocked. How could he not see the scars?

"No, I never saw any scars and she never said anything," he explained, his eyebrows pulling together.

"STEVE!" Jessa screamed from inside. Suddenly the guy she called Steve came running out with Jess on his heels. What'd she do now?

"Steve probably stole something of hers to get her mad," Soda said rolling his eyes.

"Give it back!" she screeched before almost trampling me over to get to Steve.

"What'd you take?" Soda screamed to Steve. Suddenly, her necklace came flying through the air. My hand shot up and I caught it. I realized it was the necklace that Snake and Thumper got her. I wonder how he got this. "I've never seen that before."

"That's 'cause she just got it," I chuckled. "Snake and Thumper got it for her for her birthday."

"How'd they afford it?" he asked staring at it intensely.

"Her step-mom gave them money to buy it," I explained. She gave me and Lizard money too. She's really nice and rich. Well, she's only rich because her husband is. Ever since she divorced the crazy bastard she's been happier and now she's remarried.

"Wow," was all he said. I started laughing as I caught a glimpse of Fire attacking the guy she called Steve. I turned around fully along with Soda and saw that she had him pinned. She may not run too fast but she sure can tackle you. I would know, I was her tackle buddy.

She leaned in real close and yelled in face, "NO! BAD!" Then she smacked him upside the head and got off him.

"Jesus, kill someone's eardrum," he complained rubbing his ear. She scoffed and plopped down by Soda. I laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Here," I said handing her the necklace. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. Soda just laughed at her. Those two are cute together. At least she's happy with him. He seemed honestly pissed when he heard about Justin. Yeah, those two will make it far. What I'm wondering is just how far. I just hope they don't break up because well, Thumper and Snake are named that for a reason.

"Why do you all have fake names?" Soda asked. I laughed as I saw Jess's famous smirk creep onto her face. It was the Winston smirk and we all knew it, she just didn't realize it. The Winston smirk is very famous, actually. It was well known in New York that's for sure. This was when the whole gang, our gang and this new gang, came to join us.

"Want me to explain it?" Fire asked.

"Sure," I said laughing.

"Okay so Snake got his name first. It's cause he can be very sly and stuff. He reminded them of a snake so they named him that. Next, came Lizard. Lizard was just like Snake, except he was a bit more," she paused. "Creepy." I laughed with Soda. She always did have a weird way of wording things. "Then there was Thumper. He got that name because he pounded anyone who messed with any of the little ones in the group. That and when he was hyper he would thump around like a bunny." We all laughed at that one. "Oh, and Dally got the name Bulls-Eye 'cause he never missed his target, ever. He always hit the exact spot he wanted it to, throwing knife that is. Then of course we have Boxer. I gave him that name 'cause the first time I saw him fight he fought like a boxer." I interrupted her here. This was my turn to tell the story now.  
"So we named her Fire because of her temper," I said smirking. "The first day she met us she slapped Lizard, punched Thumper, and almost knocked Lizard's teeth out. One time she almost broke my nose and Snake almost got a kick to the jaw. She had a mean temper, I can tell you that. The fact that she couldn't talk made it all the more hilarious, well, for Thumper and Lizard anyway. Dally didn't mess with her too much but she did beat him in a fight after we trained her for a bit," I explained smirking at Bulls.

"A bit? You trained her forever! She only won because you stuck me as her training partner right after that rumble," he replied defending himself.

"Sure, Dally, sure," she said replied rolling her eyes.

"Awe, come on Fire, let him live in his fantasy world," Thumper joined in jokingly.

"As long as it's not like Two-Bit's fantasy world then I'm all for it," she snorted. Even I had to laugh at that one.

"Really, Miss Know-It-All?" Two-Bit asked leaning on his elbows. "What's my fantasy world like then?"

"It's where houses are made of chocolate cake, the roofs are made of chocolate icing, the only clothing for girls is bikinis, it's sunny all day long and there's no night, and there are rivers of beer. Also, whenever it rains it only rains beer and the only girls that are there are blondes," she finished with another one of the famous Winston smirks. This smirk was different. This Winston smirk was the egging on one. It was asking you to fight back. It was showing that they weren't afraid to do whatever it took. This made me laugh even harder. It's good to have Fire back. Now our little gang can stay together along with this other little gang. Then it hit me. I still have her birthday gift!

"I'll let you get away with that, only cause you're the birthday girl," Two-Bit joked ruffling her hair.

"Shut up before I bite your hand off," she joked laughing. She looked up at her hair and groaned. She smoothed it back down and pulled it into her usual ponytail.

"You ready for your other present?" I asked poking her in the stomach. She squeaked and jumped back.

"What kinda noise was that?" Thumper asked cracking up. I smiled and realized she was ticklish. That's something to keep in mind.

"What noise?" she asked innocently, bobbing her head to the side. I laughed as I remembered that that was one of her signature moves.

"Who cares?" Snake asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, just give her the present already," Lizard said smirking.

"Pushy people," I joked. I reached in my back pocket and tossed her a thin long box. She's lucky I saw her eyeing them in the store the day we walked around. She's going to be so excited. She looked at it curiously before tearing the wrapping paper off. She took off the top of the box and gasped. She slowly pulled one out and examined it. It was a simple black leather fingerless glove with chains and a big bow on the wrist. She slipped it on and smiled. She excitedly pulled out and put on the other.

"How'd you know?" she squealed in excitement.

"It's not like you were staring at them for an hour when we were walking around," I joked. She looks so happy! It was supposed to be from me and Lizard but I think Lizard got her something else.

"Thank you!" she said hugging me. I hugged her back before playfully shoving her back toward Soda. She always got happy around her birthday but I've never seen her THIS happy. Maybe this group is doing something good for her. Snake suddenly pulled a long, fat box out of his jacket and tossed it at Lizard.

"Here," Lizard said tossing it to her.

"Is this from you or Snake?" she asked confused.

"Me, I just had Snake hide it," he replied smirking. She rolled her eyes but opened up the box anyway. In it was a black leather jacket with silver chains. She was eyeing that too while we walking around.

She made an excited squeal and said, "Thank you!" The funny thing is these all might as well be from her step-mom. She was the one who gave us the money anyway. Suddenly Julie pulled her bag up to her side, took out a box, and tossed it to her.

"That's from me and Dallas," she said smiling.

"I told you not to get me anything!" she complained but opened the box up anyway. She pulled out black converse. I laughed when I saw they were high-tops. Her shoes were always falling off her feet but now they can't. "Thank you so much!" she squealed. Bulls and Julie just laughed.

"We got you something too," Two-Bit, her other brother, said grinning evilly.

"Did you buy it or lift it?" Fire joked pointing at him accusingly.

"I am hurt," he said pounding his fist over his heart. "I bought it," he added rolling his eyes. Then Fire did something I never expected her to do. She leaned over and slapped his arm. "What was that for?"

"I told you I didn't want anything," she said rolling her eyes. He just raised an eyebrow at her causing her to do the same. I didn't notice that the big guy, that she calls Superman, had left until he came back with a box. He tossed it at Two-Bit. He caught it easily and tossed it into Fire's lap.

"That's from me and Steve," he said nodding at the top box. She pulled the top off and started laughing. It was a small box and when she started laughing Two-Bit and Steve smirked while everyone else just looked at her confused. Why the hell is she laughing? She looked at me and smirked in mid-laugh. She pulled out a switchblade from the box and tossed it to me, closed of course. I smirked as I saw the flames on one side but when I turned it over there were the words, "Fire-fairy" carved in. I started laughing as well and tossed it to Snake. He snickered and around the circle it went, slowly everyone bursting into laughter. It was even funnier since you could tell that the words were hand-carved, at least the fairy part was.

"Thanks you guys," she said still snickering.

"I'm guessing you like our handiwork?" Steve asked snickering.

"Yeah, that's it," she said before bursting into laughter.

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I want some birthday cake!" Two-Bit yelled excitedly. We all laughed at his child-like excitement and got up. We all shuffled into the house and from the looks Jess was giving me she wanted to know how it went over with Soda. I wanted to tell her but he had his arm protectively around her shoulders. Suddenly we were all being ushered into the huge living room. We all took whatever seat we could get. Jess and Soda were on the floor by the fireplace along with Bulls and Julie. Thumper, Lizard, Two-Bit, and Steve were on the couch. The two kids, um, Pony and Johnny were sitting in front of the couch and me and Snake were next to them. There was one arm chair but I think they were all saving that for Darry, who I now know is Superman.

**Jessa's POV**

"TWO-BIT, GET IN HERE!" Darry thundered from the kitchen. I looked at Soda confused and he shrugged. I have no idea what's going on.

"Yes Madam Curtis!" Two-Bit called before bouncing up and running to the kitchen. I heard a loud smack and I flinched.

"He was just faking him out," Soda whispered into my ear, calming me down but sending shivers down my spine in the process.

"WHO WANTS BEER?" Two-Bit yelled running out and holding a case of beer. I laughed as Thumper's and Lizard's hand immediately went up. Then, like the slightly normal people they are, Dally's, Snake's, Steve's, Boxer's, and Julie's went up. Wait, Julie wants beer? Oh yeah, Snake did say she liked beer. I hate it though. "ALRIGHT!" he said excitedly. "My kind of people!" Then he looked mine and Soda's way and raised his eyebrow. He then did the same Pony and Johnny. "You people," he said looking pointedly at the four of us, "disgust me."

"Just remember that when we're all fit and you have a gigantic beer belly," Pony retorted.

I snickered and said, "Yeah! Next thing ya know you'll trip and be on the ground unable to get up cause you're too fat to."

"JESSA!" Darry thundered.

"SUPERMAN!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"BE NICE!" he yelled back chuckling.

"Dar, I hate to break it to you, but if she was NICE then it would be the apocalypse!" Pony called into the kitchen. We all started dying of laughter. There was just one problem. I didn't know what the word apocalypse meant.

"BIG WORDS MAKE MY HEAD HURT!" Two-Bit screamed over the laughter.

We all stifled our laughs as we realized Johnny was trying to say something. "The apocalypse is the end of the world," he said laughing. That caused another round of side-hurting laughter. It's funny because it's true.

"So," Two-Bit said looking pointedly at the four of us again. "What do you non-drinkin' greasers want?"

"Soda," I answered immediately. If only I knew what saying that was going to mean in the guys' inappropriate minds. Pony's ears turned red and that was all it took for the guys start screaming inappropriate stuff at us. Soda just started laughing hysterically from beside me. I blushed and hid my face behind my hair, which I took out of my ponytail. That's so embarrassing. I felt an elbow in my ribs and looked up to see a smirking Soda.

"You some Soda huh?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered because I'm not used to letting people get that close to me when I'm not physically fighting them.

"Depends," I purred since I realized we now had an audience. Might as well make a show! Well, it'll entertain them and me since I get to make SOMEONE mad. It'll either be Dally, Two-Bit, Snake, or Boxer. I know it will be at least one of them. That will entertain me.

"What kind of soda do you want then?" he asked holding back a laugh.

"What kind of soda do you have?" I purred trying my hardest to my laugh back. It's funny how inappropriate of a conversation two people can have about soda. Soda as in the drink kind, not my boyfriend!

"The Curtis kind," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Well," I sighed. "If that's all you got," I started to tease him but was interrupted when his mouth was on mine. I smiled through the kiss when I heard the wolf whistles and cheers.

"GET A ROOM!" Thumper yelled laughing. I broke the kiss but kept our heads close together.

"That could be arranged," I grumbled. He chuckled and pulled back when we both caught a glimpse of Dally and Julie making out. "Was he saying that to us or them?" I whispered kind of freaked out. I really don't want to see them flat out making out. "Toss me a pillow," I mouthed and pointed to the pillow by Johnny. He smirked and tossed it at me. I caught it easily and gave my famous evil grin. I got up silently and walked over to Dally and Julie, silent of course, until I stood right over Dally. I raised the pillow up high and let it land right on his head. He started freaking out and cursing while Julie started laughing hysterically. I started to abuse him with the pillow more. He turned around just as I brought down the pillow. He didn't like that too much. He got up and started chasing me around the house, which neither of us knows our way around.

"HELP!" I screamed running back downstairs and right into Snake. Suddenly I was on his back and he was running. Yeah, this is just like the old times.

"Come on, Snake! I just want to give her, her birthday punches!" Dally called back laughing evilly. I jumped off of Snakes back and charged back into the house. Just as I was making a turn, BOOM! I slammed right into Two-Bit.

"Ugh," I groaned grabbing my head. "You got a hard head Two-Bit."

"That explains why we're always bashing heads," Two-Bit joked.

"Your puns are terrible," I said laughing.

"There you are," Dally said behind me. Christ he sounds like the devil himself.

"SODA!" I screamed getting up and running. "SODA!"

"What?" he asked right before I ran into him.

"Help me!" I said putting him in front of me. He'll help get Dally away from me.

"Not on her birthday, Dal," Darry said leaning on the doorway to the kitchen.

"You never let us have any fun Superman," Dally complained. Wow, he sounds like Two-Bit.

"You sound like Two-Bit," I said quietly.

"I don't sound anything like that clown," he said rolling his eyes.

"I am not a clown! My smile is natural and not painted on, thank you very much," Two-Bit retorted. He snorted and went into the kitchen. "CAKE!" he yelled excitedly.

"You have to wait Two-Bit," Darry said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"WHY?" he whined stretching out the y.

"Cause Jess has to blow out the candles," he said chuckling.

"I LIKE FIRE!" I said excitedly.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten candles," Pony said trying not to laugh. I ignored them and ran into the kitchen. I tried not to laugh cause I was afraid it would blow out the candles too soon, as I read the cake. In pink frosting it said "Happy B-Day You Greasy Girl!"

"Leave it up to you to find another group who sees you for who you are," Boxer joked as he came in and read it too.

"I'm loud and DAMN IT I'M PROUD!" I yelled at him laughing. He just laughed and soon everyone was in the kitchen. I stood next to Soda and used him as a cushion because, well, I'm tired and hungry so my energy has been drained. I smirked and blew out the candles. If only I knew what that would bring. They all started cheering and soon cake was flying everywhere. I couldn't contain my laugh when I saw that someone got Soda smacked in the face with a huge chunk of cake. He glared playfully at me which only made me laugh harder. It was too late for me when I saw it coming. I ended up with cake right in my face. I blinked the cake out of my eyelashes and started laughing. Pretty soon there were flashes and I knew someone was getting pictures.

"HEY! You two love cakes! Get together for the picture, would ya?" Thumper yelled annoyed. I snickered and leaned onto Soda. He slung his arms around my shoulders and we both smiled goofily. I suddenly had an idea.

I scooped some icing on my finger and said, "Soda, you got something on your nose."

"Where?" he asked confused. I stifled my laugh because he's so oblivious to my plan.

"Right there," I said wiping the icing on the tip of his nose. He laughed and crushed his mouth against mine. I pushed back and said, "Stop! You're getting chocolate all over me!" he laughed and kissed me again.

"I thought girls liked chocolate," he chuckled breaking the kiss.

"When it's in our mouth not on our face," I giggled kissing him again. He suddenly picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs with me. I laughed the whole time while the guys were screaming more inappropriate things at us. He ran into a room, threw me on the bed, and disappeared behind a door. "This is normal," I grumbled to myself.

"For us it is!" he called behind the door. I giggled as I realized he was right.

"What are you doing?" I called.

"You'll see!" he called back. I just rolled my eyes.

**Julie's POV**

I laughed as Soda carried Jess away. Those two are so cute together. You can really tell how much they care about each other too. Suddenly Dallas had me in his arms. He smirked and carried me up the steps. "And you're carrying me, why?" I asked.

"Cause you won't be able to walk when we're through," he said smirking.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled hopping down. I am so NOT doing that with him.

"Come on, Jewel," he said softly. "I was just," he started. I didn't wait for him to finish. I stomped down the steps and marched right up to Lizard.

"I want to go home," I whispered.

"What happened?" he asked. I could see the concern in his eyes. I never call him my cousin. I always say he's my brother because he acts like one. Well, he only acts like that around the people he truly cares about.

"I don't want to be here with Dallas," I said shaking my head.

"What'd Dally do?" Johnny asked.

"Julie, I was just," I heard him say from behind me.

"YOU WERE JUST WHAT?" I screamed. I spun around on my heel and glared at him with as much hatred as I could, which isn't much. He honestly thought I would go that far with him when I know him. He's a cheater and a liar and he's lucky he still has me. The coldness went back into his eyes and that's when my tears finally spilled over. I heard footsteps coming down the steps and I tore off outside. The door was already open from the wind. It started pouring down rain so bad I could only see three feet in front of me. I'm doing what Lizard taught me to do when I can't handle something, run. I made it to a tree and collapsed. It felt like I had been running forever so I'm sure I'm a good bit away from that house. Plus, he basically told me that he was going to fuck me then dump me. I'm not one his puppets and I refuse to.

"JULIE!" I faintly heard someone scream. It didn't sound like Dallas but I'm not going to chance it by answering. I started shivering as the rain finally got to me.

"Looks like my adrenaline rush is over," I thought sourly. You know how you get so wet that it seems like you'll never be dry again? That's how I feel. I really wish I had thought for a moment, grabbed a jacket and THEN took off. That way I wouldn't be shivering so hard my teeth are chattering right now.

"YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK BACK! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS SHIT!" I heard someone yell. Whoever's yelling they sound pissed. Suddenly a figure appeared through the shower of rain. They burst into my little shelter and stood there dripping wet. "I'll kill him," Jess said smiling at me. "What'd he even do?"

"Well," I said debating on how to put it. "He basically told me he was going to fuck my brains out then dump me," I said putting it the way it was.

"He's a bastard," she spat. Dang, I've seen her mad but she seems really mad at Dallas right now.

Suddenly Lizard burst through. Huh, I didn't notice that this was a willow tree. I guess that's why it's blocking out most of the rain. "Come on, Julie," he panted reaching his hand out toward me.

"Why?" I asked sourly. Why would I go back to Dallas when I know that he only thinks of me as another one of his toys?

"Because Dally has some explaining to do," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. I might as well get the torture over with. I glanced at Jessa and she nodded at me encouragingly. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He pulled off his jacket and made me wear it. "Come on," he said gently.

"You coming, Jess?" I asked. I hope her and Soda didn't have a fight.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit," she said smiling.

"Alright," was all I said before me and Lizard were back in the sheet of rain. I hope she's alright. When we finally made it back to the house we were both drenched.

"Where's Jess?" Pony asked looking confused.

"She stayed back," Lizard answered.

"I'll go get her," Soda said slipping on a leather jacket. "Two-Bit I'm borrowing your jacket."

"Alright just make sure she don't get sick," Two-Bit said rolling his eyes. Soda just chuckled.

"She's under the willow tree near the woods," Lizard told him as he was leaving.

**Jessa's POV**

I curled up on my side under the willow tree. I don't get it. Why would Dally do that to her? I wonder if Soda really loves me because I know I love him. I don't know what I'd do if he left me. I'd probably leave Tulsa and never come back but that also means possibly running into Justin or my dad. I just don't know how I'll be able to tell if he loves me as much as I love him. Sometimes I think he'd rather have Sylvia over me. "Jess?" I heard someone call.

"Over here!" I called back.

"There you are," Soda said popping through the branches. Well, that's awkward, only in my head though. "Why'd you stay back?" he asked. I felt my throat close up and somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to talk until I calmed down. So, I settled for just shrugging. He sat down next to me and I curled up on my side, using his shoulder for a pillow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up at him confused and said softly, "What?"

He took my hand and started drawing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me about what Justin did to you?"

I felt the tears in my eyes before I knew they started to fall. "Because I knew you'd see me differently," I choked out. I broke away from him and covered my eyes. That's when I started bawling. I hate crying, I really do. It shows weakness and I can't afford to show a lot of it. The whole time Soda was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. Finally my cried subsided to hiccups and I sat there, not knowing what to do. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I curled into their warmth.

"I do see you differently," Soda whispered softly. "I see you as so much stronger." I looked up at him hopefully.

"You don't see me as something bad?" I whispered back.

"I could never see you as anything bad at all," he whispered. He leaned forward just enough so our noses were touching. Slowly we both leaned in until our lips met. I felt the electricity crackle and I pulled back, needing to ask something.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. It's funny, we're whispering but even if we were screaming no one could hear us because of the rain. "Always and forever," he added.

I looked up with happy tears in my eyes and said, "Always and forever."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I sure had fun writing it! Well, review telling me what you think I should do with the next chapter! I have to ask you to review saying one thing though. Who do you think is the cutest couple in this story? It's your job to answer because whichever couple gets the most reviews then the next chapter will be focused on them! Until next time! =D**


	18. Fighting and Broken Windows

**A/N: Okay so most of you voted Jessa and Soda for the cutest. So, this chapter I had something else planned. The NEXT chapter will be focused on Soda and Jessa :) I promise! So, since I realize I don't update very quick at all I'll be trying to update faster :)**

**Lizard's POV**

I will kill that son of a bitch. I had finally found Julie, after Jessa found her, and dragged her back to the house. I made her wear my jacket though because she looked cold as hell. I warned that bastard and now he's going to pay. It took a while to get back considering she ran all the way to the edge of the woods. When we finally got back Soda went out to get Jessa. That girl worries me sometimes. Oh well, I'll deal with her later. I stormed into the living room to find Dallas sitting on the couch lazily. That bastard doesn't even care! "Julie, go find a room upstairs," I growled.

"Come on, Jewels," Thumper said making a motion for her to follow him. "The Curtis gang thought of everything." They retreated upstairs and everyone else followed shortly after.

"What's the big idea?" I growled out.

"Man, I don't even know what you're talking about," he said rolling his eyes.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about," I said. I could hear the actual growl in my voice that time. Well, bitch, guess what? There's no one here, not Jess, Julie, no one, to stop me from pummeling you.

"What, that Julie got mad? I didn't do anything," he replied rolling his eyes. Now he's just fucking with me.

"Julie RARELY gets pissed. I haven't seen her that pissed in a long time. You OBVIOUSLY DID SOMETHING SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT!" I yelled at him. He's really getting on my nerves.

"I didn't know it would get her mad, Lizard," he said calmly. He settled for glaring at me though. Oh hell no, he knew perfectly well she would get pissed. Wait, what the hell did he even say to her? "You don't wanna know what I said."

"Look, I don't care WHAT you said anymore. Just go upstairs and FIX IT, as in NOW! If you don't well, don't expect her to still be your girl. She's changed and she's not afraid to stand up for herself," was all I said before I stormed upstairs. Thumper's door was opened and there were two beds so I walked in and threw myself on one.

"How'd it go over with Bulls?" Thumper asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know anymore. I just worry bout Julie. Has Jess come back yet?" I rambled.

"No but I hope Soda found her. Remember what happened the last time we left her alone outside in a storm?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"At least Boxer found her in time," I replied shortly. He knows that I all of us for that. I blamed our carelessness since we didn't even notice her freaking out.

"I know man. I still blame myself for that," he said shaking his head.

"Don't, I mean we weren't used to it. She hadn't been with us that long. I mean I know she knew Boxer first and all but she hadn't been with the whole group for more than two weeks," was my reply.

"Now you got me worried. Thanks a lot, Lizard," he said before throwing himself on his bed.

"She'll be fine. She didn't seem upset when we left," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm not worried about Jess," he said. I could feel him rolling onto his side. "It's Julie I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine. She knows how to call for us if she needs help," I replied. He's right though. I'm worried about Julie too.

**Julie's POV**

This is it. This will either break us or make us closer. Somehow though, I'm thinking it's going to break us. I mean he can't just tell me that we're going to have sex and then he's going to dump me. He can't even tell me he loves me. Well, that I will never understand. It's just a part of Dallas. Maybe it's a part that I can't live with. I had my door shut and locked. Dallas can sleep outside for all I care. I lied down on my bed and threw my arm over my eyes. I don't know if I will be able to keep this up much longer. I know what Dallas wants and I'm not going to give it to him.

**Dallas's POV**

I knocked on the door to mine and Julie's room. I was just messing around with her. She hasn't answered so I knocked again. "GO AWAY!" I heard her scream miserably. I know she won't let me sleep with her, yet. God why does this woman have to be so damn complicated? I turned around, put my back to the wall, and sunk to the floor. Sometimes I almost wish I could tell her I loved her. The thing is though, I refuse to tell anyone I love them because the last time I did, I never saw them again.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was only eight at the time. I was living with my mom. "Mom! MOM!" I called from my room. Ever since our old man left we had no money. No one would hire her. She ended up selling herself. She became a hooker and when she was "at work" I had to hide in the closet of my room. I heard the evil man so I had come out. "Mom, where are you?" I went searching all around the house for her. "Mom?" I called questionably. Where could she be? I walked into the living room just as she walked in. _

"_What is it sweetie?" she asked. Her long curly blonde hair hung in ringlets down her shoulders. Her green eyes were filled with regret. If only I knew that would be the last day I would see her. _

"_I'm hungry," I complained._

"_Well come into the kitchen and we'll fix you a snack," she said walking into the kitchen. I happily followed her and soon there was a sandwich and a glass of milk in front of me. She had settled for a sandwich and a beer._

"_Mom, when are you going to stop letting those guys in the house?" I asked. I had known for a while about what she did and I didn't like it one bit. She knew that I didn't like but she had to do what she did. She didn't like doing it either but it kept us fed._

"_When I can get a real job they'll stop. I'm trying really hard, sweetie, I am. I just can't do it," she sighed. She looked miserably into her beer and ditched it. Instead she got a cup of coffee. That's good! At least she won't become an alcoholic. She knows I've matured much too fast and it worries her. It probably doesn't help that I hide in the closet when she's "working."_

"_I'm sorry," I said looking into my milk. At least she got chocolate milk this time._

"_It's not your fault. Go to bed now, it's getting late," she told me as she got up. She walked over and kissed me on the head. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Mom," I said before heading up to my room. Little did I know that that same day she would be killed. Nope, I would find out that one of her "customers" rammed their car into hers, killing her on impact. Only then, I didn't know they did it on purpose. I had to find that out on my own. I vowed to never again tell anyone I loved them because I knew they would be taken away from me._

_**End Flashback.**_

**Jessa's POV**

I snuggled up close to Soda and watched the rain fall down in a shower before us. "How many people have you been with?" I blurted out. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You mean dated or," he paused. I already know what he means anyway.

"Not just dated," I finished.

"Only one," he replied looking away from me. "What about you?"

"Only one and they weren't wanted," I grumbled angrily.

He leaned forward and buried his face in my hair. Suddenly his mouth was by my ear and I could feel his breath tickling my neck. "I'll never do that to you," he whispered.

"I'm not worried about that," I whispered back smiling.

"What are you worried about then?" he asked normally.

"You being able to catch me," I said smirking. I pulled away and he looked confused. That's when I darted off into the rain. I heard sloshy footsteps behind me and I sped up. I was darting around everything I could. I heard his loud laughter behind me and I darted onto the back porch of the house, which I could barely make out because of the rain. I saw his figure come running up and I dashed into the house. I almost ran right into poor Ponyboy.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he chuckled. I just laughed at him. He's so innocent. I heard the door open and I hid behind Ponyboy. "What are you doing?"

"Protect me from your brother," I giggled as he came in, soaking wet.

"What'd you two do, go swimming?" Pony asked. I could just tell he was rolling his eyes. He's so clueless sometimes, or maybe he's just being sarcastic. Even if he is he's still clueless sometimes.

"Nah, Pone, it's raining cats and dogs out there," Soda replied chuckling.

"Nu uh! If it was raining cats and dogs there would be A LOT of animals out there!" I said jokingly.

"Now I know how you and Two-Bit are related," Pony said laughing.

"Cool, thanks, bye Pony!" I yelled running away. I heard footsteps behind me and I darted up the steps. I ran into the first room I saw with the door open. I laughed as I realized I ran right into Thumper's and Lizard's room. "Hi!"

"What are you doing?" Thumper asked laughing.

"She's doing what she's known for," Lizard answered for me.

"Oh, really, then what I am known for?" I questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Running away," Thumper answered.

"You read my mind," Lizard told him laughing.

"Yeah, but this is only jokingly," I said defensively.

"She sure gives a chase, I can tell you that," I heard Soda say from behind me.

"Who gives a chase?" I heard Boxer ask from behind Soda.

"You're not supposed to catch Fire; you're supposed to put it out. I thought you knew that Soda," Thumper said jokingly.

"Put me out? HA! Try again 'young grasshopper'," I said quoting him. He called me that constantly whenever we trained.

"I can't believe you remember that," Lizard said laughing.

"How can any of us forget? He only called her it every single freaking day," Boxer added.

"She didn't seem to mind it," Thumper said in his defense. What? We all know that's total bull shit.

"You're joking right? Were you completely oblivious to the glares and how I always fought harder when you called me that? I hated it and you knew it," I said unbelievingly.

"Whatever you say," he replied laughing.

"Can you check on Julie for us? She won't let anyone in. Dallas is asleep at the door so if she lets you in just step over him," Lizard said looking worried.

"Sure," I said confused. I brushed past Boxer and Soda and left all the four of them to talk with each other. I think they all need to get to know each other anyway. "Julie," I said softly knocking on her door. I saw Dallas open one eye and I made a shushing motion at him. He nodded and closed his eye again.

"Who is it?" was her soft reply.

"It's Jessa. Will you let me in? I think we need to talk about my idiotic brother," I said glancing down at him. He looked almost innocent, almost. I guess everyone looks like that when their asleep. If he was actually sleeping then I bet he would actually look innocent. I heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal a very upset looking Julie. I stepped over Dallas and nudged him in the side with my foot, hard, to let him know he upset her, a lot. "Are you alright?" I asked embracing her in a tight hug.

She hugged me back and replied, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry," I told her leading her back to her bed. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were still red and puffy. The idiot has no idea how badly he affects her. I wish he knew, and then he would soften up, regardless of his reputation. I've seen him when he cares about someone. It's almost painful to watch because he battles with himself. He battles with himself because he doesn't know if it's worth it, to keep up his reputation or to actually show what he feels. Jail and our old man showed him that he can't show what he feels, otherwise he'll get hurt. I, on the other hand, have not been to jail so I'm not as cold as he is, but I'm starting to. Justin and my old man are making me like it. We both sat down on her bed and I pulled my legs up, sitting Indian style. I glanced at the open door and shrugged it off. The guys will just put their ears to the door if we close it anyway. I don't see the point in closing it since the guys will just do everything they can to listen in anyway. I glanced and Julie and figured she didn't care either since she didn't seem to mind.

"It's not your fault. How do I even know if he cares about me like I care about him?" she asked frustrated.

"Maybe he can't tell you. It was hard enough for me to tell Soda. I mean we both are coming from bad places but he's a little worse off. I mean he went to jail at like ten. No kid should go to jail at that age. I think he wants to say it, he just can't," I answered shrugging.

"Well why can't he? It's three simple words. Why can't he just say 'I love you'? It's simple!" she exclaimed.

"It's not simple. It's not simple at all," I said, my eyebrows pulling together. "It may be simple for you because you had it easy. You didn't live like we did. Your parents were never abusive. You have the kindest uncle in the world. You couldn't have had it any easier. You had the gang. They helped you. The only hard thing in your life was Justin and he didn't even rape you!" Sometime during my speech I started to yell.

"What are you talking about, I never had it hard? You try dealing with what Justin did to me!" she yelled back.  
"Justin did so much worse to me so don't even go there with me!" I screamed at her. She is not seriously trying to tell me that she had it worse than me. That's a load of bull shit. I stood in front of her, seething with anger while she sat there and glared at me. "Justin didn't do shit to you. You have no fucking idea what he put me through," I growled. Suddenly Boxer was in the doorway and pulling me away.

"Come on, you're outta here," he said. I could tell he was pissed but he was acting calm. He dragged me into Thumper's and Lizard's room and made me sit on Thumper's bed. "What the hell was that?" he yelled at me.

"None of your fucking business, that's what!" I yelled. Suddenly Thumper was by my side and glaring at Boxer while Lizard appeared at Boxer's side and was glaring at me.

"What the fuck was that? I asked you to fucking help her not scream at her!" Lizard hollered at me.

"They got in a fucking fight, Lizard! That happens to people sometimes, believe it or not!" Thumper growled out. I stopped glaring at Boxer for a minute and saw Snake standing in the door way.

"Boxer and Lizard go in my room. That'll be your guys' room, I'll room in here with Thumper," he barked. He always was the leader so they really didn't have a choice but to listen to him. Snake's just someone that you don't purposely try to piss off. They both left, pretty pissed, and that left me, Thumper, and Snake.

"You should go with Soda," Thumper said quietly. I looked up from my hands and straight at him. We locked eyes and for the first time, I saw nothing but concern in his eyes. That's a new one. I usually saw a flow of emotions but never just concern.

"Alright," I agreed quietly. "Will you at least explore the woods with me tomorrow?"

He laughed and said, "Of course I will! I can't let my young grasshopper get squished out there!" I just laughed and walked out of the room. I barely contained my anger as I got a glimpse of Snake glaring at me on the way out. Excuse me if I actually got pissed at her. I'm only fucking human, my god. As soon as I was outside I realized I had no idea what room Soda picked. I noticed Dally was sitting up straight, still in front of Julie's room. I was surprised that he didn't even glare at me. I mean I just screamed in his girlfriend's face.

"I heard the whole thing. I don't blame you for getting mad but you shouldn't 've screamed in her face," he explained.

"I regret nothing," I shrugged. He looked up at me and studied me closely. His eyebrows pulled together and he stood up.

"Don't," was all he said.

"I don't plan on it," I growled out.

"No, not that," he said shaking his head. "Don't turn cold like me."

"You're my big brother. Little sisters tend to follow in their brother's footsteps," was my sharp reply. Who is he to tell me not to turn cold when he's one the coldest people I know?

"I'm serious, Jessa!" he said angrily. "You have no idea what it'll do to you."

"It'll be me so I'll live with it," I barked back.

"Do you want to lose Soda?" he snapped. That stung. I guess I visibly flinched because he said, "That's what I thought! Well, if you turn cold like me then he won't be able to see you the way he does. He'll see you as a monster. That's how Julie sees me. So if you want to keep him, then I suggest you don't follow in my footsteps," he growled. I was about to make a smart remark when Snake interrupted before I could speak.

"Dallas, enough!" he barked.

Thumper was suddenly at my side and said, "Come on, I know what room Soda went to."

"Make more noise next time, you're like a freaking ninja. One of these days you're going to scare me into a bigger heart attack then I already get," I grumbled. He just laughed and gently pushed me into mine and Soda's room. He shut the door and I could hear his laughter even through the door and down the hall. I rolled my eyes and suddenly there was a shirt in my face. I laughed and picked it up. It was Soda's shirt. Why is he throwing his shirt at my face? "I don't want your stinky shirt!" I threw it back at him.

"Huh?" he questioned turning around. The shirt landed right on his face and I burst into laughter. "I didn't know you were there," he chuckled taking it off his face. "Ugh," he said as he put his face near it. "It does stink!" He threw it into a corner and I laughed.

"I have to get my bag, hang on." I opened up the door and poked my head out. "HEY MIKE!" I screamed down the hall.

"OOOOOH! SHE CALLED YOU MIKE! YOU'RE IN TROOOOOOOOOUBLE!" I heard Thumper scream childishly.

"What do you want Fire?" he asked poking his head out of a door down the hall.

"Where's my bag?" I asked in a normal voice.

"HERE!" Thumper screamed before appearing at the doorway and throwing my bag down the hall. I caught it easily and nodded my thanks. Suddenly Thumper was running down the hallway like a crazy man. I squealed and shut the door then ran into the closest door I saw. It turned out to be a bathroom. I laughed and hurriedly turned on the shower. That way Thumper won't come in. "Where is she?"

"Well, I think she's in the shower since she just ran in the bathroom and you can hear the shower running," Soda said laughing. Those two are insane! I love them anyway. Except, you know, I love Soda in a different way.

"WELL WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE?" Thumper yelled. Suddenly the door opened and Soda stumbled in.

I held back my laugh and said loudly, "I'm in the shower so whoever it is learn to knock next time!"

"GET SOME, SODAPOP!" Thumper yelled from outside the door.

"WHOA, HEY, NONE OF THAT!" Snake yelled at him. I giggled and turned off the shower.

"What's with all the, WHOA, SODA, what are you doing in here?" I screamed holding back my laugh. "AND WHY ARE YOU PANTS DOWN?"

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" he asked with a smug look on his face. I nodded yes and giggled.

"NONE OF THAT IN THIS HOUSE, NOT WITH MY BABY SISTER, ANYWAY!" I heard Two-Bit scream before the pounding on the door started.

**Thumper's POV**

The sad part was I knew she was only messing around. If only Two-Bit and Snake knew that. Right now Two-Bit was about to break the door down. It makes me wonder if she's really their sister. I mean sure, she looks like them and sometimes acts like them but she takes things differently. Two-Bit was about to finally break the door when the door swung open and a flash of dark brown hair was all I saw. Two-Bit ran into the bathroom while I took off in the other direction. I know where she's going, I think I do anyway. "THUMPER, GET BACK HERE!" Snake screamed. I stopped immediately. I guess no matter where we go he's still in charge. Sometimes I wish he would lay off. He doesn't even give us room to breathe! Sometimes I even wish he was never in charge.

"DAMN IT, JESSA!" I heard Boxer scream at the top of his lungs. What the fuck did she do? If this is about Julie I'm ripping someone's face off. We all heard the whole conversation! Jess was just standing up for Dallas and Julie couldn't see it. So, naturally, both of their tempers decided to show up. I was back upstairs in a flash. Jesus Christ! I almost ran straight into Boxer.

"She needs to learn that she can't do whatever the fuck she wants," Boxer growled. He was about to pass around me but I shoved him back.

"What's so wrong with her being herself?" I said immediately on her defensive. Of course she can do whatever the fuck she wants! It's a damn free country and hurting Julie's feelings isn't breaking the law!

"What's wrong is that she can't control her fucking mouth," he said shoving me back. First, Julie was our glue at keeping this group together. Eventually though she left our group. That's when Jessa became the glue. I guess glue doesn't stick forever.

"Look who's talking! You're the one that taught her to use that 'fucking mouth'," I challenged shoving him back.

"I taught her to use it against people who are a threat to us! Julie's not a threat!" He said shoving me back a little bit harder.

"So what, she hurt the kid's feelings, fights happen," I countered shoving him back harder.

"Stop it," Jessa said suddenly appearing between us. "Boxer," she said turning toward him. "What happened with me and Julie is between ME AND JULIE! We can fight our own fights, believe it or not!" This time she turned to me. "Thumper, stop this shit! Really, you've known Boxer for, how long?"

"Awhile," I grumbled. Why does she always have to be right?

"Boxer, you know that Thumper's going to take whichever side he wants and he's just as stubborn as you! Or are you going to say you're not stubborn?" she said turning on Boxer again.

"No," he grumbled just as pissed.

"Okay, well you obviously see Julie's point and Thumper sees my point. I get that, I really do, but stay out of my fights!" she was growling at this point. She shoved Boxer back, turned around and shoved me back. I was expecting it so I caught her arm and held my ground. "Fine, do whatever the fuck you want! I'm not staying here if you guys are going to be fighting with each other JUST because me and Julie got in a little fight!" was all she said before she TRIED to storm out. I still had a good grip on her arm though. She's not leaving this fucking house.

"You're not leaving the house," I said calmly. One thing you have to keep in mind when dealing with Jessa is that she has a tendency to want to hit you if you hold her back. Unfortunately, I forgot that. She turned around and did something really freaky to my wrist. It felt like she was slowly popping it out of place. Suddenly she squeezed harder and I couldn't move my fingers, without difficulty and pain anyway.

"Let me go!" she screeched before she tore off into hers and Soda's room. Oh great, I made her cry! That's the only time she screeches! The door slammed and I flinched. She never slams doors because she hates loud, sudden noises. Thunder rumbled and I knew she would be freaking out. Me and Boxer settled for glaring at each other before going our separate ways. I knocked softly on Jessa's door.

"Come on, Fire. I didn't mean to make you upset," I said softly but loud enough so she could hear. Two-Bit came out of Julie's room and shook his head at me.

"I'll deal with her. I just calmed down Julie so I can calm down her," he said tiredly. He knocked loudly on the door and said, "SODA! Open up, it's me, Two-Bit!"

"What do you want Two-Bit?" Soda asked opening the door enough so he was still blocking it.

"I'll calm down Jessa you go and do whatever it is that you Curtis people do," he said waving him off. He opened the door and in went Two-Bit as Soda came out.

"What happened anyway?" Soda asked looking worried.

"I'll explain in a second. First things first though. Is she in there crying?" I asked just as worried as he was.

"She was close to it," he said sighing. He put his back on the wall and slid to the floor. Huh, that looks pretty comfy right about now. I did the same as him and hit my head off the wall once.

"What happened between her and Julie anyway?" he asked looking at me sideways.

"Julie was complaining about how Dallas can't say 'I love you' to save his life and since Jessa gets where Dallas is coming from she got pissed. Also, Julie basically told Jessa that she didn't have it that hard. That was what really pissed her off. I mean Julie does and has had it pretty easy. She hasn't dealt with all the crap we have, or your family for that matter. I don't know what's up but I do know I don't see your parents so something had to have happened. Either way, Julie told Jessa that Jessa's experience with Justin wasn't as bad as hers. I don't know about Jessa's thing with Justin but I do know he almost raped Julie," I explained sighing. I really wish I did know all of what happened to Jessa, from Justin anyway.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked. He was looking at me like I'm insane. What, does he think I'm lying? Who all did she tell anyway?

"No," I said laughing a little bit. "I'm guessing she told you."

"No," he said sounding confused. "She had Boxer tell me."

"So she told Boxer," I concluded. Huh, I guess messing around with her so much made her not want to tell me. Well, looks like I'll have to find out from her since Boxer probably won't talk to me and I don't expect Soda to tell me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jessa screeched. Suddenly Two-Bit was being shoved out and the door slammed again.

"Damn," Two-Bit said regaining his balance. It's a damn good thing I'm good with names because this gang has a lot of people. They all look like each other too. "She's all frazzled."

"Frazzled?" I asked.

"What's that mean?" Soda asked looking just as confused as I felt.

"I don't know but it's what she is," he told us laughing.

"What'd you do to her?" Snake said appearing out of nowhere. You learn to be like a ninja when you're us. I was always the worst though. There's a reason the word 'thump' is in my name.

"I tried cheering her up and she got all frazzled," Two-Bit replied holding his hands up in a surrender position.

"Let's just let her cry it out. She usually does that anyway," I said noticing that we all had bags under our eyes.

Snake nodded and started pounding on the door. "Let Soda in, Fire! It's his room too!" he kept screaming.

"YOU'RE JUST A GIGANTIC BUTT FUCK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fire screamed opening the door and throwing something at Snake. He caught it, I saw it was a pillow, and tossed it back in the room. "What the fuck do you want?"

"One; calm the fuck down. Two; I don't know what the hell a gigantic butt fuck is cause I aint a faggot and you butt fuck people, you can't be one. Three; you know not to talk to me like that. And four; let Soda the fuck in so he can go to sleep too. It's two in the morning and we're all tired as hell from all the shit you just caused," he growled out at her. I've never seen him that pissed at her before.

"I," she said sounding deathly. "Do. Not. Care. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me."

"Come on," Soda said suddenly between them. He started gently pushing her farther into the room. "You're probably as tired as I am."

"Come on, Snake," I said walking back into our room. The door shut quietly from their room and I only hoped that Soda could calm her down. She seemed pissed to say the least. In fact, I've never seen her talk, or write for that matter, to Snake that way. Somehow I don't think I had everything to do with that. I think what Julie said really upset her. What did happen with Justin?

**Sodapop's POV**

"She has no idea!" Jessa wailed out. She was bawling her eyes out as soon as I shut the door. I wish I knew what to do! "He didn't actually rape her!" She was quieting down her sobs. Soon she was just sniffling. I really wish I knew what to do! Hell, I'll just listen to Thumper and let her cry it out. She doesn't really talk to people so she probably bottles it up. Everyone has to have some type of release and I guess hers is crying.

"It'll all work out in the end," I said smoothing her hair down. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I breathed a sigh of relief. She won't be bawling her eyes out if she's calm. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said looking up at me. I smiled as those ice blue eyes of hers twinkled with happiness. I leaned my head down and kissed her as hard as I could. She kissed back immediately.

"I'll never be like Justin," I told her breaking the kiss.

"I know, I trust you," she whispered. That was really made me believe that everything would work out in the head. I knew she wasn't a trusting or forgiving person so if she trusted me then it would all work out in the end. I was about to tell her that I trusted her just as much when a giant rock crashed through the window. She shot up looking worried. She ran to the broken window and started screaming at the top of her lungs. What's wrong? Who's out there? Why is she freaking out? I ran over to her but she just shoved me towards the door.

"COME ON DOWN HERE, JESSICA!" someone screamed from outside. The door burst open and in came Darry holding a baseball bat followed by everyone else.

"What's going on?" Darry asked confused. Dally shoved past everyone else and looked out the broken window.

"Our old man found her," he said turning around. Jessa was now clinging to my shirt and shivering violently. Her dad won't touch her, not as long as I'm around. I hugged her close to me and promised myself not to let him hurt her.


	19. Talks and Pillow Fights

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Well, I do need to update quicker so I'm trying as hard as I can, I promise! Well, there will be some Jessa/Soda in this chapter like I promised but, there is the issue of her old man! Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creations, blah blah blah, talk talk talk, yawn yawn yawn. **_

**Jessa's POV**

Every bone in my body was screaming to run. My dad found me again, I wanted to run again. I was clinging to Soda because right now he was my lifeline. I could feel my violent shivers slowly trying to take over my willpower. The whole gang, the Curtis gang and our old New York gang, became deathly silent.

"Do you want me to deal with him?" I heard Darry ask gruffly. Oh great, now I can't even fight for myself! That was what calmed me down. That was what stopped the shivers. That was what made up my mind.

"No," I said lifting my head up. I turned around and asked, "Can I have the bat? I need to deal with him myself."  
"I don't want you dealing with him alone," Soda said. I could hear the clear concern in his voice. That's so cute; he wants to protect me.

"I need to. I'll be fine, I promise," I said as Darry handed me the bat.

"You aren't going out there alone," Snake barked. Oh hell no, not this again!

"No, Snake, you're wrong," I said turning on him. He looked shocked but didn't completely show it. "I am going out there alone. I have my voice, I can scream if I need to. I need to face my problems by myself."

"I don't think you should go out there alone. Let one of us go with you," Johnny spoke up. He's lucky I got a soft spot for him. I don't want him to see what's about to happen though. He gets enough of it at home; he doesn't need to see it.

"I don't want you guys to see what's about to happen," I said shaking my head.

"I'll go with you," Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit all said at the same time.

"No, no, and no," I said to each of them. "I'm going out there to face my own battles by myself. If I need you, you'll know." With that said I stormed out, clutching the bat as tightly as I could. I stormed down the steps and I could hear footsteps following me. I turned around about to scream at them when I saw Pony and Johnny standing at the bottom of the steps. I sighed knowing that they wouldn't listen to me no matter what. "You guys really don't want to see this."

"We don't care," Johnny said looking at me knowingly.

"We're just here in case he tries something," Pony added.

"But," I started. They interrupted me by pulling out their switch blades and raising their eyebrows. "Fine," I grumbled walking out the door. As soon as we walked outside we were blasted with rain. I regained my vision and walked straight up to my old man. "The name's Jessa not Jessica."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I wanna call you," he said sounding pissed as ever. I caught a glimpse of white bandaging on his shoulder and I smirked. That was from when I stabbed him.

"Actually, no, you won't. I'm not your kid. I'm not anyone's girl," I said laughing nervously. I've never talked to my old man like that. He terrifies the shit out of me.

"You are my kid and I'll do with you what I want," he growled.

"Actually, you can't," Pony said stepping up beside me.

"No one here will let you," Johnny added stepping up to the other side of me. It's nice to know they have my back.  
"What is she to you? You're little whore?" he snarled. Oh hell no, he did NOT just call me a whore!

"She's not a whore!" Pony yelled instantly at my defense. He's too sweet, if only he knew that this could turn into a bloody fight.

"She's our friend," Johnny said speaking up louder than usual. Damn, I really hope he doesn't try to hurt him. I'd really have to kill my old man if he tried to hurt Johnny or Ponyboy for that matter.

"She's a whore, that's what she is and that's all she ever will be," he growled. Okay, enough of this shit. I can't stand sitting here and letting him trash me like that. I won't back down. At least, that's what I tell myself anyway.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

"You're just white trash, so shut up you little slut," he yelled back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Pony yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder and roughly shoved him back.

"Leave, now," I growled out towards my old man.  
"I came here to get you to come back home. I'll get the police involved if I have to," he said his voice evenly leveled with mine.

"You won't win that battle. There's too much stuff against you for you to win," I challenged. The rain had lightened up and I made sure my eyes were as cold as Dally's.

"But in the end I will win. You'll be put in a foster home and be miserable. After all, you are only sixteen," he challenged back. Damn him, he's right.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," I heard Dally say from behind me. So, none of them listened to me, at all.

"And how do you expect to do that? It's not like you were ever in her life. Even if I did take this to court then how would you be able to convince them that you could raise her? You went to jail at ten. I'm sure your record's at least a mile long. How would they ever see you as a fit enough guardian for her?" he said surprisingly making a lot of sense.

"I'll be her guardian then," Two-Bit said stepping up beside Johnny.

"And who the hell are you to think you could raise my kid?" he growled out.

"Her brother," he said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I remember you now," he said sounding less hostile. "How's your mother?"

"Like it's any of your business," I snapped.

"You will only speak to me when I ask you a question," he growled.

"I'll speak to you whenever the fuck I want to speak to you!" I yelled. He took a menacing step towards me and I matched it. He raised his hand and slapped me, directly across the face. It stung and I flinched back, only enough for him to notice though. I stood my ground and was debating on whether or not I should slap him back.

"You're coming home, NOW," he growled out grabbing my wrist. He popped it out of place, unknowingly anyway, when he tried to drag me forward. I stood my ground, still. It's not like I could move even if I wanted to though. My feet felt like granite.

"I am home," I said quietly but forcefully.

"This isn't your home. Home is where you belong and you sure as hell don't belong with these guys. They probably only keep you around because they feel bad for you," he snarled.

"Guess what? I do belong here. I'm staying here and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I said getting louder with each word that came out of my very angered mouth. He grabbed the neckline of my shirt and got real up in my face.

"You will do as I say, little girl," he growled out. My first instinct was the back up because his breath reeked of cigarettes. My second instinct was the kick him in the place that guys really shouldn't be kicked. I ignored both of them though. Instead I stayed still, glaring at him. Suddenly he was being shoved away from me and I looked up to see Darry standing in front of me. Boy was he a contrast to my old man! Darry was way bigger, in muscle and height.

"Leave her alone," Darry said sounding absolutely pissed.

"And who are you to tell me what to do with my daughter?" my old man snarled out.

"He's my friend," I said grateful that the whole gang had my back.

"Just wait until the police find out about you, Jessica," he said trying to sound threatening.

"Just wait until the police find out you haven't cared where I was for two years and that you don't even know my name!" I yelled. "You won't win that battle! I'm not the same kid I used to be!"

"Calm down," I heard Soda say behind me. He put a restraining hand on my shoulder, probably because I looked like I wanted to kill my old man.

"You may be my father but you aren't my dad. It takes a certain type of man to be a dad," I said repeating what I said last time we met. It wasn't word for word but he got the point.

"You won't win. You never win. I'll always win," he replied. "And want to know why? It's because you'll never be strong enough to beat me, at anything." That's when it got bloody. I took the bat I had and lunged forward, hitting him in the side of the head. He was knocked unconscious since I hit him right in the temple. I kept hitting him with it, not hearing everyone screaming at me to stop. The tears in my eyes burned and blinded my vision. Suddenly the bat was out of my hands and I was being carried away. I was struggling but whoever was carrying me wouldn't let me go.

"What the hell's your problem?" my carrier screamed at me as I was slammed on the ground. "You don't fucking beat someone with a bat! He didn't attack you first! You can go to jail for that shit you just pulled!" Turned out it was Snake who carrying me. Now he was the one screaming in my face.

"My problem is that I've had enough of his shit," I said staring at him. I felt the tears finally overflow and I tried my hardest to stop them. I failed miserably. Snake glared at me for what seemed like forever. Finally we broke our staring contest and I stood up. I turned on my heel and headed for the woods.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Snake called after me. I ignored him and kept walking. I'm sleeping where the only place I feel safe in, the woods. I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't do anything about it. I didn't speed up, slow down, turn around, I didn't do anything.

"Stop," they finally said. I felt them match my pace beside me but I refused to look at them. I need to be by myself, don't they understand that?

"I'M GOING HOME, DALLAS!" I heard Julie scream at him. Ha, looks like he's about to get what he deserves. "NO, DALLAS! WE'RE OVER!" Oh shit! She just dumped his sorry ass! Wow, it looks like he's really getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Where are you even going?" whoever was walking with me said out of nowhere.

"I don't know or care," I replied shortly.

"Just go back in the house," they said stopping in front of me. I side stepped them and continued on my march towards the woods. I still have no clue who they are yet. I won't look at them. I kept my eyes trained on my feet. The last thing I need to do is trip. Then the tears will really start pouring out. It's bad enough they're already pouring pretty steadily right now.

"I'm going to the woods," I said with a determination that said I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Why? Please just go back to the house," they said almost pleadingly.

"Why should I? So I can be reminded of how my," I paused and swallowed. "Dad just broke a bedroom window that I'm going to have to pay for? So I can be haunted by even more memories of what he's done to me?"

"What's he done to you?" they questioned. Huh, that's weird. Their voice sounded suddenly cold and dark and stuff. I was at the edge of the woods so I stopped and finally turned around to face them. I was shocked when I saw that it was Thumper. Why would Thumper of all people follow me all the way out to the woods? The rain didn't help me since I couldn't make out his voice. I could hear the anger in it though when he asked about my dad.

"A lot of things," I replied. Why does he want to know? He never wanted to know before. The only one that actually cared about my past before was Boxer. Even then I still didn't tell him everything.

"How'd you get the scars then?" he asked pointing to my chest. I looked down and immediately pulled my shirt up higher. I hadn't realized that it had sunk because it was wet. It wasn't a V-neck so it didn't show any cleavage but it had sunk just enough to show the scars left from when my old man carved the word 'trash' into my chest. It scarred me more emotionally then it did physically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said lying through my teeth.

"Stop lying," he said. I could tell he was pissed now. I didn't even have to see the fury burning in pale blue eyes to tell he was pissed. It was clear in his voice.

"HE did it, okay? Is that what you wanted? Is that what you wanted to hear? That he carved the word 'trash' into my chest? That he did it will calling me white trash? That he almost raped me a couple times?" I said hysterically. I could feel the tears pouring out more steadily now, a lot more.

"What else did he do?" he asked much more gently.

"You already know he abused me," I replied.

"What else," he said pushing me to tell more. Can't he see how hard this is for me?

"He," I paused and swallowed. "One time he burned me cigarettes, it's all over my back. I still don't like smoke because of it.

"And what did Justin do?" he asked quietly. Why did he have to ask that? That's what caused me to truly break down. I plopped on the ground not caring that I probably just splashed him with mud and now probably have mud all over me. I put my head in my hands and started to bawl. He's making me relive every bad moment with every bad guy I've ever met. "Just tell me." I felt him sit down next to me.

I took a deep shaky breath and said, "Okay. He was my boyfriend for a while. Eventually, it wasn't random either, he started to hit me. I broke up with him because he asked me to have sex. Well, later, he, um," I paused and took another shaky breath. "raped me," I finished. "He's done that more than once. In fact, the last time was the day before Snake found me. He threatened me whenever I went out alone. That's why when I came back I was always paler than usual. He just never did anything. I think he didn't do anything because he was scared that you guys would do something to him. He was convinced that I had told you guys everything." I finished with a soft, quiet, and shaky voice.

"Let's go back to the house," he said tugging on my arm.

"No," I said lying on my side.

"You're going to get sick, come on," he said a bit louder.

"I don't want to move," I said closing my eyes. All that crying completely drained my energy.

"Then I'll carry you. Soda's worried sick about you," he said seeming pissed. Suddenly I was being lifted up in the air. Oh great, he's actually carrying me. I felt him start to run and I figured he must be as cold as I am. I started shivering uncontrollably and this time it was from the rain, not from my fear of my old man. Suddenly I felt a little bit of warmth and no more rain. I kept my eyes shut tight though because I don't think I could even move right now if I wanted to. "See if you can talk her into getting a shower. She lied down in mud," I heard him say before I felt something soft beneath me. I heard a door close and figured he must have put me in some room.

"What happened?" I heard Soda ask softly. He's so sweet.

"I broke down," I mumbled.

"Go get a shower. I'll get you some warm clothes," he said gently pulling me up. I shuffled into the bathroom, which he sort of lead me to, and turned on the shower. I hope it's warm because if it's cold I might scream out of surprise. I stripped off my muddy clothes and hopped in the shower. I almost sighed in relief as hot water pounded against my skin. I had just finished up when I heard the door open. "I have clothes for you."

"I'm almost done," I called out over the shower.

"Just come out when you are. The clothes are on top of the sink. Your towel's on the floor in front of you," he said right before I heard the door close. He's too sweet sometimes. I reached for my towel and dried myself off. I stepped outside of the shower and smiled as I saw that he left me a pair of his sweatpants and one his shirts. Now I'll smell like him when I go to sleep. He always smelled so good. He smelled like the forest, berries, and something I couldn't describe. That must just be him. I laughed as I put on the clothes and realized that they smelled exactly like him. I stepped out and shuffled into the bed and quickly got under the covers. Soda wasn't there which made me wonder where he went. He was just in here. He was the one that dropped the clothes off and I heard him leave the bathroom. The door opened and I quickly pretended to be asleep. I felt the bed shift and soon there was a voice in my ear. "I know you're not asleep," Soda whispered in my ear.

My eyes snapped open and I stared up at him and said, "How could you possibly have known that?"

He chuckled and said, "For one thing you're on your back and not on your side."

"How did you know that I can only sleep on my side?" I asked confused. Oh wait, he's seen me asleep before. Wow, I have major blonde moments.

"Because every time that I've seen you asleep you've been on your side," he answered smirking.

I kissed him on the nose and said, "Well, if we weren't dating I'd say you were following me."

"Well we are dating so you can't say that," he replied laughing.

"No, I could say it, it just wouldn't be true," I told him in my smart ass manner.

"I wouldn't let you say it," he said sounding like he was challenging me.

"And how would you do that?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'd just keep your mouth busy," he answered before his lips crashed onto mine. I kissed back immediately and I felt the spark come back. The electricity tingled wherever we touched. Suddenly I heard the door fling open and I gently shoved Soda off, reluctantly. I looked up to see Snake smiling evilly at me. Oh my god, he has a pillow. Wait WHY DOES THAT SCARE ME?

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Thumper screamed from behind Snake before whacking him in the head with a pillow. I looked at Soda and we both laughed. Soon we were grabbing a pillow and beating Snake with it. He kept trying to hit one of us but we had ganged up on him. Soon everyone had woke up and joined us. Boxer and Lizard ignored their anger towards me and joined in too. Even Superman joined in when Pony smacked him in the face with a pillow by accident. The only people missed were Two-Bit and Julie. I wonder where those two are.

_Meanwhile_

_**-In Julie's Room-**_

**Julie's POV**

I laid down on my bed in exasperation. I give up on Dallas. I'm done trying to fight for his affection. It's his turn to fight for me. I'm leaving this place one way or another.

"Why won't you?" I complained to Two-Bit. Two-Bit had been keeping me company after that episode with Jessa. I really wish she could see my side of things. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Go outside and try to get myself into a load of crap like she basically had to do because of her dad? It's not my fault I never had it as bad as her. Hell, no one I know has had it like her.

"Because Dally would chop my head off and have it for dinner," he replied plopping on the floor.

"If you won't drive me back then I'll find someone else to," I said angrily. I shot up and started searching around in the drawers. Dallas had unpacked for us so I knew I would find something that'll help in getting me out of here. I opened a drawer and found a sticky note with a number on it. "Huh," I said picking it up. It said, "Call Tim so he'll lay off about the money." Then it had a number underneath it. Perfect! This must be Tim Shepard! Two-Bit told me about him. He'll get me out of here! I bolted downstairs in search of a phone. I ran into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and quickly dialed the number on the note.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Is this Tim Shepard?" I asked politely.

"No, this is his brother, Curly. I'll get him for you," they replied. I heard them scream at Tim telling him that someone was on the phone for him and I giggled slightly. It's always funny hearing people yell at other people when there's someone on the phone for them. Well to me it's funny.

"Hello?" a confused voice asked.

"Tim? This is Julie," I paused not knowing if I should say Dally's girl or not. I mean I did just technically break up with him.

"Dally's girl?" he asked making me sigh in relief.

"Not anymore," I replied.

I heard his laughter before he asked, "Let me guess. You two got in a fight, you broke up, and now you want away from him?"

"How'd you know?" I asked shocked but confused.

"Dallas talks about you and from what I know you aint his type, no offence doll," he answered chuckling.

"Well, either way, you're right. I want out of here," I said starting to get mad again.

"I'll be there in about a half hour. Ol' Dally told me where you guys would be going," he told me. I could hear the smirk in the face.

"Thanks!" I said excitedly before hanging up. I turned around to see Two-Bit looking at me with a disappointed look in his eyes. "I had to! I can't stand being this close to him! I did this for my own health! If I stay this close to him much longer then I'm going to cave!"

"I understand, but to use his best friend like that," he paused looking at my skeptically. "It's not like you."

"Well neither is getting my heart broken every day because I don't know whether or not my boyfriend loves me," I replied before storming back upstairs. I walked into my room wrote a quick note, took it and sat it on the kitchen table. I glanced down at my hand and gasped as I realized I still had his ring on. I took it off and was very tempted to throw it at something but instead I set it on top of the note. This way he knows I'm serious. I saw headlights come up and I ran outside, quietly shutting the door behind me, waved one last goodbye to Two-Bit, who was looking out the window, and hopped into Tim's car. Two-Bit's right, using people isn't me. It's not me but at the same time it is. I'm going to make Dallas pay. He's going to have to fight for him if he wants me. He's going to be just as heartbroken as I am.

_Meanwhile_

_**-In Soda's and Jessa's Room-**_

**Jessa's POV**

We somehow managed to get everyone back to their own rooms and I threw myself on the bed. Soda followed shortly after me and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked jokingly.

"Our family is insane," he answered still laughing.

"We're insane too," I said. I climbed under the covers.

"Is that a hint?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, it's a hint that says I'm cold and I need some of that Sodapop-body-heat that you tend to radiate," I replied rolling my eyes.

"I radiate body heat?" he asked his eyebrows rising. That's so cute that he doesn't even know how warm he is.

"Yes," I answered blinking at him. He just laughed and got under the covers and blankets too. I snuggled up close to him and I felt his hand go on my back. I looked up at him questionably and moved over a bit. He smiled and soon his shirt, which he put on before the pillow fight, was back in the corner of the room. I snuggled back up to him and sighed happily as I warmed up next to him.

"You never told me why you broke down," he said playing with my hair.

"I told Thumper about my dad," I answered through a yawn.

"What did he all do to you? I know he didn't just hit you," he said matter-of-factly. This is a good enough time as ever, might as well tell him now.

"Well," I paused and swallowed. "He abused me, as you know. One time he burned me with cigarettes. I still have the scars of it. Now every time I smell the smoke of cigarettes I get a little bit scared, only a little. I've gotten over it, mostly. He, um, tried to rape me a couple times. He never succeeded." This time I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I don't want to see the look on his face when I tell him this. "He carved the word 'trash' into my chest." I felt his hand go to the small of my back and he pulled me close to him.

"Look at me, Jessa," he whispered. I opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me with clear love in his eyes, nothing else. "I don't care what he did because it made you who you are. You're perfect no matter what he's done to you," he finished by putting our foreheads together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips onto his. He responded immediately. I sighed through our kiss, perfectly content. Sometimes I think I could spend forever with just him holding me. I felt his hands lower from the small of my back and I smiled. I guess we're both loosening up. I jumped when there was a loud thump from the doorway.

"I don't hear any noise from in there!" I heard Thumper scream jokingly.

"Want to mess with him?" I whispered smirking.

"You really do want them to kill me, don't you?" he whispered back chuckling.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said giggling. Well, things just got inappropriate from there. We both started rocking the bed back and forth so it thumped against the wall. We then decided to mess with them even more. "SODA!" I screamed rolling my eyes. Suddenly the thumping on the door got even louder so I left Soda to make the bed hit the wall as I got up and went to the door. I flung the door open and stood there, glaring at Thumper.

"Wait," he said realizing that the door was open and I was standing right there. "You were just messing with me this whole time?"

"Next time be a little bit smarter about who you decide to bother," I said before spinning on my heel. I smirked as I caught a glance of Thumper standing there with his jaw dropped and Soda laughing his ass off. I walked in to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. I stifled a giggle as I heard their conversation.

"Whose idea was that?" Thumper asked laughing.

"It was hers," he told him snickering.

"You're so whipped," he said. I could just picture the smirk he had on his face.

"I am not whipped," Soda replied. Well then, I see how it is.

"You so are! It's not a bad thing. She's a good kid," he told him. Now I'm just confused.

"After all that she's been through I wouldn't consider her a kid," he replied. Thank you! At least someone says that I'm not a kid!

"She has been through a lot. I think the thing that hurt her the most was when her dad carved that word into her," he said. Oh great, they're still talking about me.

"Why do you say that?" Soda asked.

"No matter what she says or does you can tell she's still hurt by him. She's like that Johnny kid. I think when he carved into her was when she realized that there's no hope for him changing," he answered. Damn Thumper did always have a radar thing for that kind of crap.

"I get what ya mean," he replied. Do they even know that I'm listening in?

"You know she can probably hear us, right?" Thumper asked. I stifled my laugh.

"Yeah I know," Soda replied laughing. I ran to the toilet and flushed it, to make it seem like I wasn't listening in the whole time. I walked out and almost laughed as I saw Thumper still leaning on the doorframe.

"Since you're still here what were you guys talking about?" I asked nodding at Thumper.

"Don't worry about it," Thumper chuckling before leaving and shutting the door. I shrugged and hopped into the bed, immediately getting back under the covers. Soda hopped up right after but just sat there and looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked starting to break down under his intense stare.

"Will you show me your scars?" he asked quietly.

"Which ones?" I asked. This is going to be hard but he would have to see them at one point or another.

"You know what I mean," he said gently. I sighed knowing he was right.

"Just," I paused. "Just promise me something."

"What's that," he asked quietly. I felt him move closer to me but I was staring at my hands to avoid looking him in the eye.

"You won't think worse of me," I whispered.

"I could never do that," he whispered back. I took a deep breath to calm myself. It's just Soda. I stood up and threw off my shirt, glad that I put on my nice bra today. I heard him gasp and I cringed.

"He also burned me with cigarettes," I said before turning around. I heard him gasp once again and I guess I cringed even more visibly then before. Next thing I know I'm being turned around and enveloped in his arms.

"What he did to you was so wrong," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back. "I never said what he did was right."

He chuckled humorously and said, "My parents would've loved you."

I didn't know what to say so I just said, "My step-mom would love you."

"I wish my parents could've met you," he whispered sadly.

"They will, eventually," I said. "But for now they're just watching over you, Darry, and Pony."

I felt him smile into my hair as he said, "You're right." I smiled back and hid my face in his shoulder. "I can see your ribs," he mumbled.

"That happens when you can't eat every day," I mumbled back.

"That's not healthy," he whispered sounding worried.

"Well there wasn't much I could do about it," I answered confused.

"No, not that," he said. Suddenly he pulled back and stared at me. "It's not healthy for me to be able to see all your bones clearly."

"That's just what happens," I said feeling very self-conscious. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." I hopped back on the bed and quickly got under the covers. Soda followed shortly after and I had my back turned to him.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say sadly.

I flipped over to my other side and said, "I wasn't mad. I just didn't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said a small smile forming on his lips. "You're perfect just the way you are." I smiled sleepily and started tracing his lips with my finger.

"You always do know just what to say," I whispered happily.

"It comes with the Soda charm," he whispered back grabbing my hand in his. I snuggled up close to him and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat speed up and I smiled.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked stifling my giggle.

"Nervous wouldn't be the word I'd use," he chuckled.

"I don't want to know what word you would use then," I said shaking my head slightly. He just chuckled and ran his hands through my hair. "Stop that, you're putting me to sleep."

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do," he answered softly. I heard a car from outside and I sat up, slightly.

"Did you hear that car?" I asked.

"Just ignore it. It's probably Dally going for a night drive," he said gently pushing me back down. I laid back down reluctantly and Soda continued to run his hands through my hair.

"I love you Sodapop," I whispered drawing circles on his stomach with my finger.

"I love you too Jessa," he whispered in my ear. I put my head on his chest so I could hear his heart and I sighed happily. I fell asleep cuddling with him. I wasn't cold the whole night either because he was radiating some serious heat waves. It was probably the best sleep I've had in a long time. I had no nightmares, I was never cold, and I was wrapped in Soda's arms. For once I felt like nothing could go wrong and that I was completely safe. I could get used to this feeling.

**A/N: Well review telling me what you thought! Also, in your review tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter! I hope to see a lot of ideas! =D the more reviews I get the faster I update! Also, Happy 4****th**** of July! Hope you all enjoyed this story and this day!**


	20. Partying and Stuff

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! So, I'm trying to have speedy updates but it gets hard! Writers block gets me a lot! That's why I make such long chapters though, to make up for the slow updates.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations. :)**_

**Dallas's POV**

I woke up groggily and wondered where the fuck Julie was. I saw her disappear downstairs with Two-Bit last night but I haven't seen or heard from her since. Time to go see what kind of hell will be stirred up next, I guess. It's bad enough a broad dumped me but now I have to live with her for a couple more days. This is going to be an extremely long weekend. Well, she didn't give me my ring back so I might have a chance at getting her back, and making sure she keeps her mouth shut about her dumping my ass. I stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. Darry was making eggs. Yum, breakfast smells really good right about now. I looked at the counter and had to stop my jaw from dropping. There sitting right in front of my face was my ring, on top of a yellow sticky note. I picked up the note, ignoring my ring, and read it.

_**When I can't believe a word you say. I'm not your puppet on a string. Left aside until you want to play.**_

It said, "Dear Dallas. I can't stand to be around you, not knowing whether we feel the same way about each other or not. Your friend Tim picked me up. I'll be back home and away from you, the way it should have been all along. I'm tired of being heartbroken and I won't be anymore. Take your ring back. I don't hate you, Dallas, I just can't stand to have my heart be broken any more, remember that. Goodbye, Julie." She had really small handwriting so that could all fit, surprisingly.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" I screamed crumbling up the note.

"What?" Darry asked turning around. The look of confusion was clearly written on his face.

"What are you flipping out about?" Two-Bit asked groggily walking in.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HER TO DO?" I screamed turning on him.

"Oh," he chuckled tiredly. "You found the note. You really pissed her off, Dal. This is Julie we're talking 'bout. She ran away with Shepard, who she never met until last night. You fucked up royally," he finished.

"God damn it!" I said slamming my fist down on the counter. "What the fuck am I gonna do now?"

"Go after her, you idiot! That's what she wanted! She wanted you to fight for her," he growled out. Damn, he sounded pissed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that with no damn car?" I snarled. He's so stupid sometimes!

"Take the car then," he said simply. Before I knew it a pair of keys were flying through the air. I caught them easily and smirked. He may be incredibly stupid but he did have your back when you needed it. I nodded at him and ran out to his car. I revved it and sped out of the driveway and onto the street. It's a good thing the kid aint with me. He'd be having a heart attack at my insane driving 'cause when I'm pissed I drive even worse. Just one mental picture of Shepard with Julie sent me speeding down the road even faster. Shepard is going to wish he was never born if I catch them two together!

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Julie's POV**

I woke up to hearing a door slam and loud cursing. I sat up reluctantly and for a minute forgot where I was at. Oh, wait, that's right. I'm at Tim Shepard's house. He picked me up when I got pissed at Dally. I smirked as I remembered our plan to get back at him. We would act like we were going out and kiss whenever he was in eyesight. Tim wanted to piss him off because he borrowed money and never paid it back and I had other reasons, of course. "SHEPARD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU," I heard a voice scream at the top of their lungs. Huh, that sounded a lot like Dallas. Oh my god, Two-Bit told! Shit, I hope Tim doesn't rat me out. The door opened and my head snapped in its direction. I really hope that Dallas isn't the one opening the door.

"Tim aint ratting you out," Curly said popping his head in. I breathed of a sigh of relief. That was a close one. "We still got 'ta get you out 'ta here. Tim will distract him so I can sneak you out the back door," he finished. I nodded and got up. Curly's such a sweet kid. I followed him out the door and he stopped me at the steps. I vaguely saw Tim shove Dallas out the door and that's when me and Curly made a run for it. He led me out the back door and into the woods. "Come on," he said dragging me along into the woods. We walked and walked until we finally got out of the woods and ended up behind the Dingo.

"You sure know some back ways," I said trying not to laugh.

"You'll get to know 'em if ya hang out with us enough," he chuckled.

"So why'd you take us to the Dingo?" I asked. I hope he doesn't mind that I asked; I was just curious.

"Oh, our half-sister works here. Her names Elizabeth but no one calls her that. We just call her Elle," he explained before leading me to the front. He led me in and we took a booth. Suddenly a girl with perfectly straight dirty-blonde hair and green-blue eyes slid into the booth beside Curly.

"Hey Curls," she said happily. I almost smiled as I realized she had boots, jeans, and t-shirt on. I find it hilarious when girls refuse to wear dresses. It's just funny because if they ever got married then it'd be the most hilarious thing ever if they did it in white jeans. "Who's this?" she asked bobbing her head at me.

"This is Julie, Julie this is Elle," he said nodding at both of us.

"She your broad or Tim's?" she asked glaring at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Neither," he replied chuckling. "She dumped Dally and Tim picked her up from where they were stayin'," he added.

"You dumped Dallas Winston?" she asked her eyebrows rising to her hairline.

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"Do you like books?" she asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah," I repeated quietly.

"You're my new best friend! I hate Dallas," she said rolling her eyes. I just laughed. It's a good thing she decided she likes me. She seems like she's actually shy and just putting on an act.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Curly asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh crap," she said. "You're right! Alright, what do you guys want?" she asked smacking her lips.

"Pepsi," he told her chuckling.

"Okay, do you want a Pepsi too?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Alright I'll go get you those two Pepsis," she said smacking her lips again. She left and I looked at Curly confused.

"She does that lip smacking thing whenever she works. It entertains her and her customers. They find it funny that she's a stereotypical waitress," he explained laughing. I just laughed along with him. I wonder how it's going with Tim and Dallas.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Ponyboy's POV**

You never realize how much of a deep sleeper you are until you wake up and find out you missed just about everything. Jessa was the one that woke me up, she just didn't mean to. I woke up to her screaming and running around in the hall. I opened my door and she almost trampled me over. "SORRY PONY!" she screamed over her shoulder running downstairs. I started laughing hysterically as I saw the looks of confusion on everyone's faces.

"SLOW DOWN!" I heard Darry scream at her.

"SORRY!" she screamed back. We didn't hear anything else until Two-Bit started booming with laughter from downstairs. Suddenly he was stumbling upstairs, still laughing. He stumbled over to where Soda was standing looking red and embarrassed.

"Soda," he said gasping from lack of breath. "Soda, buddy, what were you dreaming of last night," he managed to get out before bursting into even louder laughter. Soda's face just got even redder and I stood there confused. What's he talking about? Suddenly I heard Darry booming with laughter from downstairs. Holy crap, I hope all of us don't laugh that loud! If we do then I'm surprised the house hasn't fallen down yet! He's laughing so hard I'm surprised the house isn't shaking with it. Johnny came out of his room and we both looked at each other knowingly before going downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked as we got downstairs.

"Yeah, what happened?" Snake asked from behind us. I took a glance behind us and saw that everyone had been following us.

"Why'd I wake up to screaming?" Boxer asked. We all somehow squeezed into the kitchen where Jessa was sitting at the table and Darry was still booming with laughter at the stove. "I'm serious, why'd I wake up to screaming?" Boxer repeated.

"'Cause I got scared and ran away," she answered quietly.

"What scared you?" Snake asked looking confused.

"Soda's morning wood," she mumbled almost too quiet to hear.

"What did?" Thumper asked. I guess me and Johnny were the only ones that heard.

"She said 'Soda's morning wood,'" I told them stifling my laughter. They all stared at her like she was insane before everyone burst into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed over our laughter. Suddenly me and Johnny realized why she got scared. We shut up real quick once we realized it. Soon Boxer and Thumper shut up too. Everyone else just kept right on laughing though. Jessa's face was really red and she looked like she was freaking out on the inside. She put her head in her hands and gripped her hair in her fists. Suddenly she did what I kind of expected her to do. She ran. That's how she solves things. She runs from them. Only me and Boxer were prepared for her to take off though. We ended up leaving Johnny and Thumper in the dust. As soon as she took off we were right on her heels. Turns out me and Boxer were at an even speed.

"Where's she going?" I asked myself.

"To the woods," Boxer grunted speeding up a bit. I matched his speed.

"Why?" I asked confused. I don't get her thing with the woods. She always goes there.

"She feels safe there," he replied. Why would she feel safe in the woods? Most people feel quite the opposite. She darted behind a bush and as soon as we turned it she was out of sight.

"How can she feel safe here?" I panted. It was kind of creepy, especially at night.

"You really don't know?" he asked looking confused. I shook my head no. "You know how her dad hits her. Well, in the woods the trees give cover. It's harder to find people there. She would hide in there for days. That's also why she's so skinny. Sometimes whenever she was hiding she couldn't eat until she went back home. She's also got something weird with animals," he finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She's got something weird with animals? What does that mean?

"You know how a stray rabbit won't let anyone close to it?" he asked. I nodded hoping he would continue. "She can get them to come to her. She has some type of connection with animals. It does something weird to them. She can make an angry dog whimper in guilt if it sees it's scaring her."

"I remember someone told me something about people like that when I was little. My friend Curly, his half-sister Elizabeth, she's like that with animals. I think it was my mom that told me it, I'm not sure. Either way they said that animals can sense if a person is dangerous or not. They said that animals had an amazing sense of character and if someone had a gentle soul then it would seem as if they had a connection with animals," I said. Me and Curly never did understand what she meant. Elle always could make any animal come to her though.

"That's what she's like. I could describe that girl in a lot of words, gentle would never be one of them though," he chuckled. "Cut her off," he said suddenly serious. I barely noticed her appear and suddenly take a turn and I went around the turn while Boxer took the other turn. I stifled my laugh as I saw Boxer tackle her to the ground. She let out a frustrated squeal as she went to the ground. Johnny and Thumper came running up just as she squealed.

"Did she just squeal?" Johnny asked as we watched them roll around, wrestling.

"She only does that when she's shocked and pissed," Thumper answered chuckling. "HEY! That's not brotherly sisterly behavior!" he screamed at them. They laughed and stopped wrestling. Jess shoved Boxer off of her and sat up, smiling. She looked up and laughed then pulled her messy hair into a ponytail. Well, it was in a ponytail before, it just fell out. "They're not brother and sister though," Johnny said laughing slightly.

"They might as well be," Thumper said laughing loudly. I guess Boxer got over being mad at her.

**Boxer's POV**

I really feel for Jessa but she shouldn't have treated Julie the way she did. Julie's never had a hard life so when something kind of hard interrupts it she can't handle it like Jessa can. Jessa running from something as simple as this though sent me over the edge. It looks like I need to have a talk with her.

"The woods can't solve all your problems, Fire," Thumper said laughing slightly. Him, Johnny, and Pony all came over and sat with us.

"Yeah they can," she replied instantly.

"How?" the Johnny kid asked.

"They provide shelter, food, water, it has everything I need to survive," she said smiling.

"It doesn't always have water," Pony said.

"The food isn't always edible," I added.

"Shelter isn't always easy to find," Johnny added too.

"She can make shelter out of anything though," Thumper said laughing.

"Yeah she can!" I added chuckling. She got shelter from the rain by hiding under a rock and covering the opening with leaves. It was actually pretty funny.

"That's beside the point," Pony added looking worriedly at her.

"The woods just give me a feeling of security. I'm not saying I'm going to live in them. Well, if I have to then I so will," Fire said rolling her eyes. I'm still trying to call her Jessa now instead of Fire. I keep switching it but it's hard since she still calls me Boxer.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" Thumper suddenly asked. That is a good question though.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him skeptically. I really hope her and Julie make up. I can't stand to see either of them as upset as they were.

"You randomly ran away. Only us and I'm guessing Soda know why you ran," he replied narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'll think of something," she snapped back. Great, now she's pissed at him.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime," he replied calmly.

"No I don't," she snapped back instantly.

"Don't you think you should?" Johnny spoke up suddenly. Oh please don't yell at the kid. He already looks like a kicked puppy as it is. I could barely stand it when she yelled at Julie but if she yells at him I'll lose it. I have a soft spot for shy innocent looking kids. She knows that better than anybody.

"No, I don't, I can't," she said quieter than before. Thank god she didn't yell at the kid.

"We could tell 'um," he offered quietly.

"No, if they find out it has to be from me," she sighed.

"Then why don't you just tell them already?" Ponyboy asked looking confused. The poor kid is about to get his face ripped off and handed to him now.

"Why don't you try telling them about how you got raped more than once and that's why something as simple as morning wood terrifies the shit out of you?" she snapped.

"Fine, I'll tell them my story if you tell them yours," Johnny said sounding almost irritated. WHAT? THE KID GOT RAPED?

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Tim's POV**

I didn't actually fight Winston. It was odd. Normally we fight it out until we both decide that we've had enough. No, Winston didn't want to fight, he wanted to threaten me. He came in swearing and cursing and was about to throw some of my stuff. I shoved him outside when I heard Curly slam the door shut where Julie was in. It took a bit to finally shove him outside though. At least I know where Curly took her. He took her to the Dingo to meet Elle. It was kind of funny how pissed Winston was. At the end of his threats I realized why he was threatening me so much. He loved this girl.

"You love her," I said almost gasping. I got an evil smirk on my face and repeated it with more sureness.

"If you tell anyone," he threatened grabbing the collar of my shirt and getting in my face. "I will personally make sure that you end up in a coma. Then, once you get out of your coma I'll put you in another one," he snarled.

I smirked, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Tell her."

"Why the hell would I?" he snarled not moving away from my face.

"She was talking to Curly last night on the drive back. She doesn't know. If you still want to be able to call her yours then you have to tell her," I said chuckling. He just growled out lowly before shoving me away. I caught my balance and shook my head chuckling. He's so going to get a taste of his own medicine from this broad. I give her credit; she's one of the strangest broads I know. I mean she's able to stand up and dump Winston on his ass. No broad I know has ever been able to get enough guts to do that. I actually felt kind of bad about mine and her plan though. I could tell from the moment that Curly laid eyes on her he liked her. I can't risk Winston even threatening Curly though. I'd really end up in jail then. Winston stormed away and I walked, whistling, to the Dingo. I strolled in and spotted Curly and Julie talking up a storm at one of the booths. I give the kid credit. He actually listens to what broads have to say and cares too. I pretend to listen to make them happy. I'm actually starting to think that Curly might be better for her than Winston. Oh well, her life her choices, I'm not getting involved. I strolled over to them and slid in beside Julie.

"Hey Tim, what happened with ol' Dally?" Curly asked.

"He was all talk today," I chuckled. "All he did was threaten me a lot."

"That's unlike him," Curly noted.

"Here, Tim," someone said setting a Pepsi in front of my face. I looked up to see Elle and I smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Elle," I said taking a big gulp of it. The girl knows me too well. She nodded and went back to work. I quickly threw my arm around Julie's shoulders when I saw Dallas sauntering up to the Dingo. He looked pissed as hell.

"I guess it's show time then," Julie sighed. Poor broad, I actually feel bad for her. She's in love with one of the coldest hoods I know, and I know some pretty cold hoods. My hand cupped her cheek and I led her in for a gentle kiss. I didn't want to scare the shit out of her and I didn't want to overplay it either. Slowly the kiss grew a bit more heated, more to the way I'm used to. I could almost sense the death glares I was getting from Curly and Winston. I wish I didn't have to do this right in front of Curly. I mean he likes the broad for Christ sakes!

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her, Shepard?" Winston growled out before I was ripped away from Julie. Damn, the poor broad looked ready pee herself.

"Kissing her," I snapped. "She aint your girl so I don't see the problem."

"You're wrong," he growled.

"No, you're wrong, Dallas. I'm not your girl so don't even go there," Julie surprisingly growled out. Damn, she sounds royally pissed off. "I can kiss whoever the hell I want to kiss and I don't need you interrupting!"

Winston was fuming by now. It was almost like you could see the gears in his head ticking as he realized that he did need to tell her he loved her if ever wanted her back. Then you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears from how pissed he was. Curly was actually watching Winston as if he would hit Julie. Wow, he actually thinks that Dallas would hit a girl. Even I know he wouldn't do that. Well, no, he did leave a big ol' bruise on his sister's face, when he didn't even know she was his sister. Either way that was the one time exception. Suddenly I could feel pain in the bottom of my jaw. Huh, Winston decked me. Well, I'll take this outside so I don't have to make Elle's job even worse. I jumped up and shoved him outside. As soon as we were outside fists were flying. I sure hope this doesn't rub off on Curly. My fist finally connected to his temple and he stumbled back. Suddenly Julie was there between us and shoving me away. I stumbled but caught my balance. The girl got guts; I just hope that doesn't get her into some major trouble.

"STOP IT! DALLAS, STOP!" she screeched. I suddenly realized that she was behind Curly and Dallas was decking him in the face, repeatedly. Oh hell no, no one hits my little brother.

**Julie's POV**

I pulled Curly back and stepped in front of him. I'll take the punches, I don't care. I just can't stand to see Curly getting decked in the face repeatedly without putting up any fight at all. Dallas locked eyes with me only a second before he punched me in the chin. I stumbled back in pain, damn, he can pack a punch. I sucked it up and caught myself. I stood there and stared him right in the eyes. He punched me, he actually did it. I stood there thinking that he would notice it wasn't Curly or Tim and he would stop. I guess I was wrong, again. "Julie, I didn't mean to, I thought," he started but I interrupted him before he could finish.

"You thought it was Curly, I know! You sat there decking him in the face repeatedly when he wasn't even fighting back! You didn't even care that he wasn't fighting back!" I screeched at him. I was so outraged I couldn't even talk normally. What do you know; he managed to break my heart even after we broke up. This needs to stop.

He just stared at me blankly. Suddenly he showed all of his emotions to me through his eyes. He showed regret the most though. It was only for a moment but I caught it. He had to keep his shield up in front of the Shepard boys. That was what proved to me that I didn't matter to him. Well if I did his reputation mattered more. "I hate you," I hissed out tears forming in my eyes. Then I did what I was always taught to do, from Lizard, when I can't handle something. I ran away. Jessa also taught me where to run away to. She taught me to run to a place where I feel safe. So, I ran to the park. I kept running and running, I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't pay attention because the last thing I heard was Tim screaming at Dallas. He screamed, "What the hell is your problem? You don't beat my little fucking brother up then hit a fucking broad!" I heard a smack and a thud shortly after he screamed that so I'm pretty sure someone got decked and fell to the ground. That only gave me even more reason to run. I can't stand fist fights. I still can't believe he hit me! The park came into view and that's when I really sped up. I ran in the park and saw a little corner like thing. It was two logs that were put together and they made a v like bench. I ran to them, since they were in the shadows too, plopped myself in the corner, and curled into a ball. The tears were just about to fall when Curly stepped into view. So he was the one following me.

"You okay?" he asked gently. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "If I would have known he was going to do that I wouldn't have taken you to the Dingo in the first place." I looked up at him and managed a small smile. One tiny look of pity from him was all it took for me to finally burst into sobs.

"He, he hit me," was all I could choke out. I felt him sit down next to me. I continued to sob uncontrollably and suddenly he was pulling me to his lap. He was hugging me and stroking my hair down. It was actually very soothing and comforting. My sobs had finally subsided and the spot where he punched me in the chin was throbbing. I sat there, curled up in my own misery, as Curly held and comforted me.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. I sniffed one last time before I managed a small smile. "He won't hurt you again."

"You're wrong. He will. He'll keep hurting me as long as I still have feelings for him," I said feeling my heart tighten. It's the truth. The longer I'm in the love with him the more hurt I am.

"Come on," he said picking me up. "Let's go get you cleaned up and then I'll walk you home." I have no idea how I'm going to tell him that I've been staying at Buck's. He set me on my feet and we started walking to his house. "How long have you known Dallas?"

The questioned shocked me and I thought back to when we were only a little gang. We were just kids messing around. "Um, awhile," I said thinking. "I know I was there the day he first got hauled into the cooler."

"He was ten," Curly said looking at me disbelievingly.

"I know," I said laughing a little bit. "Lizard, Snake, and Dallas knew each other from when they were babies. Boxer, me, and Jessa were the ones that got added in later."

"Who the hell are Lizard, Snake, Boxer, and Jessa? Oh and why is Jessa the only slightly normal name, other than yours, that you just mentioned?" he asked almost stopping in his tracks.

"Lizard is my cousin, Snake is the gang leader, Boxer is third in command and Jessa is Dallas's half-sister," I explained laughing humorlessly.

"Who's second in command?" he asked curiously.

"Lizard, although Dallas would have been if he hadn't left; he left a lot so he wasn't exactly dependable," I explained.

"So who's the baby of the group?" he asked chuckling.

"What do you mean the baby?" I asked confused.

"The youngest," he answered.

"Oh, that's Jessa," I said sighing. It's really sad that she's the youngest but she's been through so much shit. When I see her again I'm going to make this right. I should have been nicer about it. I mean Dallas is her brother so she was going to defend him.

"Is she the pet?" he asked.

"What?" I asked shocked. What is he talking about?

"The pet, ya know, the one everyone is careful around but will kill someone for them," he supplied.

"We don't have one," I said completely confused. "No one's careful around anyone because we don't need to be. We'll kill to protect each other, all of us," I added.

"There's always a pet in the group," he said.

"Then it'd be either me or Jessa," I said sighing. "The guys know not to piss her off cause she'll run away and they think I'm just fragile."

"Well, are you?" he asked gently.

"Physically, not really, mentally, never, emotionally, yeah," I answered.

"Why? What happened to make you emotionally fragile?" he asked looking worried and confused.

"This guy," I started but paused. I gulped and finished, "almost raped me, twice now."

"Was it that Justin guy I've been hearing about?" he asked gently. What the fuck? How does he know about Justin? He must have noticed the 'what the fuck' look on my face because he added, "When the Curtis' chased him out of town news got around fast. Dallas told Tim so Tim could watch out for Angela. Well, Dallas told him as soon as he heard the guy was in town."

"Oh," was my stupid reply. "Well, yeah, it was him," I added.

"Don't worry," he said throwing his arm around my shoulders. "As soon as he sees me with you he'll go running." I looked at him and he had a huge smirk on his face. "More like once he sees my huge muscles," he said flexing. I laughed and the rest of the way to his house we just asked each other questions and joked around. We got to his house and I went up to the bathroom to wash my face. I didn't bother to look in the mirror. I didn't want to see. I just splashed my face with water and dried it off. I took one look at my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. That should keep the tangles out of my face. I bounced down the steps and almost bounced right into Curly. He laughed and said, "Someone's happy."

"Yup, someone is," was my reply.

"So, where do you live, so I can walk you home?" he asked.

"Well, the thing is," I started. "I don't actually live anywhere. I've been staying at Buck's."

"You do know that's where Dally stays, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know," I said shrugging. I might just wander around all night. I really don't want to put up with Dallas.

"Want me to stay with you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I said waving him off. I'm not even going to sleep. I'm just going to walk around once he leaves.

"Alright, at least let me walk you back there," he said chuckling. "You're so stubborn," he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey," I said suddenly. His head snapped up to meet my eyes. "I heard that." A small smirk made its way to my face as I witnessed how priceless his face was. He looked so shocked that I actually heard what he said.

"Well, it's true," he said. A smirk slowly crept its way onto his face and we both laughed. He walked me to Buck's and even made sure I got to my room. We saw Tim partying and I almost couldn't stop laughing because he was tripping all over himself. He looked like he was having a good old time too, being drunk off his ass that is. When he dropped me off at my room I sat down for a minute and figured out where I wanted to walk to. I lied down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I'm sure watching paint dry would actually be pretty fun, if you had like super eyesight and could wait each particle harden. To me that'd be pretty cool. I know where I can walk to! I can walk to the park and go on the swings. Swinging always clears my head. I shot up, retied my shoes, which had somehow come untied, and walked out. I fought to get out of the stupid place. I had so many drunken people falling around me it was shocking that I didn't step on any of them. I calmly walked to the park in the dark. It's a good thing it isn't actually dark. The moon was so bright tonight it illuminated just about everything. I made it to the park and headed right for the swings. I sat on one gingerly and started swinging. Soon I heard voices and I realized that being a greaser, alone, and at night isn't exactly a good combination. Why didn't I think this through? I'm so stupid sometimes! I really hope what I hear isn't any Socs, or Justin for that matter. Well, I think even Socs would have enough heart to help me from Justin. They probably want him dead just as much as the greasers. The voices got closer and I recognized one. The voice belonged to Curly. Oh my gosh, he's going to flip when he sees I left Buck's. Oh well, maybe if I keep swinging then they won't bother to come over here. I kept swinging and acted like I didn't know anyone was coming. It didn't work.

"Hey baby," someone called. "Why don't you come with us? We'll protect you from the dark!"

"Leave them alone, Greg," Curly chuckled.

"Come on, doll! Come have a party with us," someone else yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard Curly call. Soon I heard hard and fast footsteps approaching. I almost laughed as I realized they were running towards me. Soon three boys came into view and they all looked shocked.

"Curly," the middle one called. "It's that broad you told us about earlier!"

"Julie?" Curly asked from behind me.

"Yeah, Curly?" I asked inwardly flinching.

"What are you doing out here by your lonesome? I thought I dropped you off at Buck's." His tone was pissed and disapproving. Oh well, I can use Dallas as my excuse, or the fact that the party was giving me a headache and I wanted some fresh air. Either of those excuses could work out perfectly.

"Since Curly here has no manners," one his friends sneered. He laughed unable to keep up the fake anger. "I'm Greg, this is Tyler, and that's Ben," he said pointing to each of them. Tyler was in the middle Ben was on the right and Greg was on the left. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Julie," I laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?" Curly asked walking to his friends' sides.

"Awe, come on, Curly! Let her make her own decisions," Tyler said smirking.

"Yeah, who are you, her old man?" Ben sneered, snickering.

"You don't control her," Greg added.

"I like 'em already," I giggled.

"You won't once you get to know 'em," he grumbled.

"Lighten up, man," Greg said.

"Grow a pair of balls and be a man! Show her who's in charge," Tyler said winking.

"We don't want to end up seeing it's her who wears the pants in the family," Greg added snickering.

"Pants?" I asked using the most; annoying, preppy, and girly voice I could. "I would never wear pants! I'll let you guys in on like a little secret. Even though I'm like wearing jeans like right now, I hate wearing like pants. Like I like dresses and skirts and like anything frilly! In fact, I even hate sneakers! Like the only reason I'm like wearing them right now is because my heels like broke. I was like so upset when they did! I was like NOOO, now I have to go buy ANOTHER five pair with my daddy's wallet! He doesn't know I like take it though but we make so much money it like doesn't even matter! So I took his wallet and now I'm just waiting for my friend to give me the shoes since I had to like stash them at her house so my daddy wouldn't know I broke the first pair." I finished with a satisfying smirk as all of them looked at me like I was from another planet. Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter.

"DAMN!" Ben said, loudly, when we all finally calmed down.

"My daddy says that 'damn' is bad word and if you say it then you'll go to hell," I said using the same voice. I even snickered as I was saying it.

"You sound like a rotten spoiled ass Soc," Greg said snickering.

"I never knew one voice could be so annoying," Tyler said laughing and shaking his head.

"You never answered Curly's question," Ben added smirking at me.

"If you MUST know," I said ditching the voice. "I was out here because it's none of your business."

"Damn, she just told you!" Tyler said laughing.

"Feisty," Ben said raising his eyebrows up and down rapidly. "Just the way I like 'em."

"Back off, Ben," Greg said suddenly. "That's Winston's girl you're dealing with."

"Oh shit," Ben cursed. "You're Dallas Winston's girl?"

"Not anymore," I said smiling.

"I told you guys this!" Curly said agitated. He smacked the palm of his hand off his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Then we obviously didn't listen," Tyler told him snickering.

"Then why did you remember what I told you she looked like?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because if you're talking about a broad and then start describing what she looks like we pay attention so we can know if she's hot or not, duh," Ben said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Curly said glaring at Ben. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Once again, it's none of your business," I said sighing. I'm way too tired for this and I don't feel like getting yelled at by Curly. I saw a flash of anger go through Curly's eyes but it was only there for a second. What do you know; he learned to keep a mask on just like every other hood in this town.

"Come on," he said waving me towards him.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Someone's got attitude," Ben mumbled under his breath.

"I'm taking you back to my place since you obviously won't stay at Buck's," Curly said glaring at Ben before he could say anything about me going home with him.

"That's just not fair," Tyler said playfully glaring at him.

"What isn't?" I asked confused.

"He gets to take a pretty girl to his house and we aren't even allowed to hit on you," he answered before hiding behind Ben jokingly.

"I'll protect you, Tyler! I won't let the evil Curly get to you!" Ben bellowed puffing up his chest and putting his hands on his hips. It was kind of funny because when he put his hands on his hips it only made him look manlier instead of more girly. I got up and sighed. Looks like I'm going to have to walk home with a bunch of idiots. Oh well, maybe it'll get my mind off of things. I shouldn't have been alone anyway. I walked back to Curly's house with all of them joking around and being idiots. I laughed occasionally but I mainly stayed silent.

"Come on, Curly! Let us just party for a little bit," Greg whined. That caught my attention. What is he talking about?

"Julie, do you care if we crank up some music when we get there?" Curly asked.

"That depends," I said suddenly getting an idea. "Can I party with you guys?" That's when Greg, Tyler, and Ben all started whooping, cheering, whistling, and just being complete happy idiots.

"Alright, alright, we can party," Curly caved smiling. We finally made it back to his house and we all filed in. Suddenly Curly was coming downstairs with a grumpy looking Tim. Curly had a radio on his shoulder and I smiled. Hopefully there will actually be some good music playing.

"You were supposed to take her home, Curly," Tim said as soon as he saw me.

"I walked her to Buck's and even made sure she made it to a room," Curly said distracted. He was setting up the radio.

"I said take her HOME not to Buck's!" Tim flipped.

"I'm not living anywhere permanently, for now," I said before Tim could really flip out.

"So how'd you end up back here?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow. "Couldn't stand to be away from me?"

"As if," I scoffed. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face even though I was trying to act disgusted. The Shepard boys were so cocky. Suddenly Elvis Presley's Jailhouse Rock was blaring through the house. Me and Curly looked at each other and smirked. We both loved Elvis and this was my favorite song. I walked over to him and we both started dancing.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock! Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone. Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone. The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang. The whole rhythm section was a purple gang. Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock! Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. Number 47 said to number 3, "You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company. Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me!" Now was when Greg, Tyler, Ben, and even Tim decided to join our little dance party. The main reason they did join though was because me and Curly started singing along.

So, jokingly, I sang "You're cutest jailbird I ever did see" to Tim. Then I sang, "I sure would be delighted with your company," to Curly and "Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me," to Greg, Ben, and Tyler. I would say we danced the night away but it didn't exactly happen like that. In the middle of some Beetles song someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up. Well, I screamed bloody murder. It was exactly how Justin grabbed me before he attempted to rape me. I screamed and screamed until I felt the pair of arms leave me. I bolted up the stairs, ran into the first room I saw, slammed the door, put my back against it, and slid to the floor. The tears I couldn't contain anymore spilled hotly over my cheeks. Not even a minute after the tears finally spilled someone knocked on the door softly.

"Julie?" they asked softly.

"Go away," I choked out. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees and stayed in that tight ball.

"Come on, Julie, what happened?" they asked. "Will you let me in?"

"Just leave me alone," I managed to say through my sobs.

"Come on, Julie, at least let him in his own room," I heard Tim from somewhere far away. Suddenly the door left my back and I almost toppled over backwards. Curly caught me though and picked me up. He carried me to his bed, gently set me down on it, and turned around to shut the door. I quickly curled back up into my ball and tried to stop the tears. They finally stopped when he turned back around.

"What happened?" he asked sitting next to me. "Why'd you freak out so badly?"

"You heard about Justin, right?" I said sniffling.

"Were you the one he raped?" he asked his voice going colder.

"No," I said shaking my head. "He almost did though."

"That's why you freaked out," he said. It sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"That's how he carried me before he tried to," I said swallowing back the lump in my throat.

"He didn't know," he said softly. "Otherwise he wouldn't have done it."

"I know," I replied. "It just brought back too many vivid memories."

Suddenly his arms were under me and he was setting me on my side. "Go to sleep, you need it," he said before pulling a blanket over me. I snuggled up in the blanket and closed my heavy eyelids. I heard the soft click of the door closing. I guess he left. "Hopefully I can get some sleep," was my last thought before I drifted off.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it! I'm going to ask this one thing though. I still need to know whether you guys think I should make a baby story! Tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think I should do for the upcoming baby story in your review! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Back Again

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, thanks to **_**Independence Undervalued **_**for helping me so much with this story! =D Oh and the quote at the end actually belongs to my friend. They said this to me and it was cute :) It's the very last thing at the end and it's in italics.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations, blah, blah, blah, you get it by now.**_

**Jessa's POV**

I can't believe that sweet little Johnny got raped. "What do you mean; tell them your story?" I asked. I do not want to believe that he got raped if it wasn't true.

"His dad beats him too," Pony said. "And one day he got a bit too drunk."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said immediately. That must be why he's so jumpy all the time, the poor kid.

"Come on," Boxer said getting up. "It's time we all let our secrets out."

"And what secrets do you have?" I questioned. I raised an eyebrow at him knowingly. The only secret he had was what happened to his family. I don't even know that.

"You'll find out," was his answer. I rolled my eyes but got up anyway. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Thumper all got up too. I took a deep breath and we all walked back to the house. When we all walked in everyone was just kind of laying around in the living room.

"Why'd ya run this time, Jessa?" Two-Bit asked slightly glaring at me.

"'Cause you all were laughing at me. You don't even know why I got scared," I snapped.

"How the fuck can you get scared of morning wood? It happens to every guy," he snapped back.

"WELL, WHEN YOU GET RAPED MORE THAN ONCE BONERS TEND TO SCARE YOU!" I scream at him. How dare he sit there and yell at me for something I couldn't even control! I realized what I screamed only after I got worried looks from everyone in the room.

"More than once?" Darry questioned looking worried.

"By who?" Steve asked looking pissed.

"A couple times and Justin," I said quietly. Suddenly I was being enveloped in strong arms. I took a shocked breath and caught their scent. Oh, it's just Soda. I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. I took my face out of his chest and felt a spark of anger in me. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"She, she's not the only one," Johnny spoke up.

"Johnny, please don't tell me," Two-Bit looking like he wanted to break down.

"His dad had a bit too much to drink," Pony said putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Does Dallas know?" Steve suddenly asked. Johnny shook his head no. "Good." What Steve said shocked me so I sent him a 'What the fuck' look. "Dallas doesn't need to get thrown in the cooler for murder." Oh, now I get it.

"Well, I ran away from an orphanage," Thumper said suddenly.

"WHAT?" I asked him suddenly. I almost broke away from Soda but he kept his hold on me.

"My parents gave me up for adoption. Every foster home I went to I was either their slave or they beat me. The orphanage couldn't afford to have as many kids as they did so I wouldn't eat all the time. I would give my meals to the smaller kids. Snake found me practically half dead," he said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Where'd he find you at?" Soda asked.

"I was asleep under a tree, near the hideout. It was his hideout and he saw me before he went in. You could see all my bones clearly. Kind of like you," he said nodding at me, "except I was worse off."

"You could see his skull, every bone," Snake added.

"What about you, Boxer? You still never told me about what happened to your family," I said. I just wanted off the subject of Thumper almost dying.

"Oh," Boxer said suddenly snapping back to reality. "When I was little my house caught on fire. I kind of fell out of a window because I was little kid, my window was open, my bed was right next to the window, and I was jumping on my bed. I jumped too far over and I fell out the window. Well, I was lucky because what I didn't know was that my house was on fire. I had a family reunion that day so my whole family was over. They all died in the fire. My room was on the first floor so I was alright but I couldn't get back in the house. I ran to the woods and that's where Snake found me. I ran into him since it was pitch black out and I couldn't see a thing." He shrugged too, like it was nothing.

"Damn," Steve said.

"Looks like New York aint the place to grow up in if you want a normal life," Darry said.

"Not at all," Lizard, Thumper, Boxer, Snake, and I all said at the same time. Suddenly we all had to laugh since we never say the same things at the same time. It did relieve some of the tension though. The tension and awkward was silence was the reason I didn't explain further on Justin. The only reason why Boxer explained the whole thing was because he could care less about awkward things.

"Johnny, you never gave Jess her present yet," Pony said nudging his arm. Huh, Johnny got me a present? Awe, that's sweet.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said like he suddenly remembered he got me something. "Come on, Soda and Jess." He waved us towards him and we broke apart. Soda grabbed my hand though and I smiled. We followed Johnny and Pony outside. We walked for a little bit and then down this huge hill. Well, they walked, I rolled. I only rolled because I kept slipping so rolling would be easier and way more fun. They laughed as I rolled past them and almost rolled poor Ponyboy right over. I finally got to the bottom of the hill and had to lie there until the world stopped spinning. Thankfully it stopped once they all made it to the bottom too. I got up and looked ahead ready to start walking some more and my jaw dropped as I looked at what was in front of me. A huge, white horse was standing right in front of me. Next to it was a pure black one, a brown one, and a black one with a white spot on its eye. I instantly fell in love with the spotted one.

"Johnny," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"You did this?" I asked not taking my eyes off the spotted horse.

"Sure did," he said chuckling.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed before bouncing over to the horse. I reached up and petted its nose. I almost died of laughter when I realized I chose the shorter horse. Suddenly it bent its head down so I could pet it easier. I smiled and continued to pet it.

"I reckon you folks are gonna need some saddles," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a man with white hair and a huge sun hat on. He had a white tee under overalls with huge cowboy boots on. "That one you're petting there, her name is Star. The brown is Buttercup, the black one is Mickey, I got him from some nice folks who couldn't afford to keep him, and the white one is Twilight." I looked over at the boys and Soda was staring at Mickey like it used to be his horse. Oh shit, I think it was. I remember Pony saying something about that.

"That was my parents you bought him from," Soda said finally closing his jaw, which had dropped sometime when I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry to hear about them, kid," the man said putting his head down in respect. I stopped petting Star and went over to hug Soda. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"It's alright," he said over my head. "I still have my brothers."

"Well," the man said. "I'll get y'all some saddles and get y'all situated." We let go of each other and Soda walked to Mickey, I walked to Star, Ponyboy walked to Twilight, and Johnny walked to Buttercup. The man came out and got a saddle on each horse. He made sure they were on right and wouldn't fall off either. I got my left foot on the hook and swung myself up and over. I landed perfectly on the saddle. I smiled as I realized all the boys did the same. "Have 'em all back in here at sunset at the latest," the man said. I smiled and gently squeezed my thighs. My horse got the meaning and it fell in step with Soda and Mickey.

_-In Tulsa-_

**Julie's POV**

"Come on, it'll be fun," I mimicked Curly in a voice he didn't even have.

"I do NOT sound like that," he said smiling.

"Sure yah don't," I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's just go," Tim said chuckling at us. "You two fight like brother and sister." We all rolled our eyes but I ended up going with them anyway. They wanted to go pick up Elle from the Dingo, which I had no problem with, then they wanted to go to Buck's for some party. I didn't really want to go to the party but they talked me into it. We walked to the Dingo and outside of it Elle and Dallas were talking. Well, he moves on pretty quick.

Curly must have noticed my death glare that was fixed on Dallas because he asked, "You okay? Do you want me to wait here with you while Tim gets Elle?"

"No, I don't want him to see me. I'll just wait behind the Dingo. Would it be alright if you took me that back way again?" I asked slowing my walk as I spoke.

"Sure, I'll meet ya there soon," he said. Then I went off into the beginning woods and ended up behind the Dingo without ever running into Dallas. I sat on a log and huffed.

"Well, well, well," a voice that would be forever burned into my memory said from behind me. "Would yah look at this, never thought I'd see you on your own, Jewel. Where are your friends, huh? I can't believe those New Yorkers would just let you wander around." I shot up and turned around to be face to face with Justin. That would explain why he sounded closer with every word. I did what I needed to do. He was so close and I was so terrified. I kneed him in the stomach and took off in the woods. I hope my knee hurt him. Crap, I forgot it was dark out! It's always dark behind the Dingo! I forgot it was actually dark outside too. "I know you're in here, Julie! Come out and let's have some fun!" I heard him call from somewhere in the woods. Crap, he followed me and now he's just looking for me. I hoped my kneeing him would at least slow him down. I heard him step on a twig from just around a bush. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap; I wish Curly had stayed with me! Maybe if I scream loud enough he'll hear and come help me. Suddenly Justin was around in the corner and in my face. I backed up only to be blocked by a huge tree. He forced his lips onto mine and I opened my mouth and bit him. That got me a punch in the stomach. Please, someone please come help me! I shoved him off me and screamed as loud as I could, until he cut me off by choking me. Curly, Tim, even Dallas, just someone please come, before it's too late. I don't want Justin to be my first! I wanted Dallas to, I still do! "I already had Jessa; I wanna see how good you are." "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" was my last thought before his hands left my throat and he continued with what he was doing before.

**Curly's POV**

I was behind the Dingo about to take Julie home with Tim since Elle was going to Buck's with Dallas. That was when I heard the ear piercing scream that made me want to cover my ears and cringe until it stopped. Whoever was screaming was screaming bloody murder and I took off towards the sound. Wherever Julie is she can wait. I need to help whoever is screaming so damn much. The second I realized I didn't know where Julie was the screaming stopped suddenly. Oh shit, I hope that's not Julie screaming. I took off at full speed with Tim following closely behind. I turned a corner to avoid a bush and kept running. I slammed right into some dude who had Julie up against a tree. The force of just my shoulder slamming into him sent us both to the ground. I glared down at the guy with as much hatred as I could. This must be Justin. I immediately let my instincts take over and I started punching him in the face, repeatedly, without hesitation. In my blind fury I didn't even notice that he was punching back. I couldn't feel it. I could only feel whenever my fist connected to his face. This bastard won't touch Julie ever again; I'll make sure of it. I only vaguely heard Tim screaming something. Forget Tim, forget everyone, this kid is going down and he'll stay down this time. I'll make sure he becomes a part of this ground. Suddenly I could feel my shirt being pulled backward. Unfortunately, I went with it. I was about to punch whoever was pulling me back but I realized it could be Julie. I stopped myself and met face to face with Tim.

"Talk to Julie. Get her out of here. I'll handle that sick bastard," Tim sneered looking down at the bloody kid. Julie, Julie, who's, OH SHIT! Julie must be freaking out! I nodded and ran to the curled up ball I saw at the tree.

"Julie," I asked gently. She opened her mouth, sucked in a huge breath, and let out a blood curdling scream. "JULIE! JULIE, IT'S JUST ME, CURLY!" I yelled covering my ears. The girl can sure let out some piercing screams. She stopped screaming but she was still looking at me like I was going to kill her. "Julie," I said crouching down to her level. "We have to go back to the house." She just shook her head 'no' frantically. "We have to go somewhere other than here." She slowly nodded her head and I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She tried walking but her knees gave out. I ended up carrying her bridal style and running through the woods. Poor girl was scared shitless. I finally ended up at the back door of the house. I carefully opened it and walked up the stairs. I kicked open my door and walked in. I looked around at the mess but was relieved that it didn't smell bad. Thank god it doesn't smell. There may be clothes everywhere but that's only incase Tim comes home drunk, tries walking into my room instead, and trips and falls flat on his face. I leave the clothes there so he isn't meeting a hardwood floor. I carefully laid a sleeping Julie down on the bed. I noticed her tears left almost red stains on her pale cheeks. Her long eyelashes fluttered slightly before laying still. Good, maybe she'll sleep the horror off. I knew I should have never left her alone. I thought the Curtis' chased him out of town. Next time I won't doubt my gut. I heard the door open and slam shut. I ran down the stairs only to be face to face with Dallas Winston.

"Where's Tim?" he grumbled.

"Not here," I spat with as much venom as I could. He looked shocked and taken aback that I talked to him with that much attitude. Whatever, I'm done being nice to him and he will never be my idol ever again, not after I realized how fucked up he made Julie.

"Where's Julie then?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Like you even care about her," I scoffed. I intend to make him so pissed off he'll leave and end up in the cooler. That way he can't bother Julie for a while. The last thing she needs is him.

"Where the fuck is Julie," he growled out.

"She doesn't want to see you right now. She just dealt with Justin," I spat.

"She just, what?" he asked. Funny, when I mentioned her and Justin in the same sentence concern and worry was clear on his face. First time I ever seen any emotion on him that meant he actually cared when it came to a girl.

"Justin came back for her. Found them with him pressing her up against a tree," I said smirking. I hit a nerve and I knew it. He's upset that I saved her and he didn't. He's going to have to do a lot to make it up to her.

"Curly," I heard Julie call from the stairs. It broke my heart to hear her sound so scared and small. She sounded like a six year old girl that just had a nightmare.

"Yeah, Julie," I said turning around to see her at the top of the stairs.

"I don't want to be alone," she said with tears in her eyes. She practically ran down the stairs and stood beside me. Huh, I guess she hasn't noticed Dallas yet. I threw my arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick, light squeeze. I kept my arm around her shoulders though, to make sure I could push her behind me if I needed tom and to make sure she stayed close.

"Julie," Dallas said, almost gently. Dallas Winston, talking to a girl, gently, that's unheard of. Julie just kind of whimpered and moved closer to me. "Come here," he said grabbing her wrist. She moved forward with his guidance and looked confused. Suddenly he was hugging her with his hand on the back of her head. That's when I realized that Dallas was in love with her. He was in love with her but was trying to keep his reputation up. That explains so much! Poor Julie was probably so pissed. It broke my heart to hear her start to cry. These were her first tears that fell since the Justin accident. I hope Dallas can fix her, because I sure as hell can't.

**Julie's POV**

I was in Dallas's arms again, his warm, strong, secure arms. "Dallas," I choked out through my sobs. I missed him so much!

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm sorry, for everything." Oh my good gosh, Dallas Winston just apologized! He really does care about me! Realizing that only made me sob harder, except these new tears were happy tears. They were mixed with my tears of fear though. Dallas didn't know that some of them were happy tears. "Who saved her?" I heard him ask over my head.

"I got him off her. I beat him up 'till Tim pulled me off him. I got her back here and Tim said he'd handle him," I heard Curly answer. I could just picture him shrugging.

"Thanks, I owe yah," Dallas said. Okay, something must be wrong with him. First he apologized and now he's thanking Curly. He must have hit his head on something pretty hard. "Tell anyone I told you that though and I'll skin yah," he added. Okay, maybe it wasn't that hard. He must a just fell down some stairs or something. I finally calmed down but I didn't want to move from my spot in Dallas's arms. It felt so warm and safe, but most of all I was happy.

"Uh, sure thing," Curly said sounding really confused. "Just, uh, don't ever hit Julie again. If you do that I aint afraid to go to the cooler for murder," he added.

"You would get sent to reformatory school then the cooler," Dallas chuckled. "It happened to a kid back in New York one time."

"What's going on here?" I heard Tim say before I heard the door slam.

"What happened with Justin?" Curly asked.

"Nothing to do with him, you already beat him to bloody pulp. I just left 'em there," Tim answered.

"He'll come back," I whispered gripping onto Dallas. He squeezed me lightly in return.

"You didn't make sure he was going to leave town and NOT come back?" Curly asked.

"It wouldn't have been any use," Tim said. I could picture him shrugging. "He was unconscious so I just dragged him behind a tree and left."

_-Meanwhile-_

_-Somewhere In the Country-_

**Sodapop's POV**

The four of us wasted the day away joking around and having mini races. Near the end I was sad to see Mickey go but at least I got to see him one last time. Plus, I know that he's in good hands. He looks just like he always did. When it turned sunset we all returned the horses. The man said we could come back anytime we wanted and that we were more than welcome to. I threw my arm around Jessa's shoulders and kept her close to me as we walked back to the house. I'll probably get a hard time from the guys about it but that's expected. We all walked back in the house to see everything packed and everyone ready to go. Oh yeah, today was the day we go back. I forgot about that. I guess we were having too much fun. It's a good thing they aren't charging us for the window. We patched it up real good so they didn't care. "Ready to go, little buddy?" Darry asked smiling.

"Sure," I said smiling back. It'd good to see him smiling for once.

"Where're Dallas and Julie?" Jessa asked looking around.

"They left," Snake said looking at her like she was insane.

"Where to?" she asked looking confused.

"Jess," Two-Bit said. "They're back at home. Julie left last night and Dallas left this morning."

"Oh," she said still looking confused. In fact, she seemed kind of mad. I wonder what that's about. We all got into the bed of the truck, except for Ponyboy and Johnny. They got in the front.

"So, Fire," Snake said once we got on the road. "How come you never told us 'till now?"

"Let's see," she said getting a pissed off tone in her voice. "Completely relive my nightmare that haunts me every day sooner or wait until I have to. Which would you chose?"

"Watch it," he snapped.

"Lay off," Thumper said suddenly. "She's not a little kid anymore. She knows enough what she should and shouldn't do. You don't have to teach her anything more. We aren't in New York. You don't have to watch over her like a hawk and make sure she treats everyone with a good amount of respect so she doesn't get the shit beat out of her." What? New York is really like that? Snake just stared at Thumper like he just slapped him in the face.

"Look," Boxer added. "I know she's the baby of the group but you do need to lighten up."

"I'm just trying," Snake started but couldn't finish because Lizard interrupted.

"We know what you're trying to do, Snake. You're looking out for her, we get it, but this is Fire you're dealing with. If you chill out then she will too. Once you start it she won't stop until she feels that she won or you got the point or whatever, you know that. Lighten up; we're not in danger of being killed if we give anyone a tiny bit of attitude, anymore. We're heading back to Tulsa, not New York," he said.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll lay off," Snake said rolling his eyes. I guess he's used to not being questioned. I remember someone saying something about him being the leader of the group. It was probably Jessa.

"I hope Mickey's on when we get home," Two-Bit said. Of course that's the only thing he could think about.

"Only you, Two-Bit," Steve said chuckling. "Only you."

"He wouldn't be Two-Bit if he wasn't like that," Jessa said giggling.

"Which is why he's called Two-Bit," I added smiling. Her giggle is so cute.

"You know what I really want when we get back?" Two-Bit asked.

"Chocolate cake and a beer?" Jessa guessed. The sad part is she's probably right.

"That," he answered, pointing at her. "And some smores."

"Smores?" she asked looking confused. Don't tell me she's never had smores.

"Yeah, smores," Steve said looking at her like she was insane.

"What are smores?" she asked looking more confused than ever. Christ, how has she never had smores?

"You don't know what smores are?" Snake asked looking shocked.

"You've never had smores?" Steve asked.

"I don't even know what they are, let alone had them," she said defending herself.

"She lived in New York, guys," Lizard said at her defense.

"If you had a fire then it was a sign that a fight was about to start or just ended," Boxer added.

"And for the time she wasn't in New York she could barely eat let alone have smores," Thumper said shrugging.

"Soda, can we have a bonfire when we get back?" Two-Bit asked.

"If Darry's cool with it then go for it," I said laughing.

"WOOOHOOO!" Two-Bit cheered raising a fist in the air.

"Now I'm kind of scared. I'm not sure if I wanna have smores or not," Jess said laughing.

"You, missy, will have smores and you will like it," he told her getting suddenly serious.

"First you're weird, then you're shocked, then you're excited, and now you're serious. Stop with the mood swings and make up your mind!" she said trying not to laugh.

"I can't!" Two-Bit said fake getting upset. "I'm PMSing, leave me be!" We all burst into laughter then. Only Two-Bit would come up with something like he was PMSing. Jessa yawned and I chuckled.

"Go to sleep," I whispered in her ear.

"But," she started to protest.

"I'll be your pillow. Just go to sleep," I whispered. She giggled softly and laid her head on my shoulder. "Just go to sleep."

"Only 'cause you're so comfy," she whispered. I chuckled quietly as I realized her eyes were already shut. I looked up to see the amused eyes of everyone. I smirked and made a shushing motion. They all snickered quietly. They knew they didn't want to wake up Jessa. They were probably afraid that'd she'd completely flip out on all of them. Well, she wouldn't flip out on me, Johnny, or Ponyboy, anyway. I took one last look at Jessa and smiled. She looked so peaceful, innocent, and young when she was asleep. I wish we could all stay that way, innocent and young. It's a good way to be. I leaned back and soon fell asleep myself. It was a long day and I'll be glad when we get home. Hopefully things will be peaceful at home, just like it was here.

_I lay here and read my lullaby to all who have passed._

**A/N: Okay everyone thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait but writers block is pretty evil! Anyway, if you have any feedback then please let me know via review or PM. Please include any suggestions you may have :D**


	22. Girl's Night Out

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for being gone for so long! Well, at least I'm back now. The only reason the wait was so long was because I had so much crap going on in my life I couldn't possibly wrap my head around Jessa's, Julie's, and the gangs! Oh well, enough of my jabbering!**

_**Disclaimer: I think you understand that I am not the owner of The Outsiders by now.**_

**Chapter 22**

**Jessa's POV**

I woke up in Soda and Pony's bed with no one to be found. How'd I get here? All I remember is falling asleep in the back of the truck. I sat up and whipped my messy hair into a ponytail. I got up and stumbled downstairs.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I hear from Two-Bit.

"I aint a beauty at the moment," I grumbled and stumbled past him.

"You aint that coordinated at the moment either," he chuckled.

I finally got to the kitchen and I plopped in the seat next to Pony. "Hey Pony," I said through a yawn.

"You're a mess," he chuckled.

"Be nice, Pony. She's still a lady," Darry said rolling his eyes but smiling anyway.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"I don't even know. I don't remember anything," I said yawning again.

"You would," Steve said ruffling my hair.

"Seriously," I yelled. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THE KNOTS ALREADY IN IT?"

"Morning to you too, Miss Crankenstein," was his smart ass reply.

"I'm going back to sleep," I grumbled before going back upstairs. I could hear all the guys laughing at my reaction once I was at the top of the stairs. Thanks guys, nice to know I'm loved.

"Jessa, get your ass down here!" I heard Thumper yell.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" I yelled downstairs.

"Just come down," he chuckled.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groaned as I got to the bottom of the steps.

"You forgot something when you fell asleep in the truck last night," he laughed dangling my bag in front of my face.

"Thanks," I growled out grumpily. "Now, I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't you have work?" Lizard asked.

"I'll just tell your uncle I was sleeping," I grumbled walking back up the stairs.

"Well, don't ya think," he started.

"I DON'T CARE!" I interrupted him before going into Soda and Pony's room. I fell sideways onto the bed, grabbed the covers, and curled into a ball. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "SODA, BOXER, SOMEONE MAKE THIS PERSON STOP SHAKING ME!" I screamed annoyed and grumpy.

"You expect me to make myself stop shaking you?" Boxer chuckled.

"SODA!" I screamed.

"What?" I heard him ask from I'm guessing the doorway.

I opened one eye and asked sleepily, "Do I have to go to work today?"

"We have off," he chuckled.

"Good, then GO AWAY BOXER!" I yelled shutting my eye again.

"Awe, come on, let her sleep," I heard Soda say.

"Alright, just make sure she gets up when Julie gets here," Boxer replied laughing. I didn't hear anything else because I just passed out into sleep.

"Get up, Jessa," I heard Soda say softly. I shivered as his breath went down my neck. Jeez, I must have slept for another hour; I feel like crap.

"Do I have to?" I grumbled, still tired.

"It's two in the afternoon," he chuckled.

"What's your point?" I said opening my eyes. I stifled a giggle as he stared at me like I was insane.

"My point is it's the two in the afternoon!" he said bewildered.

"I've slept for three days before and I was still tired when I woke up," I said laughing.

"Well, you gotta go talk to Julie," he said rolling his eyes.

I looked down and saw I was still in my clothes from the car ride home, ewe. "Can I borrow a shirt? I feel dirty," I said looking hopefully at Soda.

"You sure you just don't wanna smell like me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe it's both," I answered giggling.

"Yeah, you can borrow a shirt," he said chuckling. He got up and tossed me a clean shirt. It was a sleeveless plain blue shirt. That works. I threw my shirt off into a corner and slipped his on. I looked up and saw him laughing.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You just took off your shirt in front of me," he said still chuckling.

"Point being? I have a bra on! It's a nice one too," I said pouting a little.

"Just come downstairs," he said chuckling one last time.

"Alright," I said bouncing up and running downstairs. Yeah, that was a bad idea. I tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

"Holy shit," Johnny said which made everyone stare at him. He never really swore or spoke that loud, unless it was just him, Pony, and me.

"What'd I do?" I said looking at him. My feet were over my head, so I was in awkward position.

"You just fell down the steps and didn't make a sound; well you didn't say anything anyway. You thumped on the way down," Pony said.

"Yea, it happens, falling down stairs isn't as painful as other stuff. You get used to it after a while," I said standing up and shrugging. It really didn't hurt that badly. I looked over and saw Julie almost crying. Why's she upset? Oh well, I have to talk to her anyway. "Come on, Julie. Let's go to the park," I said grinning widely.

She grinned back at me and said "Alright. That always was our favorite place to go."

We had never met each other before all this happened, but the boys both told us stories about each other so it was easy to feel like we both knew each other from the beginning. We walked to the park in silence.

When we reached the park I finally broke and said, "I'm sorry. It's just, Dallas is my brother, you know? I may be the baby of the group but I try to protect them probably more than they try to protect me. I mean it's nice to know they look out for me but they need someone to look out for them too, someone to let them know that they are cared about. Dallas never really had that and he never gave me a chance to look after him. So now that he's my brother I really try to look out for stupid shit and you just aggravated me. Anyway, I just, I'm sorry," I said sighing. I feel really bad for our fight, I didn't mean to get so mad at her.

She smiled softly and said, "It's okay. I completely understand where you're coming from. I was out of line and I should have understood that it is harder for some people to say 'I love you.' I'm sorry I got so upset in the first place, with you anyway. I won't be sorry that I got upset with Dallas. Oh and Justin is still here. He almost got to me again but Dallas's best friend's little brother saved me. Sorry I know that sounds confusing and awkward."

I laughed and said, "That's okay I got the point. Look, why don't we just stick together then? That way if we run into him we can face him together. He's only ever even shown his face to me when I'm alone, as I'm assuming he's done to you. If he comes at both of us then we can fight together, or run together. Whichever one comes first," I finished laughing.

"It's a deal," she said getting a big grin on her face. Sweet, at least we're friends again! I felt so bad for fighting with her but I mean that's just me. I'm a fighting type of person.

**Julie's POV**

Thank god Jessa and I made up. I thought we were both just going to be fighting forever. Just kidding, I knew we wouldn't be fighting forever but I mean I figured we would be fighting for a while at least.

"So is there any particular reason you looked close to tears when I had just walked downstairs?" she asked curious.

"Oh, that," I said slightly embarrassed. "Well, you see, I dumped Dallas before I left the camp. Then, I kind of ran away with his best friend to get back at him. Then what do you know, Justin shows up and I was freaked out as all hell. I mean you know how strong he is, he can hold me up by my neck with one hand while holding me against a tree." I paused to shudder. "Anyway, his best friend's little brother, Curly, took me back to their house and Dallas randomly showed up asking for me. I came downstairs because I didn't want to be alone and he just kind of hugged me while I cried. But I was close to tears because I really do love Dallas I just don't know if he loves me or not, so for the moment we're still broken up."

"Julie," Jessa said laughing and shaking her head. "If he held you while you cried then you know he loves you. Hell, if he holds you and it's not out of anger you know he loves you."

I gave her a side smile as I realized she was telling the truth. So he really does love me.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Dallas's POV**

God damn, Jessa! You always have to fuck up everything of mine! I would have been perfectly fine with Julie but no, you just had to show up and cause shit. That's all you ever fucking do! I'm surprised you have TWO gangs that actually care for your sorry ass. God, I hate you. Julie's never going to take me back with you still around! You're probably off with her telling her bad shit about me, saying I never care for anyone or anything. I mean yeah, that's how my reputation is but you know that's not true. I mean I saved you how many fucking times from getting fucking killed back in New York? Wow, I need a fucking beer. I mean you are my sister, I shouldn't be that mad at you, and I don't even know what you are telling Julie. Oh fuck, who the hell cares? I know you're causing shit. That's all you do. You can't handle shit and you're always running away or crying your eyes out. You just try to act tough so no one messes with you but everyone can see you're a fucking wreck. All this "hard ass mother fucker" shit you try to pull is easily seen through. You RUN AWAY EVERY TIME something bad comes at you. You can't handle shit. Hell, you can't even handle how to talk to a person normally. You're so fucking lucky Soda has a soft spot for chicks who try to be independent. You claim you don't want anyone helping you but you need as much help as you can fucking get. You're a weak ass bitch and you need to learn to harden yourself up. You're always crying and causing shit. It needs to stop. If you fuck what I have with Julie up I swear I don't care if you're a girl or not, I will beat the living tar out of you. I'll go to the cooler for murder, I don't care. The only reason I protected you from our 'father' is because I don't want that sick bastard to touch any girl, let alone one I have to listen to practically every day of my life. My thoughts were interrupted as I saw Julie and Jessa walking in the door, laughing about something. I immediately sat up and listened in since they went in the kitchen. "We really need to go on a girl's night out," Julie said giggling. "We can bring Elle along too! She's really nice, you'll like her."

"What the hell is a girl's night out?" Jessa asked sounding confused. HA! Serves the bitch right, having no friends to have a 'girl's night out.'

"You don't know?" Julie asked obviously shocked. "It's just, a bunch of girls and their friends get all dressed up and go out for a night for themselves. No guys or anything, unless it's a girl's night out like Sylvia's. She just gets all her whore friends together, they go out and fuck every guy they possibly can, and then come back for a sleepover at someone's house to talk about who's good, who's bad, and so on. It's creepy and gross."

"I don't have anything to wear, so I can't go," Jessa said sounding proud of herself. What the fuck is wrong with you? You actually have someone being nice to you and asking you to fucking hang out with her and her friend, and you deny it. You ungrateful little bitch.

"Just go through your mom's stuff. Two-Bit told me she's your size. You can find something," she replied brushing her denial off. Ha, there's my girl!

"I don't think you get it. I've never dressed up, for anything, not since I was really little. I have no clue what to do, and I'm wearing my converse, I don't care what you say," Jessa said back sounding exhausted. What the hell is your problem? She's trying to be your friend you ungrateful little fucker.

"Take Soda with you or something," she said laughing. Thank god that Julie has a good heart. I certainly wouldn't put up with your little bitch ass that nicely.

**Sodapop's POV**

"Take me where?" I asked popping into the kitchen where Julie and Jess were talking.

"To help her pick out something to wear tonight," Julie said giggling and leaving.

"What?" I asked confused. What the hell is she talking about?

"Well, she's forcing me to go out on some girl's night out and I have to get dressed up for it. I don't really know where you have to get dressed up for to go to in Tulsa, but who knows? Anyway since I told her I literally have not put a dress on let alone actually spent time getting dressed up to go out was when I was little. Even then my step-mom always did it for me," she explained rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'll try to help," I said chuckling. I can't believe she actually wants me to help. I'm a guy I'm not good with this stuff. I'm just supposed to sit there smile and say 'It looks great, honey! No that doesn't make you look fat. No, your butt looks perfect in that!' and so on. So this should be interesting if I actually have to help her pick things out.

"Julie!" Jessa screamed.

"What?" Julie screamed back from somewhere upstairs.

"What time do I have to be ready for whatever the hell you're dragging me on?" she screamed. Oh my god, this girl is too much for me something. I wouldn't trade her for the world though.

"Just go now, I still have to find out when Elle wants to come," she said coming down the stairs with Dallas. Oh, I wonder what they were doing up there.

"Alright," Jess groaned. I just chuckled at her. "Let's go." I walked over and grabbed her hand. Soon, we were walking down the street to her house. It's funny, she's never over here. I bet she doesn't even know where half the stuff is. "Can I complain to you?" she suddenly asked looking at me sideways.

"Why are you even asking?" I chuckled.

"Because I wanna make sure you're actually listening. I can't stand it when people pretend to listen," she said rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes back at her and said, "Of course you can complain to me. I can't not listen to people."

"Thank god," she breathed a sigh of relief. Did she actually think I was like that? That I only pretended to listen to people? That kinda hurts. "Well, Julie wants me to go on this 'girls' night' thing and I have no idea what it even is!" She started as we walked in the house. "So, she's making me get dressed up. I can't even walk in tennis shoes let alone dress shoes! I can't stand skirts or dresses either!" I chuckled at her and followed her upstairs. We walked into her mother's old bedroom and I plopped down on the bed. Suddenly she turned around and sat on my lap. "Soda," she said looking me in the eye.

"What?" I asked suddenly confused. She always had a kicked puppy look in her eye with a hint of an angry cat. It always confused me but I liked it. It was her.

"You know I didn't mean anything personal when I asked if you would listen to me, right?" she asked. Suddenly the only look in her eye was a kicked puppy. That always confuses me too, how she can get rid of one look in her eyes so only one remains. To me though, the kicked puppy look always stood out more. I asked Pony about it and he said that it only applied to us. He said he saw her when she was alone and it was only the angry cat look.

"Well, that's good to know," I said smiling. Suddenly there was a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Soda," she said slowly.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked confused and worried.

"Why does everyone look at me like a kicked puppy, or like I'm a doll that's going to break at any second, and people that don't know me look at me like I'm a murderer? Why do they do that?" Suddenly she looked close to tears.

"Jess," I said looking at her like she was a smart but confused girl. "You really have no idea do you?"

"I don't get it. I'm a Winston; no one looks at Dally like that! Well, they look at him like a murderer but he could if he really needed to," she replied. "I'm also a Matthews. No one looks at Two-Bit like he's a murderer or like he's a kicked puppy. Not even strangers look at Johnny like he's a kicked puppy."

"You really don't get it. You have this tortured and scared look in your eyes. Me, Pony, and Johnny see it more than anyone but that's because you let it show more when you're around us. You've been abused so much; you can't possibly hide that look in your eye. Strangers look at you like a murderer because sometimes you look like an angry cat. On the outside you're innocent and not alarming, but they know you can hurt them, because you have that cold look in your eye. People look at you, like you're going to break, because you're scared, and you know it. You're scared someone's going to hurt you again." Silent tears started to roll down her face and I wiped them off with my thumb. They continued to pour down her face so I continued to wipe them off and talk. "No one's going to hurt you again. Your father may come back but you have us. We won't let him hurt you. You just have to let us step in. You can't take on the world by yourself. It's also okay to cry." I smiled a little bit and continued. "Sometimes crying just means you've been strong for too long, it doesn't mean you're weak."

I was about to continue but she interrupted me by saying, "Thank you." Tears rolled down faster and she struggled to contain her sobs. "No one's ever told me that. I was always told crying meant I was weak and couldn't handle things. That's what Snake taught me. That's what my father told me. That's what Dally always said. No one ever told me it was okay to cry."

"Sometimes you need to cry," I said still wiping away her tears. Finally, she stopped crying and I said, "Alright, now let's find you an outfit that you won't hate." She smiled my favorite smile and I'm pretty sure my heart melted. We laughed and threw clothes all over the place for I don't even know how long. Finally, she found a dress she liked, and might I just say, she looked fucking hot. She came out of her mom's room with a tight red dress on. I whistled as I looked her up and down. DAMN, she looks good. It made her curves more pronounced, and it was red. I like red on girls. It was scrunched up near her hips and it just made my mouth water. As I looked father up her, slowly might I add, I realized there only one strap holding it up. It has a red rose right where it connected to the dress.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around. I was speechless. I couldn't even describe how good she looked. She just giggled and said, "Close your mouth, Soda. You might catch flies." I hadn't realized I actually let my jaw drop. WHOOPS!

"You look great," I said smiling.

"Now I just have to do my hair and makeup! Thanks so much," she said giving me a quick peck on the lips. She left all too soon.

"Hey!" I said as she pulled away.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That was way too short, come back here," I said smiling.

She just laughed at me. I wasn't joking. She looks damn fine in that and I need more than a peck. Oh well, I'd do anything for her. I love her more than anyone in the world.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Julie's POV**

Itook Dallas with me when I went to go get Elle. I knew exactly what I wanted to wear and I wanted to see his reaction. I want him to beg for me to stay there with him and be his girl. I want his jaw to drop and for him to realize just how much he's losing if he doesn't want me back.

"Why do I have to come too?" he asked complaining.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I said so. You're a big boy, suck it up." I laughed as I realized that if Lizard saw me he was going to freak out. Probably Boxer too, oh well. As long as I get the reaction I want from Dallas then it'll be worth it.

"Feisty," Dallas said smiling evilly. "I like it."

"Ha," I said smartly. "Too bad you're never going to get it." I looked sideways to see his expression and almost started cracking up right then and there. His face was priceless. He looked like he wanted to say 'You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!' "Oh boy I'm going to have fun with this tonight," right as I walked in the Dingo to see Elle.

"Hey Elle," I said happily as I walked in.

"Oh, hey Julie!" she said waving. She came over to me, while giving Dallas a slight glare, and asked "What's up? Do you guys need a booth or is there something else you want to tell me?" I know what she's hinting at. She wants to know if me and Dallas are back together. I explained everything to her the other day.

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come on a girl's night with me and Jessa."

"Oh, sure," she said smiling really big. Huh, guess I just made her day. I mean I guess she only talks with Curly and Tim, that's what Curly told me anyway. "Sounds like fun!"

"Alright, just come to the Curtis house when you're done! That's where we're all going, and then we'll leave from there," I told her smiling. I waved goodbye and soon, me and Dallas were on our back to Buck's, so I could get ready. Oh, I can't wait to see his face.

**Elle's POV**

Thank god my shift's over with. I screamed to my boss that I was leaving, grabbed my coat, and rushed out of there. There's no way in hell he's making me work overtime again. Julie just invited me to a girl's night out, and I am NOT missing that. I haven't had any actual friends in a really long time. I mean it's not that I just don't have friends; I just don't like stupid people, greasy guys, or Socs. So that basically eliminates everyone I went to school with. I mean I have Curly and Tim, but it's just not the same. I rushed into the house and went straight to my room. "Elle, what are you doing?" I heard Curly yell to me.

"I'm going out tonight," I yelled back.

"With who?" he yelled back. I heard him run up the stairs and I laughed. He always has been super protective of me. He burst into my room and looked kind of mad.

"Relax, Curly," I said giggling. "I'm going out with Julie and Jessa."

"Oh," he said visibly relaxing. "Wait; is it like a group date kind of thing?" He started to look mad again.

"No," I said full out laughing. "It's a girl's night out. AND BEFORE YOU GET ALL FREAKED OUT," I yelled as I saw he was about to yell at me. "It's not a whore's night out. It's a GIRL'S night out. We'll probably just get something to eat and bitch about everything." He just smiled and laughed at me. Wow it seems like he's having some serious mood swings. Or maybe it's just in my head. Oh well, I don't really care all that much either way.

"Well I'm glad," Curly said still smiling. "You need to get out of the house more. God knows your boss sure as hell never lets you though."

"Yeah, unfortunately he's an ass hole, but he's my boss, what am I supposed to do? I mean I could do and say a lot of things to him, but that would mean I would end up being fired shortly after I finished," I sighed.

"You really think he would let you finish?" Curly asked chuckling.

"No, but I would finish anyway," I said smirking as I found the perfect dress. This will attract some guys.

"Oh hell no," Curly said as I pulled it out. "You are not wearing that!"

"Oh hell yes I am," I said laughing. "I look good in it; I don't know what you're complaining about. It comes down to right above my knee anyway."

"That's the point. You look too good in it. I'm going to have to beat guys off with a stick when you come home," he complained.

I laughed and said, "You act like I couldn't fight them off myself and that they'd actually follow me home." Oh how I love my brother. He always does know how to make me smile. "Well you're going to have to leave now. I need to get ready." I smiled at him just for good measure.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Alright, just let me know when you're leaving."

"Will do," I called as he left back downstairs. I'm so excited for tonight, I just can't wait! I looked at my dark green, silk like dress and knew I would look great in it. Tonight is going to be so fun!

**Dally's POV**

Julie was dragging me along with her so she could get ready for her girl's night. I don't even see why I have to come, this is so ridiculous. I should be off getting drunk or playing cards with Steve and Soda. This is NOT my idea of how I spend my free time, or any of my time for that matter. Oh well, I'm not doing anything better anyway. Soda was off with Jessa and Steve, well, he was nowhere to be found. I considered finding Snake and Lizard but I decided against it. They're probably with Thumper and Boxer anyway. I never really did get along all that well with Thumper and Boxer. They were just too, hmm what the word I'm looking for, soft! They were just too soft for me. I mean granted they could kill someone, I've seen it happen first hand, but they just didn't really turn hard from it. Me and Snake were always the coldest ones, but even Snake had a soft spot for the girls. I guess I have a soft spot for Julie and I'll always have a soft spot for Johnny, but I mean who couldn't have a soft spot for Johnny? The kid obeyed with no problem, he always looked like a kicked puppy but he'd willing fight along in a rumble. I guess I just have a few soft spots, I just don't show them. Thumper and Boxer are clearly the softer ones, not as soft as a lot of people, but definitely the softest ones from our little New York gang. Well, I guess Snake is pretty soft too. I mean he took all of us in, and he always babies Jessa and Julie. I was lost too much in my thoughts to notice Julie right in my face. Boy, I must have really been thinking if I hadn't noticed her. Suddenly she was yelling.

"What?" I asked snapping out of it. Just then my jaw dropped. She looked drop dead sexy. She had this sexy, tight midnight blue dress on. It made all her curves just that much more pronounced and her chest popped out more than usual. I think I almost drooled. I slowly looked her up and down and smiled as I realized she had on strappy shoes too. The girl knew me too well.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling evilly. I let out a long whistle in response. "Good," she said giggling. "Because it's not for you." That's when my jaw really dropped in shock. "I figured I would go over to Tim's after this."

"Oh hell no!" I screamed jumping up from where I was sitting. "You are so NOT going over to TIM SHEPARD'S house when you're wearing THAT!" There is no way in hell I'm letting Tim even look at her. She looks way too good for her to be hanging out with him. That's when I felt the rage build up. "Ya know what, fine! Go over to Tim's, see if I fucking care!" I screamed while storming out. I don't even know where I'm going. Yes, I do. I'm going over to Tim's to beat the shit out of him. He stole Julie. He's going to die now. She's MY girl and she belongs to ME and ONLY me!

_**-Later at the Curtis's house-**_

**Jessa's POV**

"Can't this girl's night just be over with?" I thought as I listened to Snake lecture me for what I'm wearing. "I KNOW ALREADY," I shouted, interrupting his rant. He looked shocked to say the least. "I GET IT, I LOOK LIKE A WHORE, NOW LAY OFF!"

"I never said you looked like a whore!" he said getting angry.

"I don't care if you said it or not, you wouldn't be sitting here lecturing me for god knows how long just because of how I'm dressed if you didn't think so!" I yelled, still pissed off that he just spent that much time ranting off to me about how I was dressed. I mean damn, lay off it's not like I'm going out trying to have sex with every guy I see.

"Let her go, Snake," Thumper said in my defense. "She looks fine and she has her sneakers on. You know she can run if she needs to." I wasn't sure how fast I could run in this dress but oh well.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep this gang all under control! When you all just go off and disobey me and scream at me, that's not okay! I am the leader of this group and you will listen to me, damn it!" he screamed at both me and Thumper.

"Then I'm leaving the gang," I said automatically.

"What?" everyone all asked looking at me like I'm insane.

"I'm not going to sit here and be lectured at," I started on my own rant. I vaguely heard the door open and close twice, but I didn't really care. "When all I'm trying to do is find out who the fuck I am. I don't know if I'm some preppy girly cheerleader, some greasy whore, some wild party animal, or just what I am now, whatever the hell that is. If I can't be free because you're the 'leader' of me, then I want NOTHING to do with you. I don't care if you did teach me to fight; I don't care if you did save my sorry ass from getting beat up; I don't care if you did take me in, I JUST WANT TO BE WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT TO BE!" When I finished I knew my face was super red, and I was breathing hard, like I just got in a fight. Well, that's what happens when I get too pissed off.

"Fire, you don't want to," Thumper started but I interrupted him.

"And I also don't want to be told what I do or don't want to do!" I screamed at him. I feel bad, he didn't really deserve that. I mean he was just trying to help. Oh well, I don't care. I need to learn to not feel bad for every little thing that I do. That's just ridiculous that I live my life feeling bad that I'm breathing air that someone else could be breathing. "I'm out of here," and with that said, I stormed out the door. I heard clicks coming from behind me and soon Julie and some other girl were walking beside me.

"That was pretty tuff of you, yelling at your 'leader' like that," the other girl said. I looked at her and smiled. I like this girl already.

"Thanks," I said barking out a laugh. "If I wasn't mad I never would've done that though."

"He'll get over it," she said shrugging. Yeah, I definitely like this girl. "I'm Elle by the way."

"I'm Jessa," I said smiling.

"So where do you girls want to go?" Julie asked looking happier than ever.

"Who cares? We look great, let's just go somewhere and have fun!" Elle said laughing. Yup, somehow this day is going to end really great.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Tim's POV**

"Dallas, I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about!" I said for the last time. God damn, he just comes bursting through my door and starts screaming at me and throwing punches. He keeps saying I took Julie away from him and that I'm a dirty bastard. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALL FAKE!" I screamed as he threw another punch at me, which I easily dodged. "SHE JUST DID THAT TO PISS YOU OFF!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE COMING OVER HERE LATER?" he screamed, once again, throwing another punch.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, MAYBE TO SEE CURLY? THEY'RE FRIENDS YA KNOW," I screamed back. I give up; I'm done dodging his shit. I guess it'll be easier just to fight him anyway. That way he'll stop talking and he can just get his anger out, and I get the satisfaction of beating the tar out of him.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

**Thumper's POV**

I can't believe Jessa just officially left the gang. I can't believe Snake is surprised that she flipped out on him either. Whatever, I just need to get out of my head. I chuckled as I saw Soda trying to discretely get an ace out of his sock from Steve. "That doesn't matter, Soda," I thought evilly. "My royal flush will beat you anyway." At least playing cards is a good way to calm everyone down. Hell, we even got Darry, Pony, and Johnny in on it. Except, we were betting with random stuff, like animal crackers and chips. I think this is probably the funniest game of poker I've ever played.

I almost started cracking up when Johnny said, "I'll match your two animal crackers and raise you a glass of Pepsi." Oh shit, this game is way too good.

"Oh shit, I fold," Steve said, being dead serious. I just about lost it right then and there. If betting Pepsi is something serious then I can't wait to see what happens when I raise him a piece of cake. Oh god, I hope Jessa gets back soon. She'll want pictures of all of this. I looked up at Soda and smiled. I'm really happy she found a guy like him. You can just tell that he loves her. I think she's also glad that he isn't a complete bum whenever she's gone; I mean he's pretty content trying to cheat at poker right now. Well, I guess we'll see what happens when the girls come back. Somehow I have feeling they'll join in with us, except Jessa. She hates playing cards; she'll probably just try to help Soda cheat. I busted up laughing at just the thought of what all was going to happen. I laughed even harder as I planned out how much cake and chocolate milk I was going to raise Johnny. I sure hope the kid has a good hand.

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm SO sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm back now! I understand if some of you lost interest since I disappeared, but for those of you who are still reading this, THANK YOU! Please review and tell me what you think! ALL reviews are accepted! Also, feel free to give me any ideas you have for this story, or if you want me to make a different story! Thank you all!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


End file.
